Fighting for Love
by princesspeach102
Summary: For this fanfiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles I want to include as much action, suspense, adventure, family moments, hurt/comfort moments and romance. I hope who ever reads my new story likes what I wrote. I don't know Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and any characters associated with them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 April's Ninja Training Session

April O' Neil was just like other teenagers. She goes to High School and likes to hang with her friends. But what makes April's life different from a normal teenager is that her four friends happened to be four mutant talking turtles that have been trained in the art of ninjutsu by their adoptive father/sensei Master Splinter who was once a human named Hamato Yoshi. He and the turtles became mutants after an encounter with an evil alien race called the kraang who were making plans to invade Earth with a substance called Mutagen that turns anyone into the last thing they touched. The last thing that touched the turtles was Hamato Yoshi and the last thing that touched him was a rat. Hamato Yoshi turned into a giant talking rat and the four baby turtles became somewhat human but they were still turtles except for the fact that they could walk and talk. For 15 years they lived in the sewers together as a family and Master Splinter raised and loved them as his sons which he named each of the turtles after his favorite Italian Renaissance painters, Leonardo was the oldest who wore a blue mask that matched his blue eyes and he was the leader. Raphael was the second oldest who had green eyes, wore a red mask and had anger issues. Then their Donatello the third oldest of the turtles who was really smart and built amazing inventions. His eyes were brown and he wore a purple mask and he has his gap in mouth that showed every time he smiled. Last but not least was the youngest of the turtles Michelangelo who has blue eyes just like his oldest brother Leonardo but wore an orange mask and was a bit of a goof ball.

April met the turtles one night when they rescued her from the kraang after they kidnapped her and her father. Even though Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo failed to rescue her father that night she was grateful to her new mutant friends and they become really close. Donatello was especially fond of April because ever since he first laid eyes on her he developed a huge crush on April and wanted more than anything to be by her side always. Ever since April met the turtles she spends as much time with her unique friends as she can whenever she got out of School or on the weekend. Master Splinter even started training April as a Kunoichi which is a female ninja. One day after school April went to see her friends the turtles. She found a manhole with nobody around to see her go in and down to the lair she went. When April arrived Donatello was the first one to greet her. "Hi April how are you today?" he asked his friend while blushing at the sight of her. "I'm doing ok Donnie thank you for asking. How are you?" April asked him back. He answered, "I'm doing just fine." April started to wonder why Donnie always blushed every time she would come to the lair. She couldn't put her finger on it but she started to believe that Donnie was secretly in love with her but April wasn't sure on that and just kept it to herself.

Master Splinter walked up to her and greeted her as he always does, "Konnichiwa April. Are you ready to continue your training?" He asked her. April answered, "Yes sensei I'm ready." Splinter was pleased to hear her say that. Ever since he started training April to be a Kunoichi she was doing very well and he was very impressed on what a fast learner April had become. He even gave April a Tessen a Japanese metal fan as April's signature weapon when she is in a fight. Master Splinter told April, "I was originally going to give this Tessen to my own daughter when she was old enough. Miwa would have been the same age as you are right now if she were…" "It's ok Master Splinter you don't need to say it. You miss her very much and your wife as well. April interrupted him before he could finish the last thing he was going to say. "Thank you for the Tessen. It's beautiful and I promise to use it well." Then Master Splinter said, "For today's training session you will spar against my sons. Are you ready?" "Yes sensei I'm ready. Bring it on" Answered April. Splinter was happy to hear her say and called his sons to the Dojo. "What's up Master Splinter?" his oldest son Leo asked. "For April's training session she will spar against each and every one of you. Who will like to go first?" Splinter asked his sons. "I'll go first sensei" Leo said as he was curious to see how far April has gone in her training. April and Leo prepared themselves before they began. "Are you ready?" Leo asked her. "I'm more than ready so bring it!" April exclaimed. With that said Leo and April started to spar with each other and they were at it. The sparring match went on for a while and even though April was doing very well Leo got the upper hand and knocked her down. After April lost to Leo he did the right thing by helping her up and said, "Not bad April. You almost had me but when you weren't looking I took the opportunity to strike." "Thanks for helping me up Leo and hopefully one day I'll be able to beat you" April replied. "Who would like to go next?" Master Splinter asked.

"I'll go next" said Mikey. "I want to see if April can keep up with my mad ninja skills." When they were both ready April made the first strike and the sparring match between the two of them didn't last long because no matter what moves Mikey threw at her April countered it and beat Mikey in no time. "Not bad Mikey but just like me you need to practice more" April said to her friend as she helped him up. Before Master Splinter asked if Donnie or Raph would like to go next Raph volunteered to go next which neither April or Master Splinter mind at all. While April and Raph were sparring with each other Donnie watched April as she threw some punches, kicks and her Tessen at his second older brother. Donnie loved watching April fight and how determined she was to improve her skills as a Kunoichi. The sparring match between April and Raph ended in a draw because surprisingly those two were evenly matched. Donnie wasn't paying attention when Master Splinter called him to spar with April next. He was thinking to himself, "April is so pretty and an amazing Kunoichi in training." Then Master Splinter shouted out, "Donatello your next" which finally got Donnie's attention so he got up from where he was sitting and got himself ready to spar with the girl of his dreams. Before he began Donnie thought to himself, "I'm going to do my best not to hurt her." Master Splinter told them to begin and off they both went at each other.

Donnie went at April with every known ninja move that he knew and so did April. While they were sparring Donnie couldn't help but admire how well April was doing against him. Donnie was lost in his thoughts which resulted in April knocking him down with a swift kick but he quickly got back up and they both charged towards each other and kept going at it until April tripped over the rug in the Dojo and fell on top of Donnie. Their faces were so close to each other it was like they were about to kiss. Both April and Donnie were blushing and quickly got up. "Are you ok April?" Donnie asked her. "I'm fine Donnie" she replied. "I'm sorry that I landed on you." "It's ok April. I'm glad that you weren't hurt and better me than the floor" said Donnie. Master Splinter walked up to Donnie and April and said to the both of them, "Very good Donatello and April. I think we'll conclude the training for today." The turtles and April were relieved that the training session was over for the day because they needed a break and it was time to eat. Mikey went into the kitchen to prepare dinner for his family. While Mikey was cooking Leo was watching Space Heroes and Raph was working out because he couldn't believe his match with April ended in draw. As for Donnie and April they were in Donnie's lab because April needed help with her trig homework and who better to help her than a genius turtle. "Thanks for helping me with my trig homework. I understand trigonometry a lot better when you explain a problem I got wrong or just don't understand" April said to Donnie. "It's my pleasure April and if you want I can be your personal tutor. I know you told me that you have a big trigonometry test coming up and that you really want to get a high grade" Donnie stated. "Donnie that would be great if you can be my tutor. I need all the help I can get because my grade in trigonometry is slipping and I don't want to fail and take it over again next year" April exclaimed as she hugged her friend which Donnie returned the hug.

When April was finished her homework Donnie checked it to see how many answers she got right Donnie was pleased that she barely got any of them wrong and showed her how to correct the problems that she made a miscalculation on. After that Mikey called everyone to the living room to have dinner which was pizza. When everyone was done eating April told her friends she it was time for her to go home. "I can walk you home if you want April" Offered Donnie. "Thanks Donnie I would like that every much" said April. Donnie and April left the lair together and out of the sewers they went as soon as they came out of a manhole which nobody was around to see them. While they were walking together April asked her friend, "Um Donnie can I ask you something?" "Of course you can ask me anything" replied Donnie. Before April can ask Donnie was he going easy on her during their sparring match all of a sudden an army of kraang bots appeared out of nowhere and started shooting at them. "The kraang sees the target April O' Neil with one of the turtles known as Donatello. Kraang will destroy the turtle known as Donatello and kraang will capture April O' Neil for the plan of kraang to success" one of the kraang bots said. Donnie and April prepared themselves for a fight because there was no way Donnie wasn't going to let the kraang kidnapped April again. April managed to call the other turtles for help because they were outnumbered and in a flash Leo, Ralph and Mikey came out of the sewers and were kicking some major kraang butt.

The turtles and April managed to defeat the kraang bots and then Leo asked, "Are you two ok?" April answered, "Yes we're fine. Thanks for coming right away." Leo thought it would be for the best if all of them escorted April home to make sure if anything else happened they would be ready. When April and the turtles got to her place she thanked her friends for getting her home safely. Before the turtles left Donnie asked April, "What was it that you wanted to ask me earlier?" She replied, "It's not really important so don't worry about it." Donnie was still curious to know what was it that April wanted to ask him but he didn't want to pester her about it so he left it alone and went home with his brothers. Unknowing to both the turtles and April someone was watching them from the rooftops and she wasn't a friend. In fact the person watching them was a Kunoichi named Karai a member of an evil clan called the foot clan. "Hmmm interesting the turtles and that girl defeated those weird alien robots with no problem. Plus those alien robots seemed to be after the one called April O' Neil. I must tell him at once" Karai said to herself and off she went to inform her master of what she saw.

Author's Note: This is chapter 1 of my new fanfiction based on the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja. I want this fanfiction to have as much action and suspense as possible. I'll be including some romance but it will be a surprise when I write about the part with romance in it. What can I say I love a story with love in it. Stay tune for the next chapter of my fanfiction because I'll be updating soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Karai teams up with the turtles

As fast as she could Karai ran back to foot clan headquarters to inform her master of what she witnessed. When she got there Karai bowed down to her master who was none other than The Shredder who is the leader of the foot clan and Karai's father. "Master I witnessed something that is hard to believe but it's all true. I saw the turtles fighting these weird robots that had these gross aliens with tentacles inside of the stomach that call themselves the kraang and I think we should take them down because they want to take over New York City" Karai told the Shredder. The Shredder shouted out, "Karai I have no interest in fighting the kraang. Our mission is to destroy Hamato Yoshi and the turtles. Also the next time that you see Leonardo and the other turtles take them down is that understood?" "Yes father" Karai answered. Karai was upset that her own father didn't even listen to what she had to say which made Karai really angry and made her come to a decision. "If I'm going to take down this alien race I'm going to have to make an alliance with the turtles" Karai thought to herself so the next night without her father knowing Karai snuck out and tracked down the turtles who were on patrol. As her calling card Karai threw a ninja star with the symbol of the foot clan on it at the turtles. "What the shell was that?" Raphael asked. That was when Karai jumped down from where she threw the ninja star and greeted the turtles, "Hello turtles I'm glad that you got my calling card."

"What do you want Karai?" Leo asked as he was dueling Karai with his Kanata's. "I didn't come to fight you and your brothers" she answered. "I tracked you guys down because I saw you guys fight those gross aliens that call themselves the kraang and I overheard them say they want to take over New York City." Then Leo asked, "What's your point Karai?" "My point is we should form an alliance and take down the kraang together" Karai stated. "Why should we ever team up with you? You're a member of the foot clan and your alliance is with the Shredder. Why don't you get Shredder and the foot soldiers to help you?" Raphael angrily said at Karai. "The Shredder won't listen to a thing I have to say and doesn't care about the kraang. All he wants to do is his own thing which is why I came to you guys. He makes me so angry! Plus I know something that may aid you in your quest to take the kraang down" Karai told the turtles. "We're listening" said Leo. "Tomorrow morning the Shredder will be receiving a shipment of powerful weapons. Without him knowing I can steal one of the weapons for you to aid you in your fight against the kraang" Before Leo could answer her Raph pulled him aside and said to his brother, "I don't trust her one bit Leo." "I don't trust her either but she seems fed up with the Shredder to the point where I think I can get her to join our side that way she'll leave the foot clan" Leo stated to Raph. Then Leo walked over to Karai and said to her, "Karai you got yourself a deal" which made Karai happy to hear. With that said Karai and the turtles went their separate ways for the night.

The next morning before the sun was up Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey went to the docks to meet up with Karai. Before Karai arrived Leo said to his brothers, "Guys I know this may sound like a long shot but since Shredder won't have his foot solders with him I think we should take the Shredder down once and for all with whatever weapon we can find instead of waiting for Karai to steal one for us. Raph, Donnie and Mikey were in on Leo's plan and went with their brother to steal a weapon from one of the shipping crates without Shredder knowing. All of a sudden a kraang ship comes out of nowhere and starts blasting everyone which caught the Shredder's attention and he saw that Leonardo and his brothers were going after the weapons and started to run after them. "Guys take on the Shredder. I'll go after the weapons so we can finally end this once and for all" Leo told his brothers to do. As Raph, Donnie and Mikey were fighting the Shredder which the battle wasn't going well Leo was able to open up one of the crates containing a giant bazooka to shoot at the Shredder. Before he was able to take one of the weapons out of the crate Leo was stopped by Karai who was very angry. "I thought we had a deal Leonardo" Karai angrily shouted. "Why are you trying to take Shredder down?" "Because he's the enemy and even you said he gets on your last fucking nerve" Stated Leo. "Well yeah he gets get on my nerves and makes me angry because he's my father" Karai said to Leo which shocked him. He couldn't believe that Karai was the daughter of the evil Shredder. Leo turned around and saw his brothers were losing so he took aim at the kraang ship and shot it down which knocked Shredder into the water. Karai dived down to rescue Shredder and witnessing that made Leo realize Karai's loyalty will always be to the Shredder not only as his deadly assassin but as his daughter. Leo and his brothers retreated and Leo couldn't believe that not only did he blow the chance at getting Karai to join their side but learning that Karai and Shredder were father and daughter made him upset. After the turtles left Karai came out of the water and was able to rescue her father. "Thank you Karai for pulling me out of the water and I know how that these kraang are indeed a threat to our main goal to take down the turtles and Hamato Yoshi" Shredder told Karai. "What should we do now?" Karai asked her father. All of a sudden Shredder found one of the kraang bots that was badly damaged but still had one of the kraang aliens inside of it, pulled out the gross unconscious kraang and stated, "Well Karai you did tell me that you always wanted a pet."

Author's Note: For chapter 2 of Fighting for Love it is based on the episode entitled: Enemy of my Enemy from Season 1 of the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There was no copyright intended. I tried to make up my own little version as best as I could in my own words as I've read other fan fictions based not only based on the 2012 series but were also based on the 2003 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles where I read a lot of amazing fan fiction that included episodes from the 2003 series. I hope whoever is reading this enjoys my fanfiction. I plan on updating soon so please stay tune for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Karai goes after April

After what happened at the docks Shredder and Karai managed to hold hostage one of the kraang aliens he wanted to know more about them and why they wanted to kill the turtles. Shredder held up the kraang and started talking to it, "I demand to know why are you going after the turtles?" All that came out of the little alien was growls and squeals which Shredder didn't understand a word. "You can only understand them when are in their robot suits" Karai told her father. Then Shredder stuffed the alien back in the robot body which started to light up. "Now tell me why are you trying to go after the turtles?" Shredder demanded. "The one known as Shredder who wants to know the information from kraang won't be getting that information from kraang because it is none of the business of the one who calls himself Shredder that wants to know why kraang is after the ones called the turtles" stated the kraang alien. That made Shredder really angry and he said, "If you don't tell me what I want to know I will skewer you with my blades." That scared the kraang alien so he decided to tell Shredder what he wanted to know, "the reason why the kraang are trying to destroy the ones called the turtles is because they are protecting a human girl named April O' Neil who is part of the plan for kraang to take over the City known as New York City." Shredder was satisfied with what he just learned and a bit annoyed of the way the kraang speak. "Karai since this girl is very important to the turtles I want you to capture April O' Neil and bring her to me." Shredder ordered Karai to do. "We will use her as bait to lure the turtles and Hamato Yoshi out of hiding and we'll destroy them once and for all." Karai looked at her father and said, "With pleasure."

The next day April was hanging out with the turtles in the lair as she always does. April was in Donnie's lab testing a water sample that had some mutagen in it and discovered that the kraang are planning to infect the water supply with mutagen which will cause people to mutate as soon as drink the water. "We have to tell the others what we found out" Donnie said to April. They both left the lab together to tell the others what they learned. "Hey guys we found out the kraang are planning to infect the water supply turning everyone into mutants!" Donnie exclaimed. They were all shocked at what their brother just told them and Donnie took a slice of Mikey's pizza and which caused it to dissolve and Mikey was freaking out. Then Mikey knocked over the water sample by mistake which spilled on April. Donnie started to freak out because he thought the girl of his dreams was going to mutate. Surprisingly it had no effect on her. "How is this possible that the mutagen that was spilled on you has no effect on you?" Donnie asked April. "I don't know Donnie. That's a very good question that can be answered some other time. I'm going to get some food before I head home. I'm starving and I have homework to do" April said to Donnie. "If you want you can have a slice of my pizza" Mikey offered to April which grossed April out because it had who knows what on it as a pizza topping. "Thanks Mikey but no thanks. I need to eat human food" April stated. "This is human food" Mikey said to April. "Not the way you eat it Mikey" she told him.

As soon as April left the lair she got up to the surface and headed to Murakami's noodle shop. As for the turtles they decided to go on a mission to the underwater kraang base to stop the kraang from poisoning the water supply with mutagen. "So Donnie how are we going to get to the kraang's underwater base?" Leo asked his brainiac brother. Donnie stated, "I'm glad you asked me Leo. My brothers I presented to you the turtle sub." They all took a look at the turtle which to them looked like a tin can. "So we're supposed to get to the kraang's underwater base in that thing?" Asked Raph. Donnie told him yes and Ralph thought to himself, "We're going to drown in a broken down tin can." So off the turtles went to the underwater kraang base to stop the kraang from poisoning the water supply. Meanwhile back at the surface April was at in front of Murakami's noodle shop because there was this new machine that April couldn't make heads or tails with. Then someone comes up to April and said, "It's a machine that you order food from and you take it to the chef so he'll make it for you. There everywhere in Japan." "Thank you" said April. "My name is April." "I'm Harmony may I join you?" the girl asked April. "Of course" she replied. However what April didn't know was Harmony was really Karai.

The turtles made it to the underwater kraang base even though they had to peddle the turtle sub at first to power it up and there was this strange creature that thought the turtle sub was a female of its species. Lucky for the turtles they peddled enough to power up the sub to get away from the creature that wanted the turtle sub to be its mate. Back at the noodle shop Karai posing as Harmony and April went inside and gave the little titles to Murakami so he can start cooking. Murakami was shocked when he found out what was Karai's order. "So brings you here?" April asked her sup posit new friend. "My dad is here on business from Japan" replied Harmony. "What does your dad do?" April asked. "He works with kitchen utensils mostly with knives" said Harmony. Murakami brought up April and Harmony's orders and Harmony was very curious to know about April. "So what's your family like April?" Harmony asked. "Oh I have four brothers who are party animals" April replied which wasn't true. "They must be a riot" said Harmony. Then Harmony said, "I never heard of pizza gyozas before." "That's because Murakami san invented them. Want to try it?" April asked Harmony. "Sure" replied Harmony and you can try my soup if you want." Harmony took a pizza gyoza from April's plate and enjoyed it very much. Then Harmony gave April her bowl of soup. Before April took a sip Harmony exclaimed, "It's Umigame no sūpu which means turtle soup."

April gasped at the fact that she was about to eat turtle soup because her friends were turtles and to April it was like she was about to eat them which is dead wrong. "Karai" April said in a scared tone of voice even though this was the first time they met. "In the flesh. You're coming with me April O' Neil. My father needs you as bait to lure the turtles and their master out of hiding" Karai stated as she grabbed April. All of a sudden Murakami san bravely took the bowl of turtle soup and dumped it all over Karai which was April's chance to run away. April hopped on a motor scooter that belongs to a pizza delivery boy who got upset that April stole his motor scooter and rode way on it. Karai wasn't about to let April get away so she hopped on her motor cycle and chased after April. Just when the turtles were about to make an ambush on the kraang at their underwater base Donnie got a phone call from April, "April what's wrong?" "Donnie Karai is after me. I need you guys to come back and help me!" April shouted over the phone. Donnie freaked out because April was being chased by the Shredder's daughter but Donnie and his brothers were preoccupied with battling the kraang inside the underwater base which meant April was on her own until their mission was complete. April was able to lose Karai but not for long because she eventually caught up to April because Karai rode her motor cycle on the roof tops which is how she was able to spot her.

Karai cornered April in an alley and they both started fighting. April was able to land a punch or two at Karai. "Impressive but not good enough" Karai stated as she hit April with a couple of hard punches. The next thing that happened was April pulled out the Tessen that Master Splinter gave to her to use in combat. "A Tessen. It's very beautiful but should only be used in the hands of a person who knows how to wheel it correctly" Karai said to April. "My weapon is not only beautiful but it's deadly as well because I do know how to use it" April proudly said as she charged towards Karai with her Tessen which Karai knocked out of her in a heartbeat. While Karai and April were dueling the turtles managed to defeat all the kraang droids. "Ok guys now that the kraang have been defeated we have to go back and rescue April from Karai" Donnie exclaimed as he was about to leave. "No Donnie we can't leave until we destroy the machine that will poison the water supply that won't only harm all of New York but April as well" Raph told Donnie. As much as he hated the idea of leaving April to fight Karai alone he knew Ralph was right about destroying the thing that would poison the New York water supply once and for all to prevent the kraang for going through with their plan. Donnie set up some bombs and blew up the machine that was going to poison the water with mutagen. The turtles hopped back on the turtle sub and peddled as fast as they could to power it up in order to get to April.

As their fight continued April was losing badly to Karai who then said, "I'm not really that interested in capturing you. I rather know what makes you so special to the kraang that they want to capture you so bad." April stated, "I don't know what makes me so fucking special to the kraang. My four friends are mutant turtles who know ninjutsu, I'm failing trig, my father was capture by those bastards the kraang and I lost my MOTHER!" All of a sudden Karai stopped fighting April and asked, "You lost your mother?" Then April surprised kicked Karai down a flight of subway stairs. As April walked away with a couple of bruises she remembered these words of wisdom from Master Splinter which were, "The key to success in battle is to unbalance your opponent and the most important goal of a ninja is to come home alive." April made her way back to the lair to tell her friends what happened. "I'm glad that you're ok April" Donnie exclaimed. "Yeah looks like I can take care of myself in a fight after all. Not bad for a Kunoichi in training" April said with pride. Then Master Splinter said, "You may have won the fight today but that won't stop the Shredder and the kraang from coming after you. So I think it would be for the best if you stood down in the lair with all of us until we can defeat the kraang and Shredder and rescue your father." April was shocked at what Master Splinter said but Donnie was thrilled to have his dream girl living with them. Then April protested, "Stay here? What about School, my family and my friends?" "It won't be forever April just until we rescue your father and stop our enemies" Master Splinter stated. April didn't like giving up her life and hiding but at the same time she knew her sensei was right. The kraang wouldn't stop hunting her until they captured her. With that said April became even more determined to train hard to stop the kraang that way she can have her life back.

Author's Note: Oh wow I'm up to the third chapter. I'm so happy. Please excuse the fact that there are some curses in this chapter. This story is after all rated T for teens. No Copyright intended. I'm just trying to write an awesome fan fiction. Stay tune for the next chapter. I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Donnie Homeschools April

When Master Splinter first told April until the kraang were defeated and when the Shredder would give up hunting April down she was to remain in the lair with him and the turtles. At first April was upset that she had to give up her old life to live in hiding but she became determine to train hard and kick some bad guy butt. For the past couple of weeks April was getting somewhat used to living in the lair but at the same time everyone saw the sadness in April's face because she missed her old life. She missed going to School, hanging out with her human friends and her family. Donnie hated the idea of his dream girl giving up the life she was used to especially not being able to go to School. The last thing Donnie wanted was for April to fall behind in her studies so he had a plan. One day he called April to his lab. "Hey Donnie what's up?" April said to Donnie. "April I know that you don't like giving up your life hiding from the kraang and the Shredder but you know this is for your own good" Donnie stated. "It's just so hard. I miss my old life. I even miss going to School. I know I'm totally going to fall behind in all my studies" April complained. Then Donnie said, "You know April I can home school you if you like. I'm familiar with your School's curriculum and with my help you'll be caught up with your School work in no time especially when this whole mess is over." "Would you do that for me Donnie?" asked April. "Of course April the last thing I want is for you to flunk out of High School" Donnie stated. "Thank you Donnie I really appreciate it and I'm ready to get started whenever you are" April exclaimed as she gave Donnie a big hug which made him happy. "We'll get started tomorrow" said Donnie and April agreed to it.

The next day April got up early because she was looking forward to having Donnie as her home school teacher. She went into his lab and found a desk and chalkboard all set up. "Donnie you actually set up your lab to look like a classroom" said April. "Where did you get all this stuff?" Donnie answered, "I found the desk in the junk yard last night and I fixed it up. I also have a box of chalk from when I was a kid because I used to scribble math equations on the sewer walls before Master Splinter gave me my first chalk board." Then April said, "I'm impress Donnie and I can't wait to get started." Donnie was happy to hear that April was eager to learn from him. Donnie gave her a notebook, pens, pencils and other supplies that he had in his lab that a student would need for School. Since April had all the supplies she needed Donnie was able to begin, "Let's start with Trigonometry." "Do we have to? I stink at Trigonometry" April protested. "I know that Trigonometry isn't your best subject but I remembered how well you learned from me when I tutored you a while back" said, Donnie. "Well that's true and because of you I did very well in that Trigonometry test" April stated. Donnie went over a lot of problems from these books he had based on the subject alone. He even gave April a few problems from the Trigonometry text books that were on his book shelf that April was able to figure out in no time. Donnie went over the problems he assigned April and he was impressed that she got them all correct.

Donnie went over other subjects based on the classes April told him she was taking in School such as Art, Biology, English and History. When Donnie was done home schooling April for the day she got up from her desk and said, "Donnie you don't know how much I appreciate you for home schooling me. Because of you when I eventually get my old life back I won't fall behind that much or at all so thank you for doing this for me" April told Donnie. "You're welcome April. I'll keep being your home school teacher and tutor as long as you're here" answered Donnie. Then Donnie said, "April there is something I want to give you and I hope that you like it." "What is it Donnie?" April asked her friend. Donnie went over to his desk, opened a draw and took out a diary in yellow which is her favorite color for April to write about whatever she wanted. "Thank you Donnie this is really nice of you" said, April. "I thought that maybe you might want something to write your private thoughts in" said, Donnie. April packed up her School supplies and went to train with Master Splinter for a little while. When Donnie and his brothers went out on patrol April was in her room doing the homework Donnie assigned her which she finished in a heartbeat. After April finished her homework she took out the diary that Donnie gave her and looked at it. She flipped through the pages and thought to herself, "I'm going to write in this diary as long as I'm staying here in the lair or until I fill it up whichever comes first."

Author's Note: Ok so have any of you out there ever wondered what April's days staying in the lair were like when the kraang and Shredder were hunting for her? I know I've always wondered. In my head I imagined Donnie making sure April wouldn't fall behind in her school work by becoming her home school teacher and tutor. I have other ideas as well as possible chapters to my fan fiction. Stay tune for the next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 April wants to be part of your world

As time went on for April O' Neil she was getting used to living in the lair. Of course she still missed her old life. The one good thing about living with her friends the turtles and her sensei is April was given her own room. Master Splinter thought it would be a good idea since she was the only female living with them. April loved having her privacy because it gave her time to think and reflect on her life. Plus April had somewhere quiet to do her home school homework that Donnie gave her. One evening after April finished her homework she was bored with nothing to do so she decided to watch TV which lucky for April Donnie found a spare TV at the local junk yard and fixed it up for her that way April can watch whatever she wanted in the privacy of her room. Donnie even found April a box of old VHS tapes and a VCR as well at the junk yard. April went through the box of VHS tapes trying to decide what to watch. As April was looking through the box she thought to herself, "some of these movies are super old that I haven't seen since I was a little girl." April was about to give up deciding on a movie until she came across a VHS copy of Disney's The Little Mermaid. "Oh wow The Little Mermaid. It's been way too long since I seen this movie" April said to herself. "I believe I found the movie I'm going to watch." April made herself some popcorn and was ready to enjoy an even of watching an old classic Disney movie by herself since Donnie and the other turtles were still on patrol and Master Splinter was in deep meditation.

April popped in the movie into the VCR and fast forwarded the commercials up to the beginning of the movie where the ship crew was singing. As April was watching The Little Mermaid she was thinking back to the last time she watched it which was when her mom was still alive. She remembered how much fun she had enjoying a Disney movie with her mom and dad and singing along to some of the songs. When the movie got up to the part where Ariel the main character started to sing the song part of your world because her dream was to be human instead of a mermaid April started to sing along,

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove, treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!

But who cares? No big deal,

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see them dancing

Walking around on those

What do you call 'em? Oh, feet

While April was singing she had no idea that Donnie and the other turtles came home early from patrol because nothing was going on. "I wonder how April is doing?" Donnie thought to himself as he walked to April's room. Before he wanted to knock on her door Donnie listen to April sing along to the movie she was watching and quietly said to himself, "April has a beautiful singing voice. I'm going to take a peek and watch her sing." Before Donnie could quietly open the door Mikey ran up to Donnie and asked, "What are you doing Donnie?" "Quiet Mikey I hear April singing and I don't want her to catch me otherwise she'll be mad" Donnie exclaimed. "I promise to be quiet if I can listen too" stated Mikey which Donnie was fine with since Mikey wouldn't stop pestering him. As Donnie and Mikey continued to listen to April singing Leo and Raph were wondering what the heck were their little brothers doing standing and peeking through April's bed room door. Donnie explained to his brothers that April was singing along to the movie she is watching and thinks she has an amazing singing voice. Then Leo said, "Peeking through April's bedroom door is wrong." "I know Leo but April has an amazing singing voice" said Donnie. Leo and Raph knew what their younger brothers were doing was wrong but they both agreed with Donnie so they all listened to April as she continued singing,

"Flipping your fins you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumping, dancing

Strolling along down a

What's that word again?

Street

Up where they walk, up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the sun

Wandering free

Wish I could be, part of that world

What would I give if I could live

Out of these waters?

What would I pay to spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha' on land, they'd understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women, sick of swimming

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions

And get some answers

What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?

Burn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world."

As soon as April got up to the last line of the song she reached up her hand just like Ariel did and had tears in her eyes because she missed being up on the surface. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were crying as well but of course Raph wouldn't admit it since he likes to be the tough guy so he tried to dry his eyes quickly before his brothers can see him crying. "Bro are you crying?" Mikey asked Raph. "Of course not little brother. I just have something in my eye" Raph said quickly. The turtles left April alone to finish watching The Little Mermaid and went to Donnie's lab. "Guys April really misses her old life" Donnie stated. "I have to agree with you on that bro. We all saw the sad look on her face and the tears in her eyes" exclaimed Mikey. "Well there's only one thing to do and that is stop the kraang and Shredder as soon as we can that way April can finally have her life back" said Raph. Everyone agreed with Raph said and agreed to start planning on how to stop the kraang from taking over New York and kidnapping April as soon as possible. They also needed a plan to stop Shredder from trying to hunt April down as bait for the turtles and Master Splinter to come out of hiding to fight him to the death. "If possible there is also one thing we should do that I think will make April happy again" Donnie told Leo, Raph and Mikey. "What would that be?" asked Raph. Donnie answered, "We have to rescue Mr. O' Neil from the kraang and bring him back safely."

Author's Note: Here is another chapter of an idea of April living in the lair with her friends and sensei for my fan fiction that popped into my head. I thought it would be an interesting idea to have April watching an old Disney movie so I chose The Little Mermaid. I also thought it would be fun for April to sing along to A Part of Your World because I think this song relates to April because of her missing her old life and wanting to go back to the surface even though she can't because of the kraang and the Shredder hunting her down. No copyrights intended. I just wanted to include a musical number. Stay tune for the next chapter because I'll be updating soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 April's special training session with Master Splinter

It was just another day in the lair. Master Splinter was training April hard to be the best Kunoichi. He was impressed that April caught on with all the training exercises. Splinter also noticed the sadness on April's face. "What's wrong April?" Splinter asked his Kunoichi in training. "It's nothing sensei" answered April. "Now April I'm your sensei you can tell me what's on your mind that is troubling you" Splinter stated. "I just miss my old life that's all. I know it's for the best that I stay down here in the lair where the kraang and Shredder won't be able to find me but I have a bit of cabin fever" said, April. Splinter knew April was getting kind of bored being in the lair all the time so he had a plan. "April I understand how you feel. How would like to go on a special training session with me?" Splinter asked April. She answered, "Sensei that sounds great. I'm up for anything that'll improve my skills." Splinter was very pleased to hear April's answer. "My sons I will be taking April with me to do some special training so she can improve her skills. Try not to get into too much trouble while we're gone" Splinter told his sons. "Also Leonardo you're in charge until April and I return." Leo was all for being in charge. As for his brothers not so much. "Bye guys I'll see you when I come back" April said to the turtles as she left the lair with Master Splinter. "Where are we going Sensei?" April asked Splinter as they were walking within the sewers. He answered, "It's a special place that not even my sons know about." "Why haven't you told them?" asked April. His answer was, "it's a special place I like to come to every now and then to train and have some alone time since raising four sons is probably one of the most challenge things I've ever done in my life."

April was honored that Splinter was bringing her somewhere that her friends the turtles didn't know about and understood that Splinter being a single parent raising four boys can be difficult. After April lost her mom her father Kirby O' Neil became both mom and dad to April. When they finally got to the place Splinter took out a key from his pocket and opened up a big lock that was on the door. "April are you ready to be astounded?" asked Splinter. April nodded and was ready to see what was behind the big doors. As soon as Splinter opened the doors April took one look and was surprised at what she saw. Apparently where Master Splinter took her to was a beautiful Japanese garden with trees and flowers everywhere. "Sensei this is amazing. How is this even possible?" April asked Splinter. "After my sons and I mutated I wondered around the sewers and came across this place. I found this place that had all the stuff required to create a garden. I thought to myself, "Why would anyone leave stuff to create a garden with in the sewers?" Then I learned from an old news article that I found on the floor of a failed attempted to build a garden in the sewers. People thought the person who wanted create a garden in the sewers was crazy so whoever he was didn't complete his project and left New York City forever. I decided to try out what this person was ridiculed for and the next thing you know I was able to create this place" Splinter said as he finished telling his story of how his secret garden came to be to April. "Sensei you amaze me in so many ways" April exclaimed. Splinter thanked April for the nice thing she said. After that Splinter asked, "Are you ready to begin my student?" She answered, "I'm ready whenever you are Master Splinter." "Ok then April the ninja exercise we're going to is Ninja Hunt" stated Splinter. "What's Ninja Hunt?" asked April. "Think of Ninja Hunt like a game of hide and seek. The goal is to find where the ninja is hiding by using all of your ninja senses and when you find the ninja you have to tag him" Splinter explained to April. "Be ready April because your goal is to find me." Splinter disappeared in a flash thanks to a ninja smoke bomb his son Donatello gave him. April couldn't believe how fast her Sensei disappeared but was ready for the challenge. "Ok April you can do this. Just used what Master Splinter taught you and you'll be able to complete this challenge" April said to herself. She went around the garden to see if Splinter was hiding behind any bushes and checked behind the trees but no luck. "Sensei I must admit that you're very skilled at this game but I will find you!" April said loudly. Splinter heard her but was very quiet because he taught his sons and April that a ninja should always be quiet when hiding. April kept looking around and boy was she having a difficult time. But then she got an idea and thought to herself, "If I listen carefully I may be able to hear Master Splinter." April closed her eyes and stood very still listening for any sounds and movements. All of a sudden April heard a rustling sound in the trees as if somebody was jumping from tree to tree. That was when April spotted Splinter trying to hide and in an instant she threw her Tessen tagging her Sensei. Splinter jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and said, "Very good April. You managed to find and tag me with your weapon which you have used very well." April bowed to Splinter in respect and thanked him.

"This was an interesting exercise" said April. "Can I hide next to see if you can find me?" "Why not I'm up for a challenge" Splinter told April. She took out one of the ninja smoke bombs that Donnie gave her as well and used it to make her escape. Splinter was impressed at how fast April disappeared when the smoke cleared up. "I wonder where my Kunoichi in training is hiding?" Splinter asked himself. Just like April he stood very still and listened for any sounds or movements in his surroundings. Since Splinter was a master ninja he found April in less time than it took April to find him. Splinter found April hiding behind one of the cherry blossom trees and tagged her. "How were able to find me so quickly Sensei?" April asked. Splinter answered, "Remember April I'm a ninja master so my skills are very high and I heard you step on a twig but not bad for your first try." April couldn't believe that Splinter heard her step on something as small as a twig and was more amazed at her sensei than ever before. For the rest of the time while April was training with Master Splinter she learned to improve her ninja skills and they enjoyed each other's company. Then Splinter asked, "Are you hungry April?" "Yes Sensei I am" April answered as her stomach started to growl. Splinter took out two bento boxes which he prepared for himself and April before they left. They sat down and enjoy the bento box lunches under a cherry blossom tree. "Sensei this is delicious. Thank you for making this" said, April. "I'm glad that you're enjoying this. I learned how to make bento boxes from my mother when I was growing up in Japan" said Splinter. "She believed in the old saying, "a way through a man's heart is through his stomach" but I wondered if the same thing would work if a man impressed a woman with his own cooking skills which is why I learned how to cook. When I met and fell in love with my late wife Tang Shen I made her a bento lunch box and she loved it. That was around the time Tang Shen told me that she had fallen in love with me as well which made me a very happy man."

April liked listening to her sensei's story and it inspired her to try her hands at cooking. After they finished eating April and Splinter did some other ninja exercises as part of April's special training session which went well. When Splinter and April were done training he asked, "Are you ready to go?" She answered, "Yes Sensei I'm ready and I hope to eventually come back here. I enjoyed this experience and it felt to get out of the lair even if it's not on the surface." Splinter was glad to hear that April enjoyed her experience during her special training session and off they both went back to the lair which April couldn't wait to tell the turtles how much she learned. Of course she promised Splinter not to reveal the location of his secret garden which was also his own little secret hide out unless he wanted to which wasn't likely anytime soon. After all everyone has a secret they want to keep to themselves.

Author's Note: Hey everyone this is chapter six of my fan fiction fighting for love. The reason why I wrote this chapter based on only April and Master Splinter was because I remembered in that episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles where the turtles were fighting that giant mutate wasp which stung Leo and caused him to be infected and go crazy which led to Ralph and Donnie becoming infected too. It was thanks to Mikey for finishing the antidote which Donnie started before he became infected too after he was bitten that Mikey was able to cure his brothers along with himself and destroyed the wasp egg. I thought to myself, "What did Master Splinter and April do while they were away doing the special training?" That thought inspired me to write this chapter that is sort of based on that episode. I think for the next chapter in my fan fiction I might write about the turtles telling April and Splinter what happened while they were gone. Stay tune for the next chapter because I'll be updating soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gross bug guts and goo everywhere

After Splinter was done with April's special training session they went back to the lair. As soon as they arrive they both saw that there was gross bug guts and goo everywhere. "BOYS!" Master Splinter shouted. "WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!?" Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey saw the look of confusion and anger on their sensei/father's face. As for April she was super grossed out at what she saw and wanted to puke. "We can explain sensei" Leo said as he stepped up to Splinter. "This has better be a good reason why the lair is a mess with whatever this stuff is" Splinter stated. Donnie began to speak, "This is what happened sensei. We were on a mission and we came across an old lab that the kraang abandoned because it was destroyed. All of a sudden this giant mutant wasp pops out of nowhere." "Yeah and we were fighting this sucker with our awesome ninja skills" Mikey chimed in. Then Raph continued, "Then the mutant wasp stung Leo in his arm." Leo walked up to Splinter to show him the scar from the wasp sting which surprised him. "What happened next?" April asked out of nowhere after she was gone gagging. Donnie continued where Ralph left off, "After the wasp stung Leo it died and we discovered a wasp egg. Leo suggested that we bring it home with us for me to study it. But what none of us didn't know that the sting from the wasp messed with Leo's mind and he became obsessed with the wasp egg. Apparently the sting had some kind of mind control over Leo." "Yeah it did and when I went to check on Leo to get him away from the wasp egg I knew there was something wrong with him because his eyes turned black and he was oozing goo from his mouth" Raph exclaimed. "The next thing I know was I was fighting Leo until he managed to bite me and infected me as well."

So far April and Master Splinter were freaking out a bit of the story the turtles were telling them. Then Mikey said, "After Raph didn't come back from checking up on Leo, Donnie and I were getting worried so we went together to see what was the deal and that was when we found out that they were both infected and ran for our lives because they were chasing us." "Somehow we managed to lock ourselves in my lab and I was able to get an antidote started but at last I became infected too which wasn't a good thing" stated Donnie. "I was scared because it was up to me to finish the antidote that Donnie started due to the fact that I'm not a science wiz like Donnie. Lucky for me Donnie told me how to finish making the antidote because I became infected as well but I managed to give myself and my brothers the antidote curing us of the infection from the wasp. After that the wasp egg hatched and I was able to kill them with the cannon from the shellraiser which is why there is gross bug guts and goo everywhere." When the turtles finished telling April and Splinter couldn't believe what happened while they were away. Then Splinter walked up to Mikey and said, "Michelangelo this story you and your brothers have told me is hard to believe but at the same time I'm very proud of you for saving your brothers. However I don't want you boys bringing anything else home that will make a big mess like this one. Is that understood?" "Yes sensei" they all said together. "Good to hear. Now please clean this mess up" said Splinter. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey started to clean up the mess that was made. "I can't believe all that happened while we were gone sensei" said April. "I agree April and I hope you're feeling better from your stomach" Splinter stated. "I am sensei thanks to this tea you gave me I feel better but I'm not leaving the Dojo until whatever that gross stuff was is gone" said April. Splinter couldn't agree with April more so they both the evening together drinking tea and meditating.

Author's Note: I don't have much to say. I had a bit of writer's block which is why it took me so long to think of something to write for chapter 7. I hope anyone this likes my fan fiction. Stay tune for the next chapter because I'll be updating soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Operation rescue Mr. O' Neil

Time went on for everyone in the lair. The turtles continued to kick bad guy butt and April O' Neil still had to stay in the lair where she would be safe from the kraang and Shredder. She trained everyday while living with her friends and sensei. Although April's skills as a Kunoichi were improving more and more every day she grew sadder and sadder. One day after Master Splinter was done training April for the day he noticed April looking up at the ceiling where some light shown through the little cracks with a sad expression on her face. "April I know you want to go up but remember it's not safe for you since the kraang and Shredder are still after you" stated Splinter. "I know sensei and your right. Besides my old life I also miss my father very much and I wish he was here with me" April said before she started crying on Master Splinter's shoulder. He hugged April and tried his best to comfort April because Splinter knew the pain of losing a family member. Donnie and his brothers saw what was happening from a far and it broke their hearts. Then all of a sudden April heard a sound that only she was able to hear but wasn't sure where it was coming from. Splinter then said, "Try to listen and see where that sound is coming from that surprisingly I can't hear." "Guys April really misses her father" Donnie stated to his brothers. They are agreed with Donnie but the next thing that came out of Donnie's mouth was absolutely insane, "I think we should break into kraang headquarters and bust out Mr. O' Neil to make April happy." "Look Donnie I agree with you that we have to rescue April's dad but at the same time without a plan the kraang will kick our shells" Leo exclaimed. Later on Donnie and Raph were sparring in the Dojo and as always Donnie wanted to impress April but his brother refused to help him because Raph believes Donnie doesn't have a chance with April. Raph beat Donnie in the sparring match and poor Donnie was embarrassed. Later on that night while Donnie was in his lab he kept thinking about April and how sad she has been lately. Then he got up from his desk and said to himself, "If my brothers won't help me rescue Mr. O' Neil I'm just going to do it myself. After all nothing would make me happier than seeing the girl of my dreams smiling again. Plus I want to my so called brother Raph that I could have a chance with April."

Later on that night while the other turtles were a sleep Donnie decoded a message from April's father on her lap top revealing the location of where he was being held. Donnie was able to make out a map of where April's dad was and the next thing you know he snuck out of the lair with no problem what's so ever. At the speed of light Donnie made it to where Mr. O' Neil was being held prisoner. Of course Donnie ran into some problems such as a kraang spotted him and began to shoot. Donnie managed to defeat the kraang bot along with the other ones that came. Then Donnie searched for the dentation cell with April's father and was successful. "Mr. O' Neil it's me Donatello" said Donnie as he knocked on his door. "Donatello I can't believe it. Where's April? Is she ok?" asked the worried Kirby. "April is fine. She's safe at the lair with my brothers and sensei. I'm going to get you out of here and reunited with your daughter" Donnie stated as he used his t phone to hack into the key pad of Kirby's cell. However not only was Donnie able to unlock Kirby's cell but he accidently opened up all the cell doors. "Donatello this isn't good" said Kirby. "I remember over hearing the kraang saying that there was a prisoner from Dimension X locked up." What Kirby just told Donnie scared him and all of a sudden while they were trying to make their escape Donnie and Kirby ran into a mutate alien lizard. "OMG he's going to neutralizes us. I think I'll call him the neutralizer. I just hope Mikey doesn't find out that I named something without him" Donnie exclaimed as he and Kirby hid inside one of the cells locking themselves in.

When everyone woke up the next day they were wondering where the heck Donnie was. Leo, Raph, Mikey, April and Master Splinter searched the entire lair but there was no sign of Donnie. "Guys you don't think he went out on his own do you?" asked Mikey. "Oh I know he did come over here and look at this" Leo stated as he showed his brothers the map of where Mr. O' Neil is and where Donnie went. Leo, Raph and Mikey left the lair to go rescue their brother and Mr. O' Neil. As for April since the kraang and Shredder were still hunting her down she wasn't able to come which totally sucked because April really wanted to be reunited with her father. But there was something else that April had to do and that was find out where the heck the sound that only she can hear is coming from. April left the lair in pursuit of where the sound was coming from. She came across a device to commutate that the kraang built which was where the sound was coming from. "I wonder what this thing is?" April asked herself. All of a sudden April heard something coming and got scared. She hid herself and the communication device because the next thing that April saw was the kraang. Lucky for April the kraang didn't find her or the device because the kraang thought they were in the wrong place.

Meanwhile the turtles were able to get to where Donnie went thanks to the map he left on April lap top. "I can't believe Donnie would go off on his own. He may be the genius of the team but going off on his own was a stupid move" Raph stated. Leo and Mikey agreed with Raph on that and got to the place where they knew Donnie was. Leo, Raph and Mikey ran into some kraang bots which they were able to take down easily. But that wasn't the end of their troubles. Out of nowhere the alien newt came out and scared the living day lights out of them. Donnie and Kirby eventually did get out of their cell and Donnie helped his brothers fight the alien newt. "Careful guys the neutralizer is crazy dangerous with all those weapons he has on him" Donnie shouted. "You're naming villains without me? THAT'S MY JOB!" Mikey angrily said. The fight between the turtles and the neutralizer went up to the body shop that was above the kraang prison. Then Mikey got an idea. While his older brothers were fighting the neutralizer Mikey got into a van and drove it right into the enemy. "Whoa Mikey that was amazing!" all of his brothers told. Mikey was feeling good about himself. The turtles along with Kirby back to the lair to surprise April with her dad. After the turtles left the neutralizer came out of the van Mikey ran him over him without a single scratch on him and escaped.

While the turtles and Kirby were on their way to the lair April was looking at the thing that she found. "April I'm very impressed that you found something that I couldn't hear" Splinter told April. "Thank you sensei and I think this thing could help me figure out why the kraang are trying to capture me" said, April. Then the turtles walked into the lair with Kirby and when April saw her father she ran up and gave him a big hug. "Dad is it really you?" April cried. "Yes my daughter it's me" replied Kirby while hugging April. "Guys thank you so much for rescuing my dad" April said to the turtles. "It was all Donnie's idea. He's the hero" stated Raph. Donnie was shocked at Raph for what he just said because earlier Raph didn't want any part of helping Donnie impress April. When Donnie looked at his older brother he winked at him and Donnie smiled. "Donnie you're the best thanks for rescuing my dad" said, April as she gave her friend a big hug which made Donnie happy and faint at the same time. "It's good to see you Kirby. I'm glad that you're alright" Splinter said to Kirby. "Since the kraang are still after April and you as well it would be for the best for you to stay here with us." "That's fine with me Master Splinter. I thank you for looking after my daughter and letting us both stay with you and your sons" Kirby replied. "I'm really glad to have you back. I missed you so much daddy" April said to her father. "I missed you too my baby girl and don't worry I'm here now and I love you so much" said, Kirby as he and April were hugging.

Later on that night Shredder pays a visit to the TCRI building to meet up with the kraang who had become his allies. "Why did you let April O' Neil's father escape?" Shredder asked. "The one known as Shredder that ask kraang why did kraang let the father of April O' Neil go was part of the plan that kraang came up with to pinpoint where April O' Neil and the turtles are because kraang put a mind control chip on Kirby O' Neil to help kraang down the ones who call themselves the turtles that way kraang and the one known as Shredder will get what they want and that is to take down our enemies once and for all" said one of the kraang bots. Shredder still thinks that the way the kraang talk is super annoying but he was up for the plan and couldn't wait for it to come into action.

Author's Note: Hi I finally finished chapter 8. It took me a while to write because thinking of something to write is kind of hard but I do it all of you out there who have been with me since the beginning. I plan to make this fan fiction a long and good one depending on how many chapters I wish to write and believe me I plan on writing this story for a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay tune for my next update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 April's sparring rematch with the turtles

Things were going pretty well for April O' Neil. Her best friends the turtles successfully rescued April's dad Kirby O' Neil from the kraang. Now that April had her father back she was fine with staying in the lair but still wished she could go on the surface. One day Kirby decided to check out Donnie's library and read all of his science books because he was just as fascinated in science as Donnie. As for April she was training in the Dojo with Master Splinter as always. "I must say April you training is coming along very well" Splinter told April. "Thanks sensei that means a lot that my skills are getting better" said, April. "Um Master Splinter may I ask for a favor?" Splinter was curious to know what the favor was and asked, "What is the favor my student?" "Would it be possible to have a sparring rematch with your sons?" April asked. "If that is what you want so be it. I will call my sons to the Dojo" said Splinter. "My sons please come to the Dojo now." Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo came as soon as Master Splinter summoned them. "Is something wrong sensei?" Leo asked his sensei/father. "Nothing is wrong Leonardo" answered Splinter. "April has requested another sparring match with all of you because she wants to see how far her skills have developed." The turtles were up for a other sparring match with April especially Raph because he still couldn't believe the last time he and April were sparring it ended in a tie which is why Raph trained even harder ever since that day. "I'll go first. My match with April ended in a tie last time and I've been preparing for a rematch whenever she or I were ready" Raph exclaimed.

Both April and Master Splinter were fine with it. Then Master Splinter said, "Begin!" Raph charged at April with his Sais and April charged at Raph with her Tessen. Raph and April kept dodging each other's moves. Finally Raph threw his sides at April which one of them pinned her to the wall but not before April threw her Tessen which knocked Raph down. Raph and April were too tired to continue so Raph said, "Once again April our match is a tie." Then April stated, "I agree with you on that but at the same time I admit that you did much better than before and if I didn't throw my Tessen at you I would have lost." Raph thought about what April just said as he took the Sai off the wall releasing April. He thought to himself, "I'll beat her next time I'm sure." Before her next sparring match Master Splinter wanted April to take a break to relax and drink some water which she did. Donnie was sitting nervously because he remembered what happened the last time he and April sparred. While April was relaxing and drinking water she thought to herself, "I never got the chance to ask Donnie why he went easy on me the last time we were sparring. I think I'll ask him about it later." After April relaxed for a while and drank plenty of water she told Splinter, "I'm ready." "Good to hear. Would you like to spar with you next?" asked, Splinter. "I want to go against Leo" April exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Leo was up for another sparring match with April even though he won last time but didn't make April feel bad about her defeat because he wasn't the kind of person to gloat about winning. "I'm ready whenever you are April" said, Leo. Both April and Leo positioned themselves and then Splinter said, "Go" and off they both went. Leo made the first move but April was ready for him this time and blocked him. "Not bad April" said, Leo. "You have improved." "Thanks for noticing Leo" April said. "I've been training hard ever since I lost to you last time."

"That's a good thing that you've been training because so have I" stated Leo as he and April continued their match. April was able to keep up with Leo longer than last time and they both blocked almost every move that they threw at each other. In the end April knocked Leo down and won. "Impressive April you actually beat me" said, Leo as April helped him up. "Truth is told you almost had me because you're hard to keep up with but it was a good match" stated April as they both bowed down in respect for good sportsmen ship. Mikey was up next and he never forgot how bad his defeat to April was which is why he took her advice and actually started training better. Of course April made sure to drink more water because face it that match between her and Leo was a real work out. "Are you ready Mikey?" asked April. "I'm ready whenever you are" Mikey answered. April and Mikey positioned themselves and went all out when it was time to begin. As April and Mikey were sparring April noticed an improvement in Mikey's fighting style. April was about to win but Mikey managed to slide on the floor and grab April's legs with his own causing April to fall. Leo, Raph, Donnie and even Master Splinter were very impressed with Mikey. "Oh wow Mikey you actually defeated me this time" said April as Mikey helped her up. "That's because my ninja skills are sweet" Mikey exclaimed. "I took your advice about practicing more because our last match was too short." April was proud of Mikey for actually practicing his ninja skills and impressed that he actually beat her. "Before I have my last sparring match I would like to speak to Donnie alone if that's ok with all of you?" asked April. Master Splinter and the other turtles left the Dojo so April can talk to Donnie alone. Donnie was nervous on why the girl he has been crushing on for a while wanted to speak to him privately. "Is something on your mind April?" Donnie asked his crush. "You remember that time when I wanted to ask you something that night the kraang bots attacked us?" Asked April. "Yes I do what about it?" Donnie asked. Then April asked, "Well I wanted to know why you went easy on me the last time we were sparring?"

Donnie couldn't believe April asked him that question which made him nervous. He thought to himself, "I can't let April know that the reason why I went easy on her otherwise she'll figure out that I'm in love with her so I better make up an excuse that I hope she'll believe." After some quick thinking this is what came out of Donnie's mouth, "I went easy on you because I was thinking about how I can better help you with your schoolwork. After all you know how smart I am." After Donnie told April that excuse that he totally made up April said, "I believe you Donnie. When I need help with my homework I can always come to you." Donnie was happy that April bought it. Then he said, "Are you ready for our rematch? Last time we didn't get to finish because you fell on top of me by mistake when you tripped." "I'm ready whenever you are Donnie" stated April as she called everyone back to the Dojo. "Donatello and April are you both ready?" Splinter asked them both which they answered, "We're ready sensei." Then Master Splinter said, "Begin." April and Donnie came at each other with their weapons. Donnie tried knocking her down with his Bo staff but April jumped up and was able to dodge it. As they continued the match Donnie was once again memorize by April's beauty and determination. However Donnie didn't want April to think that he was going easy on her again so he went all for it. April and Donnie came running towards each other trying to drop kick each other but they ended up butting heads instead and falling down. "Ok that really hurt" Donnie exclaimed as he got up to help April up from the floor. Then Donnie said, "I'm sorry April. Are you ok?" "Yes Donnie I'm ok" said April. "I think we were both thinking of doing the same move on each other but it backfired." Donnie couldn't agree with April more and said, "Let's just call it a draw" which April was fine with.

"Are you two alright?" asked Splinter. "We're ok sensei" stated April. Master Splinter was happy that April and Donnie were ok but that didn't stop him from getting them both each an ice pack for their heads. Donnie and April sat down on the couch in Donnie's lab together and put the ice packs on each other's foreheads holding it for each other which made their arms look like the letter X. "I can't believe we bumped our heads into each other" said, Donnie "Same here" replied April. "At least we were able to finish this time." Donnie blushed a little because he remembered that when April fell on top of him their faces were so close to each other that it looked like they were going to kiss. Lucky for Donnie April didn't see him blushing otherwise she would questioned it. After a while April and Donnie didn't need the ice packs and lucky for them there wasn't a bruise on their foreheads. "I'm glad you didn't hurt when I bumped into you like that" said Donnie. "I wouldn't forgive myself if I physically hurt you." April was touched at what Donnie told her. She grabbed his hand and said, "That means a lot to me what you just said. Hopefully the next time we spar we don't bump our heads into each other because that did hurt." Donnie agreed with April and was happy that she was actually holding his hand. "Now that I'm done training for today can we go over the homework you gave me? I don't think I quite understand everything" said April. "Sure April" replied Donnie and for the rest of their evening Donnie went over April's assignments and when that was done they enjoyed each other's company by talking and working on some of Donnie's inventions.

Author's Note: Yay I finally finished chapter 9. I'm sorry that I took so long to write it. For the past few days I've been busy trying to figure out my cosplay. For the 2015 New York Comic Con that is happening in October I decided that I'm going to dress up as April O' Neil from the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. So far I have the shirt which I painted the number 5 and the other parts myself, leather wrist bands, a yellow head band, the shorts, the socks, and of course that patch April has on the back side of her shorts which I made myself. When I get started on a project I get wrapped up in it. After all I'm proud to say that I'm a cosplayer! All I need are the boots, the leggings and of course April's Tessen which I plan on turning a plan black fan into once it comes in the mail which I ordered from ebay. As for April's wig I think I might just stick with my natural hair color I tried to make April's Tessen myself out of black paper and Popsicle sticks but it didn't work out. When I get my black fan and turn it into a prop I'll let you all know how it went. Please stay tune for the next chapter in my fan fiction because I'll be updating soon and I plan on making it more interesting as I go.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 April gets captured!

As time passed on things were as normal as they could be in the lair for the turtles along with April O' Neil and her father Kirby. Little did they know that things were about to turn around for everyone but not in a good way. Out of nowhere the orb that April found a while back started making noises which grabs the attention of Donnie and April. "Donnie the communication orb I found is going off" April exclaimed. "I wonder why it's doing that all of a sudden?" asked, Donnie as he manages to figure out the code coming from the orb. Both Donnie and April gasped in horror because of what was decoded my Donnie and it said the kraang are plotting to mutate the entire planet with this thing called a Technodrome which is supposed to come from a portal within six hours. "We have to tell the others" said, April. Donnie knew April was right so off they both went to tell the others of what they found out. "Guys you won't believe what we just found out" Donnie said to his brothers as they were all watching the last episode of Leo's favorite show Space Heroes. "What is it that you needed to interrupt Space Heroes?" asked an annoyed Leo. "The orb that April found a while ago started going off and it came from the kraang who are planning to mutate the Earth within six hours with something called the Technodrome that is coming through a portal at the TCRI building!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey were shocked at what Donnie just said but at the same time they knew this day was coming for a while now and were ready to fight. After what Donnie just said the turtles wondered if they were ready for such a fight. Then Master Splinter walked in and said, "My sons you have been training your whole life to save others and I believe in all of you and what you can do. So go out there and save the world!" The turtles were inspired by Master Splinter's words and soon enough Donnie prepared some weapons including glider packs for each of them and a strategy of how they were going to stop the Technodrome from coming.

Before the turtles left to go save the world Leo was stopped by Master Splinter. "Leonardo my son I wish to have a word with you in private" said, Splinter to his oldest son. "Of course Sensei" replied Leo and off they both went to have their private talk. "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" asked a concern Leo. "Leonardo as you and your brothers are very much aware the world is at stake and since you're the leader there are times when the leader has to make important choices." "I'm not really too sure what you're trying to tell me Sensei" Leo said with a confused look on his face. "Then Splinter said something that Leo understood and it was, "With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission...no matter what you have to sacrifice...or who." Leo knew that being the leader was a heavy burden and if he had to sacrifice himself he was willing to do so in order to save the world and his family. After Splinter had his talk with Leo he wished his sons good luck in their upcoming battle as they left the lair together. After the turtles left April was wondering about something and she went up to Master Splinter and asked, "Um Master Splinter may I ask you something?" "Of course April" said Splinter. "What is it that you wish to ask me?" "How come you didn't go with your sons?" "April I'm their teacher. It's my job to prepare them for any challenges that may occur for them" stated Splinter. "But Sensei the world is at stake and you should be out there with your sons saving it instead of being here" April exclaimed. "I don't need to explain my reasons for staying behind to a child" Splinter angrily said as he left April and headed for the Dojo.

April wasn't happy with Splinter's outburst of anger towards her and for calling her a child. Meanwhile the turtles had just got up to the surface and they were ready for action as they headed towards the TCRI building. When they got to the TCRI building Donnie states, "If we can take out the portal with the Kraang's Microfission Omni Disintegrator that we stole from them then we'll be able to prevent the Technodrome from coming." His brothers were with Donnie for destroying the portal by using the kraang's own weapon against the kraang. Back at the lair April was still mad at Splinter for what he said to her and for not going with his sons on this important mission. April's father Kirby O' Neil walked into the living room where his daughter was sitting and asked her, "April where are the turtles?" April answered, "They went to the TCRI building because the kraang are planning to stop the Technodrome from coming by destroying the portal." Kirby was shocked at what April just told him and said, "April the kraang are on to the turtles plan and are going to destroy them if we don't warn them." "OMG I'll call them right away and tell them what you told me" exclaimed April. "NO" Kirby said quickly. "We have to warn them in person so you must come with me otherwise who knows what will happen." April didn't like the idea of leaving the lair since the kraang and Shredder were still after her but at the same time April wanted to help her friends out even if it meant risking her safety. "Ok dad I'll go with you to warn the turtles since the world is at stake" April said to her father as they were leaving the lair together.

Master Splinter saw April and Kirby leaving the lair together and said, "April it is dangerous for you and your father to leave the lair with what is going on up on the surface." "At least I'm doing something that will help your sons save the world and themselves unlike you who is just sitting around doing nothing while the world is at stake" April angrily said to her Sensei which totally shocked Splinter that April would tell him that. As April and Kirby continued walking down the subway tracks April noticed that they weren't headed to the TCRI building. "Um dad this isn't the right way" said a concern April. All of a sudden two foot soldiers came out of nowhere and grabbed April. After that Karai comes out and said, "Hello April O' Neil. We meet again." "I can see that Karai and I just remembered that I forgot to give you something during our first encounter you crazy bitch" stated April as she kicks Karai hard in the stomach with her knees. "That actually hurt April but it won't help you" said, Karai. "The kraang planted a chip on your father to brainwash him so that he would lead you to me that way my father can use you as bait to lure your sensei out of hiding that way they finally settle things once and for all." "Kirby go back to the lair and tell Splinter that unless he actually gives a dam about this girl then he better come to foot clan headquarters to face my father the Shredder if he wishes to see her alive" Karai ordered Kirby which he has no choice but to obey since he was brainwashed.

Kirby made it back to the lair and found Master Splinter in the Dojo who was thinking about what April said to him before she left. "Kirby where is April?" Splinter asked. The next thing that came out of Kirby's mouth was what he was programed to say because he was still brainwashed and he said, "If you value the life of April O' Neil come to foot clan headquarters and face me like a man that way we can finally settle things between us once and for all." Splinter knew the only person who would want to fight him to the death and that was his old enemy Oroku Saki who prefers to be called Shredder. He had no choice but to go up to the surface to rescue April. Splinter lifted his hood up to cover his face so he wouldn't scare anyone when he got up to the surface.

As for the turtles they ran into a big problem. Apparently they ran into a very big problem and his name was Traag. The turtles had faced Traag before in the past when the kraang opened a portal releasing this giant rock monster. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey tried fighting him off but Traag was too strong for them. However there was someone who was able to beat him in the past and it was a giant mutant Alligator named Leatherhead who befriended the turtles after they found him roaming around the sewers. Mikey felt sorry for the creature and begged his brothers to bring home the mutant alligator until they caved in. They chained him up to prevent him from causing any damaged. Mikey liked the giant mutant alligator, fed it some kind of pizza soup and named his new friend Leatherhead because his head felt like leather. The last time they saw Leatherhead he sacrifice himself to save his friends the turtles. Mikey took it the hardest because he considered Leatherhead as his best gator bud. (I put this bit of information just in case if any of you readers out there were curious). Donnie manages to take down the force shield that was protecting the portal but the portal is activated anyway which wasn't a good thing because massive beams start shooting everywhere!

Back to Master Splinter he makes his way to Foot Clan Head Quarters and manages to take down the foot soldiers and two of Shredder's goons Dogpound and Fishface without breaking a sweat. "April are you alright?" Splinter asked as he runs over to April to free her from the shackles that Shredder put on her. But when he got to her instead of finding April Splinter found a hologram of her instead which confused and angered him very much. All of a sudden Shredder comes out of nowhere and laughs like the evil mad man he is. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA you fell for this trick. I knew that you were coming my old enemy and since April O' Neil was no longer useful to me I turned her over to the KRAANG!" Shredder proudly told Splinter. "YOU MONSTER Splinter Screamed at Shredder APRIL IS A YOUNG GIRL WHO'S LIFE YOU JUST ENDANGERED EVEN MORE SINCE YOU TOOK HER. HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? Then Splinter knocks Shredder on his fucking evil ass for the horrible thing he did. Shredder gets up and said, "The end is near for you Hamato Yoshi and I'll be the one to take you down!" Splinter got up to pull down his hood to reveal himself to Shredder as a mutated rat. Then Shredder starts laughing at Splinter and said, "You are just as ugly as your students." Splinter yells out, "Look closely at this face, Shredder, for it will be THE LAST THING THAT YOU WILL EVER SEE!" As he begins his battle with that evil monster and leader of the foot clan.

Meanwhile the turtles were still having their own problems with the kraang. A massive warship comes out of nowhere which made things worse for the turtles. Leo tries to destroy the portal one last time but failed because the Kraang's Microfission Omni Disintegrator ran out of power! Which freaked out Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey because they were all thinking the same thing, "What the fuck are we going to do now?" Then Leo notices something in the room and it was the power cell. "Donnie I'm going to destroy the power cell and as I'm doing that I want you, Raph and Mikey to get out of here and save yourselves" said, Leo. "Leo the guys and I can't leave you behind. You'll die if you stay here" Donnie replied. Then Leo said, "I'm the leader of this team and I gave you an order NOW GO!" Donnie and his brothers had no choice but to do as Leo said even it meant it would cost them the life of their oldest brother and leader. The other turtles managed to get out of the building as it exploded! As for Leo when the TCRI building was crumbling to the ground he jumps out of a window and as he is falling to what he thought was his death his brother Raph catches him while riding on his glider. Leo smiled at Raph and said, "Thanks for catching me." "Did you think I was going to let you die fearless leader? And you're welcome" replied Raph. As soon as the turtles were safely on the ground Mikey shouted out, "yeah we did it! We must celebrate!" But it was too soon to start celebrating because the turtles looked up at the sky gasping in horror because the thing they saw in the sky was the Technodrome which somehow made it through the portal while the TCRI building was falling apart. For Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo things were about to get worse for them.

To Be Continued

Author's Note: I don't much have to say except for I'm not ending my story here. As I said before I plan on making this story a long and good one as long as possible. I just felt like putting to be continued because the next chapter will be continuing from where I left off in this chapter. Plus I felt like leaving all of you readers/fans of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in a bit of suspect for when I'll be writing my next chapter of my fan fiction. Stay tune because I'll be updating soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Time to save April and the World

When the Technodrome came out of nowhere all of New York City was freaking out! Meanwhile back at Foot Clan Head Quarters Splinter and Shredder were going all out in their epic battle. "Shredder you and I were raised together like brothers. You used to be my closet friend until you did the unthinkable and unforgivable thing by betraying me and taking away my family and everything else that I loved and cared about! I'm going to end this feud between here and now! Splinter yelled out as he came charging towards Shredder for another attack. The battle continues on and it's an even match between Master Splinter and the evil Shredder until Splinter accidently slips. As soon as he gets back up Splinter has no idea where Shredder went because he disappeared. As for Leo and his brothers they were doing their best to avoid being blasted by the Technodrome while they were still on their gliders. Sadly they were hit by the blast but lucky for them the turtles weren't hurt and made it on the ground. "Guys this is getting really dangerous" said Leo. "I think we should head back to the lair to talk to Master Splinter and see if he knows what we should do." Raph, Donnie and Mikey agreed with Leo and headed back to the lair to talk to their sensei/father. As soon as they returned to the lair they weren't able to find Master Splinter anywhere. Raph was freaking out a bit because he thought that the lair had been abandon but Raph became relived when he found his pet turtle Spike who he loves and cares for deeply. "I'm going to see if Master Splinter is in the Dojo" said Mikey as he started heading over. When he got there Mikey was surprised to see Kirby instead of Master Splinter. All of a sudden Kirby attacks Mikey. "Guys Mr. O' Neil is attacking me! Screamed Mikey. "I need help!" Leo, Raph and Donnie ran to the Dojo and all of them tackled Kirby to the ground.

Then Donnie discovered something on the back of Kirby's head. "Guys I found something behind Mr. O' Neil's head and I think it's a mind control chip" said, Donnie. The chip was removed from Kirby and soon enough he returned to his normal self. "OMG thank you all for removing that awful mind control chip" said Kirby. All of a sudden Kirby broke down crying. "Mr. O' Neil what's wrong?" asked Donnie. "I'm afraid I did something awful while I was under the control of the kraang. I turned over my own daughter to the Shredder who planned on turning April over to the kraang. Splinter must have gone after her but I think he needs your help. Please save my daughter" Kirby said as he was crying everything he just told the turtles. "Don't worry Mr. O' Neil" said Donnie "We'll get April back for you I promise." "I have faith in all of you that not only I believe that you'll beat the kraang but you'll get my sweet baby girl back to me" replied Kirby. The turtles were happy that Kirby believed in them to save April and the world so all four of them left the lair to do just that while Kirby stood behind waiting in anticipation for their return.

Meanwhile April O' Neil woke up strapped to a table on a kraang warship and staring right at her was a giant kraang alien that started speaking to her, "Greetings April O' Neil. I'm Kraang Prime but you can call me Kraang." "Where the fuck am I and why the fuck am I strapped to this table?" April yelled out. "Kraang wishes to use the power that you April O' Neil possess to take over the City known as New York City and the world to transform it to the way Kraang wants it to be" stated Kraang Prime. "You'll never fucking get away with this!" Yelled April before a whole bunch of electodes started swarming around April causing her to black out.

Back at Foot Clan Head Quarters Splinter and Shredder continued their fight. "Shredder all of your dam life you always had and always will have nothing but hatred in your heart which is why you are the way you are and if you were to defeat me in this duel you won't have a mother fucking thing to live for in your whole dam fucking life!" Splinter shouted at Shredder when his enemy released himself from the ropes that Splinter managed to tie him up with. "You took Tang Shen away from me. She was supposed to marry me. I loved her!" Shredder yelled at Splinter. "She was never yours to begin with you bastard!" Splinter screamed back at him. "Tang Shen never loved you to begin with. She fell in love with me and told me that she never wanted you in the FIRST PLACE! In other words Tang Shen was never yours!" Then Shredder said, "Since you took the one I loved away from me I took something or should I say someone very special away from you." "What do you mean by that?" asked Splinter. "You think that both your wife and daughter perished that night of the fire but that isn't true" Shredder stated. "I took your daughter away, raised her as my own and I renamed her Karai. I even filled her head with lies about you saying you're the one that killed her mother. She'll have nothing but a deep hatred for you for the rest of her life." Shredder ran towards Splinter with his sharp gauntlet but Splinter manages to catch it with his teeth and break it. The next thing that happened was Splinter kicked Shredder hard in his chest.

On the Streets of New York which were badly damaged there were pods everywhere capturing both people and animals for the kraang to use in their experiments. "Guys we have to get into one of those pods in order to rescue April" said Leo. "Um Leo I don't know how you think we're supposed to get into one of those pods where there are who knows how many fucking kraang aliens around us" stated Donnie. All of a sudden Raph took out all of the kraang that was around them with no problem. After that Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey snuck into one of the pods that was on its way to the Technodrome to rescue April and save the world. As soon as they arrived the turtles got out of the pod they were in and started floating around because there was no gravity. "Guys the kraang must have some kind of anti-gravity thing on which is why we're floating" stated Donnie. All of a sudden they heard April screaming and before the turtles could get to her the turtles ran into a bunch of kraang bots that started shooting them.

Poor April was going through so much horror and pain. Kraang Prime had this helmet on her whom he was using to drain April of her unique powers and before Kraang Prime can activate his mutation ray the turtles bust in and Raph kicks that sucker Kraang Prime in the face between his eye balls causing him to fall down. Donnie rushes to April's side to free her and when he did that April weakly said, "You're my hero" which caused Donnie to blush and giggle at the same time. Donnie did manage to shut down the mutation ray while freeing April at the same time but that wasn't the end of it. Apparently Kraang Prime got himself up from the wall with his robotic body.

As the fight between Splinter and Shredder continued Splinter used a ninjutsu move that he never done before and combining it with his rat like body he was about to end this battle with Shredder until Karai came to rescue her fake father. "My daughter this is Hamato Yoshi. He is the one who killed your mother that awful night when you were just a baby" Shredder told Karai. "Miwa" Splinter sadly said after seeing his long lost daughter for the first time in 15 years. "MY NAME IS KARAI AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!" Karai screamed at Splinter. When Karai was about to finish off Splinter he managed to dodge her and escape because he couldn't bring himself to fight his own daughter. "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD AND FIGHT ME!" Yelled Karai as Splinter left Foot Clan HQ with a very deep sad look on his face.

Back at the Technodrome the turtles and April were about to escape when all of a sudden Mikey screams, "Kraang Prime is right behind us!" Everyone was freaking out because they thought they were going to die and Mikey was almost blasted by an energy cannon. Before the turtles and April could make their escape Leo remembered what Master Splinter told him before he left, "With the world at stake, the only thing of importance is that you complete your mission...no matter what you have to sacrifice...or who." Then Leo took one of Mikey's Kusarigama chain and shouted, "I'll keep Kraang Prime busy while all of you guys escape." "No way Leo we're not leaving without you" said, Raph. "There is no time to argue GO NOW!" screamed Leo. Donnie and Mikey had to hold Raph back because he didn't want Leo to be by himself fighting Kraang Prime. Except for Leo everyone got into the last escape pod and the next thing that happen was the Technodrome started sinking to the bottom of the ocean. "LEONARDO!" shouted Raph but at last no answer. The turtles along with April were floating in their escape pod on the ocean and so were the humans that were captured by the kraang. As April and the turtles were floating all of them were mourning the death of Leonardo. "I can't believe he's done" Raph sadly said. "If only I could of told him how I much I actually do care about him." "Aw Raph that's so sweet of you to say" said Leo as he was swimming and holding on to a broken piece of Kraang equipment as a floatation device. "LEO!" everyone cried in happiness as they helped him out of the water and were hugging each other. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were happy that were able to save the world and put a stop to the kraang and April was happy to be rescue by the four greatest friends a girl could ever have.

Author's Note: Hooray this is chapter 11 of my fanfiction. I plan on going far with this story. Stay tune for my next update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Massive Dance&Karaoke PARTY!

After the turtles were successful in stopping the kraang it was time to celebrate! April and her friends went to the lair. When they got there Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were happy to see that Master Splinter was alive and well. April walked up to Master Splinter and said, "Um sensei I'm sorry about what I said before. It wasn't right of me." "There is no need for apologies April" said, Splinter. "You spoke from your heart." April was happy that she made up with her sensei. Kirby walked up to his daughter hugged her and started crying, "April I'm so sorry for what I did. The kraang put some kind of mind control chip on me that made me turn you over to the foot clan. I love you so much please forgive me." "It's ok Dad. It wasn't your fault. The kraang did bad things to you while you were their prisoner" April said as father and daughter started hugging. As for the turtles Mikey shouted, "Who saved the world?!" His brothers replied, "We saved the world!" Mikey repeated, "Who saved the world?!" Once again they said, "We saved the world!" Mikey asked that question again, "Who saved the world?!" which was starting to get annoying. "MIKEY!" said his brothers and Kirby in an annoyed tone. But at last Mikey and his brothers shouted one more time, "WE SAVED THE WORLD!" Leo went into the Dojo to talk to Master Splinter because he saw a sad look on his face. "Sensei is everything ok with you?" "Everything is fine my son" answered Splinter. "I just found out something very serious when I was fighting the Shredder." "What was it?" Leo asked. "I'll tell you at another time my son" answered Splinter. "Right now you and your brothers should be celebrating your victory!"

Leo still wanted to know what was going on with his sensei/father but he knew not to pester Splinter about the matter because he didn't want to push him. "One more thing Leonardo I'm glad that you and your brothers made it back alive" said Splinter which put a smile on Leo's face as he headed back to the living room. Then Mikey said, "We got to have a Dance party!" His brothers and April were up for dancing. Raph got out the record player and put on some music. He even put his pet turtle Spike on it and he went going around and around. April walked over to Donnie and asked, "May I have this dance?" Donnie blushed and nervously answered, "Of course April" as April held his hand and took him to the dance. Donnie couldn't believe he was dancing with his dream girl. When Donnie and April started dancing they punched left and right combined with the flunky chicken. April even busted out some dance moves on her own which surprised Donnie because he kept staring at her in shock. Raph and Leo even had a little dance off that went on for a bit. Mikey and Donnie were doing the robot with Donnie's invention Metalhead this robot he once built because he wanted to try using a different weapon to use other than his bo staff. Everyone was having a good time dancing. Then April got out a karaoke machine and asked, "I think we should sing some karaoke who wants to go first?" Mikey volunteered and said "I'm going to sing "We are The Champions by that old school band Queen in honor of us saving the world" Then Mikey started to sing,

"I've paid my dues

Time after time.

I've done my sentence

But committed no crime.

And bad mistakes ‒

I've made a few.

I've had my share of sand kicked in my face

But I've come through.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows

And my curtain calls

You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses,

No pleasure cruise.

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race

And I ain't gonna lose.

(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

'Cause we are the champions of the world.

We are the champions, my friends,

And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end.

We are the champions.

We are the champions.

No time for losers

Cause we are the champions."

When Mikey finished singing his brothers and April were clapping because they didn't know Mikey can actually sing. Before Mikey finished his song April thought of a perfect song to sing because let's just say she wanted to have a little bit of fun with her dear friends. "Who wants to go next?" asked Mikey. "I'll go and I have the perfect song from a Disney movie I was watching a few weeks ago that I think you guys might be familiar with it called The Little Mermaid" said April. The turtles were a bit nervous because they remembered that they were watching April sing along to Part of Your World as she was watching The Little Mermaid and they all thought the same thing, "HOLY SHIT DOES APRIL KNOW WE WERE WATCHING HER SING?!" "The song is called Poor Unfortunate Souls that Ursula the sea witch was singing before taking Ariel's voice" said April. Then she started singing and her friends the turtles became nervous,

April singing:

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.

They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch.

But you'll find that nowadays

I've mended all my ways,

Repented, seen the light, and made a switch,

True? Yes.

And I fortunately know a little magic.

It's a talent that I always have possessed.

And here lately, please don't laugh,

I use it on behalf

of the miserable, lonely, and depressed,

pathetic,

Poor Unfortunate Souls,

In pain, in need.

This one longing to be thinner.

That one wants to get the girl.

And do I help them? Yes, indeed.

Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,

So sad, so true.

They come flocking to my cauldron

Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"

And I help them? Yes, I do.

Now it's happened once or twice,

Someone couldn't pay the price,

And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em

'Cross the coals.

Yes, I've had the odd complaint.

But on the whole I've been a saint,

To those Poor Unfortunate Souls.

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber.

They think a girl who gossips is a bore.

Yes, on land it's much preferred

for ladies not to say a word.

And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?"

As April was singing she kept staring at them and Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey kept getting more and more nervous because they kept thinking "what is April planning?" They were sitting and listening to April as she continued the song,

"Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation.

True gentlemen avoid it when they can.

But they dote and swoon and fawn

on a lady who's withdrawn.

It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man.

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!

Go ahead! Make your choice.

I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day.

It won't cost much, just your voice.

You poor unfortunate soul.

Its sad, but true.

If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet, you've got to pay the toll.

Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll."

Before April sang the last line the lights went off and the turtles were scared out of their minds and the next thing that happened was April popped out of nowhere with a flashlight in her hand shining to her face and with a creepy voice that made the turtles jump out of their seats as she sang the last line

"This poor unfortunate soul!"

That made the turtles scream with terror and run out of the living room. April laughed so hard that tears were coming down her face. When the lights turned back on Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey found April laughing like crazy. "Holy shit April you scared us half to DEATH!" Raph exclaimed. She replied, "That's what you get for spying on me while I'm watching a movie." The turtles were blushing with embarrassment. Then Donnie asked, "How did you know we were watching?" April answered, "Remember Donnie and the rest of you I'm a Kunoichi in training. Master Splinter taught me to use all of my senses and be able to detect when other people are around me. If you guys wanted to come in that night you could of just knocked." "We're sorry April" said, Donnie. "We didn't mean to spy on you. We heard you singing and we agreed that you have a beautiful singing voice and when we saw you crying we figured that you were missing your Dad a lot and that was when I wanted to rescue him to make you happy." April was touched at what Donnie said and she stated, "I forgive you guys and I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out too much." The turtles forgave April and Mikey asked, "How did you do the creepy voice?" April answered, "With this device that you talk into it that makes your voice sound different." She showed them the device and Mikey wanted to play with it which April was ok with. Mikey pressed a button and spoke through the device making his voice sound like a chipmunk. It made everyone laugh. "How about the lights going off?" Leo asked April and she said, "My Dad turned the lights off right on cue because he was in on my plan."

April's Dad Kirby came out from where he was hiding and said, "April got you guys good." All the turtles stared at April in shock because they couldn't believe April actually prank them and it was successful. After April had her little fun pranking her friends the party continued and they all thought it was the end of the kraang and the Technodrome since it was at the bottom of the ocean. Unfortunately for all of them they were wrong because while the turtles and April were partying the Technodrome started to light up on its own very slowly making its way back from deep within the bottom of the ocean.

Author's Note: Yay this is chapter 12. For fun I wanted to include songs that you may be aware of. I don't own We are The Champions and Poor Fortunate Souls. They both belong to someone else. I just wanted to add something fun and interesting to my fan fiction. Stay tune for my next update.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 April goes back to School

After the kraang were defeated by the turtles April O' Neil and her father Kirby were able to go back home. Before they left April said to the turtles and Master Splinter, "Thank you all for letting me stay here while the kraang and Shredder were hunting me down. I really appreciate it."  
"You're welcome April and know that you and your father are always welcomed here in our home" said Splinter. "I especially want to thank you Donnie for home schooling me because of you I won't fall behind in my school work" April stated as she hugged her friend which he hugged her back and said, "Anytime April and remember that I'll still be your tutor just in case if you need help with your homework and school projects." "I'll take you up on your offer Donnie so thanks" said April. Kirby was extremely grateful to April's friends the turtles and Master Splinter for looking after his daughter and thanked them from the bottom of his heart. "One more thing before you both go back home I managed to write a letter to your principal explaining why you've been absent from school for the past few months. All it needs is your signature Mr. O' Neil" Donnie said as he handed the letter to Kirby which he read, singed and said, "Thank you Donatello. This is a big help to the both of us." "You're welcome and remember the both of you went out of town because of a very serious family emergency" Donnie stated.

April and Kirby went back to their home and were happy to be there. "I'm so happy to be home again" said April which Kirby replied, "Me too my sweet little girl and tomorrow I'm going with you to give the letter to your principal that way if your principal needs to speak to the both of us I'll be there." The next day April got herself ready for her first day back at School which Kirby would be joining her since it was important for him to talk to April's principal to explain about April missing so much School. When they both got there Kirby knocked on the principal's door and he said, "Come in. Mr. O' Neil and April it's been a long time is everything alright with the both of you?" "Everything is fine. We are here because I wanted to give you this letter explaining why my daughter has been absent so much from School myself" said Kirby as he handed the fake excuse letter that Donnie wrote. The principal read the letter and said to both April and Kirby, "I hope things turned out ok for your sick relative." "Thanks to modern medicine and some really excellent doctors my great aunt made a full recovery from his really nasty illness that she had that we thought was going to take her away from us" April said to her principal. "Also if there is any way for me to earn extra credit I'm up for it." The principal thought about it for a moment and said, "Actually there is something you can do April. Before your long absent I heard that you were improving a lot better in trigonometry and I believe you would make a good tutor because of this amazing high marks on your record. That is if it's ok with your father here." Kirby said "It's fine by me. A good friend of ours who is a genius joined us in caring for our sick aunt and he tutored April in her schoolwork and because of him April has a much better understanding in trigonometry."

The principal was happy to hear that and said, "When I find a student who needs your assistants I will send him or her your way. Right now I must attend an important meeting with the teachers to discuss the lesson plans for the rest of the school year so if you please excuse me." "Of course sir and thank you for taking the time to meet with us both" said Kirby. "No problem and let me make some copies of this letter for you April to give to your teachers. I'm sure they'll want to know why you've been absent for so long but will understand since this was a family emergency" said the principal as he made copies and gave them to April to give to her teachers. April took the copies said bye to her dad because he had to go to work and off to her classes April went. All of her teachers were glad to see April back in School and of course got a copy of the letter that Donnie made up explaining why April was absent for a really long time. April even got to see her friend Irma who was happy to see April as well, "April where have you been? It's like you've been gone forever. I've missed you!" Irma said as she hugged April. "I've missed you too Irma" said April. "The reason why I've been gone for so long because my Dad and I had to go out of town to take care of my sick aunt who is doing a lot better now." "That's good to hear" stated Irma. "The last thing anyone wants is to lose a member of their family." "Irma since I've been gone for a really long time do you want to hang out this weekend and do something fun like go to the mall?" April asked her friend which Irma said, "That sounds like fun. I'm looking forward to it." April was happy to hear it because she missed hanging out with her best human friend. At the end of the School day April was able to participate in all of her classes because of Donnie tutoring her that way she wouldn't fall behind.

When April left school Irma stopped her for a second and asked, "Are you doing anything right now? I'm available to hang out before I have to go home and do my homework." "That's sound like fun Irma but I'm meeting some other friends to take care of some important stuff" said April. "Is this the secret friends you won't tell me about?" asked Irma. "Yes it is" answered April. Then Irma said, "I hope to one day meet your secret friends April. I'm very curious to know what they look like." What Irma said made April a bit nervous because she wasn't ready to tell Irma that she has four friends who happened to be mutant turtles. "Maybe it will happen" April nervously said as she went off to find a man hole with nobody around. April couldn't put her finger on it but she always felt something strange about Irma as if she was keeping a secret from her as well. As April entered the lair she went to Donnie's Lab and said, "The letter work and all of my teachers including the principal weren't mad." Donnie replied, "That's good to hear April. If you need anything else please let me know." "Actually there is. I was hoping that you would help me with my homework? I was assigned a lot and I need the help of a very smart turtle who can help me finish in no time. What do you say Donne?" April asked him which he answered with a smile, "I'm up for it." With that said and done Donnie helped April get all of her homework done and some of the extra credit assignments. After April finished her homework she went back home but unknowing to April her friend Irma saw her walking to her home but hid before being spotted. "One of these days April I will find out about your secret friends" Irma thought to herself as she went home for the night as well.

Author's Note: Yay I'm up to chapter 13. As I said before I'm going far in this story. Stay tune for my update.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 April and Irma's girl's day out

After getting through her first week back at School when after whole kraang nonsense April O'Neil was ready to have some fun and what better way than to have a girl's day out with her friend Irma. As soon as Irma got to April's apartment building she knocked on April's door and Kirby answered the door and said, "Hello Irma how are you today?" Irma answered, "I'm fine Mr. O' Neil how are you today sir?" "I'm doing just fine" replied Kirby. "April will be down in a moment. Please sit down and make yourself at home." Irma thanked Kirby and sat down in the living room waiting for her friend. A few minutes later April came out of her bed room dressed and ready to go. "Hi Irma" said April. "Are you ready for our girl's day out?" "You better believe I am" answered Irma. Before Irma and April left to go out she went up to her father and asked, "Dad may I have some extra cash to go shopping please?" It wasn't too often that April would ask her father for shopping money but after what they went through he said, "Sure April but don't spent it all in one place as he gave April a hundred dollars." "Oh wow thanks Dad" said April as she and Irma headed for the door to go to the mall. While April and Irma were on their way they were catching up because Irma thought April dropped off the face of the Earth when she was away for so long. "I'm sorry that I didn't keep in contact. Things were very complicated while my Dad and I were away taking care of my sick aunt" April told her friend. "Hey it's happens and the most important thing is now that you're back and we can spend some time together just you and me" stated Irma.

April was happy that Irma had forgiven her and continued on their journey to the mall. Their walk was interrupted when three members of the Purple Dragons came out of nowhere. One of them came up to April and said, "Turn over your money and nobody will get hurt!" "I think we better listen to this guy before he and his friends hurt us" Irma nervously said. "Not a chance" April exclaimed as she pulled out her Tessen and started kicking some Purple Dragon butts with her weapon and the ninjutsu moves she learned from Master Splinter. April took down the Purple Dragon thugs in no time and they all ran away scared of being beaten up by April again. April even managed to kick them where the sun doesn't shine and each of them had a nasty black eye. "Whoa April where did learn how to fight like that and where did you get that fan?" Irma asked in astonishment. April answered, "I'm been studying a bit of ninjutsu and this is no ordinary fan. Its call a Tessen and it's used in self-defense." "April my friend you freaking amaze me" Irma exclaimed. "If I didn't know better I would have to say you learned those moves from those friends you won't tell me about." April became nervous at what Irma told her and said, "Come on Irma let's get to the mall before we miss any awesome sales" as she pulled her friend by the hand heading towards the mall. When they got inside they visited as many clothing and shoe stores as possible and lucky for them every store they went to had a huge sale including one store that was sadly going out of business but it was a money saving opportunity for April and Irma because everything in that store was 90% off. "OMG LOOK AT HOW CUTE THESE CLOTHES ARE! WE HAVE TO BUY THEM" Irma excitedly told April. "I couldn't agree with you more and we'll save money since this store is closing" answered April so the two friends looked through the racks. Irma got herself a few new skirts and tops and as for April she bought herself a new winter coat for when it gets cold, and some other clothes for herself and something nice for her Dad as a thank you for giving her all that extra mall money.

When the two friends were done shopping April and Irma headed to the food court to get some lunch because shopping can make a girl hungry. "So what do you want to do now?" Irma asked April as they finished eating. April thought about it for a moment and something caught her attention. April saw a photo booth near the arcade. "Let's take min pictures that way we can remember our fun girl's day out forever" April exclaimed which Irma was fine with. April put in two dollars in the machine because that how much it costed to take mini pictures. "Smile Irma" said April as the flash from the camera in the photo booth went off. For each pose April and Irma made weird but silly faces. (After all that is what people do when they take photos in a photo booth.) When the pictures came out both the girls were laughing at their pictures. "Let's take more pictures April and this time I'm paying" said Irma as she took out two more dollars and put it in the machine. As a joke Irma had April put on her glasses and April let Irma wear the new sunglasses she bought for one of the pictures they took before switching back eye wear as they took the rest of the pictures. April and Irma even did bunny ears on each other for fun in the last picture before the photos were printed. For each time April and Irma took photos two strips of photos came out because it printed out two copies of the same strip so April and Irma exchange mini photos that way they'll both have a different copy within the pair of photos.

Before the two friends left the mall they stopped by a karaoke place that was for teenagers. "Hey April are you up for some karaoke fun?" Irma asked April which she answered "Sounds like fun but what song sound we sing?" "How about that song Let's go to the Mall from that show we used to watch all the time together How I Met Your Mother. When Robin was too embarrassed to tell her friends that she was a Canadian Teen Pop Star named Robin Sparkles and one of her songs Let's go to the Mall which was very popular and Barney was the one who found the video and showed it to everyone else. Do you remember that one?" asked Irma. "I sure do so why not. Let's go up there and sing" April exclaimed as she and Irma went inside and found the song of their choice and told the karaoke guy what they were going to sing. As soon the music started April was the first song to start singing,

April: "Let's go to the mall, everybody!

Come on Jessica, come on Tori,

Let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry

Put on your jelly bracelets

And your cool graffiti coat

At the mall, having fun is what it's all about

I haven't done my homework yet (That's OK!)

And you know how my parents get (Whatever!)

I don't care,'cause all my friends are gonna be there"

April and Irma: "Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the mall today"

Irma: "There's this boy I like

Met him at the food court

He's got hair like Gretzky

And he does jumps on his skateboard

I hope he asks me out

Takes me to my favorite spot

It'll be just him and me

(But don't forget the robot)"

April: "Dad says I'm too young to date (Lame!)

But baby, I don't want to wait (Let's do it!)

That's OK, I'm going to rock your body anyway

I'm going to rock your body 'til Canada Day"

April and Irma: "Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the mall today"

Irma: "I went to the mall with a couple of friends

I had a whole week's allowance to spend

I want hoop earrings and a Benetton shirt

We came here to shop and we came here to flirt

I turned around and who should I see

Prime Minister Brian Mulroney

He said, "Young lady, I don't approve."

So I had to get down and bust a crazy move

Hit it Fred, come on

Let's go to the mall"

April and Irma: "Let's go to the mall, everybody!

Everybody come and play

Throw every last care away

Let's go to the mall today

Everybody loves the mall!

Everybody come and play (Yeah!)

Throw every last care away (I love my hoop earrings!)

Let's go to the mall today"

As soon as the song was over April and Irma were laughing because they couldn't believe they just sang Let's Go to the Mall while at the mall. The audience enjoyed their performance and clapped for them. "Thank you everyone for enjoying our performance!" Both April and Irma said as they took a bow. After that April and Irma left the mall and were both on their way home. "Hi Dad" said April as she arrived home. "Hello April did you have fun today?" Kirby asked his daughter as she walked in. "I sure did and I got you something while I was at the mall" said April as she handed him a bag with the item that she got for him which was a new button down shirt. "Thank you April I love this shirt and I think I'll wear it for work next week" Kirby told his daughter which made April happy. "I'm glad that you had a good time. It's nice that you're trying to have a normal life after all we went through" Kirby said to April which she agreed with but at the same time the one strange but good thing that happened to April that she would never give up was meeting her friends the turtles and Master Splinter because without them April thought to herself, "My life would be kind of boring without them."

Author's Note: For this chapter of my fanfiction I decided to write about April and Irma hanging out together just the two of them. Plus I was thinking about the show How I Met your Mother and that funny but catchy song "Let's Go to the Mall" that was sang in one of the episodes where Robin's character reveals that she was a Canadian teen pop star named Robin Sparkles so for fun I had April and Irma sing that song together while they were hanging at the mall. I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, How I Met Your Mother and the song Let's Go to the Mall. I just thought it would be fun to include it in my fan fiction plus I'm a big fan of How I Met Your Mother. Stay tune for the next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Broken Friendship

April O' Neil thought that life was going to get better for her since the turtles rescue her and her dad from the kraang and saved the world. But sometimes life throws things at us that are either good or bad. Sadly for April the next thing that happened in her life was a bad one which made April never wanted to see or speak to her four friends the turtles ever again. Here is what happened Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were running across rooftops because they were still celebrating their victory of defeating their rivals the kraang once and for all so they thought. "Aw yeah boy we freaking rule because we saved the world from the kraang" Mikey shouted all happy and confidence. As they continued celebrating their victory Donnie stops and points out, "Guys we have to go to April's place since we haven't seen her in a while." Raph, Mikey and Leo knew Donnie was right because they no idea why April hasn't been coming to visit them. All of them arrived at April's apartment and tapped on her bedroom window. April came to the window opening it and nervously said, "Hey guys." "How come you have been avoiding us April?" Leo asked out of nowhere. "I'm sorry guys but my Dad has been on the over protective mode lately. He won't let me go out after dark because he has been having nightmares that the kraang are still out there trying to get us" answered April. All of a sudden April's dad Kirby walks into the room and said, "I still believe the kraang are out there and there is nothing I won't do to protect my only daughter." "Dad I can handle myself so there is no need for you to worry. I'll be with my friends" April told her father. "Yeah Mr. O' Neil April is safe with us and the kraang are gone forever" Mikey exclaimed backing April up. Kirby decided it would be alright for April to go out as long as she wasn't alone.

Meanwhile at Foot Clan Head Quarters Karai was setting up projected screen while the Shredder was putting on his helmet in the throne room. The projected screen was given to Shredder by the kraang. The screen turns on and a kraang alien is talking to Shredder. "The one known as Shredder who requested the mutagen from kraang will be receiving the shipment of mutagen and kraang prepared themselves just in case if anything gets in kraang's way of delivering the shipment of mutagen to the one who calls himself Shredder." Shredder states, "That is good to hear" as he notices the kraang alien on the body of a gorilla.

Back the turtle's lair Leo, Raph and Mikey were playing dodgeball with the kraang communication orb April found a while back. As for Donnie he was still trying to find a cure for his friend Timothy who got mutated into organs a while back which Donnie put his friend in a jar in his lab. Then the orb bounced onto Donnie's robot Metalhead and Donnie wasn't too happy about it. "Guys could you please stop playing with the orb as if it were a ball?" Donnie asked his brothers. "Donnie you have to calm down" said Raph which Mikey agreed with his second oldest brother. Then their sensei/father Master Splinter walks in and states, "there is a possibly that your enemy isn't defeated just yet." Leo exclaimed, "I highly believe that the kraang have been defeated and are never coming back" as he and his brothers were leaving the lair Splinter gets really angry and shouts, "THE PARTY IS OVER AND YOU MUST KEEP TRAINING!" The turtles knew better than to disobey their father so they did as they were told and promised Splinter that would continue their training. "You know what guys Master Splinter is right we have been too cocky" Leo told his brothers. Then Raph said, "We are not too cocky." Before Leo and Raph started an argument about their cockiness the communication orb starts going off. Donnie takes a look at the orb and said, "There is only one reason why the orb would be going off and that is the kraang have returned." Leo, Raph and Mikey didn't like the sound of that and knew that the kraang must be stopped if what Donnie said was true. Donnie takes the orb to his lab to figure out where the heck the signal was coming from. When they got outside a kraang ship flies over which means Donnie was back the kraang are back and it was up to them to stop the kraang from whatever evil plan they were going to do. Donnie askes April to help her father indicated any high radiations just in case if the kraang were in the neighborhood. April said to Donnie, "I'll do my best but I'm going to have to make up something to my dad because he is still scared of the kraang." Donnie respected what April said and thanked her for the assistant as April leaves the lair to go back home. After April left Donnie wanted to show his brothers his newest invention. "Guys I present to you the T rockets" Donnie proudly said which his brothers were very impressed by. Leo calls up April and asked her, "Are you in position April?" which she answers, "I'm in position and ready to help in any way I can." "Um April why in the world are we on the roof?" Kirby askes his daughter. Since April couldn't tell her father the truth that they were on the roof to indicate kraang radiation she made up a lie and told her dad, "We are up here for a class project I'm working on which is the migration of pigeons." Kirby wasn't sure if April was telling him the truth but he was always willing to help his daughter with her schoolwork because that is how much he cares about April's Education.

Kirby eventually discovers that April was lying to him because he starts to pick up high radiation signals from a kraang ship that he sees which scares the shit out of him. A little bit later the turtles are blasting off in the T rocket through the subway and out of the sewer. The rocket they are flying in is at full speed heading towards the kraang's ship. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey then take off on their turtle flyers heading towards the kraang's ship but due to the ship being invisible the turtles were going to crash! However the turtles managed to get in and once again they were beginning to become cocky about the first time they beat the kraang. Their cockiness was short lived when they saw the kraang's newest weapon the gorilla suit which was controlled by one of the kraang aliens. The turtles are fighting this new weapon controlled by the kraang when the ape like robot was trying to shoot Mikey the blast hits a button instead which opened the ship dropping all the mutagen on board. "OMG the mutagen is going to fall out of the ship!" Donnie shouts as he tries to catch one of the canisters of mutagen but sadly he was too late. Every canister of mutagen that was on the kraang ship was falling all over New York City! As April looks up in the sky she is starring to freak out because a canister of mutagen was about to fall on her head. Kirby was scared for his daughter's life so he ran and pushed April out of the way and the mutagen that was going to hit April spilled all over Kirby instead when the canister broke. "OMG DAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" April cried. Kirby was screaming in pain because the mutagen was hurting him pretty bad. Then the next thing April saw was her father falling off the roof and into a swarm of bats turning Kirby into a mutant bat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" April screams in horror seeing her father turned into a bat. She screams even louder and starts running away when her father who is now a mutant bat starts coming after her.

Back at the kraang ship the turtles are still fighting the kraang alien that is controlling the robot ape. All of a sudden Donnie sees a giant mutant bat and it has April! "I think that mutant bat is Mr. O' Neil" Leo suggests. "We have to help her" exclaimed Donnie but Raph argues, "We have to find all of those canisters of mutagen." "No Raph, Donnie is right we have to save April from that mutant bat that may or may not Mr. O' Neil" states Leo since he agreed with Donnie that it was important to save April first. They headed back to the lair because they needed to think of a plan to capture the mutant bat that had April. Donnie was freaking out because the girl of his dreams was in danger because of a mutant bat. Then Leo went up to Master Splinter and asked him, "sensei by any chance do you know how to lure a stray pet?" Master Splinters replies, "the way to lure a stray pet is with food which usually works why do you ask?" Leo was too scared to tell Splinter the truth so Raph jumps in with a lie and tells their father, "We want to catch a parrot." Splinter looks at his sons confused and thinks to himself, "Why in the world would my sons want to catch a parrot?" Then he leaves without saying anything else with a confused look on his face. After Splinter leaves Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey think about what bats eat which are rodents and bugs. Then Leo, Raph and Donnie all got the same idea which was to dress up Mikey as a giant bug to lure the mutant bat that way they'll be able to capture it. "AW HELL NO I'M NOT GOING TO BE BAIT FOR A GIANT MUTANT BAT!" Mikey protest but his brothers talked him into it and the next thing Mikey knew he was dressed as a giant fly while he and his brothers were flying around the City in their gliders.

At first Mikey hated the idea of being bait until he started to feel like a super hero. "Hey guys I'm totally like a super hero and my super hero name shall be Turtle fly Buzz Buzz!" Mikey said as he was flying around which annoyed Raph because Mikey kept saying Buzz Buzz every time he spoke. As for April she woke up on the edge of a very high building scared and confused. Then April asked herself, "How the fuck did I get all the way up here?" Then bat Kirby flies towards April which scares her half to death but instead of attacking April her father vomits a dead rat and some garbage that he brought to his daughter as food for her to eat. April looks at the gross crap that her father threw and said, "Dad do you honestly expect me to eat this? It's disgusting! Go find me some real food right now." Bat Kirby understood what April said and off he flew to find something more edible and less revolting for April to eat. When bat Kirby wasn't looking April took it as an opportunity to escape. The turtles then spot bat Kirby and Donnie said to Raph, "Use Mikey to lure the mutant bat towards you guys by making bug noises." Mikey and Raph did what Donnie said and the bat which Mikey named Wingnut almost eats him but his brother Raph was able to lure Mikey into safety thanks to a rope that was tied around Mikey. They managed to lure Wingnut into a warehouse and trap him in a cage. Donnie goes to rescue April from the hedge of the roof that she was stuck on but Wingnut hits Donnie with his wings and Donnie's landing on the hedge was terrible but at least he was able to get to April and rescue her. After they got down Donnie and April go into the warehouse where Leo, Raph, Mikey and April's mutated father was. "This is all my fault" cried April. "If I just listened to my father about not being on the roof he would of never turned into a mutant bat!" Then Mikey said, "Cheer up April. It's not your fault. It's technically our fault because we were the ones that accidentally let the mutagen spilled all over the City causing your father's mutation." "SHUT UP MIKEY!" his brothers told him but April heard everything and she was furious. Then Donnie tells April, "By Darwin's beard I will cure your father" but Wingnut manages to escape and fly away. "DAD!" April cries out as her father is flying away. Donnie was about to comfort April but she screams, "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Then April turns around and starts yelling and screaming at Donnie and his brothers, "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU GUYS DID TO MY FATHER. I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOUR FACES AGAIN!" April then runs away from the turtles crying and hurt at what happened. "April wait!" Donnie said as he about to go after April. "Let her go Donnie. She needs some space" said Raph holding his brother back. Donnie hated to admit it but Raph was right April needed space but he was hurt at what April said to them. Back at the lair Master Splinter was told of what happened while his sons were out and how April broke off their friendship. He noticed Donnie was upset the most because Splinter knew that his son had feelings for April and said, "Forget about the past. The most important thing to do right now is to find all the mutagen canisters that was spilled all over the City." Donnie knew Splinter was right but the pain of losing April was hurting Donnie on the inside. Later on that night Shredder was talking to the kraang and asked, "Where is my shipment of mutagen that you promised me?" The kraang tell him, "The ones call the turtles destroy the ship and all the mutagen that was supposed to be delivered to the one called The Shredder was shattered all over the City but kraang promises to find more mutagen for the one who calls himself the Shredder right away." Shredder was mad that his shipment of mutagen was lost and he said to his daughter, "Karai the kraang are fucking useless and I shall create my own army instead" which was fine by Karai because she agreed with her father.

April ran all the way back home, locked herself in her bedroom and cried into her pillow. She was beyond devastated that her father was turned into a mutant bat. "It's all their fault!" cried April. "I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE KRAANG OR MUTANTS EVER AGAIN!" All of a sudden April's phone starts to ring and it was her friend Irma calling. April picked up the phone and said, "Hello" in a very weak voice because she was still upset from what just happened to her tonight. "Hey April are you ok? You sound like you've been crying" Irma said with a concern tone in her voice. April couldn't tell Irma the truth that she used to have four really good friends who were giant talking turtles that know ninjutsu and the fact that her father was mutated into a giant bat by this stuff called mutagen because her ex friends spilled canisters of mutagen all over the City from a space ship that belonged to a race of aliens called the kraang. "I'm fine Irma. I just had a really bad night" April told Irma over the phone. "Do you want to talk about it April?" Irma asked. "I'm here for you always." "Thanks Irma but I rather not" said April. Then Irma said, "If you ever want to talk I'm here for you always." April smiled over the phone and said, "Thanks Irma you're totally a true blue friend to me." "That is what friends are for" Irma stated. After that April and Irma talked for a little while about other things before April told Irma she was going to bed for the night. "Good night April" said Irma which April replied back, "Good night to you as well Irma" before they both hung up the phone. After that April went to bed hoping for a normal life for herself that she wanted since she wanted nothing to do with the turtles ever again.

Author's Note: For chapter 15 of my fanfiction as most of you are aware in the first episode of season 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles April's dad Kirby was mutated into a giant bat thanks to all the mutagen spilling all over New York City. This chapter is based on what happened and I added some of my own ideas such as April crying in her home now that her father was a mutant bat. I might write about how April is trying to have a normal life after breaking off their friendship with the turtles and eventually Casey Jones will be introduced in my fan fiction. Of course I already had planned on adding him but you readers out there will just have to wait until I add him. Stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing my next chapter soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 April gets caught by the kraang AGAIN!?

When April O' Neil broke off their friendship with the turtles she promised herself that she wanted nothing to do with them ever again. However that didn't stop April from continuing her training as a Kunoichi. Even without the help of her sensei April was getting better and remembered what Master Splinter taught her. One early evening April got a call from her friend Irma. "Hi Irma what's up?" April said to her friend. "Not much April. I was wondering if you wanted to study together tonight at the library since they extended their hours for students who are studying for exams?" asked Irma. April answered, "Sounds like a plan I'll meet you at the Library at 7pm. "I'm cool with that" replied Irma before they both hung up the phone. April said to herself, "This is what I need some normal study time with my one and only friend who would never betray me." April gathered all of her text books and other supplies she was going to need for her cram study session with Irma early because she was still practicing her ninjutsu. When April was done practicing she took a quick shower because it was like a workout for her. Then she got dressed, picked up her backpack and headed to the library. "I'm going to make sure that from now on I have the best normal life as possible" April said to herself as she continued her walk to the Library to meet up with Irma. All of a sudden out of nowhere a few kraang bots came out and were once again after April, "The kraang has spotted the one known as April O' Neil and we will capture April O' Neil to put this mind control chip on her in order for April O' Neil to fulfill the plan that kraang has planned to take over the City known as New York City." "No fucking way am I going to let you get me again!" April screamed as she ran away as fast as she could from the kraang but they were hot on her trail. The kraang managed to catch April and put the mind control chip on her. "The kraang is successful in planning the mind control trip on the one called April O' Neil. Now April O' Neil will do whatever we tell her to do including destroying the ones called the turtles if kraang runs into them" said one of the kraang aliens.

Meanwhile the turtles were jumping from roof to roof to see there were any crimes being committed. Donnie was way behind his brothers because he was still upset about April breaking off their friendship with them. Raph noticed this went up to his brother and said, "Donnie I get your upset about April but she'll eventually come back. As I told you before she needs space so give April time." What Raph said to Donnie didn't really make him feel all that better because this is the girl of his dreams who now hates his and his brothers guts because Donnie blames himself the most for what happened to April's dad. As they all continued patrolling the City from the rooftops Mikey spotted the kraang and noticed that April was with them. "Guys I see the kraang and April is with them" Mikey shouted. "That isn't good" said Leo. "We have to stop them and rescue April before they do who knows what to April." Everyone was on board with Leo's plan especially Donnie because he thought to himself, "If we rescue April which we will them maybe she'll forgive us for mutating her Dad into a bat monster and we'll all be friends again." The turtles jumped into action and Raph exclaimed, "I was hoping to kick some serious butt tonight and it looks like I'm getting my wish." "The one known as the turtles will not beat kraang this time and interfere with kraang's plan to take over the City known as New York City and rescue the one called April O' Neil who is part of kraang's plan to take over the City known as New York City." "SHUT THE FUCK UP KRAANG AND FIGHT!" Leo screamed as he and his brothers began their battle against the kraang. Donnie ran over to April to rescue her but since there was a mind control chip planned on April she began fighting Donnie and his brothers instead.

"April I know that you hate us for what happened to your dad and I'm sorry but you shouldn't be fighting us. We want to help you!" Cried Donnie. April just looked at Donnie with a cold and blank expression on her face as she continued fighting him. When April threw her Tessen at Donnie trying to knock his bo staff out of his hands Donnie noticed something behind April's head and he recognized it. "Guys April has that same mind control chip on the back of her head just like Mr. O' Neil" said Donnie. "Then you better get it off of her before the kraang kick our butts!" Raph exclaimed. Donnie continued to fight April was under the control of kraang. All of a sudden Donnie had an idea, "If I can knock April unconscious I'll be able to remove the mind control chip and she'll be free from the kraang's control over her." Donnie ran towards April with his bo staff ready to hit April on the head but couldn't do it because he still cared about April and wouldn't dream of hurting the girl he has been longing for. "What are you waiting for Donnie? Just do it!" shouted Raph. As much it pains Donnie to fight April he knew that Raph was right and with a heavy heart used his bo staff to knocked April out. He ran over to April who was now unconscious turned her around and removed the mind control chip that was planned on her. After Donnie removed the mind control chip he ran over to his brothers to help with the fight and they all managed to kick some serious kraang butt.

When the fight was over the turtles breathe a side of relief knowing that they were able to rescue April who was still unconscious. "Come on guys we should bring April home" said Leo as Donnie picked her up, carried her all the way home and put her in bed. Donnie looked upon April's face and touched her cheek. With tears in his eyes he whispered, "I'm so sorry April. I hope that one day you can forgive me and my brothers because we all still care about you especially me because I…" Donnie was interrupted by the sound of somebody knocking on the door which was Donnie and his brother's cue to leave before April woke up. When April finally woke up she had no memory of what happened and thought to herself, "What the fuck am I doing in bed right now?" April went to answer the door and it was her friend Irma with a concern look on her face and said, "April what happened? We were supposed to meet at the Library to study tonight." April looked at the time and it was 8:15pm. "Oh fuck I'm so sorry Irma. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remembered was walking to the Library and all of a sudden everything went dark. I don't even know how I got back home and my head is killing me!" April said rubbing her head. "Here let me see" Irma exclaimed as April invited her friend to come inside and take a look at her head. After Irma looked at April's head she told April, "You have a bump on your head and it's pretty big. Let me get you an ice pack for it" Irma offered which April was grateful for. "I wonder who was the person who brought you home?" Irma asked April. "I'm not sure but whoever it was must have known where I live and was properly looking out for me" answered April. After having an ice pack on her head for a while the bump on April's head went down and she was feeling better. "I'm glad that you're ok April. Maybe you'll eventually remember what happened that was the cause of that bump on your head" Irma stated. "Me too Irma. Would you like to study here that way we'll actually have some study time together?" April asked her friend and Irma answered, "That sounds good to me" so the two friends spends a couple of hours studying together. After April and Irma were finished studying it was late so April said, "You can spend the night here if you want since its late and I wouldn't want you walking the streets of New York alone." "Thanks April I am pretty tired" replied Irma. So April got the guest bed ready for her friend. "Good night April" Irma said before she laid her head down and went to sleep. "Good night to you too Irma" April replied before heading to her room for the night. Before April went to sleep she kept thinking about how her evening went up to the part where she couldn't remember anything else. "I hope I eventually remember what happened to me tonight because I want to know who was the person that brought me safely and knew where I live" April thought to herself before she fell asleep.

Author's Note: I received an email from a person called vampirekinght555 who suggested an idea of what should either chapter 16 or 17 should be about and his or her idea was to write about April getting caught and having a mind control chip planted on her by the kraang. I thought it was an awesome idea so I used it along with a bit of my own ideas and boom chapter 16 of my fan fiction Fighting For Love was born. Thank you vampireknight555 for the idea. You were a big help to me since I was having a bit of writer's blocks. If any of you out there have any ideas for any upcoming chapters to my fan fiction I welcome them and if I like your ideas then maybe your ideas could be worth writing a chapter about. Stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Donnie finds and reads April's Diary

As time passed for the turtles they missed their friend April O' Neil but Donnie missed April the most because he has had a monster size crush on the only human girl he ever met to the point where the night that Donnie and his brothers brought April home that night when the kraang put a mind control chip on her but was able to save her when Donnie had to knock her out. He was about to confess to April how he really feels about her but that was interrupted when someone was knocking on her door. Plus Donnie realized it made no sense to confess his true feelings for April if she isn't even conscious. One afternoon after he was done training which went horrible because Donnie couldn't even focus on his sparring matches against his brothers he was walking around the lair when he came across the room that April used when she was staying with them around the time the kraang and Shredder were hunting her down. Donnie noticed that her room was messy and he said to himself, "Maybe I'll just tidy up. Nobody likes a messy room." Donnie went inside the room and started picking up the stuff that was on the floor such as VHS tapes, clothing and the school supplies that Donnie gave April when he was home schooling her. Donnie noticed something under a pillow that was on the floor so he decided to see what it was. The thing that Donnie found was the diary that he gave her a while back as gift and a way for April to write down all of her personal thoughts. "I know it's wrong but at the same time I'm very curious to know if April ever wrote anything about me" Donnie said to himself as he opened the diary and began reading it to himself,

"Dear Diary,

I've been living in the lair for a short while with my friends the turtles and Master Splinter. My sensei said it's for the best that I stay with them since the kraang and Shredder are after me. Truth be told I hate the idea of giving up my life to live in hiding from the enemy inside of fighting back. I am after all a Kunoichi in training and thanks to Master Splinter's teaching and training my skills are getting better. I went into Donnie's lab to chill with him for a bit because I've always admired how smart he is. While we were talking I told Donnie that I miss my old life including going to School because I didn't want to flunk out of High School. Donnie offered to home school me and be my teacher which I accepted so the next day Donnie surprised me by setting up his lab to look like a classroom. He even found a desk and fixed it up just for me and of course gave me the supplies I needed such as notebooks, pens pencils etc. We covered a lot of the material from the classes I was taking including trigonometry my least favorite subject. Since I have the smartest turtle as my home school teacher and tutor it's thanks to Donnie that I understand trigonometry a lot more than I did before. After he was done homeschooling me for the day Donnie gave me you diary as a gift and something for me to write my private thoughts in that I wouldn't want anyone else to know.

Now normally I'm not really a person that keeps a diary but with what has been going on with me it's nice to have something where I can keep a personal record of things I rather keep to myself. Since this diary is small and cute I'll most likely finish it in no time. I eventually do want to go back home and have my life back but I'm going to listen to my sensei and stay with him and my friends until this whole mess is over. The last thing I want is to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life knowing that the kraang and the Shredder are after me. At least I have four awesome best friends who are ninjas looking after me especially Donnie who means the most to me."

After Donnie finished reading the entry about being April's home school teacher and tutor he almost wanted to cry because a tear was about to come down but he stopped himself and read a different entry in April's diary,

"Dear Diary,

As I continue living in the lair I trained more and more with Master Splinter. He admires that I've been doing very well in my training. My sensei also noticed that I've developed cabin fever from being in the lair all the time. Master Splinter asked me if I was up for a special training just me and him and I was totally up for it if it meant getting out of the lair for a while. My sensei brought me to this beautiful secret garden that only he knows about because Master Splinter told me he wanted a special place to call his own since raising four sons was a handful due to the fact that he is a single parent but still loves them no matter what. The flowers and trees were absolutely gorgeous and my sensei told me how this garden came to be when he found it after turning into a giant talking rat. Whoever the person that was mocked for trying to create a garden in the sewers could of never gave up on his project but at the same time if he was still around Master Splinter would of never been able to create this place and bring me here for training. As a fun and interesting ninja training exercise Master Splinter and I were playing a ninja version of hide and seek where I had to find him whenever he was hiding by using my ninja senses.

I looked for my sensei everywhere in that garden but since he is a master ninja it took me a while. I found Master Splinter hiding above the trees and I used my Tessen to tag him. He congratulated me on a job well done for finding him and using my weapon to tag him with. I thanked him and asked my sensei if I can hide. He said that he was up for a challenge so I used a ninja smoke bomb and I looked for a place to hide. I hid behind one of the trees and surprisingly Master Splinter found me in less time it took for me to find him. I asked him how in the world was he able to find me in such a short period of time and he answered that he used all of his ninja senses and heard me step on a twig. Master Splinter always amazes me and I have so much to learn from him. After doing some other training exercises we ate a nice meal together thanks to these bento boxes that Master Splinter made for us which was delicious. He told me that he learned to make bento boxes from his mother while he was growing up in Japan and made one for his late wife Tang Shen as a way to win her heart but was happy to hear that she already fell in love with him and wanted to be with him. After we were done we enjoyed each other's company for a while before heading back to the lair which we found covered in gross bug guts and goo. I almost wanted to puke but I didn't which is a good thing because the last thing the lair needed was another gross mess to clean up. Donnie and his brothers Leo, Raph and Mikey told us what happened while we were gone and when they were done Master Splinter congratulate Mikey for saving his brothers and curing them of the infection that the wasp gave them that messed with their minds. However Master Splinter wasn't happy about the mess and told his sons to clean it up. As for me and sensei we spent the evening together drinking tea which made my stomach feel better and meditating."

"So Master Splinter has a secret garden where he likes to go to and never told me or my brothers this?" Donnie thought to himself but promised to keep it to himself and wait until Master Splinter wanted to share his secret place with them. Donnie kept on reading April's diary even though it was wrong and promised himself that he wasn't going to tell anyone what he did especially April if she ever wants to be friends with them again. While reading April's diary he found a list that April wrote about all the things she likes about Donnie which made him smile,

Things I like about Donnie

He is crazy smart

Amazing homeschool teacher and tutor

Has beautiful brown eyes

Has a mask in my second favorite color which is purple (my favorite color is yellow)

Donnie has a cute gap which I adore especially when he smiles

Jumps to be by my side whenever I'm in trouble

Most likely has a monster crush on me but I can't be for sure because I don't want to be wrong.

Donnie is definitely I would call my very best friend because of how close we are.

As Donnie continued reading April's diary he saw some drawings of him and April holding hands which made Donnie's heart ache for the girl that he hurt but didn't mean to. There was even a heart drawn in purple and it said "Donnie and April together? Maybe!" which was on the last page of the diary after an entry April wrote about Donnie and his brothers saving her father from the kraang. When Donnie closed the diary he finally let his tears flow down his face and cried quietly to himself that way no one would hear him and discover what he was doing. After a half an hour of crying his ninja mask was soaked with his tears as he went to his lab. While heading to his lab Leo, Raph and Mikey noticed that Donnie's eyes were red and Leo asked him, "Donnie are you ok?" Donnie answered with a force smile, "I'm fine Leo now if you please excuse me I have some work to do in my lab." When Donnie got into his lab he locked himself in as he continued to work on a cure for April's dad. Leo, Raph and Mikey knew Donnie was lying because they knew that their brother has been heartbroken since April broke off their friendship with them but at the same time they knew to give Donnie some space because he needed time to heal and just like Donnie they all hope that April would one day forgive them for the mistake that they made and become friends again.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 17 of my fan fiction Fighting for Love. For this chapter I decided to write about Donnie still feeling the pain of April not wanting to see him and his brothers again. As you recall earlier in my fan fiction Donnie gave April a diary and I thought to myself, "What if April forgot about the diary when she and let her dad moved back to their home?" So I decided to write about Donnie finding the diary of the girl he longs for and reading what she wrote. In real life it's very wrong to read a person's personal diary or journal without their permission which I doubt anyone would allow or if their diary or journal has been publish into a book like the Diary of Ann Frank. Stay tune for the chapter of my fan fiction because I'll be updating soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Cheering Donnie Up

For the past few weeks after April O' Neil broke off her friendship with the turtles Donnie has moping around the lair and slacking off in his ninja training. There was even times when he didn't want to get out of bed in the morning because of his depression. All Donnie wanted to do was work on the cure for April's dad Kirby to make him human again. Master Splinter noticed Donnie's depression getting worse and worse so one night he called his other sons to the Dojo while Donnie was sleeping. "My sons you know as well as I do that your brother Donatello has been in a state of depression to the point where his ninja training hasn't been going well" Splinter said to his other sons. "We know sensei and your right but Donnie has taken it pretty hard when we were the cause of April's father mutating which he blames himself the most since he cares for April deeply" Leo stated and Splinter knew that his oldest son was right because every parent can tell when their child or children are hurting on the inside because of the one they care about the most and Splinter he that his third oldest son was head over heels for April. For more an hour everyone came up with different ideas of how to cheer up Donnie and decided to put their plans into action first thing in the morning. When Donnie woke up the next morning he still felt depressed and moaned, "Another day without my sweet April. Let's get today over and done with that way I can go back to bed." Donnie took his time getting out of bed to get ready for the day. When he came out of his room Donnie was greeted by his only little brother Mikey, "Good morning my smart big brother. Are you ready for another day of becoming an awesome ninja?" "Not really Mikey" answered Donnie "To be honest I just want this day to go by fast that way I can go back to bed." "Don't say that" Mikey whined. "Leo, Raph and I are going to cheer you up today because I know you've been upset about April."

Mikey took Donnie by the hand and lead him into the kitchen and on the table was a nice big breakfast which was all of Donnie's favorite foods including pizza. "My genius brother I made all of this food for you because I figured you're going to need energy to get you through the day" Mikey exclaimed. Donnie wasn't really in the mood to eat but at the same time it would have been rude to waste all the food and hard work Mikey put into it so he decided to eat. Leo and Raph joined him for breakfast which they enjoyed since Mikey is awesome when it comes to cooking. Donnie didn't feel all that better after he finished his breakfast which his brothers noticed but did thank Donnie for the food. "At least he is grateful that I made him something to eat" Mikey thought to himself. After that Donnie got up from the table because he wanted to lock himself in his lab for a while to mope and to continue working on a cure for April's dad. Leo stopped him before Donnie went into his lab and said, "Donnie we're really worried about you and we know that you're still upset about April but today we're going to cheer you up even if it kills us." "I like to see you guys try" Donnie replied. "We'll take it as a challenge" Leo told Donnie which Mikey and Raph agreed with their big brother. With that said Leo, Raph and Mikey's plan to cheer Donnie up went into action. The first plan they tried was Leo's and this is what he tried to do for Donnie, "Today I'm going to teach you how to use my katanas that way you'll know how to use a other weapon other than your bo staff" Leo said to Donnie which he stated "We tried switching weapons before and you know how that turned out when I tried using Raph's sai's horrible! What makes you think I'll be able to learn how to use your katanas?" Leo answered, "Because I'm going to teach you myself instead of sending you out into battle like Master Splinter did that night.

Leo handed Donnie his katanas as he got a spare set from his weapons closet to use. Then he said, "Ok Donnie look at how I'm holding the katanas I want you to do the same." Donnie did what Leo told him to do and the next thing that came out of Leo's mouth was, "Attack me with everything you got!" Donnie ran towards his oldest brother as fast as he could and started a sparring match with Leo. The match wasn't as long as Leo hoped it would be because he believed that his brother wasn't given everything he got and Donnie still had a sad look on his face especially when Leo knocked him down. Still trying to be encouraging to Donnie he told him, "Not bad for your first try but you need a little more practice. Care for another round?" "No thanks Leo" answered Donnie. "I rather just get back to finding a cure for Mr. O' Neil." Mikey heard what Donnie wanted to do and said, "No way bro. As Leo said we're going to cheer you and it's my turn!" Mikey dragged Donnie out of the Dojo and took him skateboarding in the sewers. "Mikey I'm not much of a skate boarder. This type of activity is more you than me" Donnie said to Mikey. "Come on bro you need to try and besides it will be fun" cried Mikey. Donnie had no choice but to amuse Mikey that way he can get it over with. Deep down Donnie admits that skateboarding was rather enjoyable but he wasn't as good as Mikey because he kept falling down but Donnie made a smart move and wore a helmet. Plus he wasn't going to allow himself to be happy until he found a cure for April's dad.

After Mikey and Donnie returned from skateboarding in the sewers Donnie thanked his little brother for the activity as he once again tried to go into his lab. Raph stopped him before Donnie was able to lock himself in and said, "Bro do you honestly think we were done. Leo and Mikey may have not been able to cheer you up but I will because you and I are going to play pinball. I want to see if you can beat my high score." "Do I have to?" Donnie asked and Raph said "Yes because I'm not giving up on you." Raph and Donnie walked over to the Space Heroes pin ball machine and Raph went first. When he was done Raph challenge Donnie which he accepted. Donnie wasn't as good as Raph but somehow he managed to beat Raph's high score. "How did you do that?" Raph asked as he stared at Donnie's high score. "I've seen you play this game so many times I tried to copy what you would do to get a high score in Space Heroes pinball" answered Donnie. "I thank you guys for trying to cheer me but if you would please excuse me I'll be in my lab working on trying to find a cure for April's dad." Donnie walked away from his brother Raph and was finally able to get to his lab without his brothers stopping him. Leo, Raph and Mikey weren't too thrilled that none of their ideas really worked so they went to Master Splinter for advice. "Sensei none of our ideas work because Donnie is still really sad" Mikey exclaimed. "Yeah Sensei we don't what else to do" Leo stated. As for Raph he didn't have much to say because he still couldn't believe that Donnie beat his high score but agreed with his brothers about not being able to cheer Donnie up.

Splinter thought about the dilemma that his sons were in in regards to their brother Donnie. Then he remembered something from when his sons were little and how they used to make each other smile. Splinter said to his sons, "laughter is the best medicine." Leo, Raph and Mikey thought about what Splinter said and got the idea because they too remembered how they used to make each other smile whenever they were sad. Then Leo asked his brothers, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Raph knew what Leo was thinking about because he got the same idea. As for Mikey he thought they were all thinking about pizza which made Raph smack him behind the head. "No you weirdo" Raph said as he and Leo began to tell him what they were going to do as a last resort to cheer up Donnie. After explaining the plan to Mikey he was on board. Later on that night while Donnie was working on a cure for Mr. O' Neil he kept thinking about April never wanted to see him again which made his heart ache. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who could that be?" Donnie asked himself as he walked over to open the door. When he opened the door Donnie saw that there was nobody there and was mad that he was interrupted. But then out of nowhere Donnie was knocked out by a sleeping bomb that he invented and the person who used it against Donnie was Mikey that way he and his brothers could drag him out of the lab and into the Dojo without Donnie putting up a fight. When he finally woke up Donnie tried to get up from the floor but it was no used because Donnie was pinned down my Raph's sai's. "Well well I see that you're finally awake Donnie" Mikey said with a smile on his face. "What is the meaning of this? Why am I pinned down to the floor?" Donnie asked with frustration as he tried to get out which was no used. "Donnie we have tried everything to make you feel better about this whole April situation and sadly we feel like total failures" said Leo. "Guys I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about not being able to cheer me up but I can't allow myself to be happy until I find a cure for Mr. O' Neil" Donnie stated.

"Well Donnie there is one thing we haven't tried that we haven't done since we were little to make each other laugh. Do you remember what that was?" asked Mikey as he and his brothers began to wiggle their fingers towards Donnie which made him gasped and said, "You wouldn't dare?!" "Oh we dare alright" Mikey said as he and his brothers started tickling Donnie. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Donnie screamed while laughing hysterically. "Not until we are successful in cheering you up" Raph said as he and Leo tickled Donnie's feet while Mikey tickled Donnie's armpits with two feather dusters. "GUYS PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Donnie pleaded with his brothers as he was smiling. "No way bro we are having too much fun" said Mikey as he and his brothers started tickling Donnie on his sides which made him laugh even harder because Donnie's sides were he was ticklish the most. "NONONO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOT MY SIDES!" Donnie shouted as tears started pouring down his eyes. Donnie's face was turning red from smiling and laughing so much. He gave up trying to get out from being pinned down as his brothers continued to tickle Donnie. "Are you going to talk to us and maybe try to be happy?" Leo asked his brother as he went right back to tickling Donnie on his feet. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHE YEHEHEHEHYESSSSSS NOW PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T HANDLE BEING TICKLED THIS MUCH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Donnie cried as he pleaded with his brothers to stop this torture. "I think Donnie has had enough. What do you think guys?" Leo asked Raph and Mikey. "We agree" both Mikey and Raph said together as they stopped tickling Donnie and as Raph pulled off the sais from the floor releasing their brother who was still giggling.

When Donnie was able to stop laughing he asked his brothers, "Were you trying to tickle me to death?" Raph replied, "No we just wanted you to be happy again since none of our other ideas worked." Donnie thought about what his brother said and told them, "I'm sorry guys for making you feel bad but it makes you feel better I totally appreciate it. It was fun when Mikey and I went skate boarding even though Mikey is a much better skate boarder than me and beating your high score in pinball was cool Raph. As for learning how to use the katana from you Leo it was an interesting experience but my main weapon will always be my bo staff." "Do you feel better now?" asked Mikey. "Yeah I do and you guys are right I shouldn't be so upset about April. In my heart I believe one day she'll forgive us if we are lucky so thanks for finally accomplishing your goal in cheering me up" Donnie told his brothers. "That's good to hear and if we catch you being all mopey again we're going to make you go through this all over again" Raph warned Donnie as he, Leo and Mikey all spoked him on his sides making him giggle again. "Ok I'll try my best not to be so depressed and thanks guys even though I thought I was going to die from laughing so much it was kind of fun" Donnie told his brothers as he got up from the floor and went to bed for the night since finding a cure for April's dad was going to take some time and being tickled like crazy wore him out. "I believe our work here is done" said Leo as he and his brothers went to bed for the night as well. As for Master Splinter he heard everything that went on from his room and was happy to hear that Donnie was going to be ok.

Author's Note: I made it to chapter 18. For this chapter I wanted Leo, Raph and Mikey to make Donnie happy again. Nobody likes to see someone they care about all depressed. Sometimes when a person they just need comfort and support from family or friends even if it involves being tickled half to death. Stay tune for the next update of my fan fiction because I'll be writing soon.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 The Hunt for Mutagen and Karai captures LEO!

Donnie wasn't as upset as before about April thanks to his brothers. He wouldn't dare show any signs of being sad in front of his brothers otherwise it meant being tickled again which Donnie wouldn't be able to handle all over again. Besides working on a cure for Mr. O' Neil Donnie invented something to help him and his brothers find the mutagen that spilled all over the City the night they were fighting the kraang. Donnie invented a tracker to help find the mutagen and he put it to the test one night when he and his brothers were looking for mutagen in a dumpster. "Guys I'm picking up a signal and it's coming from the rooftops" Donnie said as he and his brothers Leo, Raph and Mikey went to where more mutagen they thought would be found. "Donnie your mutagen tracker is completely unless!" Raph told Donnie. Then Leo defended Donnie and said, "Now Raph we need to believe in Donnie and his invention because it's important that we find all the canisters of mutagen" Leo told Raph. When they got to the roof of the building they find a canister of mutagen. "How many does that bring us up to Donnie?" Mikey asked his third oldest brother. "We have found a total of one and a half and we have sixty three more to go" answered Donnie. From another rooftop without the turtles knowing Karai is spying on them with a pair of binoculars and as she is spying on them Karai thought of her next evil plan.

As the search continued Mikey was getting super ultra-mega bore. "THIS IS SO FUCKING BORING!" Mikey screams which Leo hears and comes with an idea. "Guys I have an idea that will be fun" Leo said with a smile and his brothers knew that his idea of fun was ninja training. Leo lead his brothers to the gateway of Chinatown and said, "What we're going to do is play a game that is like King of the Mountain and to get pass me is to use Close Quarters Combat moves. After Leo explained the rules to his brothers he runs on to some wires ready to defend his territory. "Ok guys we need a plan to get pass Leo that way we can win this game" Raph told Mikey and Donnie as the three of them came up with different ideas of how to beat Leo at his own game. Leo prepares himself to fight his brothers and is disappointed when each of them comes at him with different moves other than what Leo told them to do. First Mikey gets passed him while listening to music and jumping on the wires and to the next roof which causes Leo to lose his focus. Donnie uses mathematical equations to determine where he should bounce and was able to strike Leo and he is too successful in making it to the other roof. Leo is tired from fighting Donnie and askes Raph, "You got any tricks up your sleeves?" He answers "I don't have any tricks yet" as Raph throws one of his Sais at Leo which he manages to dodge but Raph kicks Leo off the wire and on to the Street. After Leo falls on the Street his katanas are thrown down as well and on one of them in capital letters LAME-A-NARDO is written.

Leo starts to get angry and shouts, "You guys aren't taking my teaching seriously!" Raph replies, "We should all have our own techniques when we are in a fight and you shouldn't be trying to change us." Raph, Mikey and Donnie walk away from their older brother/leader as Leo looks at his swords with an unhappy look on his face. Leo then goes back to the lair to ask for advice from Master Splinter about his current situation with his brothers. "I don't feel like the others are taking my teaching skills seriously. I just want to be the best leader I can be" Leo told his sensei which he stated, "Leonardo you have to stop imposing your will on your brothers and eventually they will trust your authority when you start trusting yourself." Leo thought about his Sensei's advice and knew that he was right.

Meanwhile at the Dojo of Chris Bradford Karai was staring at a torn picture of her mother who she never knew that Shredder have to her a long time ago. Karai wondered what would of it been like if her mother was still alive and thought to herself, "I wondered if you would have been proud of me mother?" While looking at the picture of her dead mother Karai is challenged to a battle by a couple of foot soldiers who approach her from behind. Karai starts attacking the foot soldiers trying to attack her but they have managed to defend every attack Karai throws at them. One of the foot soldiers is able to grab Karai and bring her down to her knees. Then Karai's father the Shredder steps in the room and said, "Foot soldiers stop attacking Karai" which they obey. Then Shredder tells his daughter "Karai these are robots which are very deadly that the kraang invented and also I have to take care of some urgent business in Japan so under no circumstances are you to go after the turtles otherwise the penalties will be stiff! "Even on your own daughter?" Karai asked with a concern look on her face which Shredder answers "especially on my own daughter."

Later on while Raph is behind the wheel of the shellraiser Mikey said to Leo, "Are you mad at us? I'll give you one of my comic books if you're not mad." Leo states, "I'm not mad at you guys but I would appreciate if you guys respected me more and be better at following my orders as your leader." Raph hears what Leo is saying and tells Leo, "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink. Leo was about to have an argument with Raph when Donnie all of a sudden said, "Stop the shellraiser" Which Raph did. "Why did you make me stop?" Raph asked Donnie which his brother answered, "My mutagen tracker has detected mutagen is in a nearby basement." They got out of the basement and Leo said, "We shouldn't go into the basement just yet since we don't know what could be down there" but once again his brothers disobey their brother's orders and go in the basement anyway. The turtles spread out in the basement to look for the canister of mutagen. Donnie isn't able to find it but somehow Mikey finds it. Leo tries to stop Mikey from picking up the mutagen because Leo notices a string attached to the canister when Mikey didn't see which causes the doors to lock the turtles inside the basement. Then out of nowhere Karai comes out from where she was hiding with some foot soldiers. "Foot soldiers they'll be easy to take down" Raph states as he and his brothers began to fight. While the fight was going on the turtles realize that the foot soldiers are robots especially when one of the foot bots kicks Raph which knocks him into Donnie.

The battle between the turtles and the foot bots isn't going well and Leo knew that they were losing this battle and tells his brothers, "We have to retreat NOW!" "No way Leo we have to fight!" Raph states as he continues fighting the foot bots with his brothers. The foot bots managed to defeat the turtles and they start running to an elevator to get away. They climb up an elevator shaft but somehow a foot bots grabs Mikey's foot which he kicks away. Donnie tells his brothers, "We were fighting robots the whole time!" Then out of nowhere some more foot bots are climbing up and this time they were able to grab Leo by his foot which causes the cables to the elevator shaft to break taking the foot bots and Leo with it! As for Raph, Mikey and Donnie they were able to get to safety but Raph was upset that Leo didn't make it with them. The remaining turtles headed back to the lair to try to come up with a plan to rescue their brother. "I don't know if we should tell Master Splinter about what happened" Mikey said with a worry tone in his voice. "I already heard everything Michelangelo" said Splinter as he walked into the Lair. Raph, Donnie and Mikey express how they were feeling about their brother getting captured by Karai. Then Master Splinters said to his sons, "Karai thinks that I took someone very special away from her a long time ago and you have to go rescue your brother at once because that is the most important thing right now." Raph, Mikey and Donnie agreed with Master Splinter so off they went to rescue Leo. Donnie is able to hack into the security footage from the Bradford Dojo and know where Karai is taking Leo because he saw a white van driving away with Leo inside of it. While rushing to rescue their brother Raph said to Donnie and Mikey, "When we rescue Leo we should fight just like he would and be more like him.

Meanwhile Leo is hanging from a small cage attached to the ceiling. Karai approaches Leo and said, "You're going to be punish for betraying me when I was trying to help you and your brothers before you tried to get of my father." Then Karai releases Leo from his tiny prison and orders the foot bots to fight Leo. "My foot bots here can learn any ninjutsu move just by watching" Karai told Leo as he was fighting and getting overwhelmed. "Also I never got to know my own mother because your fucking sensei took her away from me when I was still a baby!" "SHREDDER IS LYING TO YOU. MASTER SPLINTER WOULD NEVER HURT ANYONE!" Leo screamed at Karai which makes her very angry and orders the foot bots to get Leo out of her sigh which they did. Leo's brothers managed to get to the Bradford Dojo and Raph uses a pigeon to fool anyone who would be watching them from the security cameras that were outside the Dojo. Raph, Donnie and Mikey make it inside and find Leo tied and gagged to a chair. They managed to defeat the foot bots guarding Leo and remove the gag from his mouth which Leo exclaims, "IT'S A TRAP!" but it's too late because a lot more foot bots appear and were ready to fight. The turtles are fighting the robots but are losing badly because the foot bots learned all of their moves. Then Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey jump out of a window and take the fight to the roof. After realizing defeating the foot bots wasn't going to be easy they decided to use the same methods for when they were playing King of The Mountain which would be unpredictable for the foot bots to learn.

When the foot bots were defeated Karai went after Leo again and the two of them were fighting head on. At one point Karai pins down Leo during their fight where Leo is about to fall off the building. Then Karai starts throwing shrunken at him causing him to fall but manages to use one of his katanas to puncture the roof before he could actually fall. Karai didn't see Leo jump back onto the roof and he kicks her to the sidewalk defeating Karai in their fight. After that Leo goes up to Karai and gives her a warning, "Don't you fucking dare come near me or my family ever again or else!" After that the turtles head back to the lair together. When they got back to the lair Leo wanted to talk to Master Splinter alone about Karai's mother. "Sensei Karai said you took her mother away from her is this true?" Leo asked his Sensei/father. "I didn't hurt Karai's mother at all. What Shredder told her is a lie" Splinter stated as he tried to get Leo to leave him alone. "Please sensei you can trust me. I'm your son and I promise that I won't tell the others about your involvement with Karai's mother" begged Leo. Splinter realized that he couldn't keep this a secret any longer and decided to tell Leo the truth, "Karai believes that I'm the one who killed her mother but that isn't true because Karai is my long lost daughter Miwa who was taken from me by the Shredder all those years ago." Leo gasped when Splinter told him and as promised Leo said he won't let his brothers know but in the back of his mind he wanted to tell Karai the truth about who her real father is.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 19 of my fan fiction. As I said before I plan on going far with my story. I don't have anything else to say except for stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 April meets Casey Jones and Mutagen Man!?

Donatello did his every best to work on a cure for April's dad ever since Kirby O' Neil was turned into a mutant bat when Donnie and his brothers accidently spilled mutagen all over New York City the night they were fighting the kraang on their ship. He never lost hope that one day he'll be able to cure April's dad but he was wondering if April would ever speak to him again which made Donnie's heart sad for his friend who he has deep feelings for. Meanwhile Mikey returns home with something he found in a dumpster. "My brothers I have found our next favorite TV show called Super Robo Mega Force Five which is just like Space Heroes!" Mikey excitedly told his brothers. "This is going to be lame" Raph thought but was proven wrong because as they were watching Super Robo Mega Force Five they became addicted to it like when Mikey reads comic books. Donnie gets up after he saw a scene where the princess of the team rejects the scientist of the team after he tries to ask her out which reminds him of his current situation with April and heads into his lab to continue his work on a cure for April's dad. Then Donnie starts talking to his mutated friend Timothy, "I miss April so much and I'm trying my best to find a cure for her father. Once I do I hope that April will forgive me and we can be friends again." While Donnie is talking to Timothy he is working on a cure which he believes he almost perfected but fails when the antidote freezes causing the beaker to break. "I will win April back this I promise" Donnie states as he leaves his lab to think about where he went wrong. After Donnie leaves Timothy squeezes his tongue out of the container that he was placed in by Donnie and starts drinking some mutagen from a container near him and has look of determination because Timothy was planning something.

Meanwhile April O' Neil was doing her best to move on with her life. One day while she was at School April was getting her text book from her locker and said to herself, "Ok April you're going to start fresh with your life and there will no mutants, kraang or blasted turtles getting in your way of having the normal life that you want." All of sudden April is knocked down by a hockey punk and is faced to face with the guy who knocked her down smiling a toothless grin at her. "What's the big idea of knocking me down with your hockey puck?" April asked angrily. "You were blocking the hallway" said the teenage boy who knocked her down. "My name is Casey Jones and I heard that you signed up to be a tutor for extra credit and I need someone to tutor me in trigonometry because I'm failing and if I flunk I'll be kicked off the hockey team so I really need your help. Will you please be my tutor?" Casey begged April. At first she didn't want to because April didn't like him already thanks to his chumminess but has a change of heart and tells him, "Fine I'll be your tutor. Meet me at the Park at 7pm for our first session and don't be late." "Thanks red" said Casey as he leaves to go to his next class.

Later that night Mikey was on the rooftops when he saw a pizza box so he went over to check it out. As soon as Mikey opens the pizza box he finds one slice of pizza inside. At first Mikey becomes very suspicious and asked himself, "Who in the world would leave a slice of pizza on the roof?" Then Mikey said, "Screw it I'm eating it" as he picked up the slice and shoved it in his mouth. Unknowing to Mikey his three older brothers are sneaking up behind him and tackle Mikey to the ground before he can make a move. "Hey why did you do that for? I didn't see you guys!" Mikey protested. Then Leo tells his youngest brother, "The keys to stealth are misdirection and camouflage. Before Mikey is able to say something about what his oldest brother told him Leo, Raph and Donnie disappear and Raph reappears out of nowhere and Mikey claims, "Stealth attacks are lame!" As Raph, Leo and Mikey do their own thing Donnie is doing a stake out at a nearby park where he knows April studies. While Donnie is stalking out the park he sees April with Casey and thinks that they are on a date especially when Casey comes closer to April to swipe something off of her face. Little does Donnie know April is tutoring him in trigonometry and she is asking him a couple of trigonometry questions which Casey keeps getting wrong. Donnie tries to go in for a closer look but falls into a dumpster which startles both April and Casey. "What was that?" April asked her study partner. "No idea red but that was kind of freaky" replied Casey.

Embarrassed at what happened Donnie goes back to the Lair and locks himself in his lab. "I can't believe April is on a date with that boy I saw her with" said a jealous genius turtle as he was working on a voice box for Timothy. When Donnie was finished he installed the voice box onto Timothy that way if he had something to say Donnie would be able to understand him. The voice box works because Timothy said, "I like April too" but Donnie wasn't paying attention due to him being upset at what he saw tonight. "Donatello please come to the Dojo" Master Splinter calls. "I'll see you later Timothy" Donnie told his friend as he walks out of his lab to go see Master Splinter. When Donnie was gone Timothy started drinking more mutagen from another open canister that he felt out. "You wanted to see me sensei?" Donnie asked Splinter as soon as he got to the Dojo. "Yes Donatello because I'm going to teach you how to enjoy falling down" answered Splinter. Donnie stared at him very confused and thought, "Why would Master Splinter want to teach me how to enjoy falling down?" The next thing Donnie knew was his sensei kept knocking him down every time got back up. "Do you enjoy falling down Donatello?" Splinter asked his frustrated son and he said, "No I don't enjoy falling down. What is the point of this exercise?" Splinters tells him, "The point of this exercise is that someone can't be forced to like something." Donnie understood what Master Splinter meant because it was his way of saying, "you can't force April to like you."

While Donnie and Splinter are in the Dojo Timothy has grown slimy arms and legs which leads him to break free from the wall that chained him because his goal was to find April. Before he leaves Timothy takes the picture of Donnie pushing April on the swings which Donnie has framed with hearts around it. As Timothy makes his way to the surface he begins his search. "Have you seen April O' Neil?" Timothy asked in a rusty way through the voice box but everyone is screaming because they are scared to death of Timothy since he is a mutant. The turtles find out Timothy has escaped and are clueless to how Donnie finds an empty mutagen canister and his favorite picture of himself and April missing from his lab. "Guys I think I know what is going on" said Donnie as he and his brothers left the lair to go find Timothy. While searching for their mutated friend Donnie tells his brothers, "I've been talking to Timothy about April a lot lately and also I've also been following April around and I saw her on a date with a boy." "What are you a stalker or something? I know that you're upset about April but come on following her around? That's just wrong" Raph exclaims. Then Leo said, "We have to spill up into two teams. Donnie you're with me and Mikey you're with Raph. Go to April's apartment and as for me and Donnie we'll go to the Park to see if April is still there."

Both of the teams miss April because she was walking home with Casey and wasn't too happy that they didn't get much studying done. "At least we covered something tonight" Casey stated which April agreed with him but say, "True but at the same time I'm going to get my work cut out for me tutoring you Jones." "I'm ok with that if it means spending more time with you red" Casey said as he winks at April. All of a sudden Timothy pops out of nowhere and said, "April O' Neil." April is scared to death of the mutant monster that knows her name and Casey comes to her aid with a lead pipe ready to attack. "Keep away from April" Casey shouts at Timothy before he knocks Casey out of his way to get closer to April. "You want to fight me mutant? You got it!" April shouts as she pulls out her Tessen and was ready to kick some serious mutant ass. "No fight want to be friends" said Timothy as he tried talking to April which she didn't understand because every time someone or something came after April it meant no good for her. Casey jumps back into action and tries to fight again only to be knocked out for the second time. As April continues her battle with the mutant monster Timothy somehow manages to make April go down and before he could grab her Casey comes up speeding on his bike rescues April as she hitches a ride with Casey to get away. Timothy was about to go after them when Raph and Mikey find him and start fighting Timothy. "I got a perfect name for him and it's Mutagen Man" Mikey exclaims as he and fight continued their fight. Mutagen Man has Raph pinned down and before he could make a move to eliminate him Leo appears and cuts one of the monster's hand off releasing Raph.

Before Leo was able to do more damage to the monster Donnie stops him and said, "Don't hurt him Leo. Timothy wants to help us get April back." But boy was Donnie wrong because the next thing Mutagen Man said was, "I want April to be my friend not yours. I would never help you out!" After what Mutagen Man said to Donnie his power begins to die down because his power source was mutagen. Because of not having mutagen to power him up the turtles were able to get him inside the shellraiser to take him back to the lair. While on the drive back Raph askes Donnie, "Why are we bringing that thing back to the lair?" Donnie answers,  
"Timothy's mutated DNA could help me find a cure for April's Dad." As Raph and Donnie continued talking Mutagen Man manages to get his tongue out to drink one last canister which gave him enough power to break out of the shellraiser to resume his hunt for April. "Guys he's going back to April's apartment. We have to stop him before it's too late" Donnie exclaimed as he and his brothers are hot on Mutagen Man's trail. As for April and Casey they managed to get back to April's apartment safe and sound. "What are you doing Casey?" April asked him which he answers her, "I'm scanning the area for anymore mutants that could come out of nowhere just in case." Before April goes inside her apartment Casey askes her, "When should we meet up again to study some more?" Before April can answer Casey once again Mutagen Man comes back even more determined to capture April and make her his friend. But the turtles are right behind him and are fighting Mutagen Man.

April didn't want Casey to see the fight going on so she told him, "Casey go this way to get back home" which worked. As April watched her former friends fight the mutant monster she is relieved that Casey didn't see them because the last thing she felt like telling him was any involvement she used to have with the turtles or what used to go on with her life before she met Casey. The fight between Mutagen Man and the turtles isn't going well. The Donnie gets an idea and said to his brothers, "Distract him by using camouflage" which they did as Donnie went inside the shellraiser to get the canister of mutagen that had the freezing solution. "Hey Timothy you want some more mutagen?" Donnie askes him as he holds up the mutagen in his hands which Timothy takes from him and drinks it all up. Then Mutagen Man suddenly became frozen solid and was unable to move anymore. Leo, Mikey and Raph were happy that they won their battle against Mutagen Man. As for Donnie not so much because he considered Timothy as a friend and told him, "I promise to find a cure for you someday." After arriving to the lair the turtles were watching Super Robo Mega Force Five but Donnie wasn't into watching TV at the moment because he was upset that not only he lost April but Timothy as well. Master Splinters notices the sad look on Donnie's face and asked him, "How are you feeling Donatello?" Which he replies, "Negative sensei. Because of what happened tonight I doubt that I'll ever see April again since Timothy was my responsibly in the first place." Splinter understood how Donnie was feeling and gave him a bit of advice, "There is hope that April will come back to you and your brothers without being forced to." At first Donnie wasn't so sure about that until he saw the princess kiss the nerdy guy at the end of the episode of Super Robo Mega Force Five that they were all watching which makes Donnie realizes that there is hope that one day April will come back to them and forgive him and his brothers for causing her dad's mutation.

Later that night while April was lying in her bed wide awake she kept thinking about that awful mutant monster that was after her unknowing that all that it wanted was to be friends with her. However April thought of it as something crazy in her life that she wanted nothing to do with. "Once again trying to have a normal life is hard for me to have but hopefully it will be possible" April said to herself. Then she picked up her phone to call Casey to see if he made it home ok. "Hey red you miss me already?" Casey asked over the phone. "Hi Casey I'm calling to see if you made it home ok and if you're available sometime this week we can continue where we left off" April told him. "I'm available after hockey practice so I'll call you when I'm done" Casey said which April was fine with. After hanging up the phone April went to sleep dreaming of the normal life she was trying so hard to have.

Author's Note: I have been writing a lot lately which is why there are so many updates to my fan fiction. I guess you can say I addicted to writing. Plus my job is part time so I don't work a lot of hours or days which doesn't bother me too much because I'm able to focus on my fan fiction Fighting For Love more often. Stay tune for my next update. As I said before I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the characters that are part of the series. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Casey Jones Improves in Trigonometry

When April O' Neil first met Casey Jones the person who she was supposed to be tutoring in Trigonometry she didn't like him at first because he knocked her down with a hockey puck. She also didn't want to tutor Casey but he begged her because he mentioned that if his grades didn't improve he was going to be kicked off his hockey team which is something he didn't want. April showed sympathy for him and decided to tutor him after all due to the fact that she needed all the extra credit she can get from her long absent from School. One evening as April was getting ready for another study session her phone started ringing and it was her friend Irma calling, "Hi Irma what's new?" April asked her friend. "Not much April. I know that you're tutoring that guy you told me about and I was wondering if I may join you since we all need to start cramming for our midterms" Irma said over the phone. "Sounds like a good idea" stated April. "Meet me at the Library and this time I'll show up." "That's good to hear. See you soon" Irma said as she hung up and started heading to the Library. After April was done talking to April she got a call from Casey, "Hey Red I'm finished with hockey practice so I'm ready whenever you are for our next session." "Good to hear Jones meet me at the Library" April told Casey as she was heading out the door. When April got to the Library Casey was surprisingly on time. "Glad that you're on time" April stated. "Of course you know I want to stay on the hockey team so I need to study" Casey replied. Before April and Casey went inside Irma shows up. "Hi April" Irma said greeting her friend. "Hey Irma I'm glad that you're here" April told her. "Who is she?" Casey asked. "This is my friend Irma. She will be studying with us while I'm tutoring you" said April. "Irma this is Casey Jones the guy I told you I'm tutoring to earn extra credit." "Please to meet you Casey" said Irma as she reaches her hand out to shake Casey's. "Nice to meet you too Irma" replied Casey as he shook Irma's hand.

"I'm ready to study whenever you are April" exclaimed Irma as she, April and Casey went inside the Library together. Casey was rather disappointed that it wasn't going to be just him and April because he liked hanging with April even if it is to be tutored by her. The three of them sat down at a round table together, pulled out their books and were ready to begin studying. "Ok Casey we are going to begin where we left off the other night since we never got to finish" April told Casey as she handed him a worksheet with questions she was going to ask him. Casey stared at the paper and remembered some of the things he and April went over last time despise their first session being cut short because of the mutant monster that tried to capture April. To the best of his ability Casey wrote down his answer to the problem and showed April his answer. She was amazed that Casey got the first one right without asking for her help. "I'm impressed Casey you got it right" April said as she looked at Casey's answer. "That's because after that night when our session was cut short I went home to study some more on my own. Plus the more you tutor me I gain a better understanding of Trigonometry. In other words I understand my least favorite subject a lot more now ever since you became my tutor" Casey told April which made her happy that she was doing a good job. "Can I see your answer Casey? I don't think I got it right and I want to see where I went wrong with my calculations since I have the same worksheet as you" Irma pointed out. "Sure Irma go for it" exclaimed Casey as he handed his paper to Irma. She looked at her answer and compared it to Casey's and said, "I got the same answer as you so I guess I was wrong when all along I got it right." Irma handed Casey back his paper.

Casey continued to work on the Trigonometry worksheet alongside April and Irma. Whenever Casey got a question wrong April would correct him before Casey tried again. As for Irma she barely needed help at all but still worked with April and Casey to make sure that they got the same answers when they checked each other's work. April liked how this study session was going because she was happy that Casey started to apply himself more. Then April decided that it would be best to continue studying together as a group because she knew that they would accomplish more if the three of them worked together. As more tutoring sessions came and went April was pleased that Casey was improving a lot better than the first time she tutored him. Then the day came for the midterm in Trigonometry. April and Irma were ready to take the test. As for Casey he was a nervous wreck. April noticed how nervous Casey was and gave him a pep talk, "Casey I know that you're nervous but you need to calm down. You've been doing a lot better in class and when during our sessions. I believe you can do this but only if you believe in yourself." Casey thought about what April said to him and told her, "You're right April I do need to believe in myself because I don't I'm going to fail and get kicked off my hockey team which is something I don't want so thanks for the pep talk." "You're welcome Casey now go in there and take the midterm and keep telling yourself I can and I will!" April said as she, Irma and Casey went into the classroom together. The teacher handed everyone the test papers and told them to begin as soon as they got their midterms. Casey took a deep breath and thought to himself, "I can totally do this. April has been a great tutor to me so I'm going to pass for her."

The midterm went on for 90 minutes but to the whole class it felt like for an eternity. When the test was over everyone turned in their exams and headed out the door. Casey was relieved that he got it over with but now he was more nervous at how he did because the teacher was going to grade them tonight and everyone was going to learn what their grade is by tomorrow. That night while Casey was in his room he couldn't really sleep because he was more nervous at finding out what his grade was than taking the test itself. The next morning Casey didn't want to get out of bed but at the same time he was dying to know how he did. Casey met up with April at their school. "Come on Casey we'll check our grades together" April said as she dragged Casey by his hand and walked with him to where their teacher posted the grades. Irma was already there and excitedly told April, "I got an A. I'm so happy!" "Congratulations Irma" said April. "Casey do you want to check to see what your grade is?" April asked Casey which he answered, "I'm nervous can you check with me please?" April was fine with Casey's request they both checked their grades together. When April found her name next to her grade she was happy because she screamed, "I got an A as well." Casey was happy for April and when he went to check his grade he had that same toothless smile the day he met April. "I got a B+! I get to stay on my hockey team!" Casey shouted with excitement in his voice. "I'm happy for you Casey" April told him. "Um April if it's ok with you I would like if you continued to be my tutor. I think my grades will get better if you and I study together." April was surprised but very pleased at what Casey asked her and she said, "Sure I'll continue to be your tutor. I'm glad that you are taking your School work seriously."

"I think we should grab a bite on our way home to celebrate passing our midterms. What do you think of that?" Irma asked April and Casey. "I'm up for getting some food what about you Casey?" April asked him. "Sure why not. I'm hungry anyway" Casey answered as his stomach began to growl. Casey, April and Irma walked out of their school to go find a place to get something to eat. As they were walking April thought to herself, "finally I get to have a normal day and hang out with my friends without someone or something trying to kidnap or kill me. The best part was no mutants. Things are starting to look up for me." Unfortunately for April having the normal life that she hoped for was going to be harder than she thought it would be. Karai was on the rooftops spying on April and her friends because she was coming up with another evil plan. "I'm going to start hunting April O' Neil again and this time I'm not going to fail" Karai said to herself as she made her way back to Foot Clan Head Quarters.

Author's Note: I'm up to chapter 21. Yay for me! While writing this chapter I thought about my last semester in College. It was the Fall Semester of 2014 and I was only taking one class which was Biology. I've taken Biology before in the Spring Semester of 2014 along with other classes I was taking while doing an internship. Sadly I failed Biology last year because I had an awful Biology Professor who I still can't stand to this day. I should have never taken his class but I guess that doesn't matter now because I retook Biology with a different Professor who was a lot better at teaching this subject. I can't reveal the names of my College Professors because that wouldn't be right. But I will tell you this one afternoon my Biology Professor from my last semester in College wanted to talk to me in private in her office. I was scared to death on what she wanted to talk to me about but things turned out ok because all she wanted to tell me was about how I was doing in class and to complement me on being a well behaved young woman and student in her class. Then she gave me some advice on how to come out of this shell that I built around myself. She told me to keep telling myself, "I can and I will." I had April say that to Casey in this chapter of my fan fiction because everyone needs words of encouragement. Because of what my Biology Professor told me I gained more self-esteem and I applied it while I was studying really hard for my Biology final. I know I must of have gotten a decent score because I managed to pass and I was part of the graduation class of 2015. To all of you out there struggling in School and in life just tell yourself "I can and I will" and hopefully things will look up for you in a good way. Stay tune for the next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Mended Friendship

When April told the turtles she never wanted to see any of their faces again after what happened to her father Kirby the night mutagen spilled all over the City of New York she meant it or did she? Sometimes when people make promises to themselves there are times when they break it especially when they need that person to help them out when he or she is in serious trouble. One night when April was walking home she felt like somebody was following her. The person that was following her was Donatello aka Donnie. Ever since April broke off her friendship with Donnie and his brothers Donnie has been following April around to make sure she was ok and the fact that he missed her like crazy. "Who's here?" April asked angrily as she noticed that somebody was following her and trying to hide behind the garbage can. "SHOW YOURSELF STALKER!" April demanded but when she didn't get an answer April threw her Tessen like a boomerang behind the garbage cans and hit Donnie who was hiding behind them. "OUCH" shouted Donnie when April's Tessen hit him knocking him out of where he was hiding onto the Street. "Um Hi April" Donnie said with a sad tone in his voice. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING FOLLOWING ME LIKE A FUCKING STALKER DONNIE?!" April angrily said to her ex friend. "Because of you and your brothers my father is a crazy homicidal and mindless mutant bat. AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN! I JUST WANT TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER!" Before April stormed off while trying to hold off her tears of anger Donnie stated, "April some things are just beyond our control." But April didn't care because she still blamed the turtles for what happened to her father who she missed very much. As April walked away Donnie watched her go with a deep look of sadness in his face to the point where he almost wanted to cry.

Meanwhile at Foot Clan Head Quarters Karai was talking to her father Shredder who was still in Japan taking care of the urgent business that needed his attention. "Karai I heard that you went after the turtles after I specifically said not to. I'm angry that you disobeyed me and I'm angrier that you couldn't even take them down" Shredder angrily scolded Karai over the screen projector that he was using to commutate with his daughter with. "It's not my dam fault. Those foot bots couldn't even keep up with the turtles. All they need is an upgrade that the kraang can provide that way they'll be able to take down the turtles once and for all" stated Karai but Shredder wasn't going to hear of this and told her, "Karai until I return I don't want you dealing with the kraang or going after the turtles otherwise the punishment for disobeying me again will be quite unfortunate" Shredder threaten as he signed off. Once Shredder was no longer signed on Karai started heading to a kraang hide out despite what her father said about having anything to do with the kraang. For a while the kraang were working on something under Karai's order. They were building a robot that resembled Chris Bradford who works for Shredder in his human form before he was mutated into Dogpound. "When this robot is ready I want you to send it out to hunt for the perfect target and April O' Neil is who I want the robot to go after because she is friends with the turtles" Karai ordered the kraang to do. While Karai wasn't looking the kraang were looking at each other and glaring at Karai because they secretly planned to use the robot to capture April O' Neil because they still needed her to take over New York City and the world.

While April was on her way home she decided to stop by the ice rink to visit her friend and study partner Casey Jones who was practicing hockey by himself. "Hi April did you come here so we can study together?" Casey automatically asked April which she answered, "No Casey I didn't come to study. I thought it would be nice if we can hang out." Casey liked the sound of him and April hanging out together all alone and flirted with April a little bit. "So Red do you have any other friends? I noticed that you're a little bit of a loner" Casey said to April. "I used to have four really good friends who were like brothers to me because they always had my back but I don't talk to them anymore because they did something that was unforgivable" April told Casey. "I understand how you feel. I used to have a really good friend just like your four former friends. His name was Nick and he was my best friend since the 2nd Grade. One time during a playoff hockey game I was playing and as I was trying to score a goal I accidently hit Nick pretty bad in the face because he was on the opposing team that my hockey team was playing against. Nick was so angry at me even though I apologized over a hundred times it didn't matter to him. He swore to never to speak to me again which made me really sad because he was my best friend" Casey sadly said to April as he finished his story. "That's awful Casey" April exclaimed. Then Casey said the same thing Donnie told her which was, "Some things are beyond our control" which made April think about the night that her father turned into a mutant bat. "Hey later on let's go get some pizza together. I'm starting to get hungry" Casey exclaimed which made April think about how she used to eat pizza all the time with the turtles.

When Donnie arrived at the lair he saw that his brothers were watching Super Robo Mega Force Five and in that episode his brothers were watching Donnie saw that the princess was really angry at her teammates that they forgot her royal so she quit the team and flew off in the robot leg of the giant robot that she was piloting. Mikey comments to Donnie, "this episode is kind of like how you and April are" which Donnie is highly offended by. Leo didn't like what Mikey said and told his youngest brother, "The princess quitted the team 27 times but always comes back." Donnie wasn't in the mood to watch TV with his brothers so he went to his lab to be alone for a while. However Donnie's alone time was going to have to wait because as soon as he got in his Lab the kraang commutation orb started going off which worried Donnie very much. Donnie informs his brothers that the kraang orb is going off again and they all take off in the shellraiser. "The kraang are working on a top secret plan to create a powerful weapon" Donnie said to his brothers. "Maybe the kraang's plan is a laser that is disgusted as burritos" Mikey exclaims which is properly one of the dumbest things his brothers have ever heard. "Oh that plan makes perfect sense if Mikey had the brain of an avocado!" Raph shouts. "When we are done dealing with the kraang let's go get Mexican pizza" Leo states because what Mikey said about the lasers being disgusted as burritos was making him hungry for Mexican food.

When April was still hanging out with Casey at the ice rink a bunch of foot bots come out of nowhere with their plan to once again kidnap April. "Foot soldier again?!" April thought to herself in frustration as she started fighting them and was surprised to find out the foot soldiers were now robots. "I'll help you Red" shouted Casey as he started hitting the robots with hockey pucks taking them down one by one. One of the robots almost kills Casey but he managed to take it down. "Do you owe them money or something?" Casey askes April and she answers "Or something. Casey I want you to go somewhere safe that way you won't get hurt!" "Are you kidding me April?!" Casey shouts excitedly. "I totally want to take these guys down!" April leads most of the foot bots out of the hockey rink while Casey stays behind to fight off the few foot bots that were left behind. April is able to get to the rooftops to get away from the foot bots that were chasing her. However Karai is on another roof top and sends more of the foot bots after April. "There are too many of them" April said to herself. Then she pulls out her T phone that she turned off and looks at a picture of Donnie on her phone that she decorated really girly with Donnie Boy written above his T phone number. "I know I swore that I wanted nothing to do with the turtles but at a time like this I need their help" April cried to herself as she calls Donnie for the first time in a while. Donnie has his phone on vibrate which was a good thing because he and his brothers were in the kraang's lair. "Hello?" Donnie answers quietly. "DONNIE THERE ARE A LOT OF FOOT SOLDIERS THAT ARE NOW ROBOTS AND I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE. THEY ARE AFTER ME!" April screams over the phone. "I'll be right there April" Donnie tells her as he hangs up. "Guys April is being hunted down by the foot bots. I have to go help her NOW!" Donnie tells his brothers as he runs to April's aid despite the fact that he promised to help his brothers out.

While Donnie is on his way to help April she is still fighting the foot bots but at last it wasn't looking good for April because the foot bots were ruthless and strong. Karai appears and is ready to take April down. All of a sudden Donnie appears and knocks Karai down on her ass. "Are you ok April?" Donnie askes April which she answers, "I've been better." Karai gets up and tells Donnie, "YOUR DAM SENSEI TOOK SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL AWAY FROM ME AND SINCE APRIL O' NEIL MEANS SO MUCH TO YOU I'M GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU!" "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LAY A HAND ON APRIL!" Donnie shouts at Karai. "I WON'T LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE HURT APRIL EVER!" Both Donnie and April knock Karai down with his Bo-Staff and while they were doing that April thought about what Donnie just said to Karai and made her realize that no matter what Donnie has always been and always will be there for her.

Back the Kraang's lair Leo, Raph, and Mikey were doing their best fighting off the kraang because the Kraang found out that the turtles were there and started shooting at them. But the battle between the turtles and the kraang came to a halt because the robotic version of Chris Bradford that the kraang built under Karai's direct orders was ready to go and stood up all by itself. "This is no big deal. We can totally take this thing down" Mikey exclaims as he went head on to fight the robot but is easily defeated by the robot. Then the Bradford robot pulls up his plasma sword and shield as he continues to fight the turtles. "Our weapons are no match for this robot's weapons" Leo states as the robot is able to tie him up and prepares to shoot Leo with his laser eyes. However the robot doesn't shoot Leo because the robot reboots itself to go after April. "WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THAT ROBOT BEFORE IT CAN HURT APRIL!" Leo exclaims as he, Raph and Mikey follow it. Mikey picks up a blaster thinking he can shoot the robot down before it can get to April but Mikey accidently shoots his brothers instead which Leo and Raph aren't too happy about. Karai and April continue their fight while Donnie is fighting the foot bots until the Bradford robot shows up and pushes Donnie aside and grabs April. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Karai questions the robots and he replies, "The kraang have program me to betray you because they still want April O' Neil for their own evil plans and you Karai are a threat to their plan." What the Bradford robot told Karai made her really angry.

Out of nowhere the shellraiser with Leo, Raph and Mikey in it pops up and knocks down the robot. "I'm going to name this robot Chrome Dome" exclaims Mikey since he just loves naming bad guys. The turtles start shooting manholes covers at Chrome Dome but it manages to deflect every single one. Everyone notices that there is a crack panel and Donnie points out, "That's his weak point!" Donnie pulls out the wires as he seeks behind the robot as Raph and Mikey are fighting it. After Donnie pulled out the wires Chrome Dome malfunctions and starts to spin Donnie, Raph and Mikey around and around. As April continues to fight Karai jumps in and knocks Kari down by kicking her. As for Chrome Dome Mikey uses its own laser sword against it destroying the robot. Knowing that she was defeated Karai uses a ninja smoke bomb as she retreats. When the smoke cleared up Karai was already gone. April walks up to the turtles and said, "Thank you for coming and saving me." Then all of a sudden April runs off because she remembered that Casey was still at the ice rink fighting the foot bots that didn't follow her. When April got back to the ice rink Casey just finished defeating the foot bots. "Casey you're ok" April said as she runs on the ice to get to Casey. April slips on the ice but Casey catches her and said, "I'm ok Red and I managed to kick some serious ninja butt!" Donnie sees April with Casey and thinks that April would prefer to hang with the boy he saw her with than with him and leaves with a very sad look on his face.

Later on while the turtles are back in the lair April shows up. "Hi everyone" April greets them. "I'm so sorry about blaming you guys for the mutation of my father." "We screwed up really bad April and we're deeply sorry about it" Leo tells her. "It's ok I understand. It wasn't your fault. These things happen and I promise to never hold a grudge again" April tells her friends which makes them happy to hear that April is their friend again. "I'm so happy that you're back April. Here is a welcome home slice of pizza just for you" Mikey exclaims as he tries to give a slice of pizza with gross toppings on it that he found in his room which April turns down. "I'm so glad that you have come back April" Master Splinter tells her. "I missed you so much sensei and I hope that I can continue where I left off in my training to be a Kunoichi if that is ok with you?" April said to Splinter which he answered, "yes." Then April walks up to Donnie and said to him, "Thank you Donnie for always being there for me even when I didn't want you to be." April hugs Donnie which he hugs her back. After April gives Donnie a thank you hug she kisses him on his face which makes him very happy. "In his head he is flying around the world screaming, "I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" Because that was the first time that April has ever kissed him.

April hung out with her friends the turtles for a little while to make up for lost time. "I thought that I wanted a normal life but I realize now that having a normal life is boring and I rather hang with you guys and deep down while I was still very angry with you guys I did miss all of you very much" April told the turtles. "Um April I have something of yours that you left behind when you and your dad moved back home" Donnie told April as he handed her the diary that he gave her around the time that April was living with them. "I completely forgot about my diary. Thanks for holding it for me" said April which Donnie replied, "You're welcome." After catching up with her friends the turtles Donnie offered to walk her home to make sure that April wouldn't get into any more trouble which April was ok with. After Donnie made sure April got home safely she said, "Thanks Donnie for walking me home." "Anytime April" Donnie said before he wished her a goodnight and headed for the nearest manhole to go back home. Before April went to sleep that night she was reading the diary that she kept while she had to stay in the lair. She looked at the pages that she drew hearts with Donnie's name in it because April thought about how close Donnie was to her and she said to herself, "I think I really like Donnie a lot and maybe eventually I'll give him a chance."

Author's Note: Hi everyone on this fan fiction website. Here is chapter 22 of my fan fiction. Sorry it took so long to update. I was enjoying the holiday weekend that just passed. I hope everyone out there had a Happy Fourth of July. I know I did. I'm so happy that I got this far and I plan on going on farther. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 April resumes her training with Splinter

The turtles were happy that April forgave them and decided to be their friend again. As for Master Splinter he was thrilled that April returned as well because there were still a lot of things he had to teach April in order for her to become a Kunoichi. One day when April came to the lair after school she was ready to resume her training where she left off before she cut her friends the turtles out of her life. Splinter brought April to the Dojo and told her a few things before they began, "April it brings me great joy that you have come back to us. I hope you remember the things I've taught you." "Yes sensei I have" April said. "Even when I stopped talking to the guys I never forget the lessons you have taught me and I have been practicing on my own. Plus I've gotten the hang of the Tessen that you gave me." Splinter was happy to hear that April kept up with her training and said to her, "Since you said you've been training on your own I wish to see how much you've have improved." "How do you want me to demonstrate Master Splinter?" April asked with curiosity. Splinter answered, "You will use whatever techniques I have taught you or any that you can come up with on your own to try to catch me off guard. I've done this same exercise before with my sons and Leonardo was the only one who was able to hit me but hesitated to take me down which gave me the chance to pin him down. If you manage to tag me April don't hesitate to take me down like Leonardo did. Is that understood?" "Yes Sensei" April said as she got herself ready. Splinter stood in the middle of the Dojo waiting for April to make her move. "Ok April you can do this. Just remember your training and try to catch Sensei with his guard down" April thought to herself.

While April was trying to plan a move to catch Splinter with his guard down Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were watching from the door that was slightly opened. They were all very curious to see how April was going to take Splinter down. A few minutes later April decided to make her move and ran head on with her Tessen. Splinter sensed that April was coming and made his move as well. He tried to trip April with his rat tail but somehow she managed to dodge by jumping over it. "Very good April" Splinter said to his Kunoichi in training, "but can you dodge this?" All of a sudden Splinter tried to drop kick April which did work but April quickly got back up and threw her Tessen at Splinter like a boomerang. The Tessen misses Splinter because he moved out of the way. "TAKE THAT SENSEI!" April exclaimed as she came running towards Splinter trying to punch and kick him but at last Splinter blocked all of April's punches and kicks. April was about to give up when she remembered the first time she fought Karai and how she was able to defeat her by what Master Splinter once told her which was, "The key to success in battle is to unbalance your opponent." April was thinking of a way to unbalance Master Splinter when she suddenly got an idea. "If I can get a hold of Master Splinter's tail I can use it against him by having Sensei trip over it" April thought to herself as she runs and slides on the floor grabbing Splinter's tail and tries to wrap it around Splinter's ankles. Master Splinter saw what April was trying to do and she almost successes but he is able to move his rat tail and with all of his strength wraps it around April grabbing her by her waist and tosses April in midair.

Donnie and his brothers thought April was going to hit the floor of the Dojo pretty hard but lucky for April Splinter taught her in his arms before she seriously got hurt. "Impressive April. Trying to trip me over with my own tail" Splinter told April as she looked at him baffled. "How were you able to dodge what I was going to do?" April asked astoundingly. "To be honest with you April it was something I came up with on the spot. Sometimes a ninja's moves are unpredictable" Splinter told April which left her with a shocked look on her face. The turtles couldn't believe it either. Splinter pulling off a move on the spot?! Then again he is a master ninja. "Your skills are improving but you still need more training before you become a fully trained Kunoichi but not bad for today's training session" Splinter stated. "Thank you Sensei for letting me continue training with you and for catching me" April said to Splinter. "You're welcome April. I know that sometimes when I'm either training you or my sons who I know that are watching us from behind the door fall down but at the same time I wouldn't want you to hit the floor that hard" said Splinter as his sons came into the Dojo. "We're sorry Sensei. We didn't mean to spy on you and April while you two were training" Leo told Splinter. "It's alright my sons. I know that you must have been very curious to see how much April has improved and I'm proud to say she has come a long way since her training began" Splinter proudly stated which made April smile. "Now then I think for the next part of April's training I would like for each of you to teach her how to use your weapons and April I want you to show my sons how to use your Tessen. I believe that it's important for a ninja to be familiar with multiple weapons that a ninja uses in combat" Splinter said to April and his sons. "One more thing I'm going to let April decide which one of you will teach her first how to use your weapons. Is that ok with you April?" "Yes it is Sensei but I need a little bit of time to think about which weapon I want to learn how to use first. May I give you my answer by tomorrow?" April said to Splinter and he answered, "I'm fine with that since training is over for today and I know you properly have homework to do."

April thanked Master Splinter for the training session and said bye to her friends and Sensei before leaving the lair. "I hope April picks me first that way I can teach her how to use my bo staff so we can be alone together training because nothing would make me happier than being alone with my sweet princess" Donnie thought to himself . When April got home she started on her homework right away and was done in no time. After that April thought about who should teach her first how to use their signature weapon and was enthusiastic for learning something new that would make her another step closer to becoming a fully trained Kunoichi.

Author's Note: I don't have much to say. For this chapter of my fan fiction I thought about how April resumed her training with Master Splinter and came up with the first idea that popped into my head. Most of you out there who write fan fictions properly do that as well. Stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 April trains with Leonardo

The next day April woke up that morning refreshed and ready to continue her training. She was rather excited to learn how to use a different weapon and made a decision on which weapon she wants to learn how to use first from one of her friends the turtles. "Too bad I have to go to School today otherwise I would of headed straight to the lair right now" April said to herself as she was walking to School. She was hoping the day would go by fast and lucky for April O' Neil the day did go by fast and she didn't have a lot of homework to do. Before April left School to go see the turtles her human friends Irma and Casey went up to her. "Hey Red I don't have hockey practice today so if you want we can do our homework together along with Irma" Casey said even though he rather have April to himself. "Sorry Irma and Casey but I have to be somewhere else right now. Maybe some other time." April told her friends. The last thing April wanted to tell Casey and Irma was that she was going to train with four mutant ninja turtles and a mutant rat. "Where are you going April?" asked Irma. "I'm going to see some old friends" April answered. "You made up with those four good friends that you said you weren't talking to anymore?" Casey asked April which she answered, "Yes because we were able to work out our differences." After April left Casey and Irma were very curious to know who are these friends that April won't introduce them to were. April found a man hole with no people around to see her go into inside of an alley and headed down in the sewers. When April arrived she greeted her friends, "Hi everyone I'm here." "Hey April" Donnie said with a smile on his face happy to see his dream girl. "How are you?" "I'm doing just fine Donnie. Where is Master Splinter? I want to tell him which one of you I want to be trained by today" April told Donnie and he answered, "He's in the Dojo meditating." As quietly as she could April opened the door to the Dojo and walked inside trying not to disturb her Sensei.

"Hello April" said Master Splinter as he got up. "Have you made a decision on which one of my sons you would like to train with today?" "Yes I have Master Splinter and I choose Leonardo as my training partner for today" April answered. "Very well then" said Splinter as he called his oldest son to the Dojo. "I'm here Sensei. Is there something you need?" Leo curiously asked. "Leonardo April has chosen you to be her training partner for today. As I mentioned last night to you and your brothers each of you will teach April how to use each of your weapons because as I said before a ninja should learn to use more than one weapon especially in combat" stated Splinter as he left the Dojo to meditate. "I'm ready to learn from you Leo" April told him and Leo said, "Good to hear" as he gave April one of his katana swords to use. Before Leo began his lesson with April he briefly gave her a short lecture on what a katana is, "April a katana as you are well aware is a Japanese single edge sword that samurais and ninjas use in a fight. I have mastered how to use two katanas at once but for today I will teach you how to use one since this is new for you." "I'm ready whenever you are Leo" April told her training partner for today which Leo was happy to hear. Then Leo said, "Ok April watch me" as he demonstrated how to hold the katana sword and use it. As April was watching Leo she observed very carefully because she wanted to make sure that she can do this. When Leo was done with his demonstration he asked her, "Are you ready?" "I'm as ready as I'll ever be so bring it on" April stated as she got herself ready for her training sparring match with Leo.

As soon as both April and Leo were ready they came charging at each other. Leo was happy to see that April was a quick learner because she kept blocking his katana sword with the one she borrowed from him. April was able to knock Leo's sword out of his hand which Leo was astounded by and said to her, "Impressive April. Not only you caught on with how to use a katana but you managed to knock my sword out of my hand. Keep practicing and who knows maybe you'll be just as good as me." "Thanks Leo I appreciate you saying that to me" April replied with a smile. "Shall we continue the lesson and maybe have another round?" Leo asked her which she answered, "Yes." For the rest of the afternoon April was getting the hang of the katana because she thought Leo was a good teacher. When the training session was over April said to Leo, "Thanks for teaching me how to use a katana. I think when I'm finished learning how to use everyone else's weapons I'll show you and your brothers how to use my Tessen as a group. Is that ok with you?" "I think that would be great and you're welcome April" Leo replied. Master Splinter returned to the Dojo and asked, "How did it go?" "It went well Sensei" answered Leo. "Would you like a demonstration?" "That would be fine if April is ok with it" Splinter said which April answered, "I'm fine with it." So April got ready to show Master Splinter what she learned from Leonardo of the proper technique to use the katana. When April finished her demonstration Splinter was very impressed that April learned how to use a katana and wasn't that bad for a beginner.

"Very good April" said Splinter. "Eventually you'll get the hang of it. Your training for today is over." April bowed in respect for both Master Splinter and Leonardo. "Thanks for being my training partner for today Leo" April told him which he said, "You're welcome and if you ever want a refresher course just let me know." April left the Dojo and hung out for a little bit with her friends the turtles before she went home to do her homework and make a decision on who she wants to train with next.

Author's Note: For my fan fiction I'll be writing short chapters about April training with each of the turtles on learning how to use their weapons. Then I'll get back to my main story. Stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Learning how to use Raphael's Sai's

April arrived right away after school to the lair to see her friends and Sensei. She wanted to get a head start on continuing her training on learning how to use another one of the turtle's weapons. "Hello everyone I'm ready to continue my training" April said with much enthusiasm. "Which one of my sons will you like to be your training partner for today?" Asked Splinter. "I choose Raphael" April exclaimed. Raph heard April wanted to train with him today and was up for the challenge. Both Raph and April headed to the Dojo together and Raph told April, "Don't except this to be easy April." "Don't worry I won't Raph" April told him. Before Raph began his lesson with April he gave her a demonstration and explained a little bit on what his Sai's are, "A Sai is known as a dagger with two sharp prongs that curve outside the handle. They are used for blocking attacks and trapping. Sai's are usually used in pairs which is how I'm going to be teaching you today." Raph went to his weapons closet and took a pair of Sai's for April to use. "Are you ready April?" Raph asked her which April answered, "Yes." Both Raph and April took their positions at different corners of the Dojo before they came running at each other blocking each other's attacks. "Not bad April. You seemed to know what you are doing" Raph said as he and April continued to go at each other."

April managed to knock one of Raph's sai's out of his hand and Raph did the same thing to April. "It seems that each of us only has one Sai left" April stated. "That is correct" said Raph. "Let's see who can knock the other' Sai out of who's hand first." Then April exclaimed, "BRING IT ON!" As she charged at Raph head on. The duel between Raph and April went on for a little while until April got the upper hand and knocked Raph's Sai out of his hand." "Wow April that was impressive" Raph told her. "Thanks Raph. That means a lot and you were right this lesson wasn't easy but it was interesting" April told him before they both bowed to each other in respect. "I'm impressed as well April" Said Master Splinter. "Raphael you did a good job teaching April how to use your Sai's." "Thanks Sensei" Raph said to Splinter. "Want to go another round April?" Raph asked her which she answered, "Defiantly." Raph and April did another round of sparring practice and Splinter observed. Once again Raph and April managed to knock a Sai from each other's hands before finishing their duel. Raph managed to knock the other Sai out of April's hand ending the match. "You almost had me April" exclaimed Raph. "You were going all out until I made my move." "I try" said April.

"If you ever want another training session on how to use my Sai's I'm up for it if you are" Raph told April which she said, "Sure why not. I'll let you know." April decided to do her homework in the lair with Donnie because she has a lot of homework and some of it she needed Donnie's help with what she didn't understand. When April and Donnie were finished she said, "Thanks for the help Donnie. I would have never gotten all of this done without you." "You're welcome April" said Donnie. As April said bye to her friends when she left the lair Donnie thought to himself, "I look forward to when it's my turn to train April." Nothing would make this ninja who wears a purple mask and is crazy smart happier than to train with the girl who he has been crushing on since they first met.

Author's Note: Here's another short chapter of April learning how to use a different weapon that is part of my fan fiction. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Learning how to use Mikey's nunchucks

So far April had lessons from two of her turtle friends Leonardo and Raphael of how to use their weapons and she was pretty good for a beginner. She promised her friends that whenever she wanted to learn a little more about how to use the katana and Sai April was going to let Leo and Raph know. Before April arrived at the lair she kept thinking to herself, "Should I learn how to use Mikey's nunchucks or Donnie's Bo staff?" Then April came to a decision as soon as she got to the lair. "Hello April are you ready to continue training on how to use a different weapon?" Said Master Splinter as he greeted April. "Yes I am Sensei and today I would like to train with Mikey so I can be familiar with how to use nunchucks" stated April. "Aw sweet" exclaimed Mikey because he heard April pick him. Both April and Mikey headed to the Dojo together. "I'm guessing before we get started you're going to give me an explanation on what nunchucks are?" April politely asked Mikey. "Only if you want me to dudette" replied Mikey. April nodded yes and Mikey began to tell her about his weapons, "Nunchucks are hand held Japanese weapons made of wood that are joined together by a chain that can stretch to the width of a person's body. Nunchucks are also used as a training tool to develop quicker hand movement." "Wow Mikey I didn't know that you knew so much about your own weapon" April said with a surprise look on her face." Mikey loaned April his spare nunchucks and showed her how to use them. "To be honest April it took me a while to learn how to use my weapon because I kept hitting my head with them when I was younger" Mikey told her as he was demonstrating how to use his weapons.

April paid close attention on how to use the nunchucks. She saw how Mikey moved them with his hands at a fast pace. When he was done with his demonstration Mikey said, "Now you try." To the best of her ability April tried to mimic the way Mikey showed her how to use the nunchucks. She almost had it until April accidently swung the nunchuck too hard and it flew out of her hand. Lucky for April it missed her because she was able to dodge it. "It's a good thing that you're fast April otherwise that would really hurt" Mikey stated. April knew he was right about that and promised to be more careful. It took April a few tries but she was getting the hang of how to use Mikey's nunchucks. Master Splinter walked into the Dojo and saw the process April was making, "Very good April" said Master Splinter. "I would like to see what you have learned from Michelangelo so whenever you're ready a demonstration would be nice if that's ok with the both of you." "Sure thing Sensei" April exclaimed as she and Mikey got themselves ready for a little sparring match. When they were both ready Mikey and April went at it with everything they got. Both April and Mikey kept dodging one another until their nunchucks got tangled when they tried to block each other's moves. "Mikey I think we're done here" April said as she and Mikey looked at each other's tangled nunchucks and laughed. "I think so too" agreed Mikey. "Not bad for your first try. Tell me April did you hit your head like Michelangelo did when he first learned how to use the nunchucks?" Splinter asked. April answered, "No Sensei I didn't. However I did accidently let it slip out of my hand but I managed to dodge it before I got hit." Splinter was happy to hear that his Kunoichi in training wasn't hurt like Mikey was when he was younger and started learning how to use nunchucks.

"Thanks for showing me how to use your nunchucks Mikey" April said to her friend which he replied, "You're welcome dudette. I'm gladly show you again anytime you like." After April was done training with Mikey she had some tea with Master Splinter to relax from all of her training she did. "You are doing very well in learning how to use my son's weapons. As I said before it is important for a ninja to know how to use more than one weapon" Splinter stated which April agreed with her Sensei. "When you are up for it are you ready to learn how to use the Bo staff from Donatello?" asked Master Splinter. "Of course as long as Donnie is up for being my training partner" April exclaimed. Donnie was about to come into the Dojo to practice his skills and to take a break from working so hard on trying to find a cure for April's dad when he overheard April and Master Splinter talking. He smiled to himself because Donnie couldn't wait to spend some time alone with his dream girl who he was too nervous to tell her that he likes her a lot and would always be by her side.

Author's Note: Hooray this is chapter 26 of my fan fiction and part three of my mini chapters of April learning how to use her friend's weapons. Stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 April trains with Donnie & remembers something forgotten

After waiting patiently for the past few days Donnie was happy that it was finally his turn to be April's training partner. He wanted nothing more than to train with the red head that he has fallen in love with. "Ok Donatello don't be nervous. You waited patiently to be April's training partner but I wonder why did April save you for last?" Donnie asked himself. As he was lost in thoughts April arrived and tapped on his shoulder startling him. "I'm sorry Donnie I didn't mean to scare you" April said with a look of concern on her face. "It's ok April" Donnie answered while blushing. "Are you ready to get started? I've been looking forward to training with you." April felt her face blushing as much as Donnie's every time she would come over. For a while April was wondering about Donnie's true feelings for her but was too scare to say anything because she kept telling herself, "What if I'm wrong about Donnie having feelings for me? But if he really likes me then maybe I like him too." April thought about this as she and Donnie went to the Dojo together. Donnie loaned her one of his many Bo staffs that he keeps in handy because sometimes his Bo staff breaks which is why he has so many extras. Just like his brothers Leo, Raph and Mikey before him Donnie explained to April what his weapon is and how it's used, "A bo staff is a weapon used in Japanese martial arts. Bo staffs are between six to nine feet long, are made of different kinds of wood and they are used to strike opponents and block the weapons they are using." Then Donnie gave a demonstration to April of how he uses his bo staff that he learned from Master Splinter.

April copied what Donnie did and he was impressed that she caught on quickly. "That was very good April." "Thanks Donnie. I never realized how heavy your weapon is. I see why you're so good at using your Bo staff. It takes practices to use such a heavy weapon" April told Donnie which he knew April was right about. "Do you want to practice a little bit more before we have practice using our weapons on each other?" Donnie asked which April nodded yes to. April continued to practice how to use the Bo staff and Donnie was more than happy to help her. He even stood behind April to show how to hold it correctly which made April's heart start racing with anticipation. Donnie didn't notice but April was blushing even more than she normally does. Donnie was blushing as well because he was so close to April that it made him happy on the inside as well as the outside. When Donnie was done showing April how to use a Bo staff he asked her, "Are you ready for a bit of sparring practice?" "I'm ready whenever you are" April replied. Donnie and April got themselves before going at each other. During their practice sparring match Donnie couldn't help but admire how well April was doing and thought to himself, "April is so beautiful even when she is fighting or training." Donnie was lost in his thoughts about his dream and April wondered, "What is Donnie thinking about?"

Before their sparring practice session ended Donnie accidently tripped and fell on top of April which caused her to hit her head pretty hard. "OMG APRIL ARE YOU OKAY?! I'M SO SORRY!" Cried Donnie. "I'm ok Donnie. When I hit my head on the floor it brought back a memory that I have forgotten" said April. Donnie was very curious to know what it was and asked her, "What was it that you finally remembered?" Then April began to tell Donnie what she forgotten, "Not that long ago while I wasn't talking to you and your brothers I was on my way to the Library to study with a friend from school when all of a sudden the kraang came out of nowhere. I tried to get away from them but they caught and put some kind of mind control chip on me that way they would be able to bring me to their headquarters for their evil plans without me putting up a fight. Even though I was under their control I think I recall that you guys came out of nowhere, defeated the kraang and you were able to remove the chip. Then I blacked out and forgotten what happened. When I woke up that night back home in my room I couldn't remember what happened or how I got back home. For a while I thought about it over and over again until I gave up and decided to wait until it eventually came back to me." "I remember that night" exclaimed Donnie. "I was out on patrol with my brothers and Mikey spotted you going with the kraang willingly which we all believed that is something you would never do. The mind control chip the kraang put on you forced you to fight us until I did something I'm not proud of and I'm deeply sorry for." "What did you do?" April asked. Donnie answered, "I had no choice but to hit you on your head with my Bo staff to knock you unconscious in order for me to remove the mind control chip off of your head. I hope you can forgive me." April was shocked at what Donnie told her but at the same time understood that Donnie was in a tough situation. Then she said, "Of course I forgive you and because you were able to fill in the blanks when I couldn't remember a thing I'm grateful to you and your brothers for saving me again. Plus it finally explains where that bump on my head came from that night." "Thanks for understanding April" said Donnie. "Anytime" April said.

"One more thing Donnie you're still on top of me. May I please get up now?" April asked as she and Donnie both realize that they were still on the floor and they both got up Donnie and April's faces were burning in a deep shade of red from blushing. Unknowing to both Donnie and April Master Splinter was watching them from a small opening of the door of the Dojo. He was going to check up on his son and April but decided not to intrude. He knew Donnie had feelings for April and knew what it was like to be in love. Donnie got up first and then helped April up which she thanked him for. "I hope I was a good training partner for you today" Donnie said with a nervous tone in his voice. "Of course you were in fact I would like it if you and I trained more together in the future if that is ok you?" stated April which Donnie smile that gap smile April secretly thought was cute. "You better believe its ok with me!" Donnie excitedly told her which made April smile. "I'm getting hungry mind if I stay for dinner?" April asked which Donnie quickly said yes to. Mikey made dinner for his family and April as he always does. He tried his hands at making pizza gyozas which he learned from their other human friend Murakami who was blind but not stupid because he knew right away that Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were mutant turtles. "Mikey these are delicious!" April said after she was done chewing. "I'm glad you like them because I made plenty for everyone so dig in" said Mikey as her and his family ate the pizza gyozas with pleasure.

"May I walk you home April?" Donnie asked his friend who he wished he had to courage to tell her how he feels. "That would be nice thank you Donnie" April answered as she and Donnie left the lair together and headed to the surface. When April and Donnie got back to her place Donnie wished her good night and April told him good night as well. April was happy that Donnie filled in the blanks of what she couldn't remember that night and knew deep down in her heart that Donnie really does care for her deeply and there was a possibly that she might have very strong feeling for her best turtle friend who is always jumping by her side and rescues her whenever she was in trouble. Only time will tell until April can figure out her true feelings for Donnie.

Author's Note: Yay this is chapter 27 of my fan fiction. I don't have much to say. I hope you like what I wrote. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 April teaches the turtles how to use her Tessen

After April O' Neil practiced learning how to use the turtle's weapons she was ready to show her friends how to use her Tessen. April was rather excited to show her friends because she was grateful to the turtles for being her training partners and teaching her how to use their weapons. As always when April arrived at the lair she was greeted by her friends and Master Splinter. Donatello was the first one to greet the red head as she walked in. "Hello April how are you today?" "I'm ok Donnie how are you today?" April asked him which Donnie replied, "I'm doing very well. I think I'm going to make a breakthrough on finding a cure for your Dad. I just need to do a few more tests." April smiled at what Donnie said because she misses her father very much due to the fact that he was turned into a mutant bat by mistake. "That's wonderful to hear Donnie" April exclaimed. "Today I want to show you and the others how to use my Tessen since all of you were very helpful in teaching me how to use your weapons." Donnie become excited at what April said because he always thought that April become more beautiful whenever she brought out her weapon and used it in a fight. April told the rest of the turtles what she wanted to do and followed her into the Dojo. Master Splinter watched from the side line to observe how his Kunoichi in training was going to show his other students/sons how to use her weapon. April explained to the turtles her weapon, "A Tessen is known as a Japanese war fan that was used in Feudal Japan. This type of weapon comes in many different sizes, shapes and can be from different materials. Tessens can be used in combat especially to block an opponent's attacks or when an opponent shoots an arrow or darts at you." 

Out of all the turtles Donnie paid the closet attention to what April was saying about her weapon. He was the most enthusiastic besides the fact that Donnie is nuts about April learning something new always sparked his interest. When April was done explaining about her weapon she showed her friends how she uses it the way Master Splinter taught her. "Master Splinter may I have your assistance in demonstrating how a Tessen is used in a fight please?" April kindly asked her Sensei which he answered, "Of course my Kunoichi in training." Splinter stood up and took his position as he helped April give an example of how to use a Tessen in a fight. He even shot a few harmless training darts which she blocked with her metal fan. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were all intrigued at the demonstration April gave them and when she was done April asked her friends, "Who would like to go first?" Without any hesitation Donnie raised his hand first and shouted, "I DO!" April was pleased that her best turtle friend wanted to go first and gave him her Tessen to try out. Since Donnie was the smartest out of his brothers he caught on quickly and was ready." Donnie held the Tessen the same way April would which she said, "Very good Donnie. Now try to block my attacks and these training darts I'm going to throw at you" April stated as she began making her move. Without missing a beat Donnie was able to block April's attacks and the darts she threw at him. "Did I do it right April?" Donnie asked her which she answered, "Yes you did. I'm very impressed. What about you Master Splinter?" Splinter nodded yes because he too was impressed at how quickly Donatello picked up on what April was trying to teach his sons.

Leo went next because he was just as enthusiastic as his younger brother Donnie. Plus since he was the leader Leo thought it was important for a leader to know everything about other weapons. "I'm ready whenever you are April" Leo said as he got himself ready. Just like Donnie Leo was also able to block April's attacks and the training darts. Mikey went next after Leo as soon as his oldest brother passed him April's weapon. "Aw yeah I'm going to see if I can learn how to use a different weapon besides my awesome nunchucks" Mikey exclaimed. As soon as Mikey was ready April did the same thing and just like Leo and Donnie Mikey was pretty good but he accidently drop the Tessen but quickly picked it up before April can make her move. After Mikey was done it was Raph's turn to try his hands at April's Tessen. "If my brothers can do this so can I but better" Raph proudly said as he was ready for anything was going to throw at him. Raph was lucky that April threw training darts at him and not the sharp kind because a few hit Raph on his forehead. "Ok I need more practice" Raph thought to himself that he wouldn't admit to his brothers, April and Master Splinter. When the turtles were done Master Splinter said to his sons, "Not bad for your first try. I'm glad I decided to have all of you teach each other how to use each other's weapons. Ninjas should always be familiar with how to use other weapons other than the ones they are most familiar with." Everyone agreed with Master Splinter and were happy with training each other. "Guys if it's ok with you may you demonstrate how to use your weapons again with me?" April asked the turtles which they were fine with. Donnie volunteered to go first and once again showed April how to use a Bo staff. Leo, Mikey and Raph reviewed with April how to use the katana, nunchucks and Sais which April was happy that her friends were able to show her again.

April trained with her friends for a little while before she left to go home. April was happy that she and the turtles were able to learn from each other. She promised herself to always continue with her four amazing friends who April knew are very important to her because everyone needs good friends even they are mutants who are the amazing people she has ever met.

Author's Note: This short chapter concludes the mini chapter series of April and her friends the turtles teaching each other how to use their signature weapons for my fan fiction. However this isn't the end of Fighting for Love. I have a lot updates in the future so please stay tune because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Casey meets April's four good friends

April O' Neil always thought that she would be the only human alley besides Murakami San that knew of the turtle's existent. That was about to change for not only for April but for her friends the turtles as well. One night while Casey Jones was in his room he was writing in his personal journal there has been a lot of weird things going on in New York City that involved criminal and mutant activity. In his Journal he wrote, "Due to all the craziness that has been happening lately I'm wondering if my own family or the good people of New York City are safe anymore because of all of these fucking criminals and mutants running around. I swear from this moment on I'm going to protect my family and everyone else in New York from all of this crazy bullshit going on." After Casey wrote what he promised to do in his personal journal he grabbed his bag filled with things he was going to fight with, painted his face black and white and put on his favorite hockey. Then he set off to fight off evil only Casey Jones would know how.

Back in the lair Master Splinter was training his sons as he always does and said to them, "I would like for all of you to spar freely among each other in order to find the weakness in your enemies." The turtles were up for it and as always Mikey and Donnie were tagged out by their older brothers Leo and Raph. "Looks like it's just you and me again Raph" Leo told Raph. "Yeah and this time I'm taking you down!" exclaimed Raph as he and Leo went at it with each other. Leo had the upper hand and managed to beat Raph in no time flat. As always Raph hates to lose especially to his older brother Leo and knocks him down to the floor rather hard which Donnie and Mikey were shocked by. Master Splinter wasn't too happy at his second oldest son for what he did and told him, "We have spoken about this time and again, Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally; it clouds your judgement. You need to control it, lest it controls you." Raph always hated it when Master Splinter scolds him because of his anger issues but deep down he knew his sensei/father was right so he said, "I'm going to get some air" as he left the lair to do what he said he was going to do.

Meanwhile Casey is doing what he promised to do and is surveying the City that he vowed to protect. As he is doing that Casey writes down all the things he notices while on his little patrol. All of a sudden Casey hears a scream not too far from where he is and tells himself, "I'm going to see what is going on because no criminal will be able to beat Casey Jones." Casey finds out the scream came from a man who was being robbed by the Purple Dragons which Casey didn't like at all. "Hey assholes you guys pick the wrong night" stated Casey as he prepared himself to fight the purple dragons. The thugs laughed at Casey because they thought, "What can he do to stop us?" Then Casey started shooting hockey pucks at the purple dragons hitting them one by one. From a rooftop Raph is seeing everything that is going on and tells himself, "I got to help that guy before he fucking hurts himself and those thugs." Raph comes down from the rooftop. Casey sees Raph and is surprised to see another mutant but isn't scare of Raph at all because he thought of him as a threat. Casey and Raph start fighting each other which the purple dragons take it as an opportunity to make their escape. What the fuck you let them fucking escape!" Casey angrily screams. Raph has the upper hand in his fight with Casey by throwing him to a hood of a car. Raph was going to stab Casey in his face with one of his Sais but holds himself back from doing so which allows Casey to electrocute Raph. Before Casey could be chased down by Raph he hooks himself to the hood of a taxi making his escape. As for Raph he made his escape too before anyone can see him.

Raphael returns home goes up to Leo and tells him, "I'm sorry about what I did earlier tonight. It was wrong and I admit it." "I can't hear you Raph. Could you please speak up?" Leo askes his younger brother. Raph begins to speak loud enough for everyone to hear, "I know I have serious anger issues but I can control it." As a way to annoy Raph Mikey counts down from 10 which makes his second oldest brother really angry. "I take back what I said" Raph screams as he leaves the lair again to get away from his brothers.

The next day while Casey is at school April and her friend Irma approach him. April notices that Casey has a black eye and a bruised nose. As a concern friend she asks him, "What the heck happen to your face?" Casey tells April and Irma, "I got hurt while I was practicing hockey last night at the hockey rink. That's the life of a future pro hockey player. Always getting hurt." Irma didn't believe his story and stated, "I find it hard to believe because from what I heard the ice rink is no longer open at later hours due to an incident that happened a couple of nights ago." "Well that's what happened and it's not your concern anyway Irma!" Casey said to her which Irma didn't give a rat's ass about his story. Then she said, "Come on April we need to get to our next class before we're late." As Irma pulls April's arm to make her come along Casey whispers to April, "I saw something mutant crazy last night" which worries April a bit but didn't have time to think about it because she didn't want to be late for her next class as well. Later that night Casey was on the same rooftop he was on last night. "Man my body still fucking hurts from fighting that mutant last night" Casey said to himself. As Casey was on the rooftop he sees Raph and decides to follow him back to the lair. Casey wasn't too happy to be going down into the sewers but at the same time he wanted to get even. Unknowing to Casey foot bots are following him as well. Casey finds the turtles home and tries to sneak in as quietly as possible but sadly he was spotted. The turtles surround Casey to make sure that he wouldn't get away.

While the turtles were dealing with Casey April is coming out of the Dojo after another night of training. April is shocked to see Casey in the lair and said to the turtles, "Don't hurt him. He is my friend from School!" Then she asks him, "Casey what in the world are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question" answered Casey. "What are you doing with these mutants?" "I can explain" said April. These mutants are the four really good friends I told you about. Meet Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." Casey was very shocked that the four good friends April mentioned to him that she once had a falling out with and forgave them were actually giant talking mutant turtles. "So are you guys Italian?" Casey asked him. Splinter came out of nowhere and answered his question, "I named them after my favorite Italian Renaissance painters and sculptors." Casey passes out after seeing Splinter since this was the first time seeing a giant talking rat. "Wake up April" shouted April trying to wake up her passed out friend. Casey soon wakes up and Splinter tells him, "I don't bite." That doesn't make Casey feel any better because he is afraid of rats.

"I sense something is nearby" April exclaims when all of a sudden foot bots come out of nowhere invading the lair. Everyone gasped at the sight of the foot bots and began to fight them. The turtles, Master Splinter, April and Casey are able to fight off the foot bots even though more kept on coming they were taken down. One of the foot bots that wasn't involved in the fight was scanning the area. "Oh shit I think that foot bot is going to is going to tell Karai where the lair is" exclaims Raph as he and Casey saw the foot bot running out of the lair. "Let's call a truths and go after it" Casey pointed out which Raph was fine with. While going after the foot bot Raph is standing on a subway track and a train is about to hit him! Casey saves Raph by pulling him away before the train can run him over which he is very grateful for. "Thanks Casey" said Raph. "Now let's go get that foot bot." Raph and Casey chase it to the top of the train and continue the fight from there. Then the foot bot tries to throw Casey off from the top of the train but Raph saves him from falling to his death. Raph and Casey realize that having each other around is a good thing and work together to fight the robot. Casey pulls out the thing he used to electrocute Raph the night before and electrocutes the robot before it can get to the street. Raph throws one of his Sais at its head destroying it once and for all. "Casey Jones you are totally raw, unfocused, dangerous, and possibly the craziest person I have ever met. But at the same time you're not a bad fighter" Raph said to his new friend. "I agree with you on that and you're not such a bad fighter yourself for a reptile" stated Casey as he and Raph headed back to the lair to see if everyone else needed help and to tell them that they took down the foot bot before it can to Karai.

Raph and Casey were pleased to see that the foot bots were taken down by everyone else. "Sweet the foot bots have been taken down!" exclaimed Raph as he and Casey were having a little celebration of their own. "It seems that Raph and Casey are now best buds" Mikey said to Master Splinter which he replies, "I agree with you on that Michelangelo." All of a sudden Donnie gasps because he realizes something about Raph and Casey and exclaims, "NOW WE HAVE TWO RAPHAELS!" This scares Donnie because having one Raphael was scary enough for the genius turtle. "Want to head back up to see if we can find more back guy butt to kick?" Raph asked Casey. "Yes I do" answered Casey so the two of them left the lair together to find more bad guys to fight.

Later that night Karai finds the foot bot that was destroyed by Raph and Casey that was supposed to come back to foot clan headquarters to tell her where the turtle's lair was. She was really angry that it was destroyed and vowed, "I will find out where the turtles and there dam sensei is hiding that way I finally have my revenge for what happened to my mother!"

Author's Note: Here is chapter 29 of my fan fiction. I'm so happy to have made it this far. This story will most likely the longest fan fiction I have written yet. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing my next chapter soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 April learns the truth about herself

For a long time April always wanted to know why the kraang are always after her. Then April finally got the answer to her question. What she learned not only shocked her but the turtles as well. One night April wanted to tag along with her friends the turtles on a training exercise. April was having a hard time keeping up with them because she wasn't as fast as her friends when it came from hoping from roof to roof. From another building there was somebody secretly taking pictures of April and the turtles. "I sense that somebody is nearby" April exclaimed as she and her friends noticed a man taking their picture from behind a water tower on another building. "GET HIM!" The turtles said and before anyone knew the man who took their picture escaped and hid in his apartment. They found where the man went and they went into his home to figure out what he was going to do. When everyone got into the man's apartment they stared in shock because of what they saw on his walls. Apparently this guy had pictures that are mostly of the kraang and the turtles themselves which totally freaks them out. Then Raph finds the man who took their picture behind a wall, grabs him and holds one of his Sais up to his neck. "You better fucking tell us who the fuck you are and why do you have so many pictures of us and the kraang!" Shouted Raph. "Release me and I'll gladly answer any questions that you have" said the man who Raph was a bit hesitated to release but at the same time he wanted answers just like the others. When Raph released the man he began speaking, "My name is Jack Kurtzman and I'm a journalist. Last year while I was doing an investigation for a story I was working on about a scientist that went missing a year ago I discovered these aliens called the kraang. I learned that the kraang have been planning to take over the Earth from many millenniums. However the kraang were never able to complete their horrible plans because they need a specific chain of human DNA." Then Jack Kurtzman shows everyone a picture which shocks April because it was a photo of both her parents and herself when she was a baby. "That's me, my dad and my mom" April said with a surprised look on her face.

"Your mother along with other people were considered the things the kraang needed for their plan to take over the world because she had a unique genetic code and while she was pregnant with you April the kraang did horrible experiments on her with mutagen" Jack exclaimed. April hated what Jack Kurtzman said and before she could express any emotions or say anything else no of nowhere a squad of kraang droids burst into the apartment with every intention of capturing April. The kraang start shooting at the turtles April and Jack. Once again April was almost captured by the kraang but lucky for her Donnie and Leo were able to rescue April before she was taken away. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey managed to defeat and destroy all the robots. One of the kraang bots fires at Jack making him off out of his window but Mikey manages to save him before falling to his death. When everyone got outside there was a white van parked outside and another kraang bots comes out of it and starts shooting. The turtles, Jack and April jumped into the shellraiser and were able to make a quick getaway. "You guys have to find all of the codes that the kraang has on April and erase them before their plan can go through at the TCRI building" Kurtzman told the turtles. They knew he was right otherwise who knows what terrible things the kraang will do if they got their tentacles on April.

"Wait a minute I thought the TCRI building was destroyed" exclaimed April. The turtles thought the building was gone too but boy were they wrong because as soon as they got to the TCRI building not only was it fully repaired but it was up and running as if it was never destroyed. "Here is a key card that I stole from the kraang that will allow you access into the building" said Jack as he handed it over to the turtles. "April I want you to stay here with Jack that way we can maintain radio communication" Said Leo. "No I want to go with you guys so I can help you put an end to the kraang trying to capture me once and for all!" April protested. The turtles knew April wasn't about to let up on the issue so they let her come along. As soon as they entered the TCRI building a kraang bot is staring right at them along with a few more which scares the shit out of everyone. They noticed that none of them are moving and Donnie points out, "They are just charging up." Everyone breaths a side of relief as April and her friends quietly make their way passed the charging robots. However their troubles weren't over yet because a moment later all the robots that were charging were fully charged. The turtles and April were very lucky that they weren't seen as they made their way to an elevator and took it all the way to the top floor of the TCRI building. When everyone got out they saw kraang prime along with other kraang aliens are speaking to each other mentally. April uses her telepathic powers to read the minds of what the kraang are saying to each other. However the kraang hear April and the turtles moving and the turtles along with April begin another fight with the kraang bots. Even though April tried her best to fight the kraang bots by herself she was captured and taken away.

The turtles saw the kraang taking April away and go after her in an attempt to recuse their friend. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey somehow end up in a hallway and out of nowhere April comes running forwards her friends and said to them, "I was able to escape" April said before another horde of kraang droids came and started to shoot at them. April lead her friends to detention cell to try to get away from the kraang. However the door to the detention cell closes locking everyone inside and poisonous gas starts filling the room. Then April starts to laugh evilly which makes her friends realize the April with them isn't the real April because the turtles knew their friend would never do that to them. "We have to take that fake April down!" said Leo as he and his brothers start fighting the evil April clone. Surprisingly the April clone puts up an excellence fight but the turtles were able to beat the April clone by smashing its face into a control panel causing it to explode and black smile covers the whole room. Even though the turtles are grossed out at what just happened destroying the April clone opens up the elevator door which the turtles get inside of.

While the turtles were on their way to rescue April she was strapped to a table and a bunch of kraang droids surrounded her and were speaking to each other, "Kraang will extract every bit of DNA from April O' Neil in a way that Kraang pleases in order for Kraang's plan to perfect the April clones." "Why don't you take my hair instead?! THAT HAS DNA!" April shouted while struggling to get out. Then the kraang bots said, "True but Kraang prefers to extract your DNA this way." April was freaking out because she knew the kraang would do anything to get what they wanted even if it would harm April.

Meanwhile the turtles managed to find themselves in another room that is filled with many April clones inside of stasis tubes along with the kraang and April. The kraang learn that the turtles are at TCRI and they say, "Kraang will send out the imperfect clones of April O' Neil to deal with the ones called the turtles." Kraang sends out a really poor version of an April clone and both Mikey and Leo start to fight it. While they were fighting Mikey notices the bad April clone not only looks really ugly but the only thing it's able to say is, "Derp." Then Mikey exclaims, "I think I'll name it April Derp!" "I'll rescue April" Raph tells Donnie which Donnie protests, "No I want to rescue April!" "No you need to hack into the computer to erase everything the kraang has on April" Raph points out to Donnie. Even though Donnie hate to admit it Raph was right so Donnie got to one of the computers and started to figure out a way to hack into it.

The battle between April Derp and Leo and Mikey starts becoming more and more difficult. As for Raph one of the kraang droids seized Raph before he was able to rescue the real April. "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLES!" Shouted Raph as he tries to get away from the kraang's grip. April is starting to feel under a lot of and starts yelling out very loudly in a telepathic way that dysfunctions the kraang bots nearby and destroys April Derp. Since April weaken the kraang bots and destroyed April Derp Raph was able to rescue April and Donnie is successful in erasing every bit of information the kraang had on her. Before everyone can make their escape out of the TCRI building more April clones are released and the real April gets mixed up with the clones. None of the turtles can tell which one is the real April as they all shouted, "I'm the real April. No I am!" The turtles are unsure what to do when all of a sudden the real April pulls out her Tessen and starts destroying a couple of the April clones. After finding out which April was the real one the turtles destroyed the rest of the clones and Jack Kurtzman helps the turtles and April make their escape with a van he stole from the kraang. When Jack dropped off everyone at the nearest manhole he gives them his card and tells them,  
"If you ever need my expertise give me a call" as Jack drove off going back to his home.

As soon as everyone came back to the lair Donnie said to April, "If you would allow me April I would like to take a look at your DNA to see why the kraang were trying to take it from you." "Yes of Course. Anything to find out why the fuck the kraang want me so bad" said April as she and Donnie headed to his lab. While Donnie is looking at April's DNA under a microscope he gasps in shock at what he just found out. "What's wrong Donnie?" April askes with a worried look on her face then Donnie tells her something that shocks his brothers and April as well, "Since you have these psychic powers you're not all human. You're actually half mutant!" April is shocked at what Donnie just told her and stumbles on what she was trying to say, "I'm only half….. human?" Then Mikey tells her since she is half mutant, "Welcome to the family."

Author's Note: Here is chapter 30 of my fan fiction. I think for my next chapter I'll write about April having a hard dealing with what she learned about herself as soon as I think of a title for chapter 31. If any of you has an idea for a title for my next chapter I welcome it. Stay tune for my next update. I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 April copes with being half mutant

After April O' Neil found out that she is half mutant it was an extremely big shock for her. All of her life April thought of herself as just a normal human being with an abnormal life ever since she met her friends the turtles. When Donnie said those words, "You're half mutant" April didn't know what to do, say or think. However finding out about what she is changed her mood to really gloomy. On the night Donnie told her about what she is April said to her friends, "I'm gonna go home now" and ran crying out of the lair all the way home. The turtles saw April's tears forming in her eyes and tried to go after her but Master Splinter stopped his sons and told them, "I know that you're upset that April is taking it hard about finding out that she is half mutant but let her calm down for a bit before going to her aid my sons. Sometimes people want to be alone to figure things out but if April wants you to come to her aid she'll let you know." Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey knew that Master Splinter was right but at the same time April was their friend and they hated seeing her so sad especially Donnie who April considered to be her very best friend out of all of the turtles. For a few weeks after April learned the truth about herself she hasn't really been her normal self. She came by less often to the lair to train or even to hang out with the turtles. As for School friends Casey and Irma were very concerned for April as well because she didn't join them for study sessions after school. Whenever Casey and Irma would ask her, "Is everything ok April?" She would say, "I'm fine I just have a lot of things on my mind that I need to sort out on my own" Then April would head on home to reflect on her problems.

One late afternoon when the sun was almost completely set April decided to sit on the roof of her building to once again try to go over in her head what Donnie said to her, "You're half mutant." "I can't believe I'm not all human" April cried to herself. As April was crying her friends the turtles came by to check up on her and saw that she wasn't at home. "I wonder where April can be?" Donnie asked his brothers. "Let's check to see if she is on the roof" stated Leo as his brothers started to follow him. When the turtles got to the roof they found April sitting in corner of the roof crying with her head down to her knees. April didn't even see or hear the turtles approach her and she was startle when Donnie tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. "Donnie you scare the shit out of me!" exclaimed April as she saw her friends standing around her with concern looks on their faces for April. "I'm sorry April" said Donnie. "I didn't mean to scare you. My brothers and I came by to see how you were doing since you've been coming less often to the lair." April stood up from where she was sitting looked at her friends and started crying all over again. The turtles gathered around April for a group hug to calm April down. "I'm sorry guys. It's just like ever since I found out I'm only half human I haven't really felt like myself and who knows if I ever will again" April cried each word that she told her friends.

The turtles hated seeing April this upset especially Donnie because he cared about April with all his heart and hated seeing the girl of his dreams this upset. All Donnie and his brothers wanted was for April to be happy again. Then Mikey suggested, "Come back to the lair with us. I know you would rather be alone but at the same time we're your friends and we want to help you in any way we can." April thought about what Mikey said and knew that being by herself all the time crying wasn't doing her any good so she said, "Ok I'll go with you guys. Maybe being with friends will help me feel better." April grabbed her bag from her room and left with the turtles to go to the lair. When they got to the lair April greeted Master Splinter and apologizes for not coming to train with him. "It's fine April. I know that you're not feeling like yourself because of what Donatello discovered about you. Just remember just because you're half mutant doesn't change who you are on the inside the brave young girl who can overcome any challenges that life throws at you" stated Splinter as April walked over to her Sensei and hugged him thanking him for his kind words.

"This evening we can do whatever you want to do to try to make you feel better" Donnie said to April which made her smile a little bit. April thought about what she wanted when all of a sudden her stomach started growling, "Can we eat? I'm starving" April said to the turtles. "No problem April" exclaimed Mikey as he headed to the kitchen to start making dinner for his family. As Mikey was cooking April was still very upset about her current situation and held anymore tears she wanted to shed. For dinner Mikey created many different kinds of gyozas including the pizza version he learned from Murakami San. "Mikey this is delicious" Raph said while eating. "I must say Mikey I'm enjoying the gyozas you made especially your own version of the pizza gyoza" April said after she finished chewing. Everyone else enjoyed Mikey's cooking as well and when dinner was finished April helped Mikey with the dishes as a thank you for cooking dinner. While Mikey and April were cleaning up Mikey saw that April still had that sad look on her face and he knew that she was still sad about her being half mutant. After the dishes were done April and Mikey headed to the living room to watch TV with the others. "Is there anything in particular you want to watch? Raph asked April and she answered, "Surprise me." The turtles thought about what April said and Donnie remembered the box of VHS tapes that he gave April when she was staying with them in the lair when the kraang and Shredder were hunting her down. "Guys come with me to my lab I want to talk to you guys in private" Donnie said to his brothers as Leo, Mikey and Raph followed Donnie to his lab. As for April she was told to wait in the living room which she did. "Ok brainiac what is it that you wanted to tell us that you didn't want to say in front of April?" asked Raph. "As you know April hasn't been feeling like herself ever since I discovered that she isn't all human. Just like all of you I hate seeing April this upset so I got an idea of how to cheer April up that way she'll be ok with what she knows about herself" Donnie told his brothers. Mikey raised his hand and asked, "What did you have in mind Donnie?" Mikey asked his third oldest brother. Donnie pulled out the box of VHS tapes that he gave to April and took out a copy of Disney's Snow White and the seven Dwarfs. "So we're going to watch an old Disney princess movie with April?" asked Leo. "Yes" answered Donnie. "I remember how much she enjoyed watching that other Disney princess movie The Little Mermaid and I figured she enjoys watching this one. Plus we're going to do something that will properly crack April up to make her smile again." Donnie told his brothers what they were going to do. Leo and Mikey were in as for Raph not so much because he thought it was silly. "Aw come on Raph do it for me" Donnie begged his second oldest brother. "Fine whatever" stated Raph which Donnie was ok with. When Donnie and his brothers got back to the living room she asked her friends, "What were you guys talking about?" "We were just talking about what movie to watch and we found an old Disney classic that if you want we can watch it together" Donnie told April as he showed her the movie Snow White and the seven Dwarfs. "Oh wow this is another movie I haven't seen since I was a little girl. I'm cool with watching it if you guys are" April exclaimed.

Donnie popped in the movie and there was no need to fast forward because the movie went straight to the beginning of the story where the evil queen who was Snow White's wicked stepmother was talking to her magic mirror asking it, "Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?" April seemed ok because she was showing interested in the movie but was still a bit sad. The turtles saw the look on April's face and they all thought the same thing, "April won't be sad much longer." As they continued watching the movie the scene came up where the Dwarfs were playing their instruments for Snow White and singing that silly song. The turtles got up because their plan was to sing along to the silly song to April to make her laugh. April had no idea what was going on so she asked her friends, "What are you guys doing?" The next thing April knew the turtles started singing along to the silly song that the Dwarfs were singing that made her smile,

Donnie: (Yodel:)

"Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay"

Mikey:

(Yodel:)

"Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay"

Leo:

"I'd like to dance and tap my feet

But they won't keep in rhythm

You see, I washed them both today

And I can't do nothing with 'em"

Raph:

"Ho hum the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

For anyone to sing?"

Donnie:

"I chased a polecat up a tree

Way out on upon a limb

And when he got the best of me

I got the worst of him"

All the turtles:

"Ho hum the tune is dumb

The words don't mean a thing

Isn't this a silly song

For anyone to sing?"

All the turtles:

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay

Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay"

When the turtles were done singing they all took turns dancing with April who had the biggest smile on her face just like the seven Dwarfs took turns dancing with Snow White. When the song and dance was over everyone was laughing hysterically even Raph who didn't want to do it in the first place. As for April she was laughing so much that her friends actually sung along to the silly song just for her. "You four are hilarious" laughed April. "We did it for you because we didn't like seeing you so sad. I blame myself for telling you that you're only half human" Donnie told April. "It's not your fault Donnie. Remember I'm the one who wanted to know what the kraang wanted with me that makes me part of their plan. Don't blame yourself for answering a question I've been asking for a long time" April said to Donnie which made him smile. "Do you feel better now April?" asked Mikey. "Yes I do thanks to your performance. It was hilarious!" stated April. "I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm half mutant which as of now I guess I'm ok with." "That's good that you're feeling better about yourself because if you weren't we thought we might have to do to you what we did to Donnie when he was upset around the time you weren't speaking to us to cheer him up" Leo said to April which she asked, "What did you do to Donnie?" "You really want to know?" Raph asked. "Yes I do" answered April. "Ok but you asked for it" said Donnie and his brothers started wigging their fingers towards and April knew what was going to happen as the turtles shouted "TICKLE ATTACK!"

As fast as April could she ran all over the lair trying to get away from her friends. "Why did I have to ask? I'm way too ticklish!" April said to herself as she hid in her old bedroom from her friends. However the turtles found her and the next thing that happened was April was trying to curl up into a protective ball but it was no good and she was laughing like crazy. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH PLEASE STOPPPPPP I'M VERY TICKLISH!" The turtles continued tickling their friend for another minute before they decided that she had enough. When April was finally calm from all the laughing Donnie asked her, "Does that answer your question?" "Yes it does Donnie and now I know that you're just as ticklish as me!" exclaimed April as she tackled her friend to the ground and started tickling Donnie on his sides causing him to laugh hysterically. As for Leo, Mikey and Raph they watched from the side as April continued tickling their brother because it was too funny for them to stop. When April finally stopped she hugged all of her friends and said, "Thanks guy I needed a good laugh. I rather enjoyed the performance you guys did while we watching the movie that we're going to have to finish at another time because I think it's over by now." "Sorry we tickled you too much April" said Donnie. "It's ok Donnie. It was funny and I'm the one who asked what did your brothers do to you to make you happy again" replied April. The turtles headed back to the living room and the movie was up to the part where Snow White rode off with her prince after he woke her up with a kiss. Donnie thought to himself, "April is my sweet princess and I hope someday she will choose me as her prince charming." April thanked her friends for tonight because from that moment on April accepted herself for who she is and it didn't bother that she was half mutant because that wasn't going to stop her from kicking bad guy butt and hanging with her friends.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 31 of my fan fiction. I had a bit of writers block while writing this chapter. Then I remembered the Silly Song the Dwarfs sang in Snow White and the seven Dwarfs. I watched the Silly Song on youtube and it made me laugh. Then I got the idea to include this song in chapter 31. I don't own Snow White and the seven Dwarfs, the Silly Song or anything else Disney related. In other words no copyright intended. Please stay tune for the next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 Everyone faces their fears

After a night of hanging out with her friends the turtles April felt better about herself and wasn't going to let being half mutant get to her anymore. One day April's friend and study partner Casey Jones came up to her and said, "Hey red I know that you've been upset lately and I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk I'm here for you." April smiled at her friend and said, "Thank you Casey but I'm ok now. However I will tell you what has been going on with me whenever you want to hang out." "I'm available now" exclaimed Casey. "Perfect" said April as she and Casey took a walk together and sat down on a bench. Then April told Casey the truth, "The reason why I've been upset was because Donnie found out the reason why the kraang are always hunting me down. It's because when my mother was pregnant with me the kraang captured her because she had this unique DNA so they did terrible experiments on her. The kraang altered her DNA so much that I inherited her mutated DNA. In other words Casey I'm only half human. You properly think I'm a freak now don't you?" "No way Red. What the kraang did to your mother was really fucked up. To me you're still my friend and the only tutor I ever had that believed in me when I was about to fail" stated Casey which made April smile, hugged her friend and said, "Thanks Casey besides the turtles and Irma I consider you an awesome friend. What would you like to do?" "Let's listen to some music for a while" replied Casey as he turned on his IPod.

April and Casey were enjoying each other's company while listening to music. April was happy that she told Casey about what was bothering her lately. Usually she would talk to her friend Irma but at the same time Irma didn't know of the turtle's existent and whenever Irma asked about April's secret friends April would change the subject. They listened to music for a while. Casey tried to put his arm around April because he wanted to make a move on her but stopped himself because April suggested, "Let's go visit the turtles and see what they are up to." "Sounds like a plan" Casey said because he thought it would be fun to hang out with his new best bro Raphael. April and Casey found a man hole with no people around and headed down to the sewers. "What is that disgusting smell?" April asked. "No idea" answered Casey. "This isn't normal sewer stench." While they were on their way to visit the turtles a construction worker ran passed April and Casey screaming, "THERE IS A SQUIRREL AFTER ME. RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Casey and April follow the man around the corner but when they got there the man disappeared. Both April and Casey thought the same thing, "Where the fuck did that man go?" All of a sudden April said, "I sense there is something strange here" when she went to find out the strange thing powder blew into her face by the strange thing she found growing in the sewers.

April rubs the powder out of her eyes and looks at Casey but instead of seeing her friend April was staring at a bat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed April as she ran in another direction trying to get away from the so call bat that she saw which was really her friend Casey. April screamed even louder when she thought she ran into her mutated father Wingnut. "I don't know what is going but I have to let the turtles know what is going on" Casey said to himself as he started heading to the lair on his own. While Casey was on his way Master Splinter and Leonardo were in the Dojo together in deep meditation. Splinter was doing just fine because he is used to meditating deeply. As for Leo he was having a hard because something was on his mind. "What troubles you my son?" Master Splinter asked his oldest son. "For a while now I keep having the nightmare over and over again that my brothers are dragged off into the darkness and I'm unable to help him at all" Leo answered. "All leaders must face their fear of losing their team. I face this every time and your brothers leave the lair" Splinter stated. Casey arrives at the lair panicking because of what happened and tells the turtles, "Guys April and I were on our way to see you when all of a sudden she started acting strange and ran off screaming." "Where did April run off to?" asked Donnie who was very concerned about his dream girl. "I don't know" answered Casey. "She ran off in a different direction. I tried to follow her but we got separated. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Donnie screamed. "YOU LEFT APRIL ALONE?!" Donnie and Casey were at each other's throats until Leo had to break up their argument. "That's enough. Fighting isn't going to do anything. We're going to look for April together" said Leo as he led his team and Casey out of the lair to start searching for their lost friend.

While everyone was looking for April Casey hears something strange and decides to check it out on his own. "I wonder what that sound is?" Casey asked himself. All of a sudden Casey got the same powder blown into his face just like April before she started freaking out. Then Casey starts hallucinating because he believes that his greatest fear which are rats are following him because they are going to eat him alive! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DIRTY RATS!" Casey screams as he starts freaking out just like April did and runs away from the turtles. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey are wondering, "What has gotten into Casey?" As Casey continues screaming Donnie walks around the corner and finds April who is still freaking out. "April it's me Donnie" said the genius turtles but sadly April wasn't calm by her friend's present because she thought Donnie was Wingnut and screamed. Casey went crazy too after being sprayed and Donnie makes a discovery, "I know what made Casey and April freak out. It's these mushrooms and they're everywhere!" Donnie told his brothers. One of the mushrooms jumps on Mikey's face and he starts screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OFF OF ME!" Mikey's older brothers try their best to remove the mushroom that attached itself to Mikey's face. However one of the mushrooms sprays Raphael in the face and he starts hallucinating that his older brother Leo is the spy roach that Donnie once invented but became a mutant is back after being destroyed by Raph and is looking for revenge. "I WILL DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Screamed Raph as he lunged at Leo thinking he was the spy roach.

Leo dodges Raph before he can hurt him and Raph hits the ground hard. Mikey takes his nunchucks and uses them to tie Raph up before he can try to hurt Leo again. Mikey had to walk with Raph while holding his nunchucks that he used to tie him up with. The turtles keep on walking until they discovered a tunnel that has mushrooms growing all over the place. "OMG these mushrooms are everywhere. Since mushrooms are fungi these must have grown overnight somewhere and if we don't destroy them they are going to spread all over the city" Donnie said to his brothers. As they continued to walk down the tunnel filled with mushroom a small army of mushroom men start attacking the turtles. One of the mushroom men sprays Mikey in the face which causes him to start coughing and trips over one of Raph's legs. When Mikey and Raph look at each other they both think they are each other's greatest fears. Mikey thinks Raph is a sqiurrelanoid and Raph thinks Mikey is the spy roach and they both ran away from each other screaming.

After Raph and Mikey are sprayed by one of the mushrooms sprays Donnie in the face making him think he is seeing his worst fear which is April rejecting him, "YOU FREAK DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAD?! I HATE YOU AND I LOVE CASEY!" said Donnie's hallucination April as she began kissing Casey over his face which made Donnie freak out. Everyone runs away from each other leaving Leonardo by himself. "That's just great I'm all alone" Leo said to himself before one of the mushrooms sprays him in the face. Leo hallucinates that he is seeing his favorite character Captain Ryan from Space Heroes scolding him, "Leonardo your team ran away from you because of your leadership" said Captain Ryan. Leo tried to break the hallucination that he was being scolded by a cartoon character from an old TV show but it was no good. Then a bunch of tiny mushroom men line up in a straight line before surrounding Leo causing him to fall off from a ledge that was nearby. Leo landed somewhere that he isn't familiar with and said to himself, "I should consider myself lucky I wasn't hurt." All of a sudden Leo imagines that his brothers are there but are really mad at him and said, "Leo you're our leader and brother. You were supposed to lead us but instead you are a failure not being able to protect us." Leo is freaking out at what he is hearing but something else caught his attention as soon as he got up. It was a gigantic mushroom with one big eye which in Leo's mind he calls it, "Fungus Humungous!" Besides the big eye and its size Leo learned that Fungus Humungous can talk as well which really scares Leo.

As Leo was staring at the monster he saw a Mutagen canister sticking out of it which made Leo realized, "It's a really big mutant!" Then Fungus Humungous says, "Cause more fear inside of that turtle" which all of a sudden some of the mushrooms spray Leo causing him to hallucinate even more about his worst fear losing his team. "Be brave this isn't real" Leo kept telling himself even though he was still scared out of him. Then he remembered what Master Splinter told him before he left, "All leaders must face their fear of losing their team. I face this every time you and your brothers leave the lair." Leo is able to snap out of it and uses his katanas to slice and dice some of the mushroom men before he destroys Fungus Humungous by letting in an huge amount of light into the room which apparently is the monster's weakness or in its case its worst fear come true. After Fungus Humungous is destroyed Leo, his brothers, April and Casey snap out of their trances and all of the other fungi are destroyed as well. Leo's brothers, April and Casey start looking for Leo and find him somewhat unconscious because he passed out after beating the monster. "I wonder if Leo needs mouth to mouth" Mikey states as he was about to perform CPR on his oldest brother. Leo wakes up right away and said, "I don't need mouth to mouth. I'm awake now!" "Thanks Leo for saving our lives however you were able to pull it off" said Raph as everyone headed back to the lair together. When they got back to the lair everyone was celebrating facing their fears.

Leo has a talk with Master Splinter about what happened and tells him, "I actually faced my fear of losing my team." Splinter is surprised at what Leo said and asked him, "Were you able to truly master your fear?" "No but I was able to face it" answered Leo. "Even though you didn't conquer your fear at least you were able to face it which makes you a great leader" said Splinter which made Leo feel good about himself. "Ok everyone I have a victory pizza" said Mikey as he came with a hot pizza pie. "In honor of today the pizza has pepperoni, sausages and extra mushrooms." What Mikey caused everyone to pass on the pizza because they wanted nothing to do with mushrooms ever again. "Oh well more for me" exclaimed Mikey as he opened up the box of pizza and has a look of fear because he sees a little dancing mushroom on the pizza.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 32 of my fan fiction. Have any of you out there ever had to face your worst fear like the turtles, April and Casey did? I know I faced a couple of my worst fears and I was able to conquer most of them. Please stay tune for the next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 Splinter faces his worst fears The Rat King

Master Splinter was happy that his sons, April and Casey were able to face their worst fears even they weren't able to conquer them. Time passed and things were somewhat normal for the turtles, April and Casey. However one of the turtle's enemies was plotting his revenge against them and that enemy was The Rat King. One night after Casey, April and Irma were done with one of Casey's tutoring sessions they were walking down the street and decided to get a gluten free pizza because Irma was allergic to gluten. Casey wasn't happy that Irma tagged along with him and April because Casey wanted to be alone with his tutor who he secretly had the hots for. "Yo Irma thanks a lot for being our chaperone tonight" Casey sarcastically said. "Don't mind him Irma" said April. "I rather enjoy it when the three of us are studying together." When the three of them got out of the pizza shop Casey saw a rat crossing the street which made Casey freak out because he is afraid of rats. "I don't know how Casey Jones can be afraid of one little rat" said Irma. April saw that the rat was being chased by an orange tabby cat. She picked up the cat because April thought it was cute and said, "Aw this poor kitty has no collar or tags on it. I'm going to take it home." While April was hanging with her friends there was something lurking in the shadows behind Irma but wasn't about it make its move. "I gonna go" said April. "Me too" said Casey as they both said bye to Irma leaving her alone. After April and Casey left the thing that was stalking Irma came out from where it was hiding and attacked Irma causing her to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both April and Casey were long gone so they didn't hear Irma's screams of terror.

Meanwhile Leonardo and Master Splinter were doing some special training together. "For this exercise Leonardo you will come at me while I'm wearing this blind fold" Splinter told his oldest son as he tied the blindfold over his eyes. "Sensei are you about this?" asked Leo. "This doesn't seem fair at all." Splinter answered, "This isn't the least bit unfair so attack!" Leo did what Master Splinter told him to do and attacked him with both of his katanas but Splinter dodges his oldest son's attacks and as he is doing that Splinter tells Leo, "Blind fighting is more than simply honoring your senses. It is about perception and giving the illusion of control. You may think you have the upper hand in the situation, but…you do not." As Leo continued to fight his sensei/father Splinter grabs Leo by his wrist defeating him. Raph, Donnie and Mikey saw what happened and they laughed at Leo for losing to their sensei/father. Splinter smacks Raph, Donnie and Mikey behind their heads for laughing at their oldest brother. All of a sudden Master Splinter starts seeing a familiar face going through his mind before he collapses behind the turtles. "SENSEI!" his sons exclaimed as they see their father on the ground. Splinter gets up right away and his eyes start glowing red and he starts to scold his sons in loud tone of voice, "I'M FINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING AROUND?! Splinter is about to hurt his sons but he is able to calm himself down and said to the turtles, "I must meditate for a while on what is bothering me." Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey leave Splinter alone to meditate because they knew when not to bother him.

Donnie went into his lab to continue working on a retro mutagen for April's dad. As Donnie was working Mikey comes into his lab while licking an ice cream cone and bugging his third oldest brother while he was working. "What are you doing?" Mikey asked. "I'm busy working" answered Donnie. Then Mikey spills some of his ice cream on Donnie's desk making his brother mad and say, "Get out of my lab now Mikey." While Donnie wasn't looking Mikey accidently spilled more ice cream but this time it was a batch of mutagen that Donnie was working on. "Oh shit I better hide this before Donnie sees it and gets even angrier with me!" Mikey said to himself as he hid the mess he made. After Mikey hid the evidence April and Casey walked in. "Hi April" Donnie said with a smile. His smile went away went Casey walk in right April. "Hey do you guys think you could look after this cat. I found her and she doesn't seem to have any tags or a collar" said April. Mikey saw the cat and thought it was so cute and exclaimed, "I'll take care of this sweet kitty" as he took the cat and started to play with it. While Donnie is talking to April and Casey Mikey allows the cat to run around Donnie's lab. Then the cat finds the jar of mutagen Donnie was experimenting that Mikey spilled ice cream in and starts licking it. Mikey saw what his new furry friend did and the cat's body starts breaking down as he gasps in horror. When the cat is done transforming and doesn't move Mikey said to himself, "Aw man this poor kitty is dead and it's my fault." All of a sudden the cat is moving again but it mutated with the ice cream making it look like half ice cream half cat. "Thank god this cat is alive!" Mikey exclaimed as he takes the mutated cat out of Donnie's lab before he can make his brother really angry without anyone noticing him.

As Master Splinter continues to meditate while in front of a picture of his late wife Tang Shen and his infant daughter Miwa surrounded by many candles once again the Rat King's faces starts flashing in his mind again and this time Splinter is struggling as he tells the Rat King, "I've always defeated you." Then the Rat King tells Splinter, "I will never die because as long as you're alive so am I!" "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD RAT KING!" Demanded Splinter but Rat King replies, "Never because I plan on taking over your mind again and learn how you were mutated that way I can turn more people into rats just like you." For a moment the Rat King leaves Splinter alone and he goes to the kitchen. "I hope nobody goes into the freezer" Mikey thought to himself because that is where he put the mutated cat which he decided to call it Ice Cream Kitty to hide it from his family and April. Master Splinter walks into the kitchen and Mikey askes him, "Do you need anything Sensei?" "Just something from the freezer for my headache and maybe a cheeseicle" answered Splinter. Mikey saw that Splinter was about to open the freezer with Ice Cream Kitty inside of it and stated, "No you can't go into the freezer." Master Splinter got really angry at Mikey because the Rat King took controlled of his mind again and screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO DO!" Then Splinter starts attacking his youngest son and the other turtles as well because they were all in the kitchen. "Holy shit why the fuck is Master Splinter attacking his own sons?" Casey thought to himself as he watched his new friends in horror.

The turtles were able to pin Splinter down but he is able to jump free from his sons grip and said something that they didn't except him to say out loud, "I will take over the City and the massive world." Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey stare in shock at what came out of Splinter's mouth. A moment later Splinter is calm again but his sons are still wondering, "What the fuck is going on?" Master Splinter tells his sons, "The Rat King has returned again" which they all gasped in shock. As for The Rat King he is on a rooftop somewhere in New York City and he asks himself, "The City is full of so many humans and I wonder what should I do with all of them?" Then he tells his rats to start collecting as many humans as possible and invade the City. While the Rat King commanded his rats to do his evil bidding everyone in the lair was watching a news report about a huge rodent infestation invading New York City. "Master Splinter you must come with us to defeat the Rat King" begged Leo. "No because the Rat King is too powerful for me to fight" answered Splinter. Knowing that it was pointless to fight with their sensei the turtles along with April and Casey went up to the surface to fight. Everyone did their best to fight off the rats especially April and Casey because most of them were chased away. However Casey along with many other New Yorkers were taken by the rats. "HELP ME!" Casey screamed as he was being taken away. Casey becomes unconscious due to his fear of rats. "Where the fuck am I?" Casey asked himself when he woke up. The first thing he saw when Casey woke up was Irma which he wasn't too happy about. "Sir are you ok?" asked a concerned Irma who had no idea it was Casey behind his hockey mask. Casey disguises his voice so Irma wouldn't recognize him and said to Irma, "Yes miss I'm alright." The Rat King walks in where he is holding Casey, Irma and the other prisoners and tells them, "Do not worry. I won't hurt any of you people. However I was lucky enough to come across some mutagen and I was using it to turn my rats into super soldiers but sadly the soldiers I created weren't what I wanted. I plan on turning all of you test subjects into rat people by injecting each and every one of you with a special syrum to turn all of you into rat people and when you bite others they will become rat people as well thanks to your mutagenic saliva. Everyone hears of the Rat King's plan and all of them are beyond horrify including Casey because he thought it was just disgusting.

Back at the lair April and the turtles are trying to figure out a new plan to rescue Casey and the other captured people when the Rat King once again took a peek inside of Splinter's mind to see what makes him unique that way he can created his army of rat people. "The Rat King was inside of my head again because he wanted to know what makes me so unique that way he can perfect his syrum that way his plan of turning innocent people into rats will come through" Splinter told his sons and April. "Master Splinter that you're afraid of the Rat King but we really need you to help us fight him" Leo once again begged Splinter. "No I can't" said Splinter. April and the turtles had no choice but to face the Rat King by themselves as they prepared for battle and head out.

Meanwhile one of the Rat King's pet rats tells him that the syrum wasn't perfected by showing him a humanoid that repulsed the Rat King because it was badly deformed. "What can I say not every experiment comes out right the first time which is try it's best to keep on trying until it's perfected. But I have this new mutagenic syrum that I just made and I'm going to test it out on her" the Rat King said pointing to Irma who had a look of terror on her face because the last thing she wanted to be was somebody's test subject. All of a sudden the turtles and April appears out of nowhere to rescue everyone. "I'll release the prisoners while you take care of the Rat King. After all you can't risk being seen by other humans" stated April. The turtles knew April was right so they went to deal with the Rat King she got on the ball with rescuing the prisoners including Casey and Irma who April was surprised to see. "OH MY GOD APRIL I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU! "How did you find this place?" exclaimed Irma as she hugged her friend. "It's a long story which isn't important because right now it's time to get you and these other people out of here" said April as she, Irma and Casey found more switches that opened up the other doors to the cages releasing everyone.

As the turtles continue their fight against the Rat King Splinter shows up because he decided it was time for him to face his fears and fight alongside his sons against the Rat King. During the fight the Rat King gained control of Splinter's mind before Leo could throw a scalpel at him. Splinter catches the scalpel and almost kills Leo with it which scares the crap out of him. Before Master Splinter can cause any harm to his oldest son Mikey unleashes his new pet Ice Cream Kitty to fight the rats and the Rat King which puts an end to his mind games. "Mikey we're going to have a talk later about your new pet there" said Donnie because he learned that his little brother mutated the cat April brought to the lair. Mikey threw he was busted for what he did but that wasn't important because they still had to deal with the Rat King who was trying to make his escape. "My sons I will go after the Rat King while you deal with these mutated rats here" Splinter told his sons as he started chasing the Rat King who was pretty fast. However Master Splinter was much faster and caught up to the Rat King as they kept jumping from one platform to the next. Even though the Rat King could no longer control Splinter's mind he put up a big defense while they were fighting. "Do you honestly think you can beat me?! I can read your mind so I know every move you're going to throw at me" stated the Rat King.

Then the Rat King commanded some of his smaller rats to attack Splinter which they did and the rats were also biting his fingers which really hurt him. Never less Master Splinter was able to corner the Rat King and knock off two of the rats that were on his shoulders because they were his eyes and took off the Rat King's blindfold and covers his own eyes with it. Since Master Splinter was able to take away the Rat King's blindfold he was no longer able to read Splinter's mind. "I can't see and I no longer have control over my rats!" cried the Rat King. Then Splinter stated, "Control is an illusion. It can be even more blinding than inability to see." Splinter takes the opportunity to strike at the Rat King sending him over the edge of the platform sending him falling to his death. As the Rat King was falling Master Splinter also said, "It can send you over the edge. Goodbye and good riddance to you Rat King." Splinter was exhausted from his fight but was happy that he finally faced his fears and defeated the Rat King once and for all. When he arrived home Splinter found his sons in the lair and was relieved that they won their battle. Donnie was scolding Mikey about what he did to the mutagen he was working on and mutating the cat April brought to the lair. "I can't believe that not only you were messing with my retro mutagen but you mutated this poor cat. What do you have to say for yourself ?" Donnie angrily asked Mikey. "I'm sorry Donnie it was an accident. I take full responsibly for my actions. As for Ice Cream Kitty I want to keep her as my new pet. I've grown very fond of her" said Mikey holding Ice Cream Kitty in his arms begging Donnie for his forgiveness. "Fine Mikey Ice Cream Kitty is your responsibly so enjoy your new pet" said Donnie as he headed to his lab.

Mikey was happy to have a new pet that was made out of ice cream so he decided that to keep Ice Cream Kitty in the freezer always to prevent her from melting. "This is your new home Ice Cream Kitty" Mikey said to his new pet as it licked his face. "That kind of tickles and its cold at the same time" Mikey said while giggling. Then he closed the freezer and went to play video games.

Author's Note: Hey everyone here is chapter 33. Sorry it took me a while to write. I've been busy with work, stuff at home and of course writing this other fan fiction I'm working on while writing this one. Please stay tune for my next update because I'll be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Old and new enemies

One night Karai along with a couple of the foot bots and Chis Bradford who fell into some mutagen which changed him from Dogpound to Rahzar during one of his fights with the turtles was hunting down the turtles. "Master Shredder isn't authorized this mission Karai" Rahzar told her. "Shut your mouth remember I'm in charge until my father returns so until then do as I say. If we are successful in destroying the turtles this time then maybe I'll share the credit with you for once" Karai said to Rahzar which actually shut him up. While Karai and her troops continued on looking for the turtles Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo are on patrol jumping from rooftop to rooftop to see if anything was going on. Then Leo stopped and tells his brothers, "I feel like there is somebody watching us." Mikey looks around to see what Leo said was true but all Mikey saw was a squirrel eating an acorn and tells his oldest brother, "Maybe that squirrel over there is a spy." Then out of nowhere Leo was proven correct about somebody watching him because Karai, Rahzar and the foot bots came and start fighting the turtles. While Raph, Mikey and Donnie are fighting with the foot bots and Rahzar Leo takes on Karai by himself. "I will have my revenge for what your rat master did to my mother" Karai states as she continues to fight." "Karai listen to me the Shredder has been lying to you your whole life. He isn't your father Master Splinter is. Shredder was the one who took your mother away from you and kidnapped you when you were a baby" Leo told Karai.

"I don't believe you and I honestly don't care what you have to say because the only thing I want is for you to beg for your life" Karai tells Leo as they continued to fight. All of a sudden the fight is interrupted by what appears to be an Earthquake. Leo sees a brick tower about to fall on Karai and pushes her out of the way and is buried under the bricks instead. "OMG LEO!" Raph screams as he Mikey and Donnie head over to dig Leo out. When they managed to dig Leo out the other turtles are relieved that Leo wasn't gravely injured. However Karai and everyone escaped which makes Leo upset because he felt like a failure for not being able to get Karai to join up with them. When the turtles got back to the lair Donnie does some research on the strange Earthquake that happened while they were fighting Karai, the foot bots and Rahzar. "Everyone come and look at this. I've been graphing the recent Earthquakes on my computer and this is where the primary sector is" Donnie said as he points to where the primary sector is on his computer. Then he said, "I also noticed that I've been getting very weird reading other than the Earthquakes that is under every tremor that happens." "Do you think technology has anything to do with these Earthquakes?" asked Raph which Donnie answers, "I believe so." While Donnie continued to figure out how to stop the Earthquakes Leo walks into the Dojo to talk to Master Splinter about his encounter with Karai. "Master Splinter I tried telling Karai the truth that you're her real father in hopes that she will come and join our side." Splinter was shocked at what Leonardo just told and said, "If we were living in Japan a face full of Nunchaku would be the punishment for anyone who opens their big mouth whenever he wanted. However your heart is in the right place." Leo was relieved that Master Splinter wasn't going to punishment him for what he was trying to do and said, "I think it's time that Raph, Donnie and Mikey learn the truth about Karai."

Leo was surprised that Master Splinter agreed with him and called his other sons to the Dojo to tell them something that he should have told them a long time ago. The turtles sat down on the floor as Splinter began to tell his sons the truth, "My sons there is something I should have told you a long time ago that may come as a very big shock to you. As all of you are aware Shredder was the one who killed my wife in Japan a long time ago. For many years I thought that my daughter was dead as well but when I fought the Shredder while all of you were fighting the kraang I learned that Karai is my long lost daughter because Shredder kidnapped her, raised Miwa as his own renaming her Karai and trained her to be a deadly assassin." Raph, Donnie and Mikey couldn't believe what Splinter told them. "Are you serious?" said Donnie. "This can't be for real" exclaimed Raph. "Karai is our sister?" Mikey asked with a shock look on his face. "Karai is my daughter Miwa and the only one I ever told was your brother Leonardo" Splinter told his other sons. Raph, Mikey and Donnie weren't too happy that Leo was the only one who knew the truth. "Why didn't you tell us sooner Leo?" Raph angrily asked. "Because I promise Master Splinter to keep his secret and I wanted him to tell you guys when he was ready" answered Leo. Splinter understood that his sons were having a hard time believing that Karai is really their sister and Master Splinter's long lost daughter and tells them, "My sons I understand that you're confused but it's all true. Someday Karai will have to learn the truth as well and the consequences could be just as dangerous as the Earthquakes."

Meanwhile at Foot clan Head Quarters everyone was talking about the return of the Shredder and his new secret weapon that he was supposed to be bringing back from his three month trip. "I heard that Shredder's new secret weapon is somebody that the kraang mutated when he was only a human child a long time ago" Rahzar mentions. All of a sudden the doors to the throne room open up and Shredder walks in as the foot bots, Rahzar, Fishface, Baxter Stockman and Karai line up and bow their heads in respect in honor of Shredder's return. "Father" Karai said greeting Shredder. "Welcome back Master Shredder" Rahzar tells him which he comments, "Bradford you look awful." After Shredder is back on his throne he makes a speech, "I found a new lackey to be the most feared warrior in all of Asia. Everyone meet Tiger Claw." Tiger Claw walks through the doors into the throne room and Karai said, "Your new secret weapon is a freak?! Tiger Claw became angry at what Karai said as he pulled out his gun to shoot her in the face. Fishface stops him before Tiger Claw can pull the trigger on his gun ending the fight between Karai and him before it can start. "May I get you anything?" Fishface offered. "A saucer of milk" Tiger Claw requested. As Fishface went to get Tiger Claw what he wanted Karai asks him, "I see that your tail is missing. What happened to it?" "A rival of mine cut off my tail and somebody I will have my revenge for what he did" answered Tiger Claw.

"Karai you will treat your new alley with the respect he reserves because as of now Tiger Claw is my new second in command" Splinter stated. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I'M YOUR SECOND IN COMMAND. I EARNED THAT JOB NOT THIS OVER GROWN CAT!" Karai angrily screamed. "That is enough. Tiger Claw is my second in command and that's it. I want you and Tiger Claw to go out and find the turtles and Splinter to kidnapped them and you will do whatever he said is that understood?!" Shredder said which Karai answered unhappily, "Yes father." With that said Karai and Tiger Claw headed out to complete their mission. Meanwhile April and Casey are exploring the rooftops of New York City together keeping an eye out for any crimes that might be going on. "I hear something" said April. "What do you hear?" Casey asked which April answered, "It's the kraang and I see them over there in that alley." Casey and April jumped down from the rooftop and they both noticed that the kraang are lined up and are entering a portal. Casey yelled, "Goongala!" and starts attacking the last kraang droid before it enters the portal. However April delivers the final blow with her Tessen. After that April pressed a button that closed the portal. The device that kept the portal open falls to the ground. "We should bring this thing back to Donnie that way he can study it" stated April. "Why can't we just bring it to a real laboratory for a scientist to look at? Casey asked and April answered, "Because Donnie is the smartest guy I know and I believe he is way ahead of most scientists. "Ok fine we'll take it to Donnie" Casey said as he and April headed down to the sewers and to the lair.

"Donnie you won't believe what Casey and I found" exclaimed April when she and Casey got to the lair and handed the device to Donnie and explains what they saw. "This is fascinating" said Donnie as he looks at the device. "That's not all. There's a button on that thing which turns it on and opens a portal" said April. Donnie pushes the buttons and said, "Oh wow this is amazing. It really does open a portal. Raph sees the open portal and without giving it a second thought goes right in and tells April and Casey, "Come on in" which they did. Donnie goes after them and Mikey follows them. Leo is the last one to go through the portal to follow his team even though he didn't want to. While the turtles, April and Casey are inside of the portal an Earthquake starts happening in Donnie's lab where he was studying the device. Some of Donnie's things hands on the portal which turns it off leaving them stranded. "This is fascinating. There are so many portals that can lead to who knows where" said Donnie. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Shouted Mikey. "I wonder what they all go to?" asked Raph. "We need to search for a way home everyone" Leo stated which his brothers knew he was right and they all start searching for a way home. "Look at this portal guys" Casey said as he shows everyone what appears to be the turtles along with Casey and April that look like something from 1987. "Is that supposed to be us? We look goofy" said Mikey. Donnie sees the other April O' Neil wearing the yellow jump suit and said, "Nice Jump Suit." As they continued the search for a portal to go back home the turtles discover a few portals that go to Dimension X where the kraang are from and some of the Biodroids from the other portals come out and start attacking the turtles. "Brace yourselves" stated Leo as he, his brothers, April and Casey began to fight.

Everyone manages to beat all the droids but one because the droid that they didn't take down knocked Leo, Mikey and Raph into another portal leading it back to Manhattan. As for Donnie, April and Casey they were stranded. "Dam it Donnie, April and Casey are still back there" said Leo. Little did Leo and his brothers know that Tiger Claw and Karai were close by and stalking them waiting to make their move. "Remember Karai we attack when I said so" Tiger Claw reminded Karai which he replied, "Yeah I know the plan let's just do it." Tiger Claw and Karai jump down from the rooftop they were on and stop the turtles in their tracks. "HAHAHAHAHA what the heck are you supposed to be?" laughed the turtles. "I am Tiger Claw the most deadly warrior in all of Asia and Shredder's second in command. I am here to capture you for Master Shredder" Tiger Claw said as he took out his blasters and started shooting the turtles. Leo, Mikey and Raph were shocked at how powerful Tiger Claw was and they were becoming overwhelmed. "Bros we need to get to higher ground now!" Shouted Mikey because he knew they were no match for Shredder's new henchman. As the turtles try making it to higher ground to get away from Tiger Claw he flies up on his jet pack and follows the turtles.

As for Donnie, April and Casey they were still trapped inside of the portal trying to figure a way back home. "Grab that droid" exclaimed Donnie as he, April and Casey did what he said and went through a portal that lead to Dimension X. "Where are we?" Casey askes. "We're in Dimension X. Come on we have to see what the kraang are up to" answered Donnie as he April and Casey hid somewhere to spy on the kraang. "I hope the kraang don't find us" whispered April as she, Donnie and Casey saw that the kraang were forcing a giant worm with stunners to go with them. The kraang were already aware they were being spied on. They send some of the other kraang aliens to go after them. "Kraang demands that you three surrender immediately" the kraang ordered the three of them to do. "We'll never surrender!" shouted Casey as he was ready to fight. "No Casey" said April. "They outnumber us so let's not start a fight that we can't win." Casey knew April was right but hated the idea that they just surrender without putting up a fight. The Kraang opened up a portal and lead them to a New York City subway as their prisoners.

Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Mikey were still being hunted down by Tiger Claw who was determined to capture the turtles as a way to get Master Splinter to come and rescue them. As hard they could the turtles did their best fighting Tiger Claw who was a difficult opponent. During the fight between the turtles and Tiger Claw Raph is pinned down by Tiger Claw who knew a net on him. Tiger Claw manages to grab Mikey by his legs. "GET ME GO!" Mikey screamed at Tiger Claw but he wouldn't listen and said to Leo and Raph, "If you don't want me to drop your brother down this chimney that this Earthquake caused you will call your sensei and tell him to come and fight!" "Don't do it. You guys know this is a trap for Master Splinter" Mikey said while struggling to get free from Tiger Claw's grasp which was no used. "Mikey you're our little brother and there is no way we're going to let you die" cried Leo as he had no choice but to call their sensei to come rescue them and fight this deadly enemy. "This is a bad idea Leo" exclaimed Raph. "What choice do we have? He'll kill Mikey if we don't do what he said" Leo pointed out as he picks up his T phone to call Master Splinter.

Master Splinter was meditating in the Dojo back at the lair when he heard his cheese phone ringing. "Moshi Moshi" Splinter answered when he pick up the phone. "What is it Leonardo? Don't worry my son I'm on my way." Splinter hangs up the phone and leaves the lair to rescue his sons who needed his help. "I'm tired of waiting for your sensei to get here. I will end your lives here and now" Tiger Claw angrily said as he began pushing Leo, Raph and Mikey down the chimney. "He'll be here any minute and when he does he's going to kick your stub of a tail up your ass" Raph told Tiger Claw. "Why did you call Splinter? You know it's a trap" Raph told Leo which he replied, "I know but what choice did I have?" "Raph since we're totally going to die now I just want to say I'm sorry for eating your last slice of chocolate pepperoni pizza" cried Mikey. "I love you guys so much!" As Tiger Claw continues to push the turtles to the burning chimney Splinter arrives and said to him, "Release my sons NOW!" Tiger Claw looked at Splinter and was surprised to see that a giant talking rat came to the rescue. In Japanese Tiger Claw asked Master Splinter, "An ancient proverb says even cornered rat will bite a cat. Is that so?" "Come find out" Splinter answered in Japanese as he and Tiger Claw started fighting. Tiger Claw shoots his freeze ray gun at Splinter but misses because he kept dodging. Splinter jumps down to where Tiger Claw is and continues the fight even though Tiger Claw is using his jet pack. Splinter throws bricks at Tiger Claw which hits him but Tiger Claw had the upper hand when he pulled out his sword and knocked Splinter down with it. Then Tiger Claw said, "I will slice you into nothing but bite size morsel."

While Splinter was fighting Tiger Claw April, Casey and Donnie were still being led by the kraang as prisoners somewhere that they didn't know. "Hey April I thought the kraang were going to feed us I'm hungry" said Casey. "Actually the kraang are going to feed us to something" April corrected him. Casey didn't want to be eaten so he decided to fight the kraang bots. Donnie and April joined in on the fight. While they were fighting Donnie used his bo staff to break a sewer wheel which then released a toxic fume which causes the kraang to become immobile. "Come on we have to get out of here while we have the chance" Donnie said to April and Casey as the three of them made their escape through a door. The door that Donnie, April and Casey went through led them to a very large but short tunnel which at the other end of the tunnel was a giant worm like creature with tubes attached to it by the kraang themselves who were also at the end of the tunnel. "What in the world is that?" asked Casey. "I think the kraang are using those tubes attached to that creature to milk it like a cow but instead of milk its mutagen ooze!" answered April. "I've come to the conclusion that this is how the kraang get mutagen from that giant worm!" exclaimed Donnie which totally grossed them all out. Without them knowing a smaller worm is sitting next to April and starts rubbing on her back. "Cut it out Casey" April tells him thinking that Casey is the one touching her. "I'm not touching you April" said Casey as they both discovered the little worm rubbing itself on April's back. Casey picks up his hockey stick and whacks the mini worm out of the way. The kraang who were milking the giant worm become aware that April, Donnie and Casey are there spying on them from behind a rock that the three of them were hiding behind and start to attack the three of them all at the same time.

Back in New York Splinter and Tiger Claw are still fighting each other with weapons that were being passed to each other. Tiger Claw manages to break Splinter's cane with his sword but even without his cane Splinter was able to put up a fight as he continued to dodge all of Tiger Claw's attacks. Splinter grabs Tiger Claw's sword and uses it against him as he is pushing the deadly assassin off the edge of the roof. Before Splinter could finish off Tiger Claw Karai jumps in and shoots a blow gun behind Splinter and the dart hits him in the neck. Splinter pulls out the dart off of his neck the moment he notices it but it was too late because the poison got to him and Splinter fell off the roof and on to the ground. Splinter tried crawling away but Karai came down and smiles evilly at him because she had finally accomplished capturing the person who she thinks is the one who killed her mother. "Now you will finally pay for what you did" said Karai. Before Splinter becomes unconscious he says, "MIWA!" "Why the fuck does he keep calling me Miwa? My name is Karai" Karai said to herself. Leo jumps down and said to Karai, "Please Karai spare the life of your real father!" Karai looks at Leo and yells at him, "Enough of you and your bullshit about this rat being my so call real father!" Karai takes her sword and prepares herself to slay Leonardo once and for all!

To Be Continued

Author's Note: Hi everyone out there who have been reading Fighting for Love since the beginning. Here is chapter 34 of my fan fiction. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy at work. Plus writing this fan fiction takes time since some of the chapters are based on episodes from the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Please stay tune for my next update because I'm be writing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Old and new enemies the sequel

Before Karai can strike at Leonardo with her sword Tiger Claw blocks her attack which makes Karai very angry and screams, "Why the fuck did you stop me?!" "Because Master Shredder wishes to put an end to this rat and the turtles" answered Tiger Claw. "As much I hate to admit it you're right" agreed Karai even though she wanted to kill Leo herself. Tiger Claw and Karai were approaching Splinter who was paralyze from the poison stood up and threw the remaining ninja stars that he had on him at Leo to cut the rope that was binding his sons. "Runaway my sons and hide Master Splinter told the turtles. "No sensei we can't just leave. They'll kill you" cried Leo. "What choice do we have Leo. We'll come for him later" said Raph urging Leo to escape with him and Mikey. "You're not going anywhere" stated Tiger Claw as he began to chase the turtles. "Ninja smoke bomb" shouted Mikey as he threw one of his ninja smoke bombs which enable them to make their escape which made Tiger Claw really mad. "Forget about them for now and let's get this rat to my father" Karai told Tiger Claw as he picked up an unconscious Splinter and headed back to Foot Clan Head Quarters.

While Leo, Raph and Mikey made their escape and Splinter was being taken to the Shredder April, Donnie and Casey were running away from the Kraathatrogon who was chasing them. "RUN FASTER!" screamed Donnie as the three of them continued to run away. "We need to take this creature and I have the weapon for the job" said Casey as he pulled out a plant bomb and threw it in the creature's mouth. The bomb went off and distracted the Kraathatrogon but only for a moment. "Come on Casey we have to go now!" Donnie and April shouted as Casey starts running towards his friends. "Look there is a ladder let's start climbing" Donnie told April and Casey as they began going up the ladder. Donnie makes it up first and said, "The both of you grab on to my bo staff." April was the first one to grab on to Donnie's bo staff and is pulled up to safety. Casey does his best to grab on to Donnie's bo staff as well but sadly wasn't able to because the Kraathatrogon is right behind him and swallows Casey whole. "CASEY!" April screamed as the Kraathatrogon wiggles away. "Oh my god Casey just got eaten and for all we know he could be dead!" April cried as Donnie tries to comfort and calm her down.

Leo, Raph and Mikey make it back to the lair. Leo notices that his youngest brother has a wound on his arm and said, "Let me cover your wound with a bandage." As Leo was attending to Mikey Raph was angry and told his older brother, "This is all your fault Leo. If you didn't call Master Splinter to rescue us he would have never gotten captured by Karai and Tiger Claw." "I had no choice Raph. Tiger Claw would have dropped us down the burning chimney for us to die" Leo told Raph as the two of them were arguing. "Guys that's enough. I know that Master Splinter getting captured is a very bad thing but right now you two need to stop fighting that way we can work together on rescuing Sensei before it's too late" Mikey stated. Leo and Raph stop arguing and knew that Mikey was right so after Leo was done bandaging his youngest brother's arm they prepared themselves for fighting Shredder in order to rescue Splinter.

As for Donnie and April they managed to make their way to the surface. April was still upset and said to Donnie, "We need to stop these kraang worms at all cost." "I agree with you April and I think I know who can help us" Donnie told April and she asked, "Who?" "The only person who knows more about the kraang then anyone else Jack Kurtzman" answered Donnie as he and April headed to his apartment. "April and Donatello what brings you here?" asked Jack as he let them in. "There is a giant worm that is terrorizing the City that the kraang unleased" Donnie and April told Jack. "I already know because I've been doing a bit of research about this and the kraang call their plan The Manhattan Project" said Jack as he showed April and Donnie all of the pictures and information that he came across.

When Karai and Tiger Claw got back to Shredder's lair Shredder tells Tiger Claw to wake him up. Tiger Claw throws some cold water on Splinter which wakes him up right away. "Bradford and Montes leave this area for now. I will summon you when I need you both" ordered Shredder as two of his henchmen leave the throne room. With Karai by his side Shredder walks up to Splinter and said, "You have grown to be a wretched rat man only waiting to be put out of your misery." "At least I'm not the one wearing a mask hiding what little humanity I have left. All these years… you continue to deceive yourself and everyone around you" Splinter shouts at Shredder which makes his mortal enemy very angry and replies back, "You're the fucking reason why I have to wear a mask in the first place. I will end you right now! As Shredder is about to strike at Splinter with his gauntlet Karai stops him and said, "No father don't do it!" "Karai why do you stop me from killing this rat?" Shredder asked his daughter which Karai answered, "You have always taught me that if I'm going to take down my enemy it should be in combat and not while he is not able to fight due to being poisoned. It's more honorable to take him down in combat rather than the way you were about to." Tiger Claw heard what Karai said looked at Shredder and said, "The girl is right. Even I know it's more honorable to take down the enemy in combat." Shredder was frustrated that his new second in command was siding with his daughter but at the same time he knew they were right and said, "I'll give you one more chance to fight me if you still can my enemy." Splinter asked Karai, "why did you help me?" which Karai answers, "It's because you look so pathetic." Splinter looks at his daughter and tells her, "You have your mother's sprit. So fierce and yet…so scared." "Stop talking about my mother. You're the reason why she's gone!" Karai screamed at Splinter. Shredder goes up to Splinter and releases him from the rope and chains that were holding. Splinter slowly gets up because the poison is still in his body. "No that isn't true. I'm not the one who killed your mother. It was Oroku Saki. He destroyed tons of lives including your mother's" was the last thing Splinter said before passing out. Karai didn't hear what Splinter say because as Splinter was fainting his voice got weaker.

While Donnie and April were at Jack Kurtzman apartment Kurtzman tells them, "I have no idea how to stop these giant worms. All I know about them is that the worms are 100th feet long and the kraang ride on them like a horse by pulling on their antennae." Donnie isn't too thrill that Jack has no idea how to stop them and while he is looking around the apartment Donnie notices a can of salt sitting on the table and says the word "salt" because he got an idea of how to stop the giant worm. "Salt?" April asked. Before she can ask Donnie what he mean by salt April's T phone starts ringing. "Oh my god it's Casey!" exclaimed a happy April as she picked up the phone and said, "CASEY YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "I'm inside of the worm's digestive tract which is super nasty but I'm ok. Please come rescue me before this worm is able to fully digest me!" cried Casey. "Don't worry Casey. Donnie and I are coming to rescue you!" April told him as she and Donnie leave Jack Kurtzman's apartment.

As for Leonardo he is making his way into Shredder's lair by climbing on the side of the building by using a Tegaki. He even knocked out a few foot bots along the way that were standing guard. Leonardo is successful in entering Shredder's lair and makes his way to the Shredder's throne room where Splinter was. "Sensei I'm here to rescue you" Leo said when all of a sudden the lights turned on and Shredder comes out from behind his throne where he was hiding. "Release my sensei now!" Demanded Leo as he was about to prepare himself to fight Shredder with his katanas. Before Leo can take his weapons out Tiger Claw along with Rahzar, Fishface and Baxter Stockman come out of nowhere twist Leo's arms and knock him down to the floor. "Where are the other turtles?" Shredder asked Leo. "There's nowhere to be found" said Tiger Claw as he tried to sniff them out. Shredder releases Splinter from his binds and takes off his own cape. After that Shredder said, "Watch me as I destroy your beloved sensei" as he and Splinter began to fight and Leo watched in horror because he thought Splinter was going to die.

Even though Splinter still had the poison in his body he managed to put up a good fight because he was able to avoid many of Shredder's attacks. However Shredder kicks Splinter really hard in his torso sending him flying across the room. Shredder walks up to Splinter who is in a great deal of pain and is ready to end the battle once and for all when all of a sudden another Earthquake happens which catches Shredder and all of his henchmen off guard. Splinter takes the opportunity to break the glass under Shredder's feet while he is distracted and Shredder falls into the water. After Shredder falls into the water Raph and Mikey come to the rescue with fire crackers as a way to distract Shredder's henchmen as the turtles made their escape with Splinter. Shredder then comes out of the water wet and very angry. "Karai I order you and the others to go after Splinter and the turtles before they can escape!" demanded Shredder as Karai and everyone else started going after the turtles and Splinter.

As for Donnie and April they made their way back to the underground tunnel. "I'm going to bang my bo staff to create a vibration on the tracks in order for us to track the worm and rescue Casey" Donnie told April which she replied, "That's fine but what you plan on using the salt that you had me bring?" Donnie told her, "The molecules in salt can go into the blood cells of the worm and slow it down." All of a sudden the giant worm appears and April throws a can of salt which Donnie uses his bo staff to hit the cans of salt with into the worms mouth. "Keep going April" said Donnie and the both of them kept throwing cans of salt at the worm until it spit Casey out. "Casey you're ok!" said April as she ran to her friend. "It's a good thing that worm spit me out because I thought I was going to be a goner" Casey said to his friends. "We're not out of the woods yet because the kraang still have that really big Kraathatrogen and they release it on to the City whenever they feel like it" stated Donnie which Casey and April realized that he was right.

Meanwhile Leo, Raph and Mikey are still on the run along with Splinter who is still weakened from the poison. Unknowing to them Tiger Claw, Karai, Fishface and Rahzar are right behind them. "My sons you must hide me while I meditate which will help me heal faster" Splinter told his sons. The turtles hid Splinter as began to meditate. The turtles were discovered by their enemies and began to fight them while Splinter heals himself. It took a while for Splinter to get all the poison out of his body with meditation but it worked because a blue light started to glow around him. "I'm must help my sons" Splinter said to himself as he joins the fight. Splinter sees Tiger Claw about to strike at Leonardo but grabs the evil mutant by his arm and drops Tiger Claw to the ground. "Master Splinter you're ok" said the turtles as they were happy to see him well again and in action. "Let's end this" said Splinter which the turtles were glad to do.

While Splinter and the turtles were fighting their enemies Donnie April and Casey were still dealing with the worm. "I have an idea of how to get rid of the worm" said Donnie which both April and Casey asked, "How?" "I'm going to try to reverse the polarity of the portal in the room and I need you both to distract the worm to make him go into the portal" answered Donnie as he began to do what he said he was going to do. "How in the world are we going to distract that giant worm Red?" asked Casey. April thought about what Casey said and got the idea of riding the worm. Casey saw April climbing on the worm and said, "You're actually going to ride it?" "Yes so climb on" said April as she extended her hand to life Casey up. April remembered what Jack Kurtzman told her about the kraang tugging on the antennae. "Giddy up worm" said April as Casey held on to her as she steered the worm. What Jack Kurtzman told April actually worked because the other worms followed the big worm April and Casey were riding on up to the surface where Splinter and the other turtles were still fighting their enemies. Everyone is shocked to see April and Casey riding a giant but were happy that they were ok. The giant wormed caused another Earthquake causing Karai to fall off the building. "MIWA" Splinter screams as he runs to attempt to rescue his daughter but is stopped by Tiger Claw because he still wanted to destroy Splinter. Karai survived the fall and starts climbing back up the building. Tiger Claw is knocked out by Splinter but he jumps back into the fight. Splinter punches Tiger Claw many times in his stomach which causes Tiger Claw's jet pack to malfunction. Splinter hits Tiger Claw one last time sending him flying into the Kraathatrogen which the monster swallowed him whole.

As for Donnie he is able to reverse the portal which causes the worm to get sucked in with April and Casey still riding it. However Donnie turns it off at the last minute which gave April and Casey enough time to off before they got sucked in as well. The turtles, April and Casey join up on the roof as they were happy to see each other and to hide from the cops who came to investigate why there was a giant hole in the ground. Rahzar and Fishface were defeated by Splinter and the turtles and retreated. "My sons I'm so proud of all of you for fighting so bravely in our battle" Splinter told the turtles. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were proud of themselves as well because they each managed to put up a good fight. "I wonder where Karai went?" asked Raph who was curious since she never came back. "I can't believe that horrible wicked girl is actually your lost long daughter no offense Sensei" said April. "It's fine April. Someday Karai will believe the truth about who she really is but that is a choice she has to make on her own and accept it on her own time" stated Splinter. Unknowing to everyone Karai made it back to the building where everyone was gathered and hid herself behind a billboard. She heard everything that Splinter and April were talking about and started to question herself and about who her family really was.

Everyone returned to the lair together to celebrate their victory. "Hey Donnie where did you send that giant worm to?" Mikey curiously asked his third oldest brother. "I'm not sure. I just picked some random dimension and most likely we'll never see it again" Donnie answered. As for the giant worm unknowing to Donnie he sent it to the dimension where they saw the 1987 versions of themselves. The 1987 ninja turtles were on the rooftop of the channel six building eating pizza when they noticed the kraang worms coming out of the man holes and scaring people. "Looks like Shredder and Kraang are up to no good again by sending this worm to chase people" said the 1987 Leonardo. "Let's take down this worm and after that get another pizza" said the 1987 Michelangelo. All four of the turtles jump down from the roof and shouted "COWABUNGA!" Later on that day Karai returned to Shredder's lair and locked herself in her bedroom after her defeat at the hands of the turtles. She kept thinking about what Leo told her about Splinter being her real father and that Shredder was the one who killed her mother. "I don't know what Leonardo told me is true or not" Karai thought to herself when all of a sudden she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Karai. "It's me your father" answered Shredder as Karai walked over to her door and opened. "Father I know that you're very angry that the battle was lost but I have a lot on my mind right now and I really do not wish to be lectured on how disappointed you are at me" Karai told Shredder which he said, "I have no intention of lecturing you Karai. But I am upset that we lost the fight. What is on your mind daughter?" "I rather not discuss right now" exclaimed Karai which Shredder had no choice but to respect his daughter's wishes as Karai went back to her deep thoughts.

Author's Note: Here is chapter 35 which is the sequel to chapter 34 as any of you can obviously tell from the titles. I hope you all like what I wrote. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 Curing April's dad

On the night the turtles were fighting the kraang on their supply ship full of mutagen they accidently spilled the mutagen supply all over the City. Because of what happened April's dad Kirby O' Neil was mutated into a bat which Mikey named Wingnut. April was upset that her father was turned into a mutant but was furious because their turtle friends were the cause of her dad's mutation which made her break off her friendship with the turtles and pursue a normal teenager's life. Later on April realized that it was just an accident apologize to the turtles who apologize back to April because they felt bad about screwing up. Plus the turtles came to her aid one night when the foot bots and Karai were hunting her down again which made April O' Neil realize that no matter how angry you can be at your good friends they will stick by you through thick and thin. As time went on for April O' Neil even though she forgave her friends deep down she had a deep sadness within her heart because she missed her father more and more every day. The turtles saw how sad April was becoming because they knew how much she missed her father who was the only family she had besides her aunt who knew nothing of what was going on and felt guilty for being the cause of Kirby's mutation. Donnie felt the guiltiest of all because he always had feeling for April and vowed to find a cure for April's father no matter how long it took. One night while Donnie was in his lab he was coming very close to making a cure for April's father. "April could you please come to my lab? I'm on the verge of finally perfecting a cure for your dad and I need a sample of your DNA if that's ok with you?" Donnie said calling April to his lab. "I'm coming Donnie" said April as she left the living room and headed straight to Donnie's lab because she was rather excited that Donnie was getting closer to curing her father.

While April was observing Donnie working hard on the cure for her father somewhere else in the city one of the turtle's other enemies Baxter Stockman was in his secret hideout which was an abandon warehouse working on his computer. "I need a break" Stockman said to himself. However his break was short lived because his boss the Shredder and Rahzar came in. "Master Shredder and Rahzar welcome what brings you here?" said Stockman as he greeted them. "Can it Stockman Master Shredder is extremely angry with you" Rahzar exclaimed. "Why are you so angry Master?" Stockman asked. "It's because your latest mutant the duck that you created is completing useless just like the other 74 mutants that you created before this one" Shredder said as he pointed to Stockman's mutated duck. "Oh my latest creation isn't completely useless. He can swim, fly and learn Taekwondo which is a good thing for you because I know that you're always looking for more minions for your team to fight against the turtles" Stockman pointed out and was cut off my Rahzar walked over to Stockman and said, "I plan on beating the crap out of you for failing our master one too many times." As Rahzar was prepare to strike Stockman Shredder stopped him and said, "I have a much more suitable fate in mind for Stockman." "I have other plans for creating more mutants for you Master. I'm working on plans that will involve pigs and rhinos" said Stockman which confused Shredder and Rahzar. "I had enough of you failing me over and over again and I know the perfect punishment for you Stockman" Shredder stated as he taps on the button of the controller of the mutagen collar that was placed on him a while ago threading to turn him into a mutant. "Please Master I beg of you give me another chance" cried Stockman but Shredder being the ruthless and no nonsense evil leader of the foot clan didn't listen to his pleas and pressed the button activating Stockman's mutagen collar. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stockman screamed thinking, "I'm going to mutate into who knows what!" Shredder and Rahzar left Stockman alone and went back to foot clan headquarters with no regards to Baxter Stockman what's so ever. All of a sudden the collar stopped making weird noises. "Oh my god it stopped. I'm going to be ok" said Stockman breathing a side of relief but out of nowhere the little bottles of mutagen on his collar start to break spilling mutagen all over him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stockman screamed once again as he fell over a box of flies which one of them hands on him mutating him into a flyman.

Back at the lair Donnie continued to work hard on the cure for Mr. O' Neil. "Donnie I admire how hard you have been working on a cure for my father which I deeply appreciate. However you have been working on the cure for a million hours and I'm super ultra-mega bore of observing. Please tell me that you're almost done" whined April. "I know that this is taking forever and I'm sorry but in order for me to perfect this cure I need to make sure everything is correct. Plus I'm almost done anyway. All I need is a sample of your DNA" said Donnie as April allowed her friend to take a sample of her unique DNA and added to the retro mutagen he had been working so hard on. After testing it and discovering that some mutated cells became normal he had a big smile on his face. "OMG I DID IT!" Donnie shouted happily. "What's going on Donnie?" Leo asked as he, his brothers and Master Splinter heard the happy turtle from the living room. "I finally perfected the cure for Mr. O' Neil and I even made a second dose of retro mutagen" Donnie proudly told his family. "Why did you make two doses of retro mutagen?" Leo asked his second younger brother. "Because one is for April's dad and the other one is for you Master Splinter. With this retro mutagen you can be human again" said Donnie as he showed his sensei/father his dose. Splinter had a surprised look on his face and thought about what it would be like to be human again. "Donatello I will only take the retro mutagen after April's father is cured" Splinter said to his third oldest son which Donnie respected. Mikey runs over and takes the cure from Donnie and exclaims, "I wonder what I would like as human if I were to take the retro mutagen." "Mikey if any of us took the retro mutagen we would go back to being regular turtles" Raph stated as Donnie took the retro mutagen away from Mikey. "Donnie is it possible for you to create more retro mutagen?" Leo asked which Donnie answered, "It took me 10 canisters of mutagen to create at least the amount of retro mutagen I created but on the bright side we can start looking for April's dad and cure him." "Oh Donnie your amazing. There are no words to describe how happy I am that you found a cure for my father" April said as she went over to kiss Donnie on the cheek. After April kisses Donnie he said something goofy which almost sounded like "I love you" and hits his head on his desk. April giggles at what Donnie just did and wonders if her friend will be ok when he gets back up.

Meanwhile at the warehouse Baxter Stockman had just finished mutating in a giant mutant flyman with big bulging green eyes, a vertical mouth and one of his hands was like a giant lobster claw. He gets up and starts stumbling around the room and knocks over a trash can and sees a half-eaten candy bar. He spits acid on the candy bar and eats it. After Stockman is done with his snack he sees his reflection on the trash can and said to himself, "I vow to find a cure that way I can be twice the man I once was" while he writes an equation on his chalkboard as a start to finding the cure for his mutation. "Now if I take some regular human DNA and combine it with my mutated DNA I believe I can find a cure for myself." "Hey Stockman!" shouted Rahzar as he shows up with some foot bots because he wanted to see how ugly Stockman turned out when he mutated. Stockman hears Rahzar coming and cuts off the power by cutting the wires resulting in the lights going off. While Rahzar and the foot bots are looking for Stockman he manages to escape without being noticed and flies off while taking down a few of the foot bots.

Meanwhile Wingnut is flying somewhere in the City when he sees a billboard with picture of a woman. He goes up to the billboard and bites the picture of the woman on her neck like vampire would do when they bite their victims on the neck to suck all of their blood out turning them in vampires. The turtles and April spot Wingnut by the billboard and start coming up with a plan. "Ok everyone we need to get as close to Mr. O' Neil as possible without scaring him that would make him fly off before we can give him the cure" said Donnie as everyone started heading to the billboard where April's dad was. "I'm with you guys on this plan to save my dad" said April as she and the turtles approached Kirby with caution in order to capture him and give him the cure. As everyone quietly sneaks up on April's dad to capture him Donnie prepares the syringe to administer the retro mutagen from behind April's dad while his brothers and April hold him down. Unknowing to everyone Baxter Stockman heard the turtles not far from where he was at and tells himself, "I'm going to take this opportunity of this situation and squish the turtles like bugs."

Stockman flies over to where the turtles are and are shocked to him in his new mutated form. "Is that Baxter Stockman?" asked Raph as he and everyone else is stocked to see that one of their enemies is now a mutant. Stockman flies down and grabs April which causes Kirby to freak out and fly away. "LET HER GO!" Donnie screams at Stockman who doesn't listen because he sees Donnie with the retro mutagen and wants it for himself. "I'll let her go if you give me the retro mutagen you have there" said Stockman. All of a sudden Donnie accidently drops the retro mutagen and it falls onto a car and breaks. "Well since you just drop the retro mutagen your friend is coming with me" stated Stockman. "LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING FLY!" April screamed as she was being taken away. The turtles went back to the lair and Master Splinter asked them, "What has happened?" "Baxter Stockman mutated into a fly and kidnapped April. Plus the retro mutagen we had for Mr. O' Neil fell and broke" Leo told Splinter who walks over to his Donnie because he feels bad about letting the retro mutagen slip out of his hand and knows how there is only one dose left and tells him, "I don't need to be human and I'm fortune enough to live a life that has the slightest bit of humanity in it. My sons you need to stay focus on the search for Kirby and to rescue April." A few minutes later the turtle's other human friend Casey Jones arrives and said, "I got your call and I'm ready to beat the shit out of any bad guys that get in our way." "Casey we're going to help your help to rescue April and you're going to get the chance to use your hockey stick more than once to beat up the bad guys" Leo tells Casey which makes him very happy to hear. "Raph and Mikey you're in charge of looking for Wingnut" Leo tells two of his brothers. "I'm going to take out my old Turflytle costume" Mikey excitedly said as he went to his room to get it. "Oh great Mikey is going to be Turflytle again" Raph said to himself which he wasn't happy about because the last time Mikey wore the Turflytle costume it annoyed Raph a lot.

"Don't you dare move a muscle!" Stockman told April when they got back to the warehouse and placed April down. "Donnie can make more retro mutagen which will only take a few hours" April told Stockman which was a lie because she didn't want to tell him that it took Donnie a few months. "If your friend fails to make more retro mutagen I have a backup plan "Stockman tells April in which she replies, "So do I" and pulls out her Tessen and hits him in the face with it. Stockman becomes really angry and said, "I can't wait I'm going with my back up plan." April becomes very nervous because she has no idea what Stockman has in store for her. Since Leo told Raph and Mikey that were in charge of finding Wingnut they searched all over the City for April's dad and found him while sitting on a rooftop. "I see him buzz buzz" Mikey said as he spotted Mr. O' Neil flying around. "STOP SAYING BUZZ BUZZ. IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING!" Shouted Raph but Mikey didn't listen because he was really into being Turflytle. As for April Stockman tied her up and has April hanging over the same vat of mutagen that turned Dogpound into Rahzar. "I plan on dropping both you and me and me into vat of mutagen" Stockman tells April in which she said, "You won't get your former life back by going through with this stupid plan." "I begged to differ and from now on I'm Stockman Fly." While Stockman Fly is about to go through with his plan Casey, Donnie and Leo arrive at his ware house. "We need to be as quiet and stealthy as possible" Leo tells them. "Stupid fly" Casey said as he swats a fly that was buzzing around him which causes Stockman Fly to notice Leo. While Leo and Casey are keeping Stockman Fly busy Donnie takes this opportunity to rescue April. "Hold on April I'll save you" Donnie tells April when he gets to her. However the rope that was holding April in the air breaks thanks to stockman's acid spit and she falls into the mutagen. "NOOOOOO!" Everyone screams especially Donnie when they see her fall into the vat of mutagen after he fails to catch April. Stockman tries to dive in after April but Casey shouts, "Eat hockey puck" and hits Stockman Fly with a puck. Donnie is freaking out that his dream girl fell into the mutagen and is wondering, "What will she turn into?" All of a sudden April reaches her hand out and tells Donnie sarcastically, "Nice catch." Donnie is surprised that April didn't turn into a mutant and said, "I forgot that you're immune to mutagen because of your unique DNA which is why you didn't change and why your DNA is a big help to me when I'm making retro mutagen."

"Not so fast" Rahzar said when he breaks down a brick wall with some foot bots as everyone was trying to make their escape after rescuing April. "I see retro mutagen. This is my chance to be human again. Foot bots get the retro mutagen from that turtle!" Rahzar ordered the foot bots to do and start chasing after them. Back with Raph and Mikey they start to flying around the turtle gliders to capture Wingnut. "OMG WINGNUT IS COMING AFTER US!" Cried Mikey as he and Raph are being chased by April's mutated dad. "Leo you better get over here before I let Wingnut have a taste of Mikey's blood" Raph sarcastically said to his older brother over the phone which scares Mikey because he thought that Raph was being serious about letting Wingnut bite him. "We'll be there soon" Leo tells Raph before hanging up. "I'll take the retro mutagen" said Leo as Donnie gives it to him. "It's mine!" Stockman Fly stated as he grabs it from Leo with the plan to use to on himself to be human again. "That retro mutagen isn't yours!" Casey said as he hits Stockman Fly with another hockey puck knocking him out. "Let's get out of here" Leo said which everyone couldn't agree more. After everyone leaves Stockman Fly gets back up and is extremely angry and goes after the turtles.

"WE HAVE TO LAND NOW!" Mikey screamed as he was becoming really scared that Wingnut was going to attack him and Raph. Both Raph and Mikey along with Wingnut landed on a roof of a building. Everyone else arrives in the Shell Raiser. "I'll use my mental powers to find my dad, Raph and Mikey" April said as began to use her powers. "I know where they are let's go!" Leo starts driving to where April told him to go and arrive where Raph, Mikey and Wingnut were. "Daddy it's me April. Try to calm down. We're not going to hurt you" April said as she approaches her father with extreme caution. Wingnut starts to calm down while April is talking to him and from behind Donnie is about to give him the retro mutagen to turn him human again. "That retro mutagen is mine!" Stockman Fly said as he flew to Donnie grabbing it from his hands. Besides Stockman wanting the retro mutagen so did the Foot Bots because they were ordered by Rahzar to get for him who were flying around on gliders. "This situation is getting out of hand" Mikey points out to everyone which they are agreeing with him and start attacking the Foot Bots. "Help Mikey get the retro mutagen back. I'll take care of the foot bots" Leo tells everyone. "Alright Turflytle and his sidekick Maggot Boy along with the help of everyone else will save the day" Mikey happily said as he points to Raph declaring him his sidekick naming him Maggot Boy which annoys Raph as they fly off. "April take Casey with you to keep an eye on your dad" Donnie tells April which she said, "I have a better idea" as she took Casey with her and jumped on her father and started flying on him. "Is this really your dad?" Casey asked while he is very frightened to be riding a giant mutant bat. "Yes this is my dad" answered April as the both of them continued to take a ride while Casey holds on to April with dear life fearing that that they may fall off.

"Maggot Boy catch!" Mikey tells Raph after he is able to smack the vital of retro mutagen from Stockman Fly. "DON'T CALL ME MAGGOT BOY!" Raph yells out as he catches the vital of retro mutagen. Stockman sees Raph with what he wants and starts chasing him shouting, "Come back here with my retro mutagen!" However Stockman Fly is chasing Raph he stupidly crashes into a billboard. However by mistake Raph drops the vital of retro mutagen but it lands on the edge of a roof, falls and shatters against a light post. April sees this and said, "I won't give up hope that my dad will be human again." April then begins to pull her father's bat wings to make them go where the retro mutagen spilled and a drop of retro mutagen hits Kirby on his face. April makes her dad land and the turtles put a blue cloth over him as he began to change into a human. "What the heck happened and where am I?" asked Kirby O' Neil when his head came out of the blue cloth. "Dad your back!" April cries as she runs up to hug her father. "I'm not wearing any clothes" Kirby exclaims as April's eyes start to bug out realizing she is hugging her father in his birthday suit despite the fact that he has a blanket covering his body. "Thank you so much Donnie for curing my dad" April said to Donnie and then kisses him on the cheek. "In your face Jones April kissed me twice day" Donnie happily rubs in Casey's face as he does a victory dance. Casey then trips Donnie with his hockey stick to be even. "Looks like Stockman escaped" Leo said as he looks through his periscope searching for the mutated Baxter Stockman who was nowhere in sight. "Stockman is the ultimate enemy for me Turflytle buzz buzz but this superhero will defeat him someday!" Mikey stated still calling himself by his superhero name Turflytle. "STOP SAYING BUZZ BUZZ ITS FUCKING ANNOYING! Raph tells Mikey. "You're right Raph I should stop saying buzz buzz" Mikey said making Raph think it was the end of it. All of a sudden Mikey puts his Turflytle's antennas on Raph and while laughing he said, "Buzz buzz da!" "THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SHELL!" Raph screams at Mikey as he began to chase his youngest brother down a ladder.

The turtles say good night to April, Casey and Kirby and Casey helped April get her naked father home without anyone seeing him. "Oh thank god we're home!" April exclaims as soon as she sees her apartment building. April opens the door and the three of them get inside as quickly as possible before anyone can see Kirby wearing nothing but a blue cloth covering his body. Kirby goes to his room to put on clothes. When he comes out Kirby said to April, "I don't know what was going on but thank you and your friend here for bringing him home. Who are you young man?" "The name is Casey Jones. Your daughter April and I are friends and she is the best tutor I ever had. Because of her I've been doing better in my school work which allowed me to stay on the hockey team at School" Casey said to April's dad extending his hand to shake April's dad's hand. "It's nice to meet you Casey Jones. I'm glad my daughter has helped you improved with your school work" Kirby said to Casey as he shook Casey's hand. "Good night Mr. O' Neil and you as well Red" Casey tells them both as he heads on home for the night. "So April mind telling me what happened and why was I naked in public wearing nothing but a blue blanket?" Kirby asked his daughter. "Dad it's a very long story" April answered as she began to tell her father everything that happened beginning with the night she lied to him about the pigeon migration extra credit assignment from school.

Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey returned to the lair. Donnie was upset that he had to take his sensei's dosage of retro mutagen because the first one got destroyed. "Sensei I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to turn you back to normal. I promise I'll work hard to come up with a cure for your mutation" Donnie told Splinter. "My son I no longer have a place in human society and I'm happy with the way I am. I may not be human, but I am fortunate enough to have my humanity" Splinter tells Donnie which he and his brothers are happy to hear.

The turtles believed that Baxter Stockman escaped but they were wrong. What they didn't know was Stockman Fly was captured by the foot bots and brought back to Shredder's lair. "I want to squish this bug right here and now!" Rahzar states as he approaches Stockman Fly with every intention of carrying out what he wanted to do. "No Bradford I have other plans for him. I need Stockman to create one last mutant for me and if he messes up I'll pluck out his wings" Shredder said as he walks away thinking about his evil plan for the future. "Thank you Master Shredder" Stockman said sarcastically knowing that his life was going to be a living hell from now on. Rahzar isn't happy that he wasn't able to squish Stockman Fly but wasn't about to anger his master by laying a claw on him. He throws a candy bar at Stockman Fly which he takes and spits up acid on it before eating the candy bar.

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Here's chapter 36 of my fan fiction. As you can tell this chapter is based on the episode entitled The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman from season 2 of the 2012 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I added April and Casey getting her father home before anyone can see him in his birthday suit which would have been very embarrassing if somebody saw April's dad naked. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Karai realizes the truth

All of Karai's life she was trained by her father the Shredder to be the most deadly Kunoichi ever. From the time Karai started walking that was when her training began. Karai didn't mind because as she made process in her training Karai became stronger and stronger which made the Shredder extremely proud of her whenever she completed an exercise or knocked out some of Shredder's best students. Karai loved making her father proud because that was when he paid the most attention to her. When she was old enough Shredder gave her a weapon that made her face lit up with so much joy. He gave Karai a Tanto which is a Japanese dagger and a smaller version of a Kanata. Karai was so happy to be getting her first weapon and promised her father she'll use it to defeat her enemies in battle along with many other weapons she learned how to use. As the years went by Karai become stronger and Shredder even appointed her to be his second in command. Karai was pleased to be her father's second in command because there was nothing she wouldn't do to please her father. Shredder even told her how her mother died by the hands of Hamato Yoshi and that the reason why he was badly burned was because the house that he, her mother and Karai lived in was burned down by the same man who took her mother away from her and was able to save Karai even though he was badly burnt on half of his face which is why he wears a mask to hide the scars on his face.

Later on in Karai's life she met the turtles and became their sworn enemy. However Leonardo was fascinated by Karai and wanted her to quit the foot clan and join him and his brothers on the side of good. Karai thought Leo was both adorable and stupid for asking her to do that and said no. Eventually Leo and his brothers found out that not only Karai is a member of the foot clan but was also Shredder's daughter. On the night that the turtle's friend April O' Neil was captured by Karai and some foot soldiers Shredder turned her over to the kraang and tricked Splinter to coming to Foot Clan Head Quarters to rescue April after he turned her over to the kraang. As Splinter and Shredder were fighting to the death Shredder revealed that he kidnapped his daughter Miwa, renamed her Karai and raised her as his daughter. When Splinter found out the truth the only one he told of the truth about Karai was Leonardo but eventually told his other sons when the giant kraang worms were causing major Earthquakes in New York City. Leonardo tried numerous times to convince Karai that Shredder had been lying to her throughout her entire life and that Splinter is her real father and not the Shredder. Karai never believed him and thought Leo was lying to her to save himself, his brothers and Splinter. As time went on Karai was starting to question herself and Shredder because of his deep hatred for Hamato Yoshi.

One dark stormy night Karai was at Foot Clan Head Quarters she was staring at the torn picture of her late mother. "Mother I wish I've could have met you. I hope that you know I will have my revenge on the one who took you away from me that way you can rest in peace" Karai thought to herself as she continued to look at the picture and she kept thinking what Leo told her about Splinter being her real father and wondered if maybe he was right. "What troubles you my daughter?" Shredder asked when he sees Karai in deep thought. "Father I need to know the truth about the death of my mother and Splinter" Karai said to Shredder. "I've told you this before Hamato Yoshi who the turtles call Splinter killed your mother when you were just a baby and the fire would of killed you too if I didn't go back to rescue you. My only regret was not being able to save your mother as well who you look so much like" Shredder told Karai when all of a sudden Tiger Claw who everyone thought was dead came into the throne room with his left ear torn and an eye patch over his right eye and said "Master Shredder I have returned." "I saw you get swallowed by that giant kraang worm" exclaimed Karai as she remembered that her father's so call new second in command was knocked into the kraang worm by Splinter. "I fought my way out of the Kraathatrogen before I battled many kraang forces. I also traveled through many galaxies because I was determined to find my way back. I vowed to have my revenge on everyone who was responsible for putting me through hell" Tiger Claw stated. "I agree with you about getting your revenge because we both have the same enemies. Karai go with Tiger Claw to hunt down the turtles, along with their human allies and Hamato Yoshi" Shredder told his daughter which she just nodded her head yes. Deep down Karai was really pissed that Tiger Claw came back because she thought with him out of the way Shredder was going to appoint her to be his second in command again.

While Karai and Tiger Claw began their hunt for the turtles Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph were all hanging out and eating at Murakami's noodle shop. Raph, Mikey and Donnie were preparing to fight for the last pizza gyoza. Before their fight three of the turtles kept making sarcastic threats to each other. "Are you ready turtle sans?" Murakami asked them. They all said yes and Murakami san picked up the pizza gyoza with chopsticks, threw it up in the air and Donnie, Raph and Mikey began their battle! "It's mine!" shouted Raph as he tried to catch it with his teeth. "No way bro that dumpling is mine" Mikey said as he grabbed Raph's leg. "Not a chance the dumpling shall be mine" Donnie said as he grabbed both of his brothers to prevent them from having the last pizza gyoza. However Donnie didn't think it through when he grabbed his brothers because the next thing they knew all three of them had their arms locked together and they fell onto the floor. As the dumpling was about to fall into Mikey's mouth Leo saw what his brothers were doing and decided to participate in their battle for the pizza gyoza. "Sorry little brothers but this pizza gyoza is mine" Leo said as he used the edge of his katana to pick up the dumpling with. "I thought you were too busy brooding to play with us" Rapha stated as he got up from the floor. "I could never pass up an opportunity to eat one of these delicious dumplings" Leo told Raph as he ate the last pizza gyoza that his younger brothers were fighting over. "I agree with you on that Leonardo San because ever since you four gave me the idea to invent pizza gyozas my restaurant has become more popular than ever before" Murakami proudly said as he offered more pizza gyozas to the turtles that he just finished making which Donnie, Raph and Mikey accepted.

Leo stands by the window of Murakami's noodle shop because he is thinking about Karai. "Leo is upset that Karai continues to choose to stay with the Shredder" Raph tells Donnie which he agrees with him. "Cheer up Leo you must have faith in Karai and give her time to see the errors of her ways and when she finds out who the Shredder really is a person who is always up to no good" Mikey tells Leo and Donnie chimes in and said, "Eventually Karai will come around." "Yeah right Karai is pure evil just like the Shredder and we shouldn't trust her for even a second" Raph states as Mikey steals one of Raph's pizza gyozas. Raph accidently bites his own fingers by mistake, sees Mikey with his gyoza and attacks his little brother to get it back.

As the turtles continue to eat Karai and Tiger Claw are on the hunt for the turtles. "You know I've been moving at a slow pace just for you since you lost your right eye" Karai said to Tiger Claw and he said, "Just because I only have one eye doesn't mean I have slowed down." "What is your plan for revenge? The turtles have beaten you in battle before" Karai tells Tiger Claw and he said, "To destroy warriors like the turtles their hearts must be assail not just their limbs. Why do you think Shredder send you on this mission? Because you know who their friends are." Karai figures out right away what Tiger Claw meant because she knows that the turtles are good friends with April O' Neil and Casey Jones and remembered that the both of them were riding on the Kraathatrogon that swallowed Tiger Claw whole. "In due time Karai both of us will have our revenge against our enemies who are one in the same" Tiger Claw assuring Karai.

After the turtles left for the night Murakami san was cleaning up his noodle shop and ready to go home for the night when all of a sudden Karai and Tiger Claw came bursting through the doors. Karai knocks Murakami san onto the ground holds her Shikomizue to his throat and asked him, "Where are the turtles?" "I don't know please let me go" Murakami begs Karai. She looks at him and said, "There is no honor of harming this old man especially since he had no clue where the turtles are." "I didn't come here for honor. I came for information now tell me where are the turtles?" Tiger Claw angrily asked Murakami san as he held his sharp claws threating to harm the blind chef. Karai didn't like what Tiger Claw was doing because she thought it was dishonorable to harm an elderly person.

"Oh shit I forgot my doggy bag back at Murakami's noodle shop. Come on we have to go back for them" Mikey exclaims as he and his brothers were about to go down the manhole and return home to the lair for the night. His brothers weren't too happy about having to go all the way back but it was a good thing they did because as soon as the turtles walked into Murakami's noodle shop they saw that his shop was torn apart." "Oh my god Murakami san where are you?!" Donnie asks as he and his brothers began to look for their friend. Eventually the turtles find Murakami san under the counter crying because of what happened. "Murakami San what happened here?" Leonardo asks him which the blind chef answers, "A growling man and a girl came into my restaurant searching for you four and wanting information on where you live. When I told them that I didn't know where you live the growling man got really angry and started to destroy my restaurant and I'm ashamed to say that they forced me to tell them where to find your friends April and Casey. The turtles realized that growling man was Tiger Claw who somehow survived and Karai. "Raph and Mikey go to the ice rink right away because Casey often hangs out there and if Casey is there warn him that Tiger Claw and Karai are after him" Leo tells them. "Donnie come with me to April's place. We have to see if she is home and warn her as well."

While the turtles went to look for their friends to warn them about the danger that was coming Casey, April and April's friend Irma were exiting a movie theater. "Ok that science fiction movie was terrible" April stated. "I agree with you on that" replied Irma. "This date would have been great if we didn't have Irma as our third wheel join us April" Casey complains. "Who said this was a date Jones?" April asks with a shock look on her date because she couldn't believe that Casey thought it was a date. All of a sudden April gets a strange feeling that there is trouble coming and so does Casey. "Well I'm calling it a night. See ya Irma" April said. "I gonna go too later" Casey said as both of them split up leaving Irma alone. "That's just great I've been ditched again" Irma said to herself as she stood there all alone. As Casey and April were heading home Casey was being followed by Tiger Claw and Karai was following April. With his duffle bag in hand Casey hides behind a dumpster because he realizes that he was being stalked. "Ha looks like who or whatever was following me couldn't find me" Casey said to himself thinking he was in the clear. "AH!" Casey screams as Tiger Claws ambushes him from above.

Karai finally catches up with April who is discovered by April and she said, "I've been training with Master Splinter and I can take you down." As April is about to strike Karai she tells her, "I didn't come to fight. I came to talk to you." April is shocked that Karai wasn't interested in fighting her and said, "I've been trained to talk as well. What is it that you want to talk about?" "I found out the truth about my heritage and I now believe Leonardo about Splinter being my real father" Karai tells April. Meanwhile Donnie and Leo finally arrived at April's apartment but only her father Kirby is home. "Hello Leo and Donnie. How are you tonight?" Kirby asks them both. "Is April home?" Donnie asks. "No April isn't home. She went to the movies. Is everything ok?" Kirby asks with a concern look on his face. "Mr. O' Neil two of our enemies are after April and Casey" Leo tells Kirby which freaks him out. "I'm calling my daughter right now!" Kirby said as he dialed April's number. "April isn't answering. She still must be at the movies. She find and protect her" Kirby requested. "Don't worry Mr. O' Neil we'll find April and bring her home safely" Donnie promised Kirby as he and Leo headed to the movie theater where Kirby said April and Casey was. As Leo and Donnie were on their way Casey was fighting Tiger Claw. "Eat electricity you over grown cat!" Casey shouts as he tries to electrocute Tiger Claw. However the electric shock has no effect on Tiger Claw as he just shook off the shock. "Oh shit it didn't work!" Casey said with a scared look on his face as he runs away from Tiger Claw who manages to find him hiding in a ware house picks up Casey and throws him over the side of a building. "Must call Raph…" Casey weakly said as he calls Raph while moaning in pain the alley where Tiger Claw threw him.

"This is so fucking boring! It's oblivious that Casey isn't here" Mikey said as he and Raph were completely bore hanging out at the ice rink waiting around for Casey to come. "I'm getting a call from Casey" Raph tells Mikey as he picks up his phone. "Hello? Casey?" Raph doesn't know that Casey has become unconscious. "Oh dear god Casey is in trouble what do we do?" Raph despairingly askes his little brother. "Well we can triangulate the signal from a satellite which will pinpoint where Casey's phone is. When we find his phone we'll find Casey as well" Mikey said to Raph who is looking at him thinking, "When the fuck did Mikey become smart?" "Are we in some alternate universe where you're the smart one?" Raph sarcastically tells Mikey. "This method I just told you can also be used to track down the pizza delivery guy" Mikey tells Raph who is relieved that they were still in their universe where Mikey is still his goofy self. Raph and Mikey find the nearest satellite dish and pin point Casey's location. As soon as they pin pointed his location Raph and Mikey head over as quickly as possible and find Casey badly hurt in an alley. "We have to get Casey back to the lair now. He's badly hurt" Raph tells Mikey. "I couldn't agree with you more bro let's go" Mikey said as he and Raph picked up their unconscious friend and bring him home with them to treat his wounds.

"I see April and she is on that roof top with KARAI!" Leo tells Donnie. "GET AWAY FROM APRIL!" Donnie screams as he is about to attack Karai with his bo staff. "Wait Karai and I are talking and she wants you guys to hear her out" April said as he stops Donnie in his tracks before he can attack. "Leonardo you were right. I believe you now about Splinter being my real father. I found out the truth from Shredder who has been lying to me my whole life. I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you sooner. Please take me to my real father" Karai requested. "Of course Karai. I'm so glad that you finally believe me. Come with us" Leo said to Karai with a smile on his face and in his heart. "Leo this isn't a good idea. For all we know Karai could be lying and Raph is going to be fucking piss that we brought one of our sworn enemies to our secret lair" Donnie points out. "Relax Donnie we have to trust Karai since she know believes the truth about who she really is" Leo assures his second youngest brother. "You live in the sewers?" Karai askes Leo and he answers, "Yes we do and it's not as bad as you think it is" as they go down the man hole and start walking to the lair. "Here we are home sweet home" Leo said as Karai looks around the lair and thinking how nice it looks. Raph sees Leo, Donnie and Karai walk into the lair together and becomes really angry. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU BROUGHT HER DOWN HERE?!" Screamed Raph. As his brothers try to calm Raph down which isn't going well Karai presses a button on a device without anyone knowing letting Tiger Claw know where the turtles and Splinter. "That is enough. Why are you arguing?" Splinter askes his sons but before he can get his answer Splinter looks at Karai in shock. "Miwa my daughter you are here. Please come with me" Splinter said as he and Karai walk to the Dojo together.

When they both got to the Dojo Leo and his brothers are watching from an opening of the door a tender father daughter reunion. "For many years I've live in the sewers after I mutated into a rat. I retained very little things from when I was human" Splinter tells Karai as he shows her a picture of himself and her mother Tang Shen when she was still alive. Karai recognizes the picture because it's just like the one she has of her late mother except this one isn't torn which is how Shredder gave it to her that way she'll always know what her mother looks like. Then Karai sees a family portrait of her mother, Hamato Yoshi and herself as a baby. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. Everything Leonardo has told me is the truth!" Karai states as he looks at her birth father. "Wait a minute Karai before we got here you said that you believed me. You were lying back then weren't you?!" Leo angrily askes Karai. "Karai has deceived all of you but now knows the truth" Splinter tells his sons. "I'm so sorry father. I didn't know until now that you are indeed my real father and not Shredder who has been lying to me my whole life. Now that I know the truth I've made a grave mistake. I pressed a button on this device that will lead Tiger Claw to where we are" Karai said to Splinter and to the turtles. "I will lead Tiger Claw away from the lair that way he won't find you guys." Before Karai leaves Splinter said, "Go with Karai and lead Tiger Claw as far away from here as possible I will stay with April to attend to Casey. At first the turtles didn't want to go with Karai but they saw how sincere she was by the look on her face and had a change of heart. "Come on everyone let's go" Leo said and before Karai leaves with her turtle brothers Splinter stops Karai and tells her, "You are who you choose to be, not what others make you." Karai smiles at her father realizing that he is right and leaves the lair to lead Tiger Claw away.

Karai along with the turtles are running through the sewers while Tiger Claw is following the signal thinking that Karai is leading them to the turtles and Splinter's lair. "I know where we can go that will trick Tiger Claw into thinking that he is heading to the lair follow me" Mikey tells his family leading them into an abandon butcher factory. "Smart thinking Mikey. Now we can ambush Tiger Claw when he gets here" said Leo who was both proud and shocked at Mikey for thinking of leading the deadly mutant assassin to the abandon butcher factory. A few minutes later Tiger Claw arrives and said, "Come out turtles I know this is where you live. I'll sniff you out if I have to." Tiger Claw starts to sniff around for the turtles but isn't able to get their sense because all he can smell is frozen meat. Raph then tries to attempt to attack Tiger Claw from behind. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to sense your present?" Tiger Claw said as picks up Raph and tosses him aside causing one of Raph's sais to fly up into the air which Tiger Claw catches and runs into another room. "GET HIM!" Leo orders everyone which they had no problem doing and chase after Tiger Claw. Sadly the turtles are unable to defeat Tiger Claw even though Mikey was able to chain up the evil mutant with the chain from his nunchucks. All of a sudden Karai comes in and sees that Tiger Claw was able to beat the turtles. "Would you like to have the honor of eliminating Leonardo yourself?" Tiger Claw askes Karai knowing that Leo was her favorite enemy. Karai responses to Tiger Claw's question by saying, "I have no honor, but that's about to change." Karai then attacks Tiger Claw but he over powers and knocks out Karai cold. "If you value her life you won't follow me otherwise I will drop Karai into this saw machine" threaten Tiger Claw as he carries an unconscious Karai over his shoulders. "Guys he means it. We have no choice but to hold back" Leo sadly tells his brothers and they know Leo is right because if they did go after Tiger Claw he was going to kill Karai. Tiger Claw escapes with Karai. Leo tries to go after him but Raph and Donnie stop him. "We can't go after him. He'll kill Karai and Mikey is badly hurt" Donnie points out to Leo who sees his youngest brother in a lot of pain. "Leo I know that you care about Karai and you're happy that she knows the truth. Just because Shredder isn't her birth father he still raised her and knowing the Shredder he is welcoming her home right now" Raph said sounding still distrusting towards Karai.

The turtles make it back to the lair to attend to their injured little brother. "You're going to be ok Mikey just hold still while I attend to your wounds" Donnie tells Mikey as he exams his younger brother to see where he got hurt. "Master Splinter Karai was captured by Tiger Claw and he threaten to kill her if we followed him" Leo told Splinter with his head down because he was deeply ashamed that he couldn't save his human sister. "Leonardo you did your best. I know that someday you and your brothers will rescue Karai and bring her home that way we can all be a family" Splinter tells his oldest adopted son trying to encourage Leo who was upset about what happened. "Casey you're finally awake. I thought that we were going to lose you" April cried as she hugged her friend. "Does icky Irma have to come everywhere with us?" Casey asks. April laughs at the question Casey just asked her and is happy that her friend is awake despite the fact that Casey was beaten and thrown like a rag doll. "Come on Casey I'll take you home" April said as she lets Casey lean on her shoulder for support because Casey wasn't able to stand up that well on his own. April manages to get Casey home safely and wishes him a good night and to feel better soon. After that April arrives home herself and is surprised by the sudden hug from her father who was worried sick about his daughter. "April are you all right? Where have you been? Leonardo and Donatello told me that two of Shredder's henchmen were hunting you and Casey down. I even tried calling you but you didn't pick up your phone. I was so scared that you've gotten hurt or much worse. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Kirby cried as he hugged April and didn't want to let go. "Dad I'm ok. Tiger Claw didn't come after me. However I can't say the same for Casey. He was badly hurt but Splinter said Casey is going to be ok and please stop hugging me so hard. I can hardly breathe!" April points out to her father which he then let's go. "Sorry April I'm afraid of losing you. You're my only baby girl and I love you so much" Kirby tells April. "I love you too daddy" April replies as he hugs her father assuring him that she was fine and can take care of herself.

As for Karai Tiger Claw brings her back to Shredder's lair who by now is fully awake. "PUT ME DOWN!" demanded Karai. Tiger Claw drops her on the floor of the throne room and begins to tell Shredder what happened, "Karai assisted the turtles with their escape and tricking me into leading me into an abandon butcher factory instead of the lair where the turtles and Hamato Yoshi are hiding. "I want to know why Karai" Shredder demanded. "Because I found out the real truth about Splinter. He didn't kill my mother you did and I also found out that Splinter is my real father and I want to hear it out of your fucking lying ass mouth. Is it true?" Karai demands Shredder to tell her the truth with an angry tone in her voice. Shredder sees the anger on Karai's face and knew that he couldn't lie to her anymore. For a brief moment Shredder was silent and then he reluctantly tells Karai the truth, "Yes Karai you are the daughter of Hamato Yoshi. I kidnapped you when you were a baby after your mother died. I was the one who set fire to the Hamato Dojo and leaving Hamato Yoshi to think that you perished in the fire as well. I never meant to kill your mother. She got in my way just to save that bastard." "YOU ARE A MURDER. I HATE YOU! AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" Karai screams at Shredder. Then Shredder looks at Tiger Claw and tells him, "Take her away and lock Karai in the dungeon." Tiger Claw did what Shredder told him to do. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Karai yells and screams as Tiger Claw grabs her and locks Karai in the dungeon in an isolated cell. Shredder sits back on his throne and orders everyone to leave. When everyone is gone Shredder did something that he didn't want anyone to see. He shed a tear of anger and sorrow because he never thought that Karai would ever find out the truth. Now that she knows Shredder vowed and became even more determined to destroy Hamato Yoshi and the turtles once and for all.

Author's Note: Finally Karai knows who her real father is. Sorry for the long wait. Work has been super busy. I love how my fan fiction is coming along. I hope all of you out there are enjoying this story. Please stay tune for my next update and I promise to write soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 April spends time with Irma

April loved spending time with her friends the turtles, and training to be a Kunoichi with Master Splinter. She even enjoyed hanging out with her friend/study partner Casey Jones who thanks to her Casey was doing better in school and remained on the hockey team. April's very best friend besides Donnie was Irma who she has known for more than a year ever since Irma started attending Roosevelt High School. Irma was April's only friend because Casey wasn't too fond of Irma because everywhere April and Casey went April brought Irma along. However a couple of times when April, Irma and Casey went out together April and Casey had to ditch Irma because they were either being followed by the kraang, Shredder's henchman or any bad guys that were after April an or Casey which meant the turtles were coming to spring into action and Irma didn't know the turtles exist. Every time when Irma asked April who she was going to meet April always told her she was meeting her secret friends. For a long time Irma was very curious to know who April's secret friends were but was never given the answer she wanted. That didn't bother her as much as April always ditching her every time something came up out of nowhere that April made up an excuse of why she had to leave all of a sudden. One day while April was at School she saw Irma walking down the halls. "Hey Irma how are you today?" April said as she greeted her friend. Irma ignored April with an angry look on her face as she continued walking. April was rather surprised that her best friend was giving her the cold shoulder and became determined to find out why.

When it was finally lunch period April walked up to the table where Irma was sitting at and asked her, "Irma why have you been ignoring me all day? Did I do something to upset you?" At first Irma didn't want to answer April let alone look at her but she saw the sad look on April's face and told her, "I'm upset with you because every time we hang out you always ditch me and make up some excuse to why you have to leave so suddenly and one of the times that you ditch me I was kidnapped by some crazy man who wanted to experience on me by turning me and other innocent people into mutant rats! I was really scare but relieved when you came to rescue me but still I hate it when you just up and leave me which is not only rude but I feel like you don't like hanging out with me anymore ever since you met these secret friends of yours that you won't introduce me to." After listening to everything Irma just said April had ever felt guiltier in her life. She placed a hand on Irma's shoulder and said, "I'm really sorry Irma. I had no idea that you've been feeling like this. I've never meant hurt you like this and if there is any way I can make it up to you please tell me." Irma looked at April smiled and said, "Well since every time I ask you to introduce me to your secret friends is always out of the question how about a slumber party at your place? I would invite you to my house but my parents are having the apartment fumigated and I really don't want to spend the weekend with my parents at my grandparent's house because my grandparents are really old school. For example the computer they have is the very first one that ever came out which is super old." "That's funny but it's understandable. I'll call my dad later and ask him if you can sleep over this weekend" April said to Irma.

Later when School was over for the day April took out her T phone and called her dad, "Hey dad I was wondering if it's ok with you may Irma spend the weekend with us? Her house is being fumigated and she really doesn't want to stay with her grandparents." "Sure April as long as Irma's parents are ok with it your friend is welcome to our home" Kirby told his daughter over the phone. "Thanks dad I'll let Irma know" April said before she hung up and texted Irma telling her that her dad was ok with it. The school week went by fast and on Friday evening Irma came over excited to finally spend time with April. "Thank you for having me Mr. O' Neil" Irma said to April's dad and he replied, "You're very welcome Irma and I hope that you enjoy your stay here. April why don't you take Irma up to your room and help her get settled in." "Sure thing dad" April said to her father as she led Irma to her room. April went into her room first and was surprised to see the turtles standing on her fire escape. "Irma before you come in I need to take care of something please wait outside" April requested. "Whatever you say April" answered Irma as she waited outside of April's door. "Guys what are you doing here?" April asked her friends the turtles. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out and get some food at Murakami's Noodle Shop with us" Donnie asked. "As much as I love the food at Mr. Murakami's restaurant I'm afraid I can't. I'm having a friend spend the weekend with me who doesn't know that you guys exist" April told the turtles. "Maybe next time" Leo said as he and the other turtles left April's apartment. Donnie was a bit pouty that the girl of his dreams couldn't come out but at the same time he understood that not everyone April knew was aware of their existence.

"Who were you talking to April?" Irma curiously asked as she walked into April's room. "Um nobody let's get you settle in" April said to Irma thinking how close Irma was about to discovered that her secret friends were four giant talking mutant turtles who knew ninjutsu. April helped Irma get settled in and later on they put on their pj's for a night of fun. "I brought some of my favorite horror movies that we can watch together if you want" Irma said as she handed April a stack of movies she took out from her bag. April looked through the movies and came across one particular movie that caught her eye. "Warm Bodies looks interesting" April said to Irma looking at the cover. "I just got that movie and I haven't even watched it yet" Irma stated which made April's choice clear and told her, "Let's watch it together if you want." Irma was ok with it so April popped in the movie into the DVD player and the both of them watched a horror/romance movie together. "GROSS!" both Irma and April said at the same time as they saw the zombies either getting killed or killing the teenage rebel group who were sent to get medicine and other supplies. "This movie is really interesting and it's not really that scary" April told Irma who agreed with April. When the movie was over both April and Irma were really tired. "Good night April" Irma said. "Good night Irma" April said to her friend as both girls turned in for the night. The next morning both April and Irma woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. "Is that pancakes we smell?" April asked her father as she and Irma walked into the kitchen together. "You better believe it is so sit down and enjoy some of my homemade pancakes" Kirby told his daughter and Irma. "This is delicious Mr. O' Neil" Irma said as she was eating. "If you girls want more I made plenty" Kirby said putting a plate of freshly made pancakes on the table. April and Irma helped themselves.

After they finished breakfast Irma helped April's dad with the dishes. "I appreciate your help Irma" Kirby said as Irma washed and put away the dishes. "My pleasure Mr. O' Neil. It's the least I can do since you were nice enough to let me stay here" Irma said as she was drying a plate. "Irma if you don't mind me asking what is your house being fumigated for?" April curiously asked. "Rats I'm afraid but the problem isn't that big but my parents wanted to play it safe which is why they wanted the house fumigated" Irma answered. April was shocked to hear it because Master Splinter the man who has been training April to be a Kunoichi was a giant talking rat and she thought to herself, "My Sensei is the only rat I like and god forbid if Splinter was there he would of kicked the bucket." "What do you girls have plan for today?" Kirby asked them both. "We're not sure yet. We were thinking we might go shopping, take a walk in Central Park before it gets too cold out or see a movie" April told her father. "If you decide to go shopping here is some money" Kirby said as he handed April some cash. April thanked her father for the money and the both of them got dressed and headed out the door. "I wonder how Irma can go out wearing nothing but a scarf" Kirby thought to himself as he saw April wearing her jacket. "So Irma I was thinking we shop for a bit and if we get hungry we can have lunch at this place I like Murakami's Noodle Shop. The chef makes the most delicious gyozas that I think you'll enjoy" suggested April. "Sure why not" Irma said as they started visiting a couple of stores and bought some things such as cute clothes and accessories. After they were done shopping April took Irma to Murakami's Noddle Shop. "Hi Mr. Murakami how are you today?" April asked the blind chef. "I'm ok I hope all is well with you" replied Mr. Murakami. "This is my friend Irma. I told her how amazing your gyozas are and she wants to try them for herself is that Irma?" April asked. "That I do. What kind of gyozas are they?" asked Irma. "They are pizza gyozas. Something I invented thanks to four customers who once saved me from a gang of thugs who have a love for pizza" replied Murakami as he prepared the pizza gyozas for April and Irma.

When Murakami was finished cooking he gave April and Irma their food. "I've never heard of a Japanese fried dumpling filled with something that is normally on a pizza but I'm willing to try it" Irma said as she put one of the dumplings in her mouth. "Well do you like it?" asked April. "OMG this is really good. It's like I'm eating mini calzones" answered Irma which pleased both April and Murakami. April and Irma enjoyed their lunch together and as they were eating April was thinking what it would be like if Irma knew about the turtles. However she promised her friends to keep their existence a secret because who knows how Irma would react to meet four mutant talking turtles. April and Irma walked around the neighborhood for a while and as they were walking Irma asked, "So those four customers your friend Murakami San mentioned was he talking about those secret friends that I never met?" "That's correct and because of what they did Murakami makes them pizza gyozas whenever they go to his restaurant" April answered. "One of these days I really do hope to meet them" exclaimed Irma. "Maybe someday" April said nervously which Irma didn't notice. After eating and shopping they decided to go see a movie. "Hello girls did you have a good time?" Kirby asked them as April and Irma walked into the apartment. "We sure did dad" April answered as she and Irma headed to April's room to enjoy the rest of their evening. "What's this April?" Irma asked as she found a little book under April's bed. "It's my scrapbook. I keep my most treasured memories in that book" April said as she was showing Irma some of the things in her scrapbook but not everything because there was some pictures of her friends the turtles in there. Before April closed her scrapbook she showed Irma a page with a photo of the both of them at school when they first met. "I remember this it was when we first met and we became friends for life" Irma said as she smiled at the picture.

"I'm glad we're friends Irma and I hope you can forgive me whenever I had to leave right away" said April. "Of course that's what friends are for" Irma said as she hugged April. "Want to paint our nails with the gorgeous new nail polishes we bought today?" April asked in which Irma answered, "Yes." April and Irma painted each other's nails in beautiful bright colors. Later on Kirby ordered pizza for dinner which everyone enjoyed. April and Irma stood up really late watching movies and eating junk food. "I think I ate too much" April said as she held her stomach. "Me too" said Irma since she had a stomach ache too from eating too much junk food. The two friends put away the extra snacks they didn't eat and drank some ginger root tea that April made for them. "This tea is really good and my stomach already feels better" Irma said as she finished her cup of tea. "Same here and next time let's not do that again" April stated which Irma agreed to. After finishing their tea they felt really sleepy so they decided to turn in. It was 2:30 in the morning when April and Irma finally went to sleep. Kirby went to bed hours ago and told his daughter and Irma to have a good night. April and Irma didn't wake up until 11am the next morning because that's how tired they were. April and Irma had a late breakfast before Irma packed up her bag to go home. "I got a text from my parents. They told me that the house is done being fumigated and they'll be home soon. Thank you both for having me this weekend" Irma said to April and Kirby. "You will always be welcome here Irma and we hope to have you again soon" Kirby said as he and April walked Irma to the door. "Your friend Irma is a nice girl. I'm glad you two know each other" Kirby told his daughter. "Me too dad" said April as she went back inside to finished off some of her homework before going to see her friends the turtles.

Author's Note: I received a review for my fan fiction Fighting For Love and I would like to thank tealana because she is the first person to leave a review. I wish more people who are reading this actually followed my story and leave reviews. Tealana if you see this thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please stay tune for my next update. I'll write soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!

After Karai found out that Shredder lied to her throughout her entire life including the fact that Hamato Yoshi aka Master Splinter is her real father and that Shredder aka Oroku Saki was responsible for the death of her mother Tang Shen Shredder had Karai locked up in a cell in the dungeon at Foot Clan Head Quarters. It hurt Shredder to lock Karai up even though she knew the truth he still called Karai his daughter despite the fact that she wasn't his to begin with. Ever since Shredder had Karai locked away he cried to himself in his personal quarters and gave strict orders for nobody to disturb him for any reasons unless it was a real emergency. One night as he was still upset about what he did Shredder looked at a picture of Tang Shen the woman that he loved but lost because she got in the way when he tried to kill Hamato Yoshi. Shredder regretted the night that he killed Tang Shen and wished that he could take it back but he knew that was never going to happen. "Tang Shen I never stopped thinking about you. I still love you even in death and I promise to make up for what I did that you can finally rest in peace. I loved and raised Karai as my own. I know that isn't her real name but I always pictured us having a daughter and naming her Karai. I wanted us to be a happy family but you chose Hamato Yoshi instead of me. Either way I will have my revenge and continue to love and care for the child that you left behind even though she hates my guts and knows the truth" Shredder said to the picture of Tang Shen that he kept close to his heart. It was a photo of himself along with Tang Shen when they were still young. They dated for a while before Tang Shen realized that Oroku Saki wasn't the man she thought he was. She saw a bit of anger and rage in him that she feared that would lead him down a path of destruction especially after he found out that he was the last member of the Foot Clan because the Hamato Clan took the Foot Clan down along with its leader who was Oroku Saki's father.

Shredder did this for many nights and every night he wondered if Karai would ever forgive him for deceiving her. However deep down Shredder knew that wasn't going to happen because he knew Karai better than anyone else and he knew that if somebody did something to hurt her in any way she would never forgive and most likely go after them as an act of revenge. On another night as he was in his personal quarters Fishface come down to the dungeon where Karai was being held prisoner to bring her some food. Before Fishface came Karai was using a file she had dashed away to loosen the bars on her cell door because she was planning on breaking out and escaping. "I just need to loosen this bar a bit more that way I'll be able to bust out of here and be with my real father who I know now is Hamato Yoshi and the turtles who he has raised as his own sons are my brothers" Karai thought to herself as she continued to file the bar. "Oh shit somebody is coming" exclaimed Karai as she stopped what she was doing, hid the file she was using and waited for whoever was coming down. "Here is your food Karai" Fishface said when he arrived and slipped it through a door that was big enough for the tray. "You know the food that you bring me fucking sucks" Karai told Fishface when he brought her food. "You will eat whatever I bring you and like it" and leaves Karai alone to eat her meal.

After Fishface leaves Karai continues to use the file she hid to saw through the bars of her cell. Karai successfully was able to loosen the bars to the point where she busted out of her prison. "Good that I'm out of cell I'm getting the fuck out of here and going home to my real family" Karai said to herself but before she could escape Tiger Claw came out of nowhere and said, "Where do you think you're going?" and the both of them started to fight. As Karai and Tiger Claw continued fighting Shredder decided to go down into the dungeon to try to talk some sense into Karai into making her see the reason why he lied to her was because he cares deeply even though he had a funny way of showing it. "That's enough Tiger Claw I order you to stop fighting with Karai at once!" Shredder ordered Tiger Claw as his second in command locked her in another cell which pissed Karai off. After Tiger Claw locked up Karai Shredder ordered him to leave so he can talk to her alone. Shredder took off his helmet because he wanted Karai to look at his face as he tried to speak sincerely from his heart to Karai who had her back turned to him, "Karai I know that you're extremely angry with me because I lied to you your whole life. I just couldn't allow myself for you to be raised by my enemy who your mother chose instead of me. Please understand I did this because I care about you very much. Will you not look at me daughter?" As soon as Shredder called Karai his daughter she got so angry that she turned around and screamed at his face, "I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! YOU LIED TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU SAID THAT HAMATAO YOSHI WAS THE ENEMY AND THAT HE KILLED MY MOTHER. YOU'RE THE REASON MY MOTHER IS DEAD AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN ESPECIALLY WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU ASSHOLE! ONE MORE THING MY NAME IS HAMATO MIWA TO YOU!" Even though Shredder wouldn't admit Karai's angry words cut him deeper than the knives on his gauntlets he uses to take down his enemies in combat. Without saying another word he left the dungeon and returned to his room. Without giving it a second thought Shredder said to himself as he looked at a photo of himself with Karai, "I'm more determined than ever before to take down the turtles and Hamato Yoshi and make you see that I'm the only father you'll ever need."

Author's Note: For this chapter of my fan fiction I decided to add a bit of my own ideas of what could have happened in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles before the turtles rescued Karai from the Shredder's lair. This chapter along with another chapter or two depending on what ideas pop into my head will be based on the episode entitled Vengeance is Mine. I want to add my own ideas as much as possible depending on what I can think of. After all that is the idea of a fan fiction. I hope anyone who has been following my story from the beginning likes what I wrote. Please leave comments and ideas for possible future chapters of Fighting For Love and stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 The Turtles Rescue Karai

When Karai was captured by Tiger Claw the turtles couldn't go after her because he threaten to kill Karai if they tried to go after him. With anger in their hearts especially in Leo's the turtles had no choice but to let Tiger Claw escape. However that didn't stop them from wanting to rescue her. One night while the turtles were in the sewers they were coming up with a plan to break into Shredder's lair to bust Karai out. "I'm totally with you on this plan to rescue Karai and while we're at Shredder's lair I say we take him down once and for all" Raph said to Leo. "I don't think it's a good idea because the last time we tried that we got our shells handed to us and we were very lucky to make it out alive" Leo said to Raph as he gave each of his brothers an assignment of how they were going to rescue Karai. "I disagree on this plan" Mikey exclaimed as the four turtle brothers started to argue. "Leonardo this plan of yours is too risky especially since you and your brothers are arguing about it which can lead to all of you getting seriously hurt or much worse" Splinter said as he overheard his sons. "Leonardo you and I must talk." Leo followed Master Splinter into the Dojo to talk in private with his sensei. "My son this plan of yours is very difficult if not impossible and I don't want you and your brothers risking your lives even if you all tried to rescue my daughter so I forbid you and your brothers from doing this" Splinter ordered Leo. After Splinter and Leo were done speaking Leo went to his brothers and said something that totally shocked them, "Splinter is wrong. I think this plan will work and we should go through with it." "I can't believe our fearless leader is disobeying Master Splinter" Raph stated. "Well there is a first time for everything now let's go" Leo said as he and his brothers left the lair together to go rescue Karai.

As soon as the turtles got to Foot Chan Head Quarters Leo told his brothers, "You all know your part in the plan Mikey you're in charge of distracting Shredder's henchmen, Donnie you're in charge of disabling the security system and any of Shredder's alarms or traps Shredder may have set up, and Raph you're coming with me to the dungeon through the sewers where Shredder has Karai locked up." "I know the perfect plan to distract Shredder's goons" Mikey said as he began to do shadow puppets which actually worked because Rahzar and Fishface were totally distracted. "YES I DID IT!" Donnie said to himself as he successfully was able to turn off the power of Foot Clan Head Quarters. Leo and Raph were able to get into the dungeon with no problem after defeating two foot bots that were standing guard. "Took you long enough for you to come rescue me" Karai sarcastically said to Leo with a smile when he approached her cell. "Well we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own" Leo sarcastically said right back at Karai. "Hurry up Leo we have to go NOW!" Raph demanded. Leo knew Raph was right because Tiger Claw came to the dungeon to check on Karai as he was ordered to by the Shredder and saw that two of the turtles were trying to bust Karai out of her cell. Leo broke the lock on Karai's cell allowing her to be released. Karai saw a katana from one of the foot bots that Raph and Leo destroyed picked it up and helped them in their fight against Tiger Claw while trying to escape with them but they were outmatched because Tiger Claw's skills were better than theirs combined.

"Where are these shadow puppets coming from?" Fishface asked Rahzar. "I don't know but let's find out" Rahzar answered as he and Fishface left the lair and found out that Mikey was the one making the shadow puppets. "GET HIM!" Rahzar shouted as he and Fishface ran head on after Mikey with the attention of taking him down. "Taste my nunchucks" Mikey said as he managed to beat both Rahzar and Fishface in battle. "Ouch my arm hurts" cried Mikey as he realized his arm was injured during his battle. "Donnie activate the dog whistle" Leo said when he called Donnie on his T phone hoping that the whistle would distraught Tiger Claw long enough for them to make their escape. Donnie activated the whistle and surprisingly it did distract Tiger Claw allowing Raph to knock him down. "None of this is over" Karai stated as she stepped over Tiger Claw and escaped with Leo and Raph. Leo, Raph and Karai regrouped with Mikey and Donnie. "Hey you rescue Karai that's awesome" Mikey said while holding his injured arm which his family noticed. "Oh shit we got a problem!" Raph exclaimed as he and the others noticed that out of nowhere foot bots came and surrounded the turtles and Karai on the Street. "You don't stand a chance against the foot bots and myself so just surrender" Tiger Claw ordered as he approached the turtles and Karai.

All of a sudden Donnie came with the shellraiser and rammed the foot bots and Tiger Claw out of his way. "GET IN!" Donnie told his brothers and Karai which they did. Before Karai got into the shellraiser she looked up and saw that Shredder was staring down right at her. However she didn't give a dam because Karai wanted nothing to do with Shredder ever again and wanted to start her life over again with her real father Hamato Yoshi and the turtles. Karai got into the shell raiser and Donnie started driving. As Donnie was driving more foot bots came and started going after the turtles on Dragon Choppers along with Tiger Claw. "We have to get rid of these guys" Raph said as he was prepared to use the manhole cover shooter to aim at the foot bots. "Oh great it's empty. Who forgot to refill it?" Raph asked which nobody wanted to answer. "Donnie is there any better weapons we can use?" asked Karai. Donnie answered, "Take a look at these weapons" as he showed Karai all of the other weapons in the shellraiser which impressed her. A few of the other weapons were used to destroy the foot bots that were pursuing them however Tiger Claw managed to avoid the weapons being shot at him. He uses his sword and stabs the shellraiser almost hitting Karai. "Are you trying to kill me?" Karai shouted as she and Tiger Claw started fighting. Karai was doing pretty well but Tiger Claw got the best of her. Donnie drove the shell raiser below a roof top which Tiger Claw is hit by really hard knocking him off. "Ok that we lost Tiger Claw let's go home" Leo said which everyone including Karai couldn't agree more. Donnie drove the shell raiser back to the lair with no more problems back to the lair.

"Here Mikey let take a look at your arm" Raph said as he began to treat Mikey's wounded arm. "Karai are you willing to stay here in the lair with us since the Shredder is now going to come after you?" Leo asked. "It's my only choice and I have to admit your lair isn't so bad" Karai answered. "Aw this calls for a family hug" Mikey suggested but stopped because of his injured arm. "My sons do you know how angry I am at all of you right now?! I told all of you not to go but you disobeyed my orders" Splinter said before he saw Karai and cut himself off from scolding his sons. "Miwa…" Splinter said as Karai walked up to him and hugged Splinter who in returned hugged her back and was happy to have his daughter back. "I guess some things are worth the risk" Splinter stated which made his son and daughter happy to hear. Later on Tiger Claw returned to Foot Clan Head Quarters in defeat. "Master Shredder forgive me but Karai has escaped with the turtles and we failed to bring her back" Tiger Claw said as he was on his knees. "Your efforts for capturing Karai were pointless and I was counting on Karai to escape because I believe that Karai will come with Splinter and the turtles to finished off what they started that way I'll finally have my revenge. Now report to Stockman and inform him of what went on" Shredder ordered Tiger Claw as the mutant tiger began to wonder what did Shredder have plan for if or when Karai comes to come after Shredder.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 I am your daughter

After the turtles rescue Karai from Shredder when she learned the truth about who her real father was she decided it was for the best that she stood in the lair which didn't bother her because she wanted to be with her real family. But the person Karai wanted to be with the most was Master Splinter who she now knew was her true father. She promised herself to make up for lost time but wasn't sure how to. "Is everything all right Miwa?" Splinter asked when she saw Karai in deep thought. "Everything is fine father. I'm just thinking about how the last 16 years of my life was a big fat lie. I feel awful that I wanted to eliminate you, the turtles and their friend April O' Neil all because I thought that you were responsible for the death of my mother. I feel so guilty that I don't know how to begin to make amends" Karai answered. Splinter thought about what his daughter said for a moment and got an idea. "Miwa please come with me. I want to show you something special" said Splinter as he gently took Karai by the hand and led her out of the lair. "Where are we going father?" Karai asked. "I'm taking you to a special place where I like to clear my head especially when I'm stressed out about something and for a little training if you're up for it" Splinter said to Karai who was curious to see this special place. "We're here" Splinter stated when he opened the big doors where his special place was. "Father this garden is beautiful. I feel like I'm in Japan with all the cherry blossom trees and these other gorgeous plants" Karai exclaimed as she was amazed at where she was. Splinter told her the story of how his special place came to be and that the only other person who knew of this place was April because Splinter brought April to his special place while she was living with them around the time Shredder and the Kraang were hunting her down.

"Why haven't you showed the turtles this place?" Karai curiously asked. "It's because raising your brothers was one of the most changeling things I've ever faced" answered Splinter which made Karai smile. "Miwa I brought you here because I want to help you ease your mind of the stress that you're going through so for a little while I want us to mediate together so please sit down" Splinter said as he offered a place next to him under the cherry blossom tree. Karai sat down next to Splinter closed her eyes and began to mediate. As Karai was meditating her mind began to feel at ease but not by much. Splinter noticed how Karai was struggling to calm herself so he got up and said to her, "Let's try something different. You and I are going to play Ninja Hunt are you familiar with this game/training exercise?" Karai nodded her head yes. "Good now try to find me." Splinter used a ninja smoke bomb and disappeared in a flash. "Wow I have to admit my father is fast" Karai thought to herself as she began looking for Splinter. She was struggling a bit because Karai never had an opponent who was this good. "Ok Karai focus. Just clear your mind and listen to the sounds around you that way you can win this game" Karai said to herself as she stood still and closed her eyes. Karai heard rustling noises in the bushes ran over to them and found Splinter. "Not bad but you took a long time to find me. Have you ever done this before?" Splinter asked. "I have but my opponents were much weaker than you and sometimes I wondered if Shredder ordered them to let me win because as soon as I was able to walk that was when my training started. It's not fun when someone lets you win instead of obtaining victory on your own" Karai pointed out which Splinter agreed with.

"Would you like to try again Miwa?" Splinter asked. "Yes please" answered Karai. Once again Splinter disappeared after using a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared Karai began her search again. "Father where are you?" Karai taunted because she was beginning to enjoy herself and the training exercise. Karai spotted her father hiding behind a tree and she quietly snuck up behind him and grabbed Splinter. "You did better on your second try" Splinter told Karai as she was hugging him. He noticed how tight Karai was holding him and hugged her back. "I just want to hold on to you and never let you go" exclaimed Karai. "I know my daughter. For many years I thought you died on that horrible night of the fire along with your mother. When Shredder revealed that he stole you from me and raised you as his own I was happy that you were alive but sad because of how our reunion was but I knew it wasn't your fault. Shredder poisoned your mind and made you think I was the enemy. Now that we are together again I promise to always cherish this moment and many more to come Miwa" Splinter said to Karai who then asked, "What does my real name mean?" "Your birth name means beautiful harmony. I suggested to your mother that name on the day were born and she loved it. I believe it suits you because you have grown up to be very beautiful just like your mother who you look so much like" Splinter told Karai. "I like it I'm just going to have to get used to be called by a different name since I always believed that my real name was Karai. I know the turtles will properly always call me Karai but I know who I am. My name is Hamato Miwa and I am your daughter" Karai stated which made Splinter smile and happy to hear that she was calling herself his daughter.

"Come Miwa let's go back to the lair together. The last time I left your brothers alone for too long they made a huge mess" Splinter said to Karai who wanted to know what happened in which he did tell her the whole story up to the part where Michelangelo blasted the mutant wasp resulting in the gross bug guts and goo all over the lair. Karai was grossed out by this story but thought it was very brave that her youngest brother saved the others. When they got back Splinter was happy that the lair was still clean because of the fact that the turtles were still out on patrol and he wasn't sure what time they were coming back. "I guess it's just you and me tonight. Come I'll make us dinner" Splinter said as he and Karai went into the kitchen and started cooking. Karai enjoyed the meal her father made and thanked him for the food. When it was getting late Karai was tired so Splinter escorted her to her room. Before Karai went to sleep she was surprised at what Splinter did next. He tucked Karai in which was something he used to do for the turtles when they were babies. "Growing up Shredder never really did this for me except on very rare occasions when I became ill. That was the very few times he showed his fatherly side towards me. To honest I always believed he thought of me more as his prized student than a daughter" Karai exclaimed. "Sleep well my daughter and know that I will never treat you the same way Shredder did. Of course I'm the turtle's sensei but I'm also their father just like I am to you" Splinter assured Karai which made her happy to hear. Splinter went to his own room for the night and dreamed of a bright future with his daughter now that they were together again.

Author's Note: As an idea for my fan fiction I thought it would be nice if Karai and Splinter had some father daughter time just the two of them. This was an idea that I had of what it was like for Karai to be living in the lair after the turtles rescue her. I think I might want to write more chapters of Karai spending time with her true family. Stay tune for my next update.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 A lullaby for Karai

After Splinter wished Karai good night and left her alone in her room Karai went straight to sleep. However she didn't really sleep that well because of a nightmare she was having. Karai kept moaning in her sleep because something was troubling her. "Is something the matter Miwa?" Splinter asked his daughter. "I'm fine father. I'm just getting used to my new home and having four brothers" answered Karai as she sat down at the table to enjoy a meal with her family. Splinter was always able to tell if something was bothering one of his children but at the same time he didn't want to push Karai. For the next few nights Karai had the same nightmare over and over. At first she didn't pay that much mind to it until one night she woke up screaming and shivering. Splinter and Leonardo overheard Karai screaming because Leonardo requested a little bit of assistant with a technique he didn't quite get. The both of them ran to Karai's room and when they got there Splinter and Leo found Karai sitting up and hugging herself with dear life. "Miwa" Splinter said to her while looking at his scared daughter with much worry in his eyes as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Leo took Karai by the hand because he was just as concern about his sister as his Sensei. As soon as Karai looked at her father and brother she began to hold on to the both of them with dear life and cried. "Shhhhhhhh it's ok Miwa" said Splinter as he began rubbing Karai's back. "I've noticed that something worries you my daughter. Please tell me what's the matter." "I'm not very good at talking about my feelings or anything that is on my mind that troubles me" Karai stated. "Please tell us what's wrong that caused you to scream like that. We're family" said Leo who was just as concern as Splinter.

Karai took a deep breath and knew that keeping what was causing her nightmares bottled up wasn't a good idea so she began speaking, "For the past few nights I've been having this same nightmare where Shredder kidnaps me after his foot bots were able to track me down. All of you fell in battle trying to save me. No matter what I did or said Shredder had me locked away, kept insisting that I'm his daughter and promised to never let me go because he wanted us to be a family forever." After Karai finished telling Master Splinter and Leo about her nightmare she began crying all over again this time even harder. "What if he does come after me?" Karai exclaimed. "I found out the only family I ever had was never related to me to begin with and I fear losing the new family that I just found out I have." Splinter and Leo listened to everything Karai said and grew very concern for her. Splinter and Leo hugged Karai comforting her in her hour of need. Then Splinter said to Karai, "My daughter I understand how you feel. Not that long ago I kept having horrible nightmares about losing the turtles to the Shredder. Since I love and raised them as my sons I thought the best thing was to keep them in the lair and train them 24/7 with little to no breaks. I realize it was wrong because I was afraid that nightmare was going to come true. I know that no matter what challenges your brothers face they will get through it together." Karai looked at her father and understood what he was saying. "Do you want us to stay with you tonight?" Leo asked his sister. She nodded yes and requested them to sit by her.

"I'm glad you finally told us what was wrong. We are together again and whenever you need me you can always come to me Miwa" Splinter told Karai. "Thank you father that means a lot to me" replied Karai. "I'm sorry for not saying something sooner." "It's alright" Splinter assuring Karai. "Since I finally told you and Leo what was bothering me maybe I'll be able to sleep better at night but I don't know how I'm ever going to fall asleep right now" Karai pointed out. Splinter and Leonardo thought about what Karai said and Leo suggested, "Sensei why you don't you what you used to do for me and my brothers when we were little whenever we couldn't sleep at night because of a bad dream." "I'm not sure if Miwa is up for that since she is a teenager" Splinter stated. "I'm up for anything" Karai exclaimed. "When Leonardo and his brothers were very young and had a hard time sleeping I sang this lullaby to help them fall asleep. However I know that you're a teenager and you most likely believe that you're too old for lullabies" said Splinter. "Well that's true but at the same time Shredder never really sang to me when I was a child except this one time because I once asked him what did he and my late mother do for me when I was a baby and he said that they both used to sing to me and that was one of the very few times Shredder showed his fatherly side to me. In other words you can sing if you want" Karai told Splinter. After she said that Splinter began to sing a lullaby for Karai in Japanese that he used to sing to the turtles a long time ago,

"Kirakira hikaru

osorano hoshiyo

mabataki shiteha

minnnawo miteru

kirakira hikaru

osorano hoshiyo"

As Karai listened to Splinter sing to her she recognize the song. It was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Japanese. She smiled as her father and so did Leo as he began to sing the second verse along with Splinter,

Kirakira hikaru

osorano hoshiyo

minnnano utaga

todokuto iina

kirakira hikaru

osorano hoshiyo

When Splinter was done singing both his son and daughter were sound asleep. He gently laid Karai down on her bed and kissed her good night. As for Leonardo he didn't have the heart to move him so he set up the spare bed that was in Karai's room laid him down and wished him good night as he slept. From that night on Karai never had that awful nightmare again and always kept the song her true father sang close to her heart.

Author's Note: Hello to all of you out there. Please forgive me for taking so long to update. I've been busy for a while with my seasonal job which I don't like and don't plan going back to next year. Here is another chapter of what popped into my head of what Karai's life is like after she starts to live in the lair. To make it more interesting I wanted to add a bit of Japanese Culture to this story so I chose to add Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in Japanese. I know it's strange for a teenager to have a lullaby sung to but if you're like Karai and didn't really have much of a childhood it's nice to hear something sweet and soothing. I promise to update more often because I have so many ideas for this fan fiction. I also welcome comments and suggestions for future chapters. Please stay tune for my next update. Credit goes to whoever wrote Twinkle Twinkle Little Star in both English and Japanese.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 Karai spends time with her brothers

Karai was getting used to living in the lair with her true father and the turtles. She was rather enjoying her life even though she was hiding from the Shredder who she believes was looking for her. Karai never left the sewers because she feared Shredder was going to capture her. If she ever needed anything her father or one of her turtle brothers would get it for her. One day Karai came to her father because she needed some advice. "What troubles you my daughter?" Splinter asked. "I don't know my brothers all that well despite the fact that I've been living here for a short while. The only thing I really know about them is their fighting moves when I faced them in battle before I knew the truth" Karai pointed out. Splinter thought about what his daughter said for a moment and came up with an idea. "Miwa if you wish to get to know your brothers spend time with them and participate in their daily activities that they enjoy whenever they're not training or fighting bad guys" suggested Splinter. Karai thanked her father for the advice and decided to go for it. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Karai asked when she walked into the living room. "We're watching Super Robo Mega Force Five. Care to join us?" Leo asked. Karai nodded yes and sat down on the couch with the turtles. At first Karai wasn't that interested in the program but eventually she began to enjoy it. After the show was over Karai got up and asked, "So what do you guys like to do for fun?" "We each enjoy different activities either together or separate" Raph pointed out. "Is it cool if I join you guys in your daily activities?" Karai asked out loud. "Sure that sounds like a plan right guys?" Leo said to his brothers. "If you want you can join me in what I enjoy the most" Leo told Karai. "Let me guess it has something to do with Space Heroes?" Raph sarcastically said. "Besides that I have something else in mind" Leo said as he urged Karai to come with him.

Leo led Karai to the Dojo and started showing her some of his moves that he has been working on. "Impressive Leonardo. Let's have a sparring match to see how well you use your moves against me" Karai suggested. Leo was up for it and the both of them prepared themselves before they went at each other. It was Leo with his Katana verses Karai and her Tanto. "Once again you impress me" Karai said as she tried to knock Leo down. "You're not so bad yourself. Have you been practicing?" Leo asked. "Whenever I have the time" answered Karai. "Is training all you like to do?" "No I just train extra hard because I'm the leader and I want to be the best leader I can be that way I'll be able to lead my team to victory against our enemies" Leo told Karai. Splinter walked into the Dojo and saw his only daughter and his eldest adopted son sparring. Leo told Splinter he was welcome to watch them which he did as soon as Splinter sat down under the tree. "I must say you're my worthiness opponent. No wonder I sometimes lost to you whenever we fought in battle" Karai commented Leo. "Thanks" Leo said as he knocked Karai down. Karai didn't get mad when Leo knocked her down and he did help her up to show good sportsmanship. "Well that was a good workout let me know if you ever want to go again" Leo said to Karai as she left the Dojo thanking him for the workout.

"Hey Karai we can make something together if you want" Mikey suggested. "Ok but I'm not really much of a cook" Karai told him. "That's ok I'll teach you" Mikey exclaimed as he took Karai by the hand and brought her into the kitchen. "Today you and I are going to make the tastiest pizzas EVER!" Karai couldn't believe she was about to make pizza. She never imagine doing such a thing. Mikey showed her what to do and Karai made a normal looking pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. When she saw Mikey's pizza she has a shocked look on her face because Karai noticed on Mikey's pizza there was jelly beans, potato chips, pepperoni and several other things she had no idea what Mikey added. "Want to try a slice?" Mikey offered. "Maybe later. Thanks for the cooking lesson" Karai said as she left the kitchen. "Oh well more for me" Mikey happily exclaimed as he took a slice of pizza. Karai headed to Donnie's lab and was amazed by all of his inventions. "So this is where you come up with all of your inventions impressive" Karai pointed out as she took a look around. All of a sudden Karai saw something that freaked her out. "What in the world is that?" Karai asked Donnie. "Oh that's Timothy" Donnie answered sadly. "Who in the world is Timothy?" "Timothy was this guy that found out about me and the others so he decided to become the Pulverizer and in his own way fight crime which he was really bad at. One day he decided to join the foot clan and become our undercover spy which we strongly advised against. Timothy wanted to become a mutant just like me and the guys so he dumped mutagen on himself and turned into what you see in front of you. He even once tried to go after April because he wanted to be friends with her around the time April wasn't talking to us because she blamed us for her father's mutation but eventually forgive us even though we did screw up big time because we were the reason why mutagen spilled all over New York City after fighting the kraang on their mutagen supply ship. I've been keeping him frozen ever since because I'm hoping to one day find a cure for Timothy's mutation. So far no luck" Donnie told Karai. She looked at Donnie's mutated friend and kind of felt sorry for him. "Good luck finding a cure for your friend here" Karai said to Donnie which made him happy to hear.

Karai assisted Donnie in some of his experiments and learned how smart Donatello really is. Then Karai noticed a couple of the photos he keeps up on the wall of his lab including a picture of him pushing April on the swing in a pink frame with hearts all around. "May I ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" requested Karai. "Sure what do want to know?" Donnie asked. "Do you have a monster secret crush on April O' Neil? I've noticed how close the two of you are and how you're always first to jump to her aid whenever she needs you" Karai pointed out which cause Donnie to start stuttering as he spoke, "Me, crush on April? I well you see. I um….." Karai laughed because everything that was coming out of Donatello's mouth didn't make any sense what's so ever. "Relax Donatello I won't tell her. It will be our little secret" winked Karai as she left Donnie's lab. "So far I got to know, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello a little bit better. Last but not least Raphael" Karai thought to herself as she saw him playing pin ball on a Space Heroes Pinball machine. "Mind if I join you?" Karai asked. "I guess let's see if you can beat my high score" said Raph as Karai went up to take her turn. "To Raph's surprise Karai managed to get a higher score. "To think this is my first time playing pinball" Karai pointed. "For real? Didn't you ever have any fun when you thought you were the Shredder's daughter?" Raph asked. "Not really because all he cared about was making sure I was trained to be a deadly assassin" Karai answered. "Raphael I know you don't trust me 100% because of what happened in the past but I would just like to say that I promise that I'm going to be a better person now that I know who my family really is."

"I believe you Karai so keep at it" Raph told her which made Karai happy. Later on Karai joined her father in the Dojo for tea and told him that he was right about spending time with her brothers. "It's good to hear that you got to know your brothers more and I hope that all of you will get along" Splinter said to his daughter. "Yes father" Karai said as she continued having tea with Splinter.

Author's Note: Here is another chapter I came up with as an idea of what Karai's life was like when she moved into the lair. Its fan fiction I know but hey that's the idea. Please stay tune for my next update.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 Karai and April's training session

April found out from the turtles that they went to Shredder's lair and rescued Karai. At first she had a hard time believing it but when she went to the lair one day to continue her training with Master Splinter there was Karai next to him in the Dojo. "Oh wow I don't believe it. The guys were telling me the truth. How have you been?" April asked Karai. "I'm doing well. Living down here isn't bad at all. I got to know my true father and my four adopted turtle brothers better since I know the truth. I just wish I didn't have to hide but until the Shredder is stopped I'm staying down here" Karai told April. "I know how you feel Karai" said April. "When the foot and kraang were after me I moved into the lair myself because Master Splinter and the guys because they wanted to keep me safe. Sure I missed going up to the surface but I trained hard and everything turned out ok in the end." Karai thought about what April said and recalled the time that Shredder ordered her to hunt April down and bring her to him which ended in failure twice. "April I'm sorry for the time Shredder had me hunt you down. I realize now it was wrong and really stupid. Please forgive me" Karai said. "It's ok Karai. All that is in the past now and we can make amends" April said accepting Karai's apology which made Karai happy to hear. "My father tells me that your skills are getting better every time you come for your training session. Mind if I train with you today?" requested Karai. "Sure if Master Splinter will allow it" April said as she looked at her Sensei. "I will allow it. My daughter verses my student. Take your places" Splinter told the girls to do which they did. April got out her Tessen and Karai got out her Tanto. "Hajime" Splinter said as Karai and April began their sparring match. "I must say April you're not bad for a Kunoichi in training. Maybe you'll be able to beat me" Karai commended. "You're not so bad yourself" replied April as they continued.

While Karai and April were sparring the turtles were watching through the open door. Splinter saw his sons and signaled them to come in and watch. Everyone watched in amazement especially Leonardo and Donatello. April and Karai didn't mind an audience because they thought it would be interesting if the turtles watched them. Both April and Karai were starting to get tired and before the two of them could land the finishing blow Splinter shouted, "Yamete" and the two girls stopped their sparring match. Leo and Donnie were happy that they stopped because they noticed that Karai and April wore each other out. Raph was disappointed because he wanted to see his sister and friend finish but at the same time he thought it wouldn't be a fair fight if they both passed out from exhausting. As for Mikey he had an idea of how to wake up the two Kunoichi and left the Dojo along with his brothers. "Miwa and April that was an intense sparring match between the two of you. I stopped it because it looks like the both of you were about to pass out from exhausting. Training is over for today. Enjoy each other's company while I go meditate" Splinter said as he went into his room. "Karai I think I'm going to have to practice more if I'm ever going to beat you" April stated. "I admit that you're good for a rookie and your skills are much better than the last time we fought. Maybe one day you'll be as good as me" Karai pointed out. "You know Karai before Master Splinter found out that you were alive he gave me this Tessen as my main weapon. He wanted to pass it down to you as soon as you were old enough. If you want it I understand" April offered. "No April. You're the owner of that Tessen. My father gave it to you because he believes that weapon suits you which it does. You've done well mastering it. Besides I already have a signature weapon of my own and that's my Tanto. Even though it was a gift from Shredder I will only use it to fight for good instead of evil" Karai said as she looked at her Tanto. "Thanks Karai" April told her as the two girls sat under the tree in the Dojo together.

"I'm so tired that I don't think I want to move for a while" said April. "Me too" agreed Karai. Both of them almost fell asleep when all of a sudden they were both struck by water balloons. "Who in the world hit us with water balloons" Karai exclaimed as she and April were soaking wet. April looked around and saw that it was Mikey. "Dr. Prankenstein strikes again" Mikey shouted out. "Nobody can stop me!" "MIKEY!" Both Karai and April shouted as they began to chase Mikey around the lair. The other turtles saw Karai and April soaking wet and knew what Mikey had done so they chased Mikey as well along with Karai and April. Even though Karai hated getting hit with a water balloon she thought it was funny because it was the first time she experienced a bit of silliness in her life.

Author's Note: Here we have chapter 44 of my little story. I wondered what could have it been like if April and Karai trained together. Then I got the idea and turned it into this chapter. I hope you like it. Please stay tune for my next update.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 Karai trains with her brothers

"Miwa could you come to the Dojo please?" Splinter called to his daughter. "I'm coming" Karai said as she made her way to the Dojo. When she got there Karai sat down, looked at her father and said, "Is something on your mind father?" "Miwa how would you like to train with your brothers today?" asked Splinter. "Sounds like a plan I'm up for it if they are" answered Karai. "Fine by us" said Leonardo. "Which one of us would you like to spar with first?" Karai thought about what Leo asked and she pointed to the turtle she wanted to spar with first. "Figures Karai would choose our fearless leader first" Raphael thought to himself. Leo was happy to be chosen first because he and Karai were becoming close. "Hajime" Splinter said after Karai and Leo took their places telling them to start. "As always Leo you never disappoint me when we spar together" said Karai. "Thanks that means a lot to me" smiled Leo. Splinter observes Karai and Leo sparring and when they were done Karai sparred with the rest of her turtle brothers. She was eventually matched with Raphael because Karai believed that he was just as good as Leo. While Karai was sparring with Donnie she was knocked down by his bo staff. "Impressive Donatello using your weapon to trip me" said Karai before she did a swirl kick and knocked Donnie on his shell. As for Karai's and Michelangelo's sparring match it didn't last long because she managed to get the best of him however Mikey did put up a fight especially when he use the chain on his nunchuck to tie Karai up before she broke loose.

"Well that was fun training with you guys. I have to say that all of you gave me a good work out especially you Leo" Karai said to the turtles. "Father May I observe the turtles sparring with each other?" "Of course my daughter" Splinter answered as he offered Karai a spot next to him for her to sit at. Karai took her place next to her father and sat down. "My sons you will spar off against each other to see how far your skills have come hajime" Splinter said as his sons began. While the turtles were trying to see who was the better fighter Karai watched, observed and made mental notes in her head. She was impressed how well her father trained her four adopted turtle brothers. A few minutes later Karai saw that her brothers were starting to rough house with each other especially Leonardo and Raphael. Kara started cracking up when she saw her brothers horse playing instead of training. "Is this how training always goes?" Karai asked her father as she continued laughing. "That's enough for today my sons and daughter" Splinter told them. "Karai we're all going to the living room to watch T.V. care to join us?" Leo asked. "In a bit I wish to spend some time with our father since we still have a lot of catching up to do" Karai said which Leo understood. "Miwa it warms my heart that we are together again and that you know the truth" Splinter told Karai. "Same here father. I'm just sorry I didn't realize sooner. I feel awful for trying to destroy you and the turtles in the past" Karai pointed out. "It's all in the past my daughter and now we have the future to look forward to together as a family. I just wish your mother was here" Splinter said with a sad face look on his face. Karai went up to her father, hugged him and said, "My mother may be gone but you should always cherish the time the both of you had together and keep her alive in your heart just as I have even though I never got to meet her." Splinter was touched at what Karai said and the both of them sat down as Splinter began telling Karai stories of how he met her mother and the time they had together which made Karai happy to hear.

Author's Note: I made it to chapter 45. Yay for me! I like how my story is coming along and I hope all of you out there who have been reading this story since the beginning like it too. Please stay tune for my next update.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 Karai learns about Shredder's past

As Karai enjoyed some father daughter time with her father Master Splinter she looks around the Dojo and stares at the picture of herself as a baby along with deceased mother and her father before Hamato Yoshi mutated into a humanoid rat and was named Splinter. Karai still couldn't believe that everything that Shredder ever told her was a big fat lie and because of his deceitful ways Karai developed a deep hatred for the man who dared call himself her father. "Father what really happened between you, Shredder and my late mother? I only know the lies Shredder told me and since we're reunited I really need to know since I know the truth about myself and you as well" said Karai. Splinter took a breath and knew that one day if or when Karai learned the truth he would be honest with her. Then he began telling her, "My rivalry with Shredder goes deeper than the love we had for your mother. Many years ago the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan were at war with each other for many years. My father Hamato Yuta led the final battle not only ending the war between the two clans but eliminating the leader Oroku Kaiji Shredder's birth father causing the Foot Clan to be no more. Before your grandfather left the battle field he found an abandon baby Oroku Saki and decided to adopt him. We were raised together as brothers and as we grew up Saki and I become rivals in everything we did which at the beginning was just a minor thing between brothers.

One day that all changed when we both met your mother Tang Shen. The both of us fell head over heels in love with her. Your mother and Saki did date for a little while but when Shredder found out the truth of his organ and that my father was responsible for his father's death Shen saw a darkness in him especially when he talked to her about eliminating his enemies without mercy. Saki's words frighten your mother to the point where she decided to break things off with him before their relationship became serious. Plus I confess to your mother that I've always loved her and she realized that she felt the same way about me. A few years later your mother and I got married and we had you my daughter which made Shredder really angry because he always believed that I took your mother away from him. One night Shredder and I were fighting and before he could land the finishing blow which was meant for me your mother stepped in and Shredder killed her instead of me. After that our home burned down and I thought that you perished in the fire just like your mother but when I learned that you were still alive I was happy but sad at the same time because all these years I missed out on your life all because Shredder took you away from me and raised you as his own. Shredder is determined to exact his revenge on me all because of what happened all these years ago between our two clans."

When Splinter was done with the story of Shredder's past Karai was in shock. She couldn't believe it but she did. "After all this time, haven't you wanted revenge?! I've seen you fight father and I know you can take him out with no problem!" Karai pointed out who recalled witnessing Splinter and Shredder fighting one on one and was always amazed at Splinter's fighting skills. "After all this time, I have learned that revenge leads to more pain. Besides what is most important is that we're together again" Splinter said he poured Karai a cup of tea and poured some for himself. "I'm glad we're together again as well" Karai said after she took a sip of her tea. "Me too Miwa" said Splinter as he and Karai enjoyed having tea together before Karai left to join her brothers in the living room.

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say. However I will say this. I would have updated my fan fiction sooner however my computer was acting crazy. Because of that what I wrote previously got deleted and I got mad. At the moment my computer is behaving and I was finally able to write this chapter. I will be updating soon so please stay tune.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 Karai goes after Shredder

After Karai spend time with Splinter drinking tea and having their father daughter moment Karai went to the living room to join the turtles in watching TV. However Karai had other things on her mind which led her to not to pay much attention to the television program she was watching with her brothers. She was thinking about what her father just told her about the Shredder and how he came to be. Karai couldn't believe Shredder was doing all of this because of a war that happened so many years ago and the love he had for her late mother. "Are you ok?" Leo asked when he saw Karai with a deep concern look on her face. "I'm fine Leo. It's getting late so I'm going to bed. Good night my brothers" Karai said before heading to her room for the night. As for the turtles they watched TV for a while longer before going to bed themselves. Before Leo went to his room for the night he went to Karai's room to check up on her. "Karai are you awake?" Leo asked but when Karai didn't answer him he thought that she was sleeping. When Leo left her room Karai opened her eyes because she was pretending to be asleep that way nobody not even Leo would know what she was about to do. Karai was planning to go after Shredder to end him once and for all.

Before she could leave the lair Karai heard a familiar voice, "Going somewhere?" Karai turned out and found Leo coming out of his hiding spot. Leo then approaches Karai and tells her, "going after your true enemy alone is a bad idea." "Don't even think about trying to stop me. This is something I really have to do" Karai warned Leo. "Let me help you. We can take Shredder down together once and for all" Leo said as he offered to come along. Karai thought it was sweet of Leo to offer to come along to take down the man who has been lying throughout her life. Karai walked up really close to Leo and in his mind Leo was thinking, "OMG is Karai going to kiss me? I hope she does. Wait a minute what am I thinking? Karai is my sister!" "I'm sorry Leo" were the last words Karai said to him before throwing blinding powder to Leo's face causing him to fall down unconscious with red eyes. Before Karai runs down the subway tracks she states, "This will end tonight." Karai makes it to Shredder lair and sneaks in. "Once I take Shredder out once and for all I'll finally be able to live my life in peace and avenge my mother" Karai thought to herself as she snuck into Shredder's throne room. Karai finds Shredder sitting on his throne and stabs him with her Tanto. Then Karai realizes that she just stabbed the Chrome Dome that Shredder out on his throne on purpose. "You've come back sooner than I expected it" Shredder said when he came out of the shadows.

Chrome Dome comes to life and grabs Karai from behind her but she manages to take the robot down with no problem. Then Karai comes charging at Shredder head on and starts fighting him. As Karai was fighting Shredder she tells him, "You lied to me my whole dam life. You ruined everything and now not only will I avenge my mother but you will pay for what you did to my father." As hard as Karai tried Shredder had the upper hand. "Karai I taught you everything you know so you hold no surprises to me" Shredder states as he was able to defeat Karai easily. Tiger Claw witnessed his Master and Karai fighting as he came in and tells him, "I haven't spotted the turtles and their Master just yet But I believe that they aren't too far behind." Shredder then hands Karai over to Tiger Claw and orders him and a large group of his henchman to take Karai to Stockman's lab where an experiment was going to take place.

Meanwhile Leo was woken up by his brother and Splinter. They were all wondering why in the world was Leo on the floor? "Leonardo what has happened and where is Karai?" asked Splinter. "Karai went to Shredder's lair alone to get her revenge once and for all" Leo answered. What Leo said not only shocked his brothers but Master Splinter as well. "This is all my fault" said Master Splinter. "I told Karai too much too soon and now I fear her life is indeed in danger. My sons we must rescue her at once." The turtles knew their Sensei was right and they all left together in the shellraiser and to Foot Clan Headquarters where they knew Karai would be at. While they were on their way the turtles and Splinter see Karai being transported by some of Shredder's henchman. "Get closer to the foot but no close enough for them to spot us. We don't want them to hurt my daughter" Splinter said to the turtles. They agreed with their Sensei and didn't get too close. The last thing they wanted was for Karai to get hurt. Karai was transported to Baxter Stockman's laboratory where he was ordered by Shredder to extract a large portion of serpent DNA and mix it up with mutagen they obtained from their allies the kraang. "Have Karai placed in the cage over the mutagen" Shredder ordered his men to do. "Master Shredder you're very ruthless for wanting to mutate your own cub" Tiger Claw pointed out. "I have no intention of mutating Karai. Once the turtles get here I know they will attempt to rescue Karai and once they are over the vat of mutagen I'm going to push them in and mutate them into mindless serpents and I'll have them kill Hamato Yoshi" Shredder said to his second in command.

A few minutes later the turtles along with Splinter managed to sneak into Stockman's lab. They jumped down from the ceiling and were ready to fight. However Donnie, Mikey and Raph got trapped in little cages. "That's just great" Raph thought to himself hating the fact that they were trapped. As for Master Splinter he was tied up with chains by the foot bots. Leo was tossed into a cage but managed to break free by using his katana. "I'm coming Karai hold on" Leo tells her as he climbs up the chain. As soon as he gets to Karai's cage he cuts the chain and removes the duct tape from Karai's mouth. "Thank you Leo. Please get me out of here!" Karai said. "You got it" said Leo. Unknowing to Leo Shredder is right behind him and was about to stab him in the back. Leo then sensed Shredder was there and ducked before he could get hurt. However Shredder accidently cut the chain that Leo was holding causing Karai to fall into the mutagen. Splinter saw what happened and screams out "MIWA!" Everyone including Shredder look in horror as they see Karai sink deeper into the mutagen. "KARAI!" Shredder cries out as he watches the child he raised as his own start to mutate inside of the mutagen.

Karai comes out of the vat of mutagen as a serpent. Splinter breaks out of his bindings and runs over to Karai and catches his mutated daughter as she falls to the floor. "Miwa my daughter…." Splinter said as she looks at Karai with a deep sadness on his face. Karai wakes up and wraps her snake tail around Splinter intending to crush and eat him. "Miwa it's me your father. Please my daughter listen…" Splinter begs as he gasps for air. Even though Karai was an angry mutant snake she heard Splinter's voice and said with a hiss in her voice" "father…" Karai felt awful about everything that had happened and regretted leaving the lair. Everyone had to get out of Stockman's lab because it caught on fire and everything was burning. "Karai I will avenge you my daughter" Shredder declared since he blamed Splinter for her mutation. The turtles didn't want to leave Karai behind but as a way to get them to leave she spit venom into Raphael's eyes before escaping. "AHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES. THIS VENOM FUCKING BURNS!" Raph screamed. The turtles and Splinter had no choice but to leave. The turtles managed to get out of the burning building all in one piece. "Here bro let wash out the venom out of your eyes" Mikey said as he poured some water into Raph's eyes. "Mikey I can see now thank you" said Raph as he managed to get his vision back. All of the turtles were really upset that they failed to rescue their sister especially Leo because he felt like not only he let his team down but his father as well. "I'm so sorry Sensei. I should have stopped Shredder when I had the chance. This is all my fault" Leo declared. Splinter was very upset about what happened and the only thing he said was, "Let's go home my sons." The five of them went home with a deep sadness in their hearts. "You'll be able to cure Karai right Donnie?" Mikey asked his third oldest brother. "I sure hope so" Donnie answered as he wasn't sure if he would be able to cure Karai or not.

As for Karai she made it out of the burning building without getting hurt. Even though she was still a mutant Karai gained the ability to change into her human form but she was still a mutant snake who was determined to hide from the world including her whole family that she had grown to love.

Author's Note: I finally wrote Chapter 47. Sorry for the long wait. I'm a babysitter now and my attention is to the children I watch over. However that won't stop me from writing this fanfiction along with other stories I plan on writing. Please stay tune for my next update. I definitely want to write more chapters because eventually I want to move on from this story and work on other stories. But until then I'm sticking with this done until I can write a good ending. Happy Thanksgiving from princesspeach102!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 Splinter's Depression

When Splinter and the turtles arrived home after failing to save Karai Splinter told his sons he needed time for himself and there would be no training until further notice. As much as the turtles enjoyed having time off from training Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were just as upset as Splinter about what happen. However what the turtles didn't know that seeing his daughter being mutated and failing to save her hit Splinter harder than any punch or kick he had ever taken. As days went by Splinter barely ate, slept or train himself. He was certainly in no mood to train his sons. All he ever did was sit under the tree in the Dojo and meditate for who knows how many hours. On rare occasions Splinter would inform his sons that he was leaving the lair because he needed to be by himself for a while. The turtles told April and Casey about what happened one day when they came to visit. April and Casey were shocked at what happened and felt Splinter's pain. "Do you think he'll ever be ok?" asked Casey. "I don't know. We feel just as awful as Sensei about what happened to Karai" said Leo. "I mostly blame myself because I was the one who was holding on to the chain attached to Karai's cage that Shredder broke with his gauntlet before she fell in the vat of mutagen." "Leo if anyone is to blame for what happened to Karai is that black hearted bastard Shredder. From what you told us he's the cause of all this not you or any of your brothers" April pointed out to Leo.

Leo wanted to believe what April said was true but deep down he was still hurting on the inside. "So where does Master Splinter go?" Casey asked. "We don't know and he won't tell us" answered Raph. All of a sudden April recalled the time when Splinter brought her to his secret garden for special training and remembered how he likes to go to his special place for alone time. "Guys I think I know where Sensei has been going" said April. "Where?" asked Leo. "If I tell you guys do you promise not to tell Sensei that I told you?" April asked. "Of course" answered the turtles. "Do you guys remember when Splinter and I went out for a little while to do some special training around the time I was living down here?" April said. The turtles nodded yes. "Well Sensei took me to this place that he made into an indoor Japanese garden that he discovered when you guys first got mutated. I know where it is and I promised never to tell anyone and you guys have to keep your promise not to tell Sensei that I told you." "We promise April. We'll follow Sensei to make sure he's ok and do our best not to get caught right guys?" Leo said when he looked at his brothers who agreed with him. While the turtles discuss a plan of the best way to follow their Sensei Casey asked April, "When did you live down in the lair with the turtles?" "A couple of months ago. Shredder sent Karai after me because he was told by the kraang that they wanted me for their plan to take over New York City. I managed to beat Karai that day all by myself because the guys were on a mission to make sure the kraang didn't poison the water supply with mutagen causing anyone to mutate as soon as they got a drink of water. For my own safety Master Splinter told me it was for the best to stay in the lair with them. At first I wasn't too happy about giving up my life but at the same time I was determined to train hard and get my life back" answered April. "I respect that Red and that's cool that you kick Karai's butt all by yourself" Casey stated.

The next day when Splinter woke up he told his sons that he was going out for a while. The turtles noticed the look on Splinter's face. He was getting sadder every day and the turtles knew why. They waited a few minutes after Splinter left the lair before they started following him from behind. Using all of their ninja skills they did their very best to remain as quiet as possible as they followed Master Splinter. Eventually Splinter made his way to his secret spot and the turtles weren't even spotted once. Splinter opened the door and went inside thinking he was going to be alone for a while. Before the door closed Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey all snuck inside and were amazed on how beautiful the place was. Master Splinter had no idea that he wasn't alone. Normally he would be able to tell when his sons were around if they were hiding or trying to sneak around. However ever since he became depressed all Splinter could think about was the daughter that he lost. Eventually the turtles followed Splinter to a temple where there was a picture of Karai and Splinter embracing each other in a loving hug in a frame between two candles.

The turtles hid behind trees and bushes that way Splinter wouldn't be able to spot them but were still able to see him. All four of them had a deep look of sadness and concern for their adopted father as Master Splinter began speak to the photo of his daughter, "Miwa my little girl. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to save you. Your brothers blame themselves for not being able to rescue you especially Leonardo. But it isn't their fault. It's my fault because I told you too much at such an early time. However I didn't want to keep anything from you my daughter. I just wish you didn't go after Shredder for revenge when all I ever wanted was for us to be a family again" Splinter said with tears in his eyes. The turtles heard everything Splinter said and began crying themselves. Splinter heard the turtles crying and found them where they were hiding. At first the turtles thought Splinter was going to be angry with them for following him to his secret place but when their Sensei looked at their faces stained with tears he said to them, "Come here my sons." Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey did what they were told and sat down with Master Splinter. "Sensei we're sorry for following you to this amazing garden" said Mikey. "We know this is your special place to be alone but we have been so worried about you" Donnie pointed out. "You barely been eating, sleeping or training us and Leo here blames himself the most for what happened to Karai" Raph stated as Leo walked up to Splinter and broke down crying even harder and as he cried Leo said, "I….I should've of stopped Shredder when I had the chance. Or at least been able to tell if Karai was going to use that blinding powder on me before going after Shredder. I'm….. deeply sorry."

After listening to his sons and seeing them deeply upset he hugged them all together and said, "My sons it's not your fault for what happened to Miwa. It's especially not your fault Leonardo. I know you all blame yourselves for this awful tragedy. I'm sorry for making you worry about me. It's just so hard for me to deal with this and I thought the best way to do it was alone. I know that now the only way to get through this is together as a family and I'm so blessed to have four wonderful sons who care so much about me that they follow me where I like to be alone" Splinter said as he smiled at his sons. "We love you father" the turtles told Splinter before giving him a family hug. "I love you too my sons" Splinter told them as he and the turtles embraced each other in a loving way and assure them in time they will heal and most likely find a cure for Karai if or when they are able to find her.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 Saving an old friend

Back in the lair Leo, Raph and Mikey were super excited because they managed to get their hands on a VHS tape of the last episode of Super Robo Mega Force Five a show that the turtles have been watching together for a while. "Hey where is Donnie? He should be here watching the last episode with us" said Leo. "Donnie is in his lab doing who knows what" answered Raph as he was starting to become impatient. Mikey popped in the tape and started to watch the final episode with two out of three of his older brothers. "Aw man Donnie should totally see this. He is missing out" Mikey exclaimed as the final episode of Super Robo Mega Force Five became more exciting. By mistake Mikey somehow pulls out the tape from the VCR and ruins it. Leo and Raph aren't too happy at what Mikey did because they never got to see the last part. Mikey then takes the tape and heads to Donnie's lab. "Donnie the tape is broken. May you fix it please?" Mikey asked when all of a sudden a giant robot hand came towards him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What the fuck is that?" Mikey screamed. "This robot hand is part of my latest invention the Turtle Mech. However my invention is incomplete because I don't have a good enough power source to get the Turtle Mech to work because it's so big. I've tried other power sources and I failed miserably" Donnie stated when out of nowhere a portal to Dimension X opens up and the air comes through the portal. "Here take these Filtration Units. They will help us breath so we won't become unconscious" Donnie said as he handed them to his brothers.

Then all of a sudden the kraang communicator is activated. Donnie wonders, "What in the world?" When all of a sudden a message is being send by a familiar voice who the turtles especially Mikey thought perished saving his friends. "Leatherhead" Mikey cried thinking that his gator buddy was dead. Donnie, Leo and Raph were amazed as well that Leatherhead was still alive and was sending them a message from Dimension X. "The kraang have perfected the mutagen and they are coming very soon to invade Earth!" Before Leatherhead was able to finish his message he was captured by the kraang. "Don't go Leatherhead!" Mikey screamed as he banged the kraang communicator. "Cut it out Mikey. You banging the kraang communicator isn't going to do anything" Donnie pointed out. "Since you're always messing up you can't come with us to Dimension X" stated Leo. "Awww but I want to go too. There is no way I'm allowing those kraang asswipes to torture my gator buddy" cried Mikey who then grabbed a Filtration Unit for himself and went into the portal to go rescue Leatherhead in Dimension X. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Raph angrily shouted. "He actually went in like a crazy person into Dimension X." "Come on everyone we have to go after him" Leo said as he, Raph and Donnie had no choice but to follow their little brother into Dimension X.

"What kind of fucking place is Dimension X?" asked Raph. "Here in Dimension X the laws of physics are very different than on Earth. For example if we throw something it will come back to us and we're able to stand upside down and jump very far" answered Donnie as he explained to his brothers about Dimension X. "Ok thanks for the lesson but I just want to find Mikey so we get the fuck out of here" Raph stated. "We have to be careful. We don't know how big or small creatures from Dimension X can be. For all we know any creature living here can be very dangerous" Donnie warns his brothers. All of a sudden Leo, Raph and Donnie see a small little creature wiggling. "Awww it's so cute!" Leo exclaimed as he went up to the strange creature wanted to pet it. "Leo the one thing we know about this place is that we shouldn't touch anything cute" said Raph. Leo didn't care and went up to the wiggling creature and smiled at it. "Meh Meh" said the creature. "Meh Meh" Leo repeated. "Meh Meh" the creature repeated. Leo smiled even more at the little creature as he tickled it making it giggle and release green gas. "Aww it's so small. How can it dangerous?" Leo asked when out of nowhere the little alien Leo thought was harmless was really a big monster and starts attacking the turtles. "Oh shit why did I have to touch something I shouldn't be touching?" screamed Leo.

Leo, Donnie and Raph thought they were done for when suddenly Mikey comes out of nowhere wearing a strange outfit and saves his brothers from getting eaten with a high pitch scream, "AHHHHH!" When Mikey defeated the creature Leo, Donnie and Raph were all wondering the same thing, "What the fuck is Mikey wearing and how did he do that?" "Mikey we've been looking all over for you. Where the fuck have you been?" asked Raph. "I've been here in Dimension X for months or hours. I'm not really too sure" Mikey answered. Raph had no idea what Mikey was talking until Donnie explained, "Here in Dimension X time flows differently than in our own Dimension." The monster that attacked the turtles before comes back and once again Mikey defeats the creature with another shriek. "How are you able to do that?" Donnie asked Mikey. "Simple here in Dimension X a lot of creatures that live here are sensitive to sound and when I came here I gain the power of shrieking which I use my power to protect myself from any monsters trying to come after me. Since I came here I've become Savage Mikey if Dimension X which is why I wear this costume" answered Mikey who then finds and gives some worms to his brothers and informs them, "The worms I just gave you are harmless and they make great grappling hooks when you squeeze them which creates a zip line." Donnie, Raph and Leo squeezed the worms as Mikey told them to do and were amazed that it worked. "Little brother in this Dimension you're a freaking genius!" Raph exclaimed. "Here in this crazy backwards land I'm the king" Mikey proudly said before he squeezes green goop from the worm into his mouth and tells his brothers, "These worms also make a tasty snack. Leo, Raph and Donnie are beyond grossed out and all thought the same thing, "There is no fucking way we're ever going to eat the green goop from these worms.

"Ok guys follow me" Mikey tells his brothers as he leads them to a very large kraang compound. "There are thousands of kraang bots everywhere but they are the least of the problem because Traag and his partner Granitor are attacking!" Mikey shouts as the two evil rock monsters start spitting out blue fire instead of lava. "I have a plan on how we can beat these guys" Mikey begins to say but his brothers don't listen and attack them. Traag and Granitor were too much for the turtles and before they could kill Leo once again Mikey comes to the rescue using the power of his shriek. After saving his brothers for the second time Leo, Donnie and Raph still wonder, "How the fuck is Mikey so smart?" "Come on guys let's move!" Mikey commanded. "Hey I'm the leader I'm supposed to say let's move!" Leo whined as the four of them went inside the kraang lair. "Oh shit look at what the kraang did to that tree!" Raph pointed out as he and his brothers saw that the kraang turned the tree into a crystal. "Guys I believe the kraang have perfected the mutagen because they want Earth to be just like Dimension X!" said Donnie while he and the rest of the turtles saw what was being done and noticed that Kraang Prime was observing everything the kraang was doing and was pleased. Eventually the turtles did find their friend Leatherhead in another room after kicking some kraang butt who were shooting at them with Tasers. "Leatherhead what has happened to you? You look so different!" Mikey cried as he was happy to see his old friend who had changed. His skin wasn't the same shade of green as before and one of eyes was different as well.

"My friends it's good to see you. I've been here in Dimension X for many years spying on the kraang which is why I look so much older because here in Dimension X time moves differently. I've learned the kraang are going to release more kraang bots on Earth" Leatherhead told the turtles as he led them to another part of the kraang compound. "Leatherhead what should we do?" asked Donnie. "I say we fight even if we lose" replied Leatherhead. "No I don't think it's a good idea because this looks like one battle we're going to lose so I say we retreat!" Donnie exclaimed which Mikey then said, "No Donnie we have to fight and I have a plan. Leo Raph you guys block the tunnels, Leatherhead crush the kraang, Donnie you and I are going to hack into the kraang's computer system." Leo and Raph were able to block the tunnels and Leatherhead destroyed the kraang that were in his way. "I can't hack into the kraang's computer!" cried Donnie as he was freaking out. "Here let me do it" said Mikey as he pressed a bunch of random buttons succeeding in what Donnie wasn't able to do. All of the portals were shut down except for one because that portal was the turtle's way home. "My friends go now. I will hold off the kraang while you make your escape" Leatherhead said as he was prepared to sacrifice himself again to save the turtles. "NO! I came to this Dimension to save you and I'm not leaving you behind!" Mikey screamed as he kicked Leatherhead through the portal. The turtles and Leatherhead make it back to New York City. Before Mikey lands on a rooftop he uses the worm to grab an explosive crystal and plants it on the kraang compound and blowing it up for good.

"Here Donnie I managed to get this crystal for you so you can use it to power up the turtle mech" Mikey said as he handed Donnie the crystal. "Thanks Mikey I appreciate it" replied Donnie. "I'm so bum that I'm not smart anymore" Mikey pouted because he believed he was only smart in Dimension X. "Mikey what you did with that crystal was here in our world to destroy the kraang compound was a smart move so no matter what Dimension we're in you're still smart in your own way and the kraang's plan to invade Earth is going to be set back for months" Leo pointed out to his youngest brother. "In Dimension X it seems like months because time is different over there but here on Earth the Kraang's invasion is most likely decayed by a day or less" said Donnie. "Well my friends when the kraang do come let's fight and take them down together" said Leatherhead. "I'm up for the fight" said Raph who was determined to kick some kraang ass as well as his brothers and their old friend Leatherhead who Mikey was especially happy to have his gator buddy back in his life.

Author's Note: Hi sorry for the long wait. I was working on another fanfiction that I just finished recently. Plus I was doing other things. However I do want to write more often. Anyway it's almost Christmas and I hope you all enjoy the holiday. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of my fans out there.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 Shredder's memories of Karai

As time went on for the Shredder after Karai was mutated into a snake when she fell into a vase of mutagen in Baxter Stockman's lab on the night Splinter and the turtles came to rescue her he fell into a state of depression of losing the child he raised as his own. For many days and nights Shredder would just sit on his throne and stare at a picture of himself and the daughter who was never his to begin with and continued to plot his revenge against Splinter and the turtles because he blamed them for what happened to Karai. Every night as Shredder sat on his throne his thoughts were the same and they were about Karai as she was growing up.

 **Shredder's flashback**

"That's it Karai I'm so proud of you my daughter. You're taking down all of the other students with ease" Shredder said to Karai. "Thank you father. I want to be the best Kunoichi ever and make you proud" said Karai. Shredder continued to watch Karai take down the rest of his students. When Karai's training session was over all of the other students walked away with bruises from the beating they got from Shredder's star student. Shredder continued to tell Karai how proud he was of her especially when he saw her use a bo staff to knock down a bunch of the other students at once. "Father will I be a great ninja like you someday?" Karai asked as she stared at her father with hope. "If you continue to improve in your training as you are doing right now you'll be a great ninja. One that someday I will be proud to call my second in command of the foot clan when you are older my daughter. Now come with me I have something for you" Shredder told Karai as they walked together to another part of the Dojo. Shredder and Karai sat down together as he handed something to Karai that made her very happy. "My daughter for all of your hard work in your training to be a Kunoichi I would like to give you your very own weapon" Shredder said as Karai took out the weapon from its sleeve. "Oh wow my very own Tanto. Thank you so much father. I will use it well when I'm in battle especially on the day when I'll be at your side if we ever come across the horrible man Hamato Yoshi who took my mother away from us" declared Karai. "I'm happy to hear you say that my daughter" Shredder replied. "Father do you think mother is watching over us and is proud of me?" asked Karai. "Yes I believe so Karai. Your mother had always wanted me to train you to be a strong Kunoichi so you can make our family proud just as you are doing right now and someday if we ever come across Hamato Yoshi and take him down for killing your mother I believe that she'll finally be able to rest in peace" Shredder declared to Karai.

 **End of Shredder's Flashback**

Shredder continued to think about the daughter that he had lost from her childhood all the way to the night when she got mutated and declared to get his revenge when all of a sudden his second in command Tiger Claw came into the throne room and asked him, "Master Shredder have you made a decision with making a deal with the kraang?" "I have made my decision since the kraang don't ask for much in return despite the fact that they have given us much technology" said Shredder. "The kraang don't give a fuck about humanity and are most likely going to betray us so they can conquer Earth and enslave the human race for their own needs" Tiger Claw told his Master who then said "I don't give a fuck about humanity as well. I just want my daughter back." Tiger Claw leaves the throne room to leave Shredder alone to be with his thoughts. After that Shredder gets a call from Kraang Prime, "Shredder this is Kraang Prime have you come to a decision to the deal Kraang has offered to you?" "Yes I have. I will help you conquer New York City and the rest of the world in exchange for the turtles and Splinter and for turning my daughter human again once my foot clan and I locate them" said Shredder. "Then it is a deal. Kraang is pleased to hear you agree to our deal" Kraang prime said as he hung up. After speaking with Kraang Prime Shredder continued to make plans to get his revenge on his enemies and hoping to find his missing daughter who was never his child to begin with.

Author's Note: Happy New Year one and all. Here is the 50th chapter to my long running fanfiction Fighting For Love. My New Year's resolution is making sure I finish this fanfiction before the one year anniversary of when I started to write this story and also finish this other tmnt fanfiction I've been writing as well. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102! 


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 April and Irma run away from Foot Soldiers!

On a chilly winter day April O' Neil was about to meet up with her best and only female friend Irma to go for a walk and maybe grab a bite while shopping. "Don't forget to bundle up April. It's very cold outside and I don't want you to get sick" said April's dad Kirby as he handed April her coat. "Thanks dad for being concern and the last thing I would do is go outside without a coat in this weather. I can't stand the cold" April stated as she zipped up her winter coat. "Have fun with your friend Irma" Kirby told April as she left the apartment. "I will dad" replied April as she headed out the door and outside of her building Irma was waiting for April to come out wearing nothing but a scarf around her neck. "Hi April are you ready to go?" Irma asked her friend with a smile. "You bet I am" replied April as they walked around the City. While April and Irma were walking around together the both of them were unaware that they were being spied on by Shredder's Foot Soldiers who were ordered by Shredder himself because he figured if he captures April and anyone associated with her he was going to use her as bait to lure the turtles and Splinter into a trap. While the foot soldiers were waiting for the right moment to strike April and Irma were enjoying each other's company as they browse around a couple of stores buying random nick nacks.

After doing a bit of shopping April and Irma decided to go get some hot food to warm themselves up. When the two friends were done with their meals they decided to continue with their walk and enjoy each other's company. As they were walking Irma was more determined than ever to meet April's secret friends that April hasn't introduce Irma to yet. "So April when are you ever going to introduce me to your secret friends? You're always telling me how cool they are and I want to meet them" said Irma as she began to pester April about the four friends that April kept a secret. "Oh one day you'll meet them sooner or later" replied April as she was nervous about if or when the day would come when Irma would meet the turtles. The reason why April never introduce Irma to the turtles because she promised to keep their existence a secret and she was afraid that Irma would freak out if she were to find out that her four secret friends were giant talking mutant turtles. "OMG it's too fucking cold. I hate winter so much. How in the world can you go out without a coat in this cold weather?" April asked Irma because she was concern about the fact that Irma was only wearing a scarf. "Oh I hardly ever notice the cold which is why I don't wear a coat. All I need is my scarf and I'm good to go no matter how cold it is outside especially in the winter" answered Irma. "Well Irma I comment you for being able to tolerate this weather because I sure can't. Give me summer anytime" April stated who was hoping that Irma would stop bugging her about meeting her friends the turtles but she was wrong. "Come on April. Friends are supposed to introduce each other to more friends and the way you talk about these four secret friends of yours makes me want to meet them even more" Irma said as she nagged April.

Before April and Irma could continue their discussion about April's secret friends their conversation was interrupted when the foot bots appeared and started to come towards April and Irma. "Oh shit who the fuck are these guys?" Irma asked as her eyes bugged out and began to panic. "I'll tell you later right now run now!" April screamed as she and Irma ran away from the foot bots that were in pursuit. "Come on Irma faster. We have to get away from them. Pump those legs!" April told Irma as the two girls were running away. "I'm pumping my legs and I'm going as fast as I can. Remember April I'm not the fastest runner in Gym Class" replied Irma as she continued to run. "Looks like we lost them but we have to hide until the close is clear. Irma help me lift up this man hole cover. We're hiding in the sewers" April said as she and Irma lifted the man hole cover off the ground. "Come on Irma we have to climb down" said April as she began climbing down the ladder. "Oh gross the sewers do we have to?" Irma asked. "Yes now come on before those guys find us" answered April. "Oh well here goes nothing" said Irma as she began climbing down the ladder into the sewers with April in order to run away and hide from the foot soldiers who were after them in which Irma had no idea why and thought to herself, "The sewers are disgusting. Dear god I hope we don't step on any rats or poop while we're running away." "Looks like Irma is going to meet the turtles after all" April thought to herself as she and Irma were on their way to the lair.

Author's Note: I don't really have much to say. Except for this one thing to the person who has left reviews about Shredder being a heartless murderous monster that would do anything to get what he wants you're absolutely right about him. I want Shredder to get what's coming to him as well more than ever especially after I saw the last episode of season three of the Nickelodeon version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I cried and screamed at the TV when I saw what Shredder did to Splinter. If you have any ideas of how Shredder will be ended please let me know. The same thing goes for all of my other fans and readers out there because as I said before I welcome all ideas and suggestions for this fan fiction. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 The beginning of the invasion

Ever since Karai got mutated when she fell into the mutagen causing her to turn into a serpent the turtles wanted to find their sister that way Donnie could cure her as soon as a cure was created. One day as Leo, Mikey and Donnie were in the lair together helping Donnie in any way possible to not only come up with a cure for Karai but to begin planning for when the kraang was going to invade Earth Leo told Raph and Casey to go on the surface to hunt for Karai and bring her home. Casey and Raph were up for the challenge as they left the lair together to search for Karai. "Do you think Donnie will be able to come up with a cure for Karai?" Casey asked. "My brother is really smart so I believe he can do it but only we can find Karai first and bring her back to the lair" answered Raph as he and Casey hopped from roof to roof searching everywhere for the turtle's missing mutated sister. After searching from roof top to roof top Raph and Casey came down from the building they were on because Raph said, "I see Karai. We have to get her." As soon as Raph and Casey got on the ground Karai had moved away looking for a place to hide because she didn't want anyone to see her. As Raph looked around for Karai Casey was completing some graffiti art on the side of a building that he had been working on for quite some time and was happy with the way it was coming out. "Just a little bit more here and done. I think this is my greatest masterpiece yet. Hey Raph come here and check out my artwork" Casey said as he called his friend. Raph walked over to where Casey was doing his graffiti art and saw that it was a large portrait of Casey with his hockey mask on and April was in it as well. "Casey I know that graffiti is your thing but right now we need to stay focus if we're going to find Karai" Raph stated. "I understand what you're saying and you're right but quick question does April ever you know talk about me when I'm not around?" Casey curiously asked.

"No April doesn't talk about you when you're not around and it doesn't matter because you know that Donnie really likes April a lot" replied Raph. "It's cool I only like April as a friend" said Casey but Raph knew that wasn't true when he took another look at Casey's graffiti art he thought to himself, "Casey is just as crazy about April as my little brother Donnie." Raph decided to get a better view on the roof top to see if he could spot Karai. "I have to tell Casey that I spotted Karai" Raph said to himself when he saw Karai not that far from where he was. However Raph couldn't go down just yet because he saw that there were some cops coming to where Casey was and said to himself, "Oh shit I can't be seen." "Awww man the cops are here!" Casey thought to himself as he didn't want any trouble. "Hey you stop where you are and don't move" said the police officer when he got out of his car. Raph saw what was happening and wished that he could help his friend out but at the same time I can't blow my cover or lose sight of Karai" Raph said to himself however when he turned around Karai was gone. "That's just great" Raph thought to himself. "Casey Jones you're under arrest for loitering" One of the cops said as he came closer to Casey. "Hey how did you know my name? I never told you" Casey stated because he was curious to know how the cops knew who he was. Before the cops could arrest Casey a bunch of kraang portals from Dimension X started to appear and kraang bots where coming out of them. Both Raph and Casey knew that they needed to get back to the lair to warn the others of what was happening. "if my dad finds out what I'm about to do I'll be grounded forever" Casey thought to himself as he hit one of the cops with his hockey stick to get away from them in order to get to Raph and warn the others that the kraang were here and Earth was being invaded.

After Casey hit one of the cops with his hockey sticks Casey said, "You're not a cop at all. You're one of the kraang!" "That's right the one known as Casey Jones and right now we must capture you!" said the kraang bot as he came after Casey. "Raph they're here!" screamed Casey as Raph came to his rescue and helped Casey defeat the two kraang droids pretending to be cops before running away to get the others.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 An argument between brothers

While April and Irma were making their way through the sewers to get to the lair and as far away from the foot bots as possible Donnie was in his lab with Leo and Mikey trying to figure out a plan for when the kraang would come to invade Earth. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit the kraang would invade Earth any moment now!" Donnie panicked as he became too worry to do anything even eating. "Here Mikey you can have my slice of pizza. I'm too freaked out to eat" Donnie said as he threw his slice of pizza to his little brother. However Mikey had already had one too many slices of pizza stuffed in his mouth to begin with but that didn't stop him from adding Donnie's tossed slice into his pizza. "Donatello you have every right to be worried about the kraang invasion since they could come and invade Earth at any moment" Master Splinter pointed out. "True Sensei but I have an invention that I believe will be very useful to stop the kraang from invading Earth" said Donnie as he showed Splinter and his brothers what he had been working on for a while. "Guys I give you the turtle mech. My latest invention will help us defeat the kraang and save not only New York City but the world as well before the kraang can turn Earth into a second Dimension X. I know for sure that with the turtle mech we'll be able to destroy the kraang's army." Mikey was amazed at his third oldest brother's invention. "Donnie this thing is awesome!" Mikey exclaimed as he couldn't wait to see the turtle mech in action and as always he was impressed by another one of Donnie's inventions.

"Donnie as impressive as the turtle mech looks I don't think it's a good idea since it's not ready yet. What we need to do is to set up a second base outside of the City that way we can prepare ourselves for battle" Leo stated as he recalled Donnie mentioning a while ago the turtle mech wasn't ready yet. "Leo the turtle mech will be up and running by the time the kraang arrive to invade and we'll be able to stop them with no problem. I just can't believe you would doubt my invention and me" said Donnie. "I'm not doubting you or your invention but as the leader I think its best that we play it safe. The last thing I want is for this invention of your to fail on us while we're in battle" Leo said as he and Donnie began to argue about what to do when the kraang arrives. "My sons you should be thinking about a way to fight the kraang when they invade Earth and not each other because your arguing isn't going to help at all" Splinter told Leo and Donnie as they paused their argument for now and together they continued to brain storm ideas of what to do for the arrival of the kraang.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Irma is a KRAANG?!

"April I get that we had to get away from those guys that were chasing us but of all the places you had to pick for us to hide in why did it have to be the sewers? It's smells really bad down here!" Irma exclaimed as she continued to follow April. "It will fine Irma just relax and continue to follow me. I know a place where it's safe for us to hide for a while but you have to promise me to keep it a secret" April pointed out as the two girls continued to make their way to the lair. "I promise that I won't tell a soul because after today I never want to speak of this again since I think I just stepped in something that I have no idea what" Irma exclaimed. April whispered to Irma what she just stepped in and wanted to gag. Before Irma and April arrived at the lair April kept thinking to herself, "I hope Master Splinter and the turtles don't get mad at me for bringing Irma to the lair. I know that Casey and I are the only ones that know about them but for a long time I felt bad about lying to my best female friend about my so call secret friends. Hopefully things will turn out for the best." As April and Irma continued to run away back at the lair Leo and Donnie were arguing about what to do for when the kraang invade Earth . "Leo I'm telling you the turtle mech will be ready for when the kraang arrive and we'll be able to defeat them with no problem. Leaving the City isn't going to help!" Donnie shouted. "I still say your invention won't be ready and as the leader of this team I still say we have to set up a second base outside of the City that way we can be better prepared to fight the kraang" Leo shouted back at Donnie as the two continued to argue on what should be done but their argument came to an end when all of a sudden April and her friend Irma came to the lair and out of breath from running so much. Irma tripped and dropped her glasses so she didn't get a good look of where she was or the turtles and Master Splinter.

"April you brought a stranger into the lair!" Splinter said as he was disappointed and angry with April for bringing Irma with her. "I'm sorry Sensei but Irma and I were being chased by the foot bots and the lair was the only safe place I could think of for the both of us to hide out until it was safe. Irma is my friend and she is really good at keeping secrets and I promise you that she won't tell anyone about you guys or the location of the lair I swear" April assured her friends and Splinter. "Finally I found my glasses. I can't see without them" Irma thought to herself as she put her glasses back on and got a better look at where she and April were at along with a good look at Master Splinter and the turtles who started bugging out as she began twitching and saying, "T…. Turtles!" "It's ok Miss we're all friends here and we're not going to hurt you so please calm down" Leo said as he tried to calm down April's friend who he thought was freaking out at the sight of himself, his brothers and Splinter. "Turtles, turtles, turtles!" Irma kept repeating over and over again until she did something that shocked everyone especially April. Irma's head began spinning around and her limbs extended out revealing that Irma was really a robot and there was a kraang alien in the middle. "Surprise! I'm Kraang Subprime and the invasion of Earth starts NOW!" Kraang Subprime declared as he signaled the rest of his kraang army that he found the location of the turtle's lair and portals from Dimension X began to appear and more kraang bots were coming out and started to attack. "This is not good!" Mikey declared when he saw kraang portals apprear.

"Oh shit what the fuck have I done?" April thought to herself as she couldn't believe that the person who she thought was her friend was one of the kraang in disguise. "Guys I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!" April cried. "It's not your fault April. You had so idea that your friend Irma lied to you" Donnie replied as he and everyone was dodging the lasers being shot at them. "You bastard! You pretended to be not only human but my best friend for two years!" April shouted at Kraang Subprime as April and her friends dodging and fighting the kraang at the same time. "That's right April O' Neil. I knew that eventually you'll lead me to where your friends the turtles were hiding that way we can began invading Earth and to destroy your friends since they have always got in our way! It's why I pretended to be your friend Irma in the first place" Kraang Subprime told April. "I'm going to hold off the kraang while all of you make your escape. GO NOW!" Splinter ordered his sons and April. "Sensei we can't leave you to fight alone" said Leo not wanting to leave his Sensei and adoptive father behind. "Don't worry Leonardo I have a plan" Splinter assures his oldest son and tells them to head for the shellraiser. "Not so fast" said Kraang Subprime as he shot the shellraiser. "MY BABY!" Donnie screamed. "Come on everyone we'll have to find another way to escape!" said Leo as he lead his brothers and April out of the lair and into the sewers to make their escape.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Separating

As Master Splinter fended off the kraang Leo, Mikey, Donnie and April made their escape from the lair and into the sewers. "Dear god I hope Splinter will be ok" Leo thought to himself as he grew extremely concern about leaving Splinter alone to fight the kraang. Sure he his brothers and April were able to get out but at the same time Leo believed he should have been there to fight alongside his Sensei/adoptive father. The turtles and April got further and further away from the lair until they came across two tunnels. "Ok we have to look for Raph and Casey on the surface on foot before we take on the kraang head on so let's go down this tunnel" said Leo as he pointed to the tunnel leading to the surface. "Leo we're better off going down this tunnel because it leads to the Turtle Mech which will help us not only in the search of Raph and Casey but we can fight the kraang at the same time" Donnie stated as he still wanted to bring out his invention. "Donnie we have to do what Splinter said and get out of here and I'm the leader of this team so what I say goes" Leo stated. "The only thing you're going to lead us to is disaster if we don't use the Turtle Mech!" Donnie angrily shouted at his oldest brother. As Leo and Donnie continue to scream and argue with each other another kraang portal opens up and more kraang bots come out and start shooting at the turtles and April. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donnie screams as he got shot on the wrist by a laser gun. "Donnie's hurt!" Mikey cries as he and April ran to the injured turtle. "Mikey take April and Donnie and get somewhere safe. I'll keep the kraang busy go now!" Leo tells his youngest brother who did what he was told. "Come on we'll go back to my place. We'll be safe there and Donnie I'm going to take care of your injured wrist as soon as we get there" said April as she lead Donnie and Mikey back to her apartment.

As soon as April, Donnie and Mikey get to the surface it was utter chaos. Kraang portals were opening up everywhere and more and more kraang troops were coming. Citizens were either being captured or mutated into similar but monstrous versions of the kraang. April, Donnie and Mikey were freaking out about everything that was happening but knew that they had to get to April's apartment right away. "Yes we made it!" April exclaimed as she and her friends got to her apartment where April's dad Kirby was sitting in the living room freaking out. "Oh April thank god you're here. What is happening?" Kirby asked his daughter and the turtles. "The kraang are invading Earth!" April told her father which made him even more scare. As soon as they got to the apartment Mikey finally got a hold of his brother Raph and told him everything that happened. "Bro you and Casey have to come to April's apartment. That where we are right now!" Mikey told Raph over the phone. "We're on our way" replied Raph as he and Casey headed to April's apartment instead of the lair as they originally intended. "Why didn't I just listen to Leo when he said that we should escape" said Donnie as he regretted his argument with his brother. "It's not your fault Donnie. You only thought what was best" April assured him before she went to get some bandages to wrap up Donnie's injured wrist. A few minutes later Raph and Casey finally arrived at April's apartment. "Raph I thought I would never see you again!" Mikey cried as he hugged his second oldest brother. "Aww I missed you too little brother" replied Raph as he hugged his youngest brother back assuring him that he was ok. "Where's Leo?" Casey asked and Raph wondered the same thing. "Leo kept the kraang busy so we can make our escape because they have invaded the lair" answered Mikey. "How did the kraang find the lair?" Raph asked. "It's my fault" said April. Irma who I thought was my friend turned out to one of the kraang signaled his troops while we were running away from some foot bots that were chasing us. I brought her to the lair so we can hide until it was safe but I was deceived!"

Raph and Casey were shocked at what April just told them. "It's not your fault Red. You had no idea that Irma wasn't who she or in this case he was isn't that right everyone?" Casey said to the turtles who nodded in agreement. "Now the kraang are here what are we going to do?" asked April as she and her friends began planning their next move and hoping to find Leo and Splinter before it was too late.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 Utter chaos and an almost confession of love

While things were getting from bad to worse with the invasion going on April along with her friends the turtles, Casey and her father Kirby were in April and Kirby's apartment hiding out from the kraang and trying to think of a plan of what to do and hopefully find Leo. Kirby was scared the most not just for himself but for April his only daughter. Back at the lair Master Splinter and Kraang Subprime were still fighting one on one. "I will not let you hurt my sons!" Splinter shouted at Kraang Subprime as he knocked the alien out of his robot suit just when Kraang Subprime had Splinter backed into a corner and told the humanoid rat, "I will end you and the turtles once and for all especially when New York City is conquered!" Kraang Subprime declared. However Kraang Subprime wasn't going to get what he wanted especially after Splinter knocked him out of his robot suit. "I will have my REVENGE!" Kraang Subprime screamed just before debris fell on top of him. When the battle was over Splinter looked around the lair and couldn't believe everything that just happened and saw all of the kraang soldiers he managed to defeat for his sons and April to make their escape. Even though Splinter had won the battle the war was far from over because he had not forgotten what was happening on the surface. Before leaving the lair Splinter found a picture of his sons in a broken frame and said, "I must find my sons and stop standing around!" as he left the lair to begin looking. While Splinter ran through the sewers he avoided as many kraang bots as possible to avoid being captured and another fight he didn't feel like dealing with.

All of a sudden Splinter found something on the ground that caught his attention. It was one of Leo's swords that were stabbed in a kraang bot that Leo defeated before he and brothers got away. However no out of nowhere more kraang bots came and attacked Splinter head on. Just when the kraang bots had Splinter in a corner before about to shot him down Leatherhead the mutant alligator came and started defeating the kraang saving Splinter's life. "STOP!" Splinter shouted to Leatherhead as he tried to calm him down as he recalled that whenever Leatherhead was either near the kraang or the mention of the alien race's name he goes into a fit of anger and rage while fighting. Leatherhead calmed down as Splinter requested and was glad that the turtle's adoptive father was ok. "My friend you have my thanks for saving me from those kraang bots. I'm looking for my sons can you help me find them?" Splinter told Leatherhead who then replied, "Of course anything for my friends." Splinter was happy to hear that Leatherhead was on board for the search of his missing sons. Leatherhead and Splinter headed in different directions promising each other to find one another if either of them found the turtles.

As the invasion continued the whole City was in complete and utter chaos. The turtles along with April, Casey and Kirby had no idea what to do. Before April came back with the first aid kit to treat the wound Donnie obtained when a kraang bot shot his wrist with a laser the smart terrapin kept thinking to himself, "From the looks of how everything is outside I highly believe it's the end of the world as we know it and I think I should just tell April the truth about my feelings for her because if I die at least I'll die knowing that April knows how I feel about her instead of keeping it to myself." April came back with the first aid kit and said, "Ok Donnie let me have your wrist so I can wrap it up for you." Donnie was grateful to April for treating his injury and while April was wrapping his wrist she kept thinking, "Why is Donnie looking at me like that? Does he have feelings for me and is about to tell me? Now it's not the time!" Before April was about to finish wrapping Donnie's wrist up he began speaking, "Um April since it looks like it's going to be the end of the world there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a really long time ever since we first met. It's about how I really feel about…" "Stop talking because it will make things hurt more!" April interrupted as she tightened the bandages around Donnie's wrist making him squeal in pain. "Of all the times for Donnie to almost tell me something like this it had to be when the kraang are invading New York City" April thought to herself as she felt guilty about cutting Donnie off at what he was about to say. For a while April had been trying to figure out her own feelings towards Donnie but was unsure about them. As much as she would want to know how her best turtle friend feels about her the Kraang invading New York City wasn't the right time for any possible confessions of love.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 Leo gets ambushed

After Leo became separated from his brothers and April he was able to defeat the kraang bots with no problem. "Ok I managed to defeat some of these kraang bots but I know things are a lot worse on the surface" Leo said to himself as he was thinking about what was going on along with the argument he had with his brother Donnie about the Turtle Mech. He felt bad about it but at the same time Leo thought the best thing to do was to listen to Master Splinter. "I'm going to find my friends and family" Leo promised himself as he got up to the surface. However as soon Leo got up to the surface some of Shredder's foot bots attacked him but Leo defeated them with no problem. Leo checks his T phone and saw 47 missed calls from his youngest brother Mikey along with numerous text messages asking Leo where the fuck was he. Leo ignored them only because unknowing to him Leo was being lead into a trap when he was led by some more foot bots along with kraang bots to a construction site. At the construction site Shredder along with Rahzar, Fishface and his second in command Tiger Claw were all here witnessing the young terrapin defeating the kraang and foot bots with ease. "Master Shredder the kraang have led Leonardo in our direction" Rahzar pointed out to his evil master. "I'm well aware of what is going on which is why I'm planning an ambush for Leonardo" Master Splinter told Rahzar as they all witnessed Leo taking down more and more foot bots. Rahzar, Fishface and Tiger Claw admitted that Leo was a pretty strong fighter even though he was the enemy. "Leonardo is young and overconfidence. He can be easily taken down" Shredder stated. A moment later more foot bots appear and start shooting Leo with arrows which became a disadvantageous for him because he was now out numbered. "You can do this don't freak out" Leo kept telling himself as he continued to defend himself.

Eventually Leo is able to defend himself from the foot bots that were shooting arrows at him. As Shredder continued to watch what was going on he was planning his next move for the young terrapin. "SHREDDER HOW ABOUT YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME YOURSELF ONE ON ONE INSTEAD OF HIDING BEHIND YOUR HECHMEN?!" Leo screamed after he managed to defeat the foot bots shooting arrows at him. Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface all wondered the same thing, "Was their Master going to response to Leonardo's demand?" Shredder said, "He isn't worth it" because Shredder really did believe Leo was overconfidence and could defeat him with ease but didn't feel like it. "Master Shredder with your permission would you let me do the honor of finishing off Leonardo?" Tiger Claw asked. "No not yet" Shredder answered as he told Tiger Claw and the rest of his goons to wait until he said it was ok to finish off Leo. Despite Leo being able to defend himself from the foot bots that were shooting arrows at him he was out of breath. "Oh shit I can't believe this is happening to me! I wish I was with my brothers right now" Leo thought to himself regretting his argument with Donnie and wishing that he answered his phone when Mikey was trying to get a hold of him. "If I get out of here alive I'm going to tell Donnie I'm sorry for what I said and I hope that he can forgive me" was the last thought Leo had in his mind before a foot bot dragged him into the freezing cold water. Leo manages to get out of the water frozen to the bone and with no weapons. As Leo was shivering like crazy Shredder told Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar, "You can finish him off now." That made the three evil mutants happy to hear that Shredder was going to finally allow them to fight Leo. Despite having no weapons, cold and completely exhausted Leo had no choice but to continue fighting the evil mutants. Leo was able to take down the three of them which was a surprise to only Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar but to Leo himself. However in a blink of an eye Shredder showed out and knocked Leo out cold on his head with one really hard hit. Just before Leo become unconscious he felt like a piece of glass shattering into a million pieces and his life flashed before his eyes. He visioned his friends and his family before everything turned completely black and closed his eyes as he passed out. Tiger Claw picked up Leo's unconscious body and looked at his T phone. The mutant tiger read a text message from Mikey telling Leo to come to April's apartment which is where they were all hiding. "Master the turtles are in the girl's apartment" Tiger Claw told his Master who then replied, "Go to April O' Neil's apartment and kill them all."

Tiger Claw and the rest of Shredder's henchman did as they were told with every intention to carry out Shredder's orders to take out the turtles and their friends. Tiger Claw put the unconscious Leo on his motorcycle as he and everyone rode off to April's apartment. As for Shredder he had come face to face with his old enemy Splinter. "Where is my son Leonardo?!" Splinter demanded Shredder to tell him as he found the sword Leo lost. "You took Karai away from me so I took Leonardo away from you!" Shredder answered which made Splinter really angry and the two mortal enemies resumed their fight from the last time they fought.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 Getting out of New York City

Shredder's evil henchmen were on their way to April's apartment with every intention to carry out Shredder's orders which were to get rid of the turtles and their friends once and for all. Tiger Claw lead the way with Leo on the back of his bike who was badly injured. While Tiger Claw and everyone else were on their way the turtles, April, Casey and April's dad Kirby were still at the apartment planning on what they should do next. "Leo is still out there somewhere and we have to find him right away" Donnie reminded his brothers and everyone else who was just as concerned as Donnie was because they wanted to find him. Out of nowhere Leo was thrown into April's apartment which scared everybody. "LEO!" They all screamed as they saw all the cuts, bruises and blood coming out of him after he landed on the floor. The turtles run to her unconscious older brother. "He's still breathing but barely!" said Donnie. "HIS SHELL IS CRACKED!" Mikey points out to everyone who were freaking out and wondering, "Who could have done this to Leo?" Their question was answered right away when they heard Tiger Claw shouting, "COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Foot bots barged into the apartment and start attacking everyone. "Casey help me take the foot bots down" Donnie requested. "You got it Donnie Goongala!" Casey screams as he and Donnie took out the foot bots together easily. As for April, Kirby, Raph and Mikey they were making their escape as they carried Leo on their backs. However Rahzar is blocking their exit. "Eat sofa Rahzar" Mikey shouts as he threw the sofa at the evil mutant dog. Just when they thought they were going to escape Tiger Claw appears because he was following them the whole time. "I'm going to enjoy getting rid of all of you" Tiger Claw stated with an evil grin and just before he was about to make his move Donnie appears and throws smoke bombs in Tiger Claw's face blinding him long enough so the turtles and their friends could escape. When the smoke cleared Tiger Claw was furious that his enemies got away and vowed to catch up to them.

"How the fuck are we going to get out of here alive?!" Raph asked everyone who were also wondering the same thing. "Leave it to me" Kirby answered as he led everyone to a yellow hippie van. "Um Dad what is that?" April asked her father. "This right here is the Party Wagon. I drove this baby around during my early days as a hippie hey" Kirby answered with a proud smile as he did the peace sign trying to act cool in front of his teenage daughter and her friends. All of a sudden Kirby was shot with mutagen from Kraang Prime who was walking around the City in his giant robot suit shooting mutagen everything and everyone because the kraang perfected their mutagen turning nonliving things into crystals and people into mutant monsters. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! NOT AGAIN!" April stated as she couldn't believe her father got mutated for the second time. Mutated Kirby runs away after Raph is able to take the keys from him. "Casey you're driving!" Raph said to his friend as he gives him the car keys. Casey takes the wheel and starts driving with the turtles and April inside. Kraang prime follows them but Casey is able to lose him inside of a narrow alley.

While the turtles, Casey and April were getting away from Kraang Prime Shredder and Splinter were still facing each other one on one. "You're weak Hamato Yoshi and I'm stronger than you because I'm fueled with rage!" Shredder told Splinter who replied with his words of wisdom, "Rage is a fuel that burns quickly!" Shredder didn't care what Splinter said because he believe he was right and continued fighting. Shredder than pushes Splinter into a bunch of pipes which fall on top of them. Splinter is pinned down by the pipes and is unable to move or defend himself when Shredders comes closer to attack. "I hope my sons are safe" Splinter thought to himself thinking that it was the end of the line for him. All of a sudden Leatherhead arrives and attacks Shredder while Splinter tries to get himself out from under the pipes. Leatherhead holds on to Shredder with his massive jaws and he keeps banging him up and down like a rag doll. "LET GO OF ME!" Shredder demanded as Leatherhead refused to release the evil leader of the foot clan. A moment later gains the upper hand on Leatherhead when he struck the mutant gator's pressure points and throwing him into the sewers. Splinter witnessed Shredder throwing Leatherhead into the sewers and tackles his enemy as they fall in the same direction as Leatherhead.

"Ok I think it's safe here" Casey said as he parked the Party Wagon on a Street where nobody was around. "April you and Mikey come with me. We have to find Master Splinter" Donnie stated. "Hold on I'm coming as well" said Raph. "Hello Leo can't be left by himself. He's unconscious!" Mikey stated. "Um hello he won't be alone. I'm right here you know. I'll watch over him while I'll go look for my dad and my little sister" said Casey as he promised everyone to come back right away. Casey drove off in the Party Wagon hoping and praying that he would be able to find his family. "Ok how am I going to do this" Casey asked himself as he drove the Party Wagon to his house wondering, "Um dad and sis the world is under attack by this alien race the kraang and we have to leave New York City right now with my friend April and my other friends who happened to be four giant talking turtles and their Sensei who happens to be a giant talking rat that was once human and knows how to do ninjutsu." As soon as Casey arrives at his house he makes sure that Leo is ok even though he is unconscious. Casey gets out and goes inside of his apartment to start looking for his family. "DAD SIS WHERE ARE YOU?! I'm here to pick you guys up. We have to leave before it's too late!" Casey yells out but nobody is home. "Oh shit where the shell could they be?" Casey said as he got back into the Party Wagon and drove around the City to places where Casey thought his dad and little sister might be. He checked his sister's school, her friend's house and other places Casey knew where his sister liked to go but was unable to find her. As for Casey's father Casey was unable to find him as well at his job or the places he often visited. As Casey was driving around he saw a familiar face. It was his former friend Nick who was running away from some kraang bots that were chasing him. "Nick it's me Casey get in so I can get you out of here. I know that you hate my guts for what happened between us but we need to go!" Casey shouted to Nick. "Ok you're right Casey. Please get me out of here!" Nick cried. Just before Casey's former friend Nick came to the Party Wagon to get in and escape a kraang bot shot Nick with mutagen mutating him before Casey was able to rescue his former friend. "DAMMIT!" Casey said as he was unable to save Nick as he drove off to continue the search for his family.

While Casey continued searching for his family April, Donnie, Mikey and Raph arrived at the lair which was a complete mess due to all of the broken kraang bots everywhere. "I'm unable to sense Master Splinter" said April as she tried to her physic powers to locate their missing Sensei. "Raph and Mikey we have to leave here so I want the both of you to take something meaningful to the both of you" Donnie tells his brothers to do as he decided to take charge. Raph went into his room and took a picture of his pet turtle Spike before he mutated in Slash. "I hope that you're ok where ever you are" Raph said to the picture of Spike. Mikey goes into the kitchen with a little cooler and gets his mutant cat Ice Cream Kitty. "Come on Ice Cream Kitty we have to leave. It's not safe here anymore" Mikey tells his pet as he was struggling to get her out of the freezer and into the cooler because the mutant cat didn't want leave her chilly home. "Goodbye Timothy I promise to come back someday if I can and if I can't you'll thaw out within 70 years and hopefully the world will be a better place for you" Donnie said as he took some of his important equipment and a family photo he believed he was going to need while saying goodbye to his mutated friend who was frozen in a giant jar. April looked around the lair and reflects on everything from the day she met the turtles to when she made a huge mistake by bringing Irma to the lair who was really Kraang Subprime. Before leaving April starts to have visions of Master Splinter and Shredder. "Guys I know where Splinter is. He's fighting Shredder and we have to get to him before it's too late!" April tells her friends who start to follow April to where her visions were showing her where their missing Sensei was.

April leads Donnie, Mikey and Raph to a sewer tunnel where she and the turtles saw Splinter and Shredder battling it out. Shredder tries to stun Splinter with blinding powder which didn't work because Splinter was able to send Shredder flying across a wall. The turtles and April were amazed at Splinter for once again knocking out his mortal enemy or at least they thought he did. As Splinter was about to leave to join his family thinking that the battle was over Shredder gets back up and knocks out Splinter before turning a wheel activating a vortex in the sewers. Shredder than throws an unconscious Splinter down the swirling drain as he if were flushing him down a giant toilet. What Shredder did left everyone in shock and angry but not as angry as Raph who became in rage for what the evil bastard did to his Sensei/father. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER YOU FLUSHED HIM. I WILL KILL YOU. GET OVER HERE NOW AND FIGHT US YOU ASSHOLE!" Raph screams and shouts as he bangs on the bars that were between him and Shredder. However Shredder had no energy left to fight even though he believed he would have been able to take the other turtles down with no problem. As Shredder left limping Raph continued to scream, shout and curse while banging on the bars because what he really wanted to do was take his anger out on Shredder. "Raph bro please calm down" said Mikey as he wrapped his arms around his second older brother and started hugging him. "It's ok bro Splinter is a Master Ninja. I believe he is going to be fine." Raph did calm down when Mikey hugged and assured him that everything was going to be ok. April was crying her eyes out when she saw the heartless monster Shredder throw their beloved Sensei down a swirling vortex of water. Though her tears she tells Donnie, "We can't leave yet." Donnie knew what April meant and the four of them went back to get the Turtle Mech.

Together April, Donnie, Raph and Mikey got the Turtle Mech operating because it needed four people to piolet it and were ready to fight Kraang Prime. "Come on let's kick some ass" Raph declared and the others were up for the fight. They crush a lot of kraang bots that were in their way by stomping on them like bugs. "I say we attack Shredder's lair to get even with that monster for what he did to Sensei" said Raph. His brothers and April were all in for getting even with Shredder and before they could carry out their plan Kraang Prime comes out of nowhere and begins to attack the Turtle Mech. "OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" April and Raph say as the two of them start freaking out witnessing Kraang Prime in his giant robot suit. "Calm down we can still win" Mikey assures April and Raph. "TAKE THAT!" Donnie screams as he starts shooting radioactive waste towards Kraang Prime. Then Kraang Prime began telling the turtles and April, "You have no right to stop the invasion of Earth. Millions of years ago we the kraang were the ones to discover Earth. We were the ones who mutated monkeys into humans and how that we're back we can do whatever we want!" April and her friends didn't care because they all knew what the kraang were doing was dead wrong and continued fighting Kraang Prime with the Turtle Mech. However because Kraang Prime's robotic is really strong against the Turtle Mech Kraang Prime was able to do some serious damage to the Turtle Mech with no problem. "Guys I'm going to use a weapon in the Turtle Mech that can help us but it could drain and possibly fry it" Donnie told April and his brothers. "Go for it Donnie" April tells him because just like her friends she wanted this battle to be over quickly. Donnie launched an electro harpoon at Kraang Prime electrocuting the giant alien. Donnie used up all the power in the City for his weapon causing a black out. Kraang Prime falls down along with his robot suit because he had no power to make it work. The turtles and April were happy that they were able to knock out Kraang Prime however their victory was short lived when Kraang Prime got out of his robot and was aiming to attack the Turtle Mech which was also out of power.

"We have to get out of here" Donnie tells April and his brothers who didn't hesitate for one second to get out of the Turtle Mech immediately. "I'm going to try to use my physic powers on Kraang Prime" April tells her friends as she shoots a wave of physic energy at the giant alien. Just then Casey appears with the Party Wagon and drives it into Kraang Prime knocking him out. "Get in!" Casey said to his friends. April and the turtles get into the Party Wagon and drive away. Even though the turtles, April and a bit of help from Casey none of them were able to stop the invasion from happening and with heavy hearts they all decided it was best to leave New York City. "Leo I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you when you said to leave the City" Donnie tells Leo as he uncovered his unconscious older brother with a blanket to keep him warm. While Donnie, Raph and Mikey sat in the back with Leo to comfort each other April asked Casey, "Were you able to find your family?" "I'm sorry to say no. I couldn't find my dad and my little sister anywhere. I think they got mutated just like everyone else in New York" Casey answered with a broken heart. "I'm sorry to hear that Casey" April said as she lays her head on Casey's shoulder trying to make her friend feel better. "So where should we go?" Casey asked. "We can go to my family's old farm house up state. I used to spend my summers there when I was a little girl. We can hide out there and nobody will know that we're there" April answers as she gives Casey the directions to her family's farm house. "Raph what do you think is going to lie ahead for us?" Mikey asked his second older brother. "Little brother for the first time I have no clue" Raph answered. "I miss Master Splinter" Mikey replied and everyone missed him as well and were wondering if Master Splinter was even still alive. Unknowing to the turtles, April and Casey as they began making their trip Splinter was rescued by a mutated Karai who found Splinter in the water. She brought him up to where he can recover. Karai spoked her father with one of her serpent hands and Splinter was alive but barely. Karai said goodbye to Splinter in silent as she drove back into the water and left Splinter alone to recover on his own.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 The long drive ahead and April's memories of Irma

As the turtles, April and Casey began their trip to April's family farm house up state they all felt awful about being defeated but the worse feeling they all had for the wellbeing of Leonardo who was knocked out by Shredder and had a huge crack on his shell. During the drive Donnie attended to Leo because he brought his first aid kit with him. He put bandages on all of Leo's cuts and wounds to prevent an infection from happening. Raph and Mikey helped Donnie take care of Leo as well especially to make sure that their big brother was still showing any signs of life which he was but barely. "Shredder and his goons really did a number on you big brother" Raph thought to himself. Mikey was really broken up about it and there were a few times when Raph and Donnie had to calm Mikey down when he broke down in tears. Donnie still blamed himself for not listening to Leo about leaving New York to build a second base outside of the City. "Donnie it's not your fault. You only did what you thought was the right thing to do. I blame myself for what happened. If I would have known who Irma really was I would have never brought her to the lair. In fact I would have never become friends with that monster in the first place" April said as tears were coming down. "April we already told you it not your fault. You didn't know that one of your best friends was one of the kraang" Donnie pointed out. April did her best to calm down but she still couldn't believe that the first friend she made when she started High School wasn't even human at all. April sat in her seat as she began thinking about the time when she first met her so call friend Irma.

 **April's Flashback**

 _"Good luck on your first day of High School" Kirby told his daughter April. "Thanks Dad I'll see you later" April said as she got out of her father's car and went inside Roosevelt High School where she was going to be a High School student for the next four years. "If only I didn't have these embarrassing glasses and braces when I took my High School ID picture. I look awful! At least I'm getting my braces removed soon and I don't need my glasses that much" April said to herself as she looked at her School ID and headed to her first class after receiving her class schedule before the first day of School. As April's day went by she saw that all of her classmates have made friends and were sitting together in the cafeteria at lunch time. "Looks like I'm going to be alone. It would be nice if I had someone to eat lunch with" April thought as she sat down at a table with nobody else around. While April was eating another teenage girl was coming towards the table with her lunch where April was sitting at but April didn't noticed because while she was eating April was reading her trigonometry book to get a better understanding of the material. "Hi is this seat taken?" The girl asked. "Oh no you can sit there or take the chair to the table with your friends if you want" answered April. "I don't really have any friends. I just moved here from out of town and it's my first day" said the girl. "Oh I see well you're more than welcome to sit with me if you want" April told the other girl. "Thank you" said the girl. "My name is Irma Langinstein." "Nice to meet you Irma. I'm April O' Neil" replied April as she shook Irma's hand. "Wow Irma you got a pretty strong hand shake" April pointed out. "Thanks I believe it's always a good thing to give people a good firm hand shake especially when people meet for the first time" said Irma. April was happy that she had company during lunch because she thought it was lonely eating by herself. When the lunch bell rang April got up and said, "It was nice meeting you Irma and I hope we can have lunch again soon. If you please excuse me I have to get to my next class which is Biology" April said. "I have Biology too. Looks like we're classmates as well" Irma exclaimed as she showed April her class schedule. "Oh wow Irma you and I are in the same classes together for this semester" said April. "I'm hoping that we can be friends" replied Irma. "Of course" said April. "I don't really have a lot of friends. Most of them from my Middle School got accepted into other High Schools. Let's get together some time to study or to just hang out." "I would like that very much" said Irma as she and April exchanged cell numbers._

 **End of April's Flashback**

April was still in deep thought about Irma and how they used to study together and hang out. She even pulled out the mini photos of herself and Irma from her bag from the day they went shopping at the mall and sang karaoke together. All of a sudden it started to rain really hard. "Are you able to see the road?" Raph asked Casey. "Yes I just need to turn on windshield wipers" replied Casey. Even though it was raining cats and dogs Casey was still able to see the road. "Look there is a diner up ahead is anyone hungry?" Casey asked. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and April all said yes because they were starving. "Casey and I will get some food for all of us to go" April told the turtles which they were fine with because Raph, Mikey and Donnie didn't want to leave Leo by himself and they also believed that giant talking turtles would freak out the locals. The turtles told April and Casey what they wanted to eat as the two teenagers ran into the diner with ponchos over their heads. They took a look at the menu to see if it had anything the turtles requested. "Hey kids what can I get for you two?" the waitress asked as she was ready to take April and Casey's orders. "We'll have three personal pizzas, two double cheese burgers two large fries and five sodas to go please" said April. "Oh wow that's a big order is there more of you?" asked the waitress. "Nope it's just us. We're just two really hungry teenagers on our way to visit family" said Casey. The waitress didn't ask any further questions and submitted the order to the kitchen to prepare April and Casey's large order. April and Casey helped pay for all of the food which wasn't that much because everything on the menu was affordable. "Before you two kids go here are some cookies on the house" said the waitress as she handed April and Casey a bag of chocolate chip cookies and their food. "Thank you miss and take care" April and Casey told the waitress before leaving the diner. Lucky for everyone the rain was letting up but not by much. The turtles thanked April and Casey for getting them food and ate as much as they could even though nobody really had too much of an appetite. "We should get back on the road" Casey stated as he started the Party Wagon and off he drove as they continued their long road trip to the farm house.

Author's Note: I always wondered how April and Irma first met. I'm not sure if the tmnt series on Nickelodeon will ever say how April and Irma met and became friends. However that is what fanfiction is for so I made up my own version of how April first met Irma aka Kraang Subprime. I have more ideas for this story but as I said many times I welcome any ideas or suggestions for my fanfiction so don't be afraid to tell me your ideas. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 Forming the Mighty Mutanimals

Things were getting bad to worse in New York City with the kraang invasion going on. More and more people were being captured and mutated by the kraang themselves. Since Kraang Prime was taken down by the turtles and April before they escaped Kraang Prime's second in command Kraang Subprime took charge. Even though most of the people of New York were mutated there was one man who avoided getting captured by the kraang and it was Jack Kurtzman the turtle's and April's friend who knew a lot about the kraang and April's past including what happened to April's mother. "I have to find the turtles and hopefully we can come up with a way to stop the kraang together" Jack told himself as he snuck around the City avoiding capture and to find the turtles. Jack looked everywhere for the turtles but was unable to find them. I wonder where they have gone? I hope the turtles weren't captured and mutated just like everyone else" Jack wondered to himself. As he continued his search Jack was starting to lose hope that he would ever find the turtles. But faith had something else in store for Jack Kurtzman. While he was searching the City Jack saw another giant turtle who was beating up the kraang with his mace. "Take that you filthy kraang" said the turtle who happened to be Slash Raph's former pet turtle who was once called Spike. "That was amazing!" Jack exclaimed after seeing Slash beat the shit out of the Kraang. "You're not afraid of me?" Slash asked. "No not at all. I know four other mutant talking turtles that can fight as well. Have you seen them?" said Jack. "No I'm afraid not but I do know who you're talking about. One of them Raphael was my owner because I used to be his pet turtle before I mutated. My name is Slash who are you?" asked Slash. "My name is Jack Kurtzman. I'm a journalist who has been investigating about the kraang for many years. A while ago I met the turtles and their human friends. I told them everything I know about the kraang in order to help them put a stop to the kraang's evil plans to take over New York City and the world. I was hoping to find them because I discovered new information to help with the fight against the kraang and hopefully put a stop to them once and for all" answered Jack.

"Well if you want Jack I can help you. I too want to stop the kraang" Slash told Jack. "I'm glad to hear it. Come with me to my secret headquarters. The kraang doesn't know about it so we'll be safe" said Jack as he led Slash to his hideout. Jack showed Slash all of his information he learned about the kraang including their invasion plans. "As you can see Slash the Kraang have been on Earth for millions of years and now they want to turn Earth in an second Dimension X" Jack pointed out. "Jack I'm on board with helping you. However no offense I don't picture you as a fighter" Slash stated. "None taken have you ever considered forming your own team of heroes?" Jack asked. Slash thought about Jack's question and recalled the last time he had a partner it didn't work out however at the same time he knew he couldn't be the only mutant out there who wanted to fight against the kraang. "I've always wanted to lead my own team. I just need to find anyone who is willing to join me" said Slash. "Have you ever met any other mutants besides the turtles?" said Jack. "Yes as a matter of fact I have when I was once captured by the kraang" answered Slash as he recalled some of the other mutants he met while the kraang held him prisoner. "Then go out there and do your best to find them. Ask them to join you in this fight and lead them to victory" said Jack. Slash was motivated by Jack Kurtzman's words and set out to look for some of the other mutants he recalled who were also held prisoner by the kraang.

As Slash began his search for any fellow mutants who wanted to join him in the fight against the Kraang he witnessed a giant mutant Alligator fighting the kraang as they were shooting him. "Need a hand?" Slash ask as he jumped in and took some kraang bots down. "Thank you I've been fighting the kraang for a very long time. I seemed to remember you from when I was held prisoner by the kraang. I'm called Leatherhead who are you?" said Leatherhead. "The name is Slash. I've been fighting the kraang myself for a while. I'm creating my own fighting team of fellow mutants to help in the fight to take the kraang down. Would you like to join?" Slash asked Leatherhead. "I would be honor to fight alongside you" answered Leatherhead which made Slash happy to hear. Both Slash and Leatherhead fought alongside by side together taking down as many kraang as they could. While they were patrolling the City to continue the fight against the kraang Slash and Leatherhead found an abandon laboratory. "Let's investigate this place to see if we can find anything useful" said Slash. "Good idea Slash" replied Leatherhead as the two mutants went inside the lab. Unknowing to Slash and Leatherhead they were being watched by somebody who has been hiding in the lab for quite some time. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB AND WHO ARE THE BOTH OF YOU?!" Shouted the person who was watching them who then blasted them with an unknown energy blast. "We mean you no harm" said Leatherhead. "Show yourself" Slash requested. "Why should I? So you can attack me?" said the person in hiding. "No we don't want to fight right Slash?" asked Leatherhead. "Right" replied Slash who listened to his friend. "Fine I'm coming out" said the person in hiding. Slash and Leatherhead were shocked to find out the person shooting them with an energy blast was an ape with a helmet on. "You're a monkey" Slash stated. "Actually I'm an ape not a monkey. My name is Doctor Tyler Rockwell and I used to be a human. Then I was mutated by another person who I thought was my collie. At first I was just a full on chimpanzee until the kraang captured me and did horrible experiments to me. However the kraang made the mistake by returning my intelligences. When I finally escaped I came back here to this place which was once my laboratory trying to find a cure to turn myself human again. Sadly I've come up empty handed and I fear that I'll be this way forever" Rockwell told the other two mutants.

Slash and Leatherhead felt bad for Doctor Rockwell and couldn't believe what happened to him. "Your powers are amazing how did you do that?" asked Leatherhead. "Besides my intelligences being returned when the kraang experimented on my mind I gain these powers as well" answered Rockwell. "How would like to join us in the fight against the kraang? We could sure use a smart guy like you on our team" said Slash. "Ok sounds like a plan. Anything to get even with the alien race that caused me so much pain" answered Rockwell as he went along with Slash and Leatherhead to fight any kraang that got in their way. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" cried a voice who was in distress. "Come on we have to help" said Slash. "We're right behind you" replied Leatherhead as he and Rockwell followed Slash to where someone was crying for help. Slash, Rockwell and Leatherhead discovered the kraang were about to capture a person who appeared to be half bird. The three mutants were able to defeat the kraang that were trying to capture the other mutant. "Who or what are you?" asked Rockwell. "My name is Pigeon Pete. I came across the kraang while looking for some bread. They wanted to capture me but I wasn't going anywhere with them. Thank you for saving me. If there is anything I can do for you just name it" said Pigeon Pete. "Well the thing is I'm forming my own team of mutants to fight the kraang and put an end to this invasion" said Slash. "Oh please let me join your team. I can be your spy and help you find any information that could be useful" begged Pigeon Pete. "You know Slash every team needs a spy so let's give Pigeon Pete a chance" Rockwell pointed out. "I don't see why not you're in" replied Slash. "Oh thank you I won't let you down" cried Pigeon Pete who was happy to be part of a team of heroes.

"Come on everyone I want you to meet somebody who knows more about the kraang than anyone" said Slash as he led the other three mutants back to Jack Kurtzman's secret hideout. "Hello Slash I see you found other mutants to join the fight against the kraang" said Jack as he introduced himself to Leatherhead, Rockwell and Pigeon Pete. "So Slash what is the name of your new team?" asked Jack. "I was thinking of calling us The Mighty Mutanimals since we're all mutated animals. What do you think of the name?" Slash asked everyone. "I like the name. It makes sense" replied Pigeon Pete. Leatherhead and Rockwell agreed with the name. "Wonderful I promise to lead us into victory. Leatherhead I would like it if you would be my second in command" requested Slash. "It would be my pleasure my friend" answered Leatherhead. "Rockwell since you're really smart you're the brains of this team" said Slash. "As for you Pigeon Pete you're going to be the team spy since that's what you want." "Awesome I can't wait to start spying on the kraang" Pigeon Pete exclaimed. "I'm glad to hear that the Mighty Mutanimals are going to be fighting against the kraang. I'll be your benefactor" said Jack. "Um what's a benefactor Mr. Kurtzman?" asked Pigeon Pete. "A benefactor is somebody who will give you what is needed to help a cause and since I know a lot about the kraang I can tell you anything I know and will learn because I'm always looking for anything to stop this evil alien race" answered Jack. "I'm ready to fight against the kraang how about you guys?" Slash asked his team. "We're in" the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals answered and swore to fight against the kraang and save New York City and the world.

Author's Note: Have any of you ever wondered how the Mighty Mutanimals came to be? Well I've always have and I decided for this chapter of my fanfiction to make up my own version of how the Mighty Mutanimals came to be. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 Arriving at the Farmhouse

After a long drive the turtles, April and Casey finally arrived at April's family's old farm house. "Wow it's been so long since I've been here" April said to her friends. "Your house is really nice Red" said Casey. "Thanks I just can't believe I'm back here again after all this time" replied April as she and her friends got out of the Party Wagon. "Where are we going to put Leo?" asked Mikey. "This may sound strange but do you have a bathtub in your house?" Donnie asked April. "Yes I do its upstairs follow me" answered April as she led her friends inside of the house and up to the bathroom. April was surprise that the pluming and the power was still intact even though nobody has been at the Farmhouse in years. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey carried their unconscious older brother upstairs to the bathroom. April turned the water on and let the bathtub fill up before Leo was placed inside the tub. "Keeping Leo in the tub will keep him hydrated and help him heal faster" said Donnie. "Do you really think so?" Raph asked. "I believe so" replied Donnie as he, his brothers, April and Casey went back outside to the Party Wagon to get the rest of their stuff. "I'll show you guys around the Farm" said April as she showed her friends their rooms and everything else on the Farm including the barn. "If it's ok with you April could I make the barn into a laboratory that way I can come up with a medicine for Leo?" Donnie asked. "Of course Donnie. Anything to help you and Leo" answered April. Donnie thanked April for letting him turn the barn into a lab because she really wanted Leo to get better and wake up from his coma just as much as his brothers and Casey. "Oh wow a truck I definitely want to fix it up" said Casey as he looked over the truck and couldn't wait to start working on it. "Where are you going Mikey?" asked Raph. "I want to see the Chicken coop" answered Mikey as he started heading towards where the chickens were at. Later on that night when everyone was settled in Mikey prepared dinner. "We should eat before turning in for the night" said Mikey as he served his brothers and friends dinner. While everyone was eating dinner Raph said, "Guys I volunteer to watch over Leo and let you all know right away if he ever wakes up." "That's nice of you to do Raph but you don't have to be the only one to watch over Leo. We'll be there with you" said Mikey.

After dinner the turtles April and Casey all went upstairs to the bathroom were Leo was at. Raph pulled out a stood and sat down while his friends and brothers sat with him. All of them hoped and prayed to god that Leo would one day wake up from his coma very soon because Raph, Donnie and Mikey needed their big brother and leader. "It's getting really late we should all turn in for the night" said April. "You guys go on ahead I'm going to stay here just in case" said Raph. "Are you sure man?" said Casey. "Yes I'm sure" replied Raph assuring his friends and brothers that he'll be fine. Raph wished everyone good night as they felt the bathroom. When he was sure that he was all alone Raph started to break down in silent tears as he wept about Leo. "I swear big brother I'm going to be by your side because I want to be the first one you see if or when you ever wake up from your coma" Raph promised his unconscious brother as he continued to sit on the stool and watch over Leo. As for Mikey, Donnie and Casey they turned in for the night because they were really tired from the long road trip. "Aren't you going to bed April?" Mikey asked. "I will soon. I just need to get something before I go to sleep" replied April. While everyone except for Raph was asleep for the night April got out a few things from her bag and placed them on her dresser. April had a photo album with a lot of pictures of her family who she missed dearly especially her father who mutated again for the second time. She also came across some pictures of her mother who she lost a long time ago. There was also some photos of herself with the turtles and Casey that made her smile for a few seconds before she came across some pictures of herself with Irma before April found out who she really was. April took out the photos of herself with Irma, took a pair of scissors and started cutting Irma out of the photos before throwing them in the garbage.

After April finishing cutting the photos she looked at the book that was also on her dresser which was a journal that her father gave her before the kraang invaded New York City. April promised her father to write in it soon and cherished the gift. "From now on I'm going to start writing in this journal my dad gave me of my time here at the Farmhouse with my friends and hopefully one day write an entry about the day my friend Leo wakes up and maybe one day be able to return to New York City" April declared as she sat down at a desk took out a pencil and began writing in her journal about everything that she hoped will happen in the future.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 Everyone's time at the Farmhouse

A month had went by since April, Casey and their friends the turtles came to April's family's Farmhouse when they escaped from New York City after losing to the Kraang when they invaded. Donnie had managed to build a lab inside of the barn and was working on some medicine for Leo to help him heal faster. Casey got a jump start on fixing up the old truck that was in the barn as a project to help past the time. Since Casey and Donnie were in the barn together for a number of hours during the day it became a routine for them to insult each other whenever they weren't busy with what they were doing. Mikey started helping out by doing chores around the farm. Somehow his favorite chore was feeding the chickens because every time he went out to feed the chickens or do any other chores around the Farm Mikey sang Old Mac Donald and added a bit of a twist to the song,

"Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

And on his farm he had some ninja turtles

E-I-E-I-O

With a ninja turtle here

And a ninja turtle there

Here a ninja turtle there a ninja turtle

Everywhere a ninja turtle

Old MacDonald had a farm

E-I-E-I-O"

One day while Mikey was feeding the chickens he said, "Here you go chickens eat up" as he gave the chickens the last bit of chicken feed from his sac. However the chickens weren't too happy because they were expecting more food. "Why are you looking at me like that? That's all I got" Mikey told the chickens as he showed them the empty sac. But the chickens didn't care and started chasing Mikey to get more food. "AH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME CHICKENS!" Mikey screamed while he was running away from the chickens that were chasing him. "What's going on out there?" Donnie, Casey, April and Raph wondered when they heard Mikey scream. They all saw Mikey being chased by the chickens and they couldn't help but laugh. "STOP LAUHGING AND HELP ME!" Mikey cried as his brothers and friends helped him get away from the chickens that were after him for more food. "Sorry Mikey I forgot how crazy the chickens can get when they're really hungry" said April. "No worries" replied Mikey as he thanked April and everyone else for their help. After everyone got the chickens to stop chasing Mikey they all went back to what they were doing. As for Raph he went back to the bathroom to watch over Leo because ever since the night when he, his brothers, April and Casey arrived at the farm house Raph spent almost every waking moment by Leo's side. Everyone began to worry about Raph and hoped that he was going to be ok because they were being to worry about him just as much as about Leo.

Author's Note: I am on a freaking roll with this story. I hope that you like what I wrote. I have a lot of ideas which is a good thing because I eventually want to finish this story and come up with a sequel to Fighting for Love. I don't know what I'll call it yet but I will write it. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 Getting Raph to eat and sleep

Ever since the turtles, April, and Casey arrived at the Farm house they have all done their best to keep their hopes up for the day Leo would finally wake up from his coma. On the night when they arrived at April's family's Farm house Raph volunteered to watch over Leo. At first Raph's brothers and friends thought they were all going to change shifts on watching over Leo. However every time when either Casey, April, Donnie and Mikey went to the bathroom to watch over Leo Raph was always there. At first they tried to convince Raph to take a break and maybe get some sleep but time and time again Raph kept telling them, "No I'm fine. I want to be here if or when Leo ever wakes up." Eventually everyone decided to respect Raph's wishes and stood with him from time to time so he wouldn't be lonely. When it was the second month of everyone arriving at the Farm house after escaping from New York and losing to the kraang Leo was still in a coma and Raph began to sleep less and less. In time Raph just stop sleeping period and had a really big cup of coffee in his hands that he drank to help him stay awake. One day Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey were even more worried about Raph than ever before because he began to start barely eating too. "I'm really worried about Raph" Mikey said to Donnie and his friends. "Besides him not sleeping he's barely eating and that's not like him. If we don't do something Raph is going to make himself sick." "You're right Mikey but you know Raph won't admit how exhausted he is. He is very determined to be there for Leo no matter how long it takes for him to wake up" Donnie pointed out. "There has to be something we can do to convince Raph that skipping his meals and not sleeping is going to make him sick and won't speed up time until Leo wakes up" stated Casey. "You're right Casey and I think I know what we should do" said April as she began to tell her friends what to do about the situation with Raph.

Later that night after everyone was finished with dinner they all noticed once again Raph barely touched his food. April, Casey, Donnie and Mikey all watched Raph excuse himself from the table and went back to watching over Leo. "Now is the time for us to do this" April stated as she and her friends went upstairs after Raph has been in the bathroom for a really long time. "Hey what are you guys doing up? It's past midnight you should all be sleeping" said Raph. "Raphael we're having an intervention about you" Donnie exclaimed. "What about me?" asked Raph. "Bro we're really worried about you. It's been two months since we got here and ever since you volunteered to stay at Leo's side at all time you haven't been sleeping much except for those cat naps and now you're barely eating" Mikey pointed out. "We all know that you want to be there for Leo but do you think Leo would want you to stop sleeping and eating because of his wellbeing? We're worried about you" said Casey. "Look how exhausted you are. If you continue to barely sleep and eat you're going to make yourself sick. Please Raph do us all a favor eat something and go to bed. We're here for you and you don't have to do this alone. We all want Leo to wake up from his coma and make a full recovery" April said. Raph was touched by what his brothers and friends had just told him and hated himself for making them worry about him like that. "Guys I'm sorry. I never meant to make you worry about me so much. I just really want to be the first one Leo sees if he ever wakes up. In some ways I wished that all of us were there with him when he was fighting Shredder and goons on his own especially me. I should have had his shell and who knows maybe he wouldn't be in a coma in the first place" Raph stated.

"Raph it's not yours or anyone's fault for what happened to Leo. Shredder and his foot clan were the ones that did this to him and one day we're going to put an end to Shredder once and for all" Donnie told his older brother which made Raph smile. "You're right thanks…." Raph said before he fainted on the bathroom floor. "OMG RAPH!" Mikey cried as he and everyone started to freak out and wonder why did Raph faint?! "Raph has a sight fever and a cold due to him not sleeping and eating" Donnie said when he checked Raph's temperature and helped put him to bed. When Raph woke up he was feeling a little bit well rested but still kind of sick because of his stuffy nose. "What happened?" Raph asked everyone when they came to check up on him. "You past out in the bathroom. You had us all worried sick about you. Apparently you caught a sight cold and you were burning up. You have been asleep for more than 48 hours. You're fever is broken but your nose is still a little bit red but you're going to be ok as long you get some rest" said April who handed him a tray with chicken soup, crackers, a glass of water and some cold medicine Casey picked up on his and April's last trip to town to get things for the house. "I'VE BEEN A SLEEP FOR TWO FUCKING DAYS?!" Raph screamed as he couldn't believe what April just told him. "Calm down Raph you don't want to get sick again" said Casey. "What about Leo? Is he awake or even breathing?" Raph said as he began to panic. "Leo is still unconscious I'm afraid" Donnie sadly said. "I should be with him. What if Leo wakes up and is confused about where the fuck we all are" stated Raph.

"Bro we all understand that you want to always watch over Leo but you're under the weather because you've been stressing yourself out. Please wait until you're well again. Then you can go back to keeping an eye on Leo as long you promise to not make yourself sick again and eat more often. Can you do that for me? For all of us?" begged Mikey as he had a tear in his eye. "Come here my little brothers and friends. I promise to take better care of myself and I'll rest until I'm over my cold" Raph said as he hugged his brothers and friends. Raph ate the food that was served to him and asked for seconds because he was that hungry. As for everyone else they were glad that Raph got his appetite back. When Raph made a full recovery his friends and family were happy. Of course that didn't stop Raph from spending most of his time watching over his older brother Leo which they were ok with most of the time.

Author's Note: To all of my readers, followers and fans out there of my fan fiction I would like to apologize for any confusion any of you may have had in chapter 62 when I wrote Mikey was singing Old Mac Donald had a Farm. Apparently I didn't know that some of the lyrics to that old children's song was cut off. Don't worry I corrected the previous chapter and it should be fine. One more thing I got the idea for this chapter from the time when I was studying for four long weeks to retake the math part of the GED test after I failed three times. I caught a cold and had a sore throat from studying night and day for my test in 2009. I was even a bit under the weather on my fiancé's birthday which I felt bad about but he forgave me. I still took the math part of the GED exam despite the fact that I was sick I still passed. My advice to all of you out there don't make yourself sick like Raph did in this chapter I wrote about Raph's constant watch over his older brother and I what I did in the fall of 2009. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 Please Leo wake up

As promised Raph didn't make himself sick or his friends and family sick with worry about him so much. However a number of times Raph stood up most nights watching over Leo hoping and praying Leo would wake up. Three months had passed since April, Casey and the turtles fled New York City after Leo was badly hurt and has been unconscious. One day Raph decided to take a break from watching over Leo and train with his brothers and friends. "Hey April need a sparring partner?" Raph offered. "Ok sure" April replied as she and Raph started to spar against each other. As for Mikey and Donnie they were each other's sparring partners until Casey jumped in as he shouted, "GOONALAGA!" A few moments later Donnie and Casey are fighting each other which displeased April. "That's enough you two. You're going to hurt each other if you continue to fight like that. You're acting like caged animals!" April tells her friends. "Aw come on Red we're just blowing off some steam right Donnie?" said Casey as he punched Donnie on the arm. "That's right buddy" replied Donnie as he grabbed Casey. "I have to agree with Donnie and Casey on this one April. We got our asses kicked by the kraang. Plus no offense April but we're turtles we don't belong on a farm. We belong in the sewers!" Raph pointed out. "Technically that's not true about turtles but since we're different from normal turtles the sewers have always been our home" said Donnie. "Come on we have to make the best of it. As Master Splinter would say, "We should accept the hand the Universe has dealt us with" Mikey said to everyone. "Master Splinter never said that" said Donnie recalling many of Master Splinter's words of wisdom. "Well there is nothing to accept. Master Splinter is gone Mikey and Leo may never wake up. He has been in a coma for three months now and the Universe dealt us a shitty hand" Raph said as he left to continue to watch over Leo. After Raph left everyone thought about what he said and didn't want to accept the fact that Splinter could be dead and Leo may never wake up from his coma because they didn't want to lose hope.

Many hours after Raph left April, Casey, Donnie and Mikey to spar on their own the red masked terrapin was still keeping an eye on Leo. As Raph was watching over Leo he remembered something from when he and Leo were only five years old.

 **Raphael's Flashback**

"Come on Raph it's time to wake up and train with Sensei" said Leo. Raph heard his brother calling him to wake up but he didn't want to because he wasn't feeling well. "Raph are you ok?" asked a concerned Leo who went up to his brother's bed and felt his forehead. "Leo I don't feel good" Raph exclaimed as he started to shiver. "I'll go get Sensei" said Leo as he ran to get their adoptive father. "Leonardo what is it my son and where is Raphael?" Splinter asked because he was wondering where his second oldest son was. "Raph's not feeling well Sensei. His head feels hot" answered Leo as he led Splinter to Raph's room where laid a sick little turtle. Splinter placed his paw on Raph's head and knew that Leo was speaking the truth. Mikey and Donnie were right behind Splinter because they were just as worried about Raph as Leo and Splinter. "Sensei is Raphie going to be ok?" asked Mikey. "Yes but he needs to stay in bed and rest. We should go now because I don't want the rest of you to get sick as well. I will take care of your brother Raphael until he is well again" answered Splinter as he led the rest of his young sons out of Raph's room. "Sensei I want to help you take care of Raph. He's one of my little brothers after all and brothers should always take care of each when we're sick" Leo offered.

"That's very sweet of you to offer Leonardo but don't stay in Raphael's room too long. I don't want you to get sick as well" Splinter stated as he handed Leo a tray with a bowl of soup for Raph to eat. "Hi Raph I'm here to take care of you. Here is some soup" said Leo when he put the tray down. "Thank you Leo but you don't have to take care of me" said Raph. "We're brothers and we should always look out and take care of each other" Leo told him as he started to feed Raph his soup. Raph felt a bit embarrasses about his big brother feeding him but the young turtle had no strength to argue. "Thanks for taking care of me today big brother" said Raph as he held Leo's hand. "You're welcome and before you go to sleep I want to sing for you to help you get to sleep" offered Leo which at first Raph didn't want him to do but caved in after Leo nagged him. Then Leo began to sing a song that he made up which was a parody of another song,

"You're my brother my little brother.

I'm sorry that you're feeling sick.

Until you feel better I'll take care of you.

I'll always love and be there for you little brother."

 **End of Raphael's flashback**

When Raph was done remembering what Leo did for him when they were little turtles it made him appreciate his older brother more. Raph held Leo's hand and said with tears in his eyes, "Please Leo wake up. We all need you. I need you big brother. If anything were to happen to you I would never be the same again and neither would Donnie, Mikey and our friends if you don't wake up. I remember when I was sick when we were five years old and you sang me that song to help me fall asleep and feel better. Well I remembered the next day I was feeling much better and I thanked you for singing to me and for not telling our little brothers what did you for me because I thought it was silly. I know that we're older now but it's my turn and even though I'm not really a singer I'm going to do it for you and who knows maybe you'll wake up." With that said and done Raph began to sing his own version of what Leo sung to him when they were children.

"You're my big brother my only big brother.

Please Leo come back to us especially me.

I don't know what I will do without you.

I'll always love and be there for you big brother."

When Raph sang the last line of his song more tears started to come down as he held Leo's hand. Some of Raph's tears fell on Leo's face because Raph was sitting over him. Unknowing to Raph Leo was starting to open his eyes because he heard Raph singing to and was deeply touched that Raph remembered something from their past. Leo gently squeezed Raph's hand and sang the last line of the song he sang to Raph from when they were children, "I'll always love and be there for you little brother." "LEO!" Raph cried in shock when he saw his older brother awake and smiling at his younger brother. "OMG LEO I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP." As Raph hugged his older brother Leo said, "I'm glad that you remembered the song I sang to you. Thanks for singing to me. I believe that woke me up because while I was still unconscious I heard your voice and it helped me wake up." "I'm glad to hear it but please don't tell anyone what I did" requested Raph. "Don't worry I promise. It will be just between us. Now can you tell me where are we and why am I in a bathtub?" asked Leo. "It's a long story but first I have to call the others and tell him you're finally awake" answered Raph as he screamed, "GUYS GET UP HERE NOW!" Donnie, Mikey, Casey and April came running from the living room when they were about to watch a new show called Crognard The Barbarian when they heard Raph screaming from the bathroom upstairs. When Donnie, Mikey, April and Casey got there they were happy to see Leo was finally awake. "Hey guys" Leo said in a low voice. "LEO YOU'RE BACK!" Cried Mikey as he gave his oldest brother a really tight hug with tears in his eyes. "Ok that hurts please let go Mikey" said Leo. "Here let's get you out of the bathtub" said Donnie as he and everyone else helped Leo out and downstairs to the living room.

"So where in the world are we and what happened that caused me to be in a bathtub?" Leo asked. "Somehow the Shredder ambushed you knocking you out cold. We used the Turtle Mech to fight Kraang Prime in hopes of stopping the invasion but at last we lost badly and we retreated here to April's family's Farmhouse. Everyone in New York was mutated in the way the Kraang wanted and sadly Mr. O' Neil was mutated as well before he could escape with us in the Party Wagon which was Kirby's old hipster van" Donnie answered as he gave Leo a check up to see if he will be ok. "You were in a coma for three months which is how long we've been here. Raph barely slept because he never left your side" April pointed out. "Are you serious?! I've been in a coma for three MONTHS?! Asked Leo who was shocked. "It's true bro" exclaimed Mikey. "Wait where is Master Splinter?" Leo asked when he looked around the living room. Everyone had a deep sad look on their faces after Leo asked his question. "Master Splinter was defeated by Shredder after he told us to run away and that monster threw him down a swirling vortex in the sewers. We wanted to go after Shredder but there was bars blocking us and Shredder got away" answered Raph. Leo was really said to hear what happened to Master Splinter. "How come Leo sounds different?" Casey asked. "I'm afraid that Leo sustained a lot of damage to his vocal cords" answered Donnie as he finished examining Leo. "Here take more of my special mutagen medicine I made for you." "Donnie this stuff tastes like it's supposed to come out of me not go into me" Leo said as he hated the taste of the medicine because he thought it tasted like vomit. "Well since you're finally awake you and I should finally start training tomorrow just you and me what do you say to that Leo?" Raph said as he wrapped his arm around Leo. "Sure why not and Raph thanks for being here for me" answered Leo. "That's what brothers are for" replied Raph as he couldn't wait to train and help Leo recover.

Author's Note: In this chapter I wanted Raph and Leo to share a touching moment just the two of them. I made up two parodies of the song you are sunshine. I don't own you are my sunshine but I did make up the song You're My Brother. I had this idea in my head for a really long time and I wanted to include it in my fan fiction. I hope what I wrote touched the hearts of all of my readers, followers and fans out there. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 Leo saves everyone from the Creep

The next morning both Leo and Raph woke up bright and early. Raph was excited to start training with Leo again since his brother was out of his coma. However Leo wasn't still 100% better because when he left the house with Raph Leo grabbed a cane because he wasn't able to walk on his own. "Isn't this great Leo? You and me training together in the great outdoors" Raph happily said as he and Leo were walking through the woods. "Yeah great…" Leo replied not that excited because he was starting to feel sick. "Raph I don't think I can do this" Leo stated as he saw Raph cross a creak with no problem. "The Leo I know wouldn't let anything stop him from doing anything including crossing a creak" Raph said. "Just take more of the medicine Donnie made for you" Raph suggested. "I think Donnie's medicine is what's making me sick" Leo pointed out before he fell down in pain and threw up on the ground. "Oh shit I'm so sorry Leo. I shouldn't have pushed you this hard. You just woke up from your three month coma and now I'm making it worst for you. Come on I'm taking you back to the farmhouse right now" said Raph as he helped Leo up and back to the farmhouse. "Raph it's not your fault. You just wanted what was best for me" Leo pointed out. "Yeah but at the same time I want you to be 100% better which means you need to get some rest" stated Raph. While Leo and Raph were on their way back to the farmhouse the spot on the ground that Leo threw up on started to glow bright and the plant started growing at a fast rate.

"Here you go Leo" April said as she hands Leo a mug of hot chocolate. "I know all of you believe that Master Splinter is gone but I highly believe he is still out there somewhere because he is the greatest ninja of this century" said Leo because he still believed Master Splinter was alive. Leo's brothers, April and Casey wanted to believe what Leo just told them was true but at the same time they weren't sure. "I know what will cheer you up Leo. Let's watch Crognard The Barbarian" said Mikey as he was about to turn on the TV when all of a sudden the power went out. "Aww man this sucks" said Casey because he wasn't happy about the power being out. "Calm down Casey. It's just a blown fuse which can be fixed easily" Donnie assuring Casey. After that the fire in the fire place goes out. "I'll go get more wood for the fire. I'll be right back" said Raph as he took an ax with him to chop wood. "I never realized how creepy the woods are at night" Raph thought to himself while he was chopping wood for the fire place. "Oh shit what was that?" Raph turned around and saw the sound he heard was just a deer passing by. "I have to get it together otherwise I'm going to lose my mind!" Raph said to himself as he continued to collect firewood. All of a sudden Raph is grabbed by something made out of plants and screams for help. But since he was all alone nobody heard him scream for help.

"Where the heck is Raph? He has been gone for a really long time" everyone wondered as they went to search for Raphael who never returned with the firewood. "I think it would be best to look for Raph into two teams. April you go with Casey Donnie you go with Mikey" ordered Leo. "Why do I have to go with Mikey?" Donnie protested since he wanted to go with his dream girl. "Donnie you're with Mikey!" Leo reminded Donnie. "What are you going to do Leo?" asked April. "With my injured leg I'm not much help to anyone so I'm going to wait here just in case if Raph comes back" answered Leo as he turned around and went back inside. While April and Casey were walking around the woods together April said, "When I was a little girl I was always afraid of the woods because I thought there was something that was coming to get me." "Relax Red there is nothing out here and you have Casey Jones with you" Casey said referring to himself in the third person. While April isn't looking Casey starts howling as a joke. "STOP IT CASEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" April scolded her friend. "Ok Red what's your deal? Ever since we came here three months ago you've been extra crabby towards me" Casey said to April and she answered, "You know why I've been like this Casey?! It's because you and I lost our families to the kraang when they took over New York and we were force to leave. I miss our home and our old lives. Don't you miss your family?" "Of course I do. There isn't a moment that I don't think about my dad and my little sister who are somewhere in New York mutated by those asshole kraang instead of being here with me" answered Casey. Before April could say anything else about missing New York she said, "I'm sensing something or someone is watching us." What April said to Casey gave him goosebumps and made him feel like one of teenagers in horror movies.

As Donnie and Mikey Donnie was still grumpy that he wasn't paired with April. "Why in the world are you upset about April and Casey going off together?" asked Mikey. "Don't you know what happens when two teenagers who might like each other go into the woods together?" Donnie asked his younger brother. Mikey looked around saw two squirrels kissing who then looked at Mikey and started hissing at him. In terror Mikey answered, "They'll get eaten by squirrels?!" "Never mind Mikey. Let's just continue searching for Raph" Donnie said as he couldn't believe how wrong Mikey's answer was. "Maybe Raph is in that Cabin" said Mikey when he and Donnie came to a forest clearing. When Donnie and Mikey went inside to check out what was inside they saw nothing but gardening tools. They both wondered why were there so many gardening tools and what were they going to be used for? Then the two turtles saw something that surprised both. It was a shrine build around the bottle of mutagen that Donnie put the medicine he made for Leo. "Oh fuck Mikey I think I know why this shrine is here and why there are so many gardening tools!" Donnie exclaimed and before he could tell Mikey anything a plant like mutant came at them and started attacking. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Donnie and Mikey both thought as they ran out of the cabin as fast as they could. The plant monster is on their tails when Donnie noticed something about the plant monster. "It's wearing Raph's mask. I think this plant monster is Raph and somehow he became infected turning him into a plant" Donnie pointed out. "Donnie I've been captured!" Mikey screamed and as Donnie was trying to help his brother he screamed, "HELP!" before getting captured by another plant monster.

"Oh my god I heard Donnie screaming for help" April exclaimed. "Come on Casey we have to find him and Mikey. They could be in trouble." "I'm right behind you Red" said Casey as he ran behind April. "Um Casey where are you?!" April asked when she realized she was alone. All of a sudden April finds Casey hanging on a tree by his legs. "HELP ME APRIL!" Casey screamed as he was freaking out. "Hold on I'll get you down" replied April as she went over to her friend and manages to cut him down by using her Tessen to cut the vine. "What the fuck is that thing?!" April and Casey both thought as they saw a giant plant monster wearing a sack over its head and an old pair of old overalls. "GOONGALA!" Casey screamed as he tried to hit the monster with his hockey stick but was thrown towards a tree knocking him out. The monster then took Casey's mask and put it over its own face. "There's no fucking way I'm going to beat this monster" April cried as she ran away to get Leo. Meanwhile Leo was trying his best to stand up on his own. "Come on you can do this" Leo told himself as he tried his best to stand up. "LEO HELP ME!" April screamed and Leo was shocked to see April all by herself and began to wonder, "What happened to everyone else?" "I'm coming April hold on." All of a sudden April falls and is captured by the plant monster. "LEO!" April screamed out loud as she was dragged away. "DAMMIT I COULDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME TO SAVE APRIL!" Leo scolded himself as his injuries slowed him down. Leo was starting to doubt himself again because of his condition. But then he saw his other katana stuck to the ground along with his mask tied around it waving in the wind. "I know what must be done. I have to save my family" Leo declared as he got up, put on his mask, got his weapons and went into the woods to rescue everyone.

"What happened?" Donnie thought to himself when he woke up and realized he was tied up in some vines. Mikey was right next to him hanging upside down who signaled Donnie not to make any moves. Raph who was still a plant monster was whimpering like a sad puppy and started to attack Donnie and Mikey. "Raph it's us. We're you're brothers" said Donnie. "Come back with us Raph. I promise to take very good care of you and give you plenty of swamp water to drink" Mikey assured his plant like brother making him smile. Just before plant Raph could get them down the other plant monster came in with April and Casey all tied up. "APRIL MY POOR SWEET CHINCHILLA!" Donnie cried as he saw the girl of his dreams out cold. "RED WAKE UP" Casey tells April as he kicks her to wake her up. "Where are we?" April began to wonder when she woke up and saw her friends and herself tied up. Suddenly the plant monster puts his vines on Raph and starts sucking the mutagen out of Raph turning him into a little plant with his mask on top. "YOU CREEP YOU TURNED MY BROTHER INTO A PLANT!" Mikey angrily screamed at the plant monster he named the creep. Before the creep would walk up to Mikey and make him his next victim Leo arrives and shouts out to the monster, "GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY YOU FREAK!" The Creep came outside to fight Leo wanting to capture him as well.

Even though Leo was scared and injured it didn't stop him from doing what he was determined to do and that was rescue the people he cared about the most. Leo raised his katana at the Creep and with all of his strength tried to attack but the Creep knocked one of his swords out of Leo's hand. "Come on I have to get up and fight!" Leo said to himself as he tried to reach for his other sword. Before the Creep could get to him Leo got an idea. He grabbed the walking stick he was using and hits the monster over its head temporary immobilizing the Creep. "Hold on guys I'm coming" Leo said as he limped to the cabin where everyone was held hostage. While cutting everyone free Leo askes, "What happened to Raph?" as he noticed Raph's mask on the ground on top of a plant. "THAT CREEP TURNED RAPH INTO A PLANT AND HE IS GOING TO DO THE SAME TO US IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING!" Mikey angrily points out. Leo then notices the bottle of the mutagen medicine in the shrine built around it and knows just what to do. "Use the tools to defend yourself against the Creep" Leo tells everyone as the Creep comes into the cabin to do what he was going to do. However none of the tools help because the Creep is too strong. "Hey Creep you want this. Come and get it!" Leo said he tosses the bottle to his brothers, April and Casey. They were all playing an extremely dangerous version of keep away with the Creep. Mikey was the last one to catch it but the Creep ties up Mikey with his vines so he could get that his precious treasure with no problem.

"You're not getting that bottle back" Leo said as he destroyed it with a pitchfork. "It's our cue let's go" said Casey as he and April ran out of the cabin and chained up the Creep to a tree. "I'll be taking my mask back!" Casey stated as he removed his hockey mask off the Creep's face and put it back over his own head. "Donnie do you think you'll be able to save Raph?' Leo asked as he recalled what the Creep did to their brother. "Honestly I don't Leo but I'm going to try my best to save Raph and I think I know how" answered Donnie as everyone went back to the farmhouse with the Creep in chains because Donnie was going to use the evil plant monster to help find a way to turn Raph back into a turtle.

To be continued in the next chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 That's what brothers are for

When everybody got back to the farmhouse April and Casey made sure the chains were tighten around the Creep to prevent him from escaping and turning them along with the remaining turtles into plants as the Creep did to Raph. Donnie found an IV tube in the barn. "I think this old IV tube will come in handy because if I can drain all of the mutagen out of the Creep and back into Raph it just might save him" Donnie said. "I hope this does work Donnie" replied Leo who was worried about his brother very much. April, Casey and Mikey held the Creep down as he was struggling to get free as Donnie put the IV tube in his arm and started to drain the mutagen into the IV sac. "You know it's going to take me a while to do this. Are you sure you don't want to go to bed? I'll let you know as soon as I'm done with Raph" Donnie told his oldest brother. "No Donnie I want to stay by Raph's side. He was always by my side when I was in my coma watching over me at all times and I appreciate what he did for me and now it's my turn to be by his side at Raph's time of need" Leo pointed out which made Donnie realize he was right. Raph barely ever left Leo while he was in his coma even when Raph caught a cold and developed a fever. "Ok Leo if that's what you want to do you're welcome to stay as I do my best to turn Raph back to normal" Donnie told Leo as he continued draining mutagen out of the Creep and into Raph. Casey, April and Mikey were just as worried about Raph as Leo but they were really exhausted from what happened so they went to bed for the night.

As Donnie continued to work on turning Raph back to normal Leo sat on a hay barrel with his walking stick on hand. The Creep got smaller and smaller to the point where there was nothing left of him but a small pile of mutagen. As for Raph he was starting to turn back into a turtle but Donnie knew it was going to take time before Raph was back to normal. The next morning when Mikey, April and Casey woke up the three of them went back to the barn to check up on Donnie to see how he was doing on turning Raph back to normal. "Hey Donnie how's Raph doing?" asked Mikey. "See for yourself" Donnie as he showed everyone how far along he came. "Yes it actually worked!" Donnie happily exclaimed when Raph woke up and was returned to normal. "OMG HE LOOKS AWFUL!" Mikey points out. "Here let me put this on him" said April as she placed Raph's mask back on his face. "Oh that's better" said a relieved Mikey. "What in the world happened to me?" Raph asked. "This giant plant monster called the Creep captured and turned you into a plant" answered Donnie. "I drained off the mutagen out of that monster and put the mutagen back into you." "Oh wow Thanks Donnie" said Raph who appreciated what his younger brother did. "Donnie worked on you all night and Leo never left your side because he wanted to be there for you just like when you were there for him" April stated. Raph turned around to see his older brother sitting patiently on a hay barrel waiting for Raph to return to normal. Leo lifted his head up smiled at Raph and told him, "That's what brothers are for." Raph smiled right back at Leo and thanked him for what he did. "We better heal up Raph. We have a City to take back." "I give that a big fat BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey shouted as he and everyone become even more determined to save New York City from the Kraang.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 Donnie is April's mutant

After Donnie was able to cure Raph when the Creep turned him into a plant he had more time to himself to work on experiments and inventions to help him and everyone else defeat the Kraang and take back New York City. One morning while Donnie was in the barn he came across something that caught his eye. "Oh wow this old music box is pretty" Donnie told himself. When he opened it Donnie noticed that the music box didn't play any music and the mirror was broken. "I know I'll fix up this old music box, put a picture of me in it and give it to April as a present showing her how much I really care about her. Who knows maybe she'll become my girlfriend or something" Donnie smiled to himself as he began working on the music box for April. Donnie added some new gears to the box that he found and just as he wanted Donnie put a picture of himself where the mirror would normally be for a music box. "There it's finish. I can't wait to give it to April" Donnie proudly said as he went back to the farmhouse to find April. "Oh April there you are" said Donnie. "Hi Donnie what's up?" April asked casually. "I have something for you that I've been working on and I hope you like it" replied Donnie as he handed April the music box. April looked at the present Donnie had just given her and was surprised when he saw the picture of Donnie inside of the music when she opened it and the music box started playing a romantic song. For a while April had been unsure whenever or not if she liked Donnie more than as her best mutant turtle friend. Of course she did think Donnie was really sweet, adorable and was touched whenever Donnie jumped to her aid whenever she was in trouble. "Oh wow this is really neat. Thanks for the music box. If you please excuse me I have to train. Thanks again" April said as she ran outside. "Cheer up Donnie. It was nice of you to make that music box for April. I believe she does like it and you should totally keep trying to win her heart" Mikey said trying to cheer up Donnie who was upset when April left so quickly.

"For crying out loud Donnie it's never going to happen. April is a girl and you're a turtle that can talk" Raph pointed out as he saw everything that just happened. "You know what you need some ninja forest training how about it?" Raph said as he encouraged his brother to come outside with him. Donnie was less than thrilled to do any forest training but at the same time he needed something to do to distract himself from April. All the turtles including Leo who was still recovering went outside because he wanted to do some forest training as well. "Raph we totally suck at forest training" Mikey pointed out because he and Donnie were sucking big time. "He's right Raph. Mikey and I keep bumping into these trees" exclaimed Donnie. While Raph is trying to train his younger brothers Leo watches him and smiles at what is doing. "Hey Leo what do you think we should do since we're in the forest?" Raph asked. "Turtle Hunt" answered Leo which made Raph happy but displeased Mikey and Donnie. "Care to join us big bro?" Raph asked Leo. "Sure I love to I'll even be it so I can find you guys" answered Leo but when he tried to walk on his own he screamed in pain. "Awwww my leg still hurts!" "Are you going to be ok?" asked Raph. "Eventually but it looks like I can't join you guys. Raph you lead. Have fun on your hunt" Leo said as he went back inside. "Are you two ready for turtle hunt?" Raph eagerly asked Donnie and Mikey. "As if we have a choice" answered Donnie as Mikey agreed with him. "Ok here are the rules for turtle hunt. The both of you get a five minute head start to find a place to hide. When the five minutes are up I'm going to try to find you and my time limit is one hour" Raph said as he explained the rules of turtle hunt. "What happens if you find us?" asked Mikey. "If I'm able to find the both of you within one hour then you both have to clean the Chicken Coop" Raph answered with a grin. "Clean the Chicken Coop? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Donnie said as he shuttered at the idea of having to clean the Chicken Coop. "We don't want to clean the Chicken Coop" exclaimed Mikey as he was just as grossed out as Donnie. "Well make sure I don't find you now get going and find a place to hide. "It's turtle hunt time" Raph stated as his younger brothers ran into the woods to find a place to hide.

Donnie and Mikey ran into the woods as fast as they could to get as much of a head start on finding a place to hide from Raph. "Let's hide in this tree" Mikey suggested which Donnie had no problem with. "Raph is going to find us within in a few minutes and we're going to get stuck cleaning the chicken coop" Donnie told Mikey who wasn't really paying too much attention to what his brother was telling him because he started screaming when he realized that they weren't the only ones hiding in the tree. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two turtles screamed because what Mikey saw was an ape like monster. "Holy crap it's BIG FOOT!" Mikey screamed before they jumped down from their tree with Donnie while the monster chased them. While Donnie and Mikey were running from the monster Raph was searching for his brothers. "I'm so going to win this Turtle Hunt and enjoy making my younger brothers clean the chicken coop" Raph smiled and thought to himself when all of a sudden he heard the terrified screams of Donnie and Mikey as they were running away. "Hey why are guys running? You're supposed to hide while I hunt for you both" Raph reminded his brothers who both shouted out "BIG FOOT!" "What Big Foot?! There is no such thing as Big Foot" Raph wanted to say when he saw the giant monster chasing his brothers. "Finally some action" exclaimed Raph as he began to fight the monster. Donnie and Mikey did join their brother in the fight even though they were scared. While the turtles were fighting Donnie saw the creature was injured. "Guys stop fighting. I think he's hurt and doesn't want to fight because he's scared" Donnie told his brothers. Everyone stopped fighting and Donnie began to speak to the creature, "You're hurt and if calm down and come with us I can treat your wound is that ok?" "Yes" answered the creature. "OMG YOU CAN TALK?!" Raph asked with a shocked on his face. The monster nodded and showed Donnie where he got hurt. "I'm Donnie and these are my brothers Raph and Mikey. What's your name?" "I don't know who am I" answered the creature.

"I know who you are. You're Big Foot" Mikey answered. "Big Foot" the creature laughed as he was ok with the name while looking at its feet. "Come with us and I'll take care of that wound" Donnie offered as he, Raph, Mikey and Big Foot took the creature back to the farmhouse. Unknowing to everyone there was somebody watching them a hunter who called himself The Finger. "Mama looks like Big Foot found some alien buddies and I'm not about to let them get in my way" The Finger said to the shrunken head he wore around his neck. "I believe in you The Finger and I know you'll capture Big Foot and make me proud" The Finger said in a lady voice whenever he talked to the shrunken head. "Hey Leo, April and Casey who what we found in the woods!" Mikey exclaimed as he, Donnie, Raph and Big Foot walked through the front door. "BIG FOOT IS REAL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Leo shouted as he, April and Casey were bugging out about the large hairy creature standing inside the house. "So you guys get to bring Big Foot home and we can't get a dog" Casey exclaimed. " Big Foot this my other brother Leo and our friends April and Casey" Donnie said he introduced Big Foot to everybody else. Big Foot is hurt and he needs help" "I'll help you Donnie" April offered as she got out the First Aid kit and started wrapping Big Foot's arm. "So Big Foot tell me how did you get hurt?" Donnie asked. Big Foot answered, "Big Foot being chased by bad man called The Finger. "Don't worry Big Foot we'll protect you from The Finger" Donnie offered which made Big Foot happy to hear and tells Donnie as the creature hugs, kisses and said, "Big Foot thanks Donnie and is a very good man. Big Foot is a day and loves Donnie." Donnie couldn't believe that Big Foot was really a girl and that Big Foot kissed him in front of friends and family who started laughing. "OMG BIG FOOT IS A GIRL?! THIS IS PRICELESS!" Casey laughed and pointed out.

"Did you just snap a picture with your T phone of Big Foot kissing me?!" Donnie asked Mikey. "Maybe hehehehehehe" Mikey giggled as he ran off before Donnie could take his T phone from him and delete the picture. "This picture of Donnie getting kissed by Big Foot is going to be my new caller id picture whenever I get a call from Donnie" Mikey said to himself as he set up his new caller id picture and laughed. "Ok Big Foot if you please excuse me I have some work to do" Donnie told Big Foot as he tried to get away. As Donnie's day went on where ever he went Big Foot followed him around the farm and inside the house. Donnie couldn't get any work done on his experiments because Big Foot was right behind him smiling and wanting to be close to the smart terrapin. "Good I'm finally alone so I'm going to watch TV" Donnie said to himself as he was eating a bowl of popcorn. While Donnie was watching TV Big Foot found the turtle she admired, put him on her lap and started feeding him. "Big Foot will feed Donnie" Big Foot offered as she kept dropping each piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Thank you Big Foot but you really don't have to do that" said a reluctance Donnie. "Big Foot wants to" Big Foot told Donnie as the terrapin was starting to get frustrated with Big Foot following him around. The only moment of peace Donnie had was when Big Foot told him that she needed to go to the bathroom. "Take your time Big Foot. Don't be in a rush" Donnie insisted as Big Foot went to the bathroom. "What the fuck is that stench?!" Raph said to himself when he passed the bathroom that Big Foot was in. When she came out Big Foot said, "Big Foot done using the toilet." Raph went inside to see if Big Foot flushed the toilet. To his disgust instead of the toilet being filled with where Big Foot went to the bathroom he saw that Big Foot took a huge dump in the bathroom. "THAT IS FUCKING NASTY!" Raph thought to himself as he realized what was needed to be done.

"Hey Big Foot why don't you take Donnie and Mikey outside to learn how to camouflage yourself" Raph suggested. Big Foot liked the idea of learning how to hide especially if it meant spending more time with her favorite turtle. "What are going to do Raph?" Donnie asked not wanting to be alone with his admirer. "I'm going to clean out the mess Big Foot made in the bath tub!" Raph answered as he put on a gas mask and got himself a shovel, gloves, disinfected and a really big bucket. "Hey Raph what happened to the bath tub?! It's filled with…" Casey began to say when Raph cut him off and said, "Trust me you don't want to know." While Raph was cleaning the bath tub after Big Foot went to the bathroom Donnie and Mikey were trying to teach Big Foot how to hide in plain sight. "Ok Big Foot since you're really tall take some of these branches and pretend that you're a tree" Mikey suggested. "Mikey I'm not sure this is going to work" Donnie pointed out as he was still able to see Big Foot's face. "The Finger has you where he wants you" The Finger said as he began shooting arrows at Big Foot, Donnie and Mikey. "Big Foot will save you" said Big Foot as she grabbed Donnie and Mikey and ran back to the farmhouse. "What happened out there?" Raph asked when he saw Big Foot holding his brothers. "Big Foot, Donnie and Mikey were being chased by the bad man" answered Big Foot. "Um Big Foot could you please put us down?" Donnie asked as he didn't want to be carried anymore. Big Foot put Mikey down first put wanted to hold on to Donnie for a little while longer.

"Big Foot has to do something for a little while. Be right back" Big Foot told Donnie. "As always don't rush because of me" Donnie replied as he was relieved that Big Foot was going to leave him alone for a little while. Big Foot went around the farmhouse gathering special ingredients for something special she wanted to make for Donnie. "Hi Big Foot what are you cooking?" April asked when she saw what Big Foot was doing. "Big Foot is making special soup for Donnie with squirrels" answered Big Foot as April wanted to gag due to the stench of the soup. "Can April give Big Foot makeover please to impress Donnie?" Big Foot requested. "Sure Big Foot come with me" answered April as she and Big Foot went to the bathroom together. "Ok I really don't have that much makeup since I don't really wear makeup that often but I'll do my best to make you look lovely" April told Big Foot as she began applying lip stick on Big Foot's lips and doing her hair. "I'm all done Big Foot. Here is a mirror so you can see how you look." April held out a mirror and Big Foot replied, "Big Foot like makeover. Thank you April." "You're welcome Big Foot" April said as Big Foot went back to the kitchen to finish her soup for Donnie. "Um hi Big Foot I see you look different" Donnie said when Big Foot came with her pot of soup for Donnie. "Big Foot made soup for Donnie. You eat" Big Foot said while she tried to feed Donnie her disgusting soup. "No thanks Big Foot. I'm not hungry and I have to do something else in another room" replied Donnie as he got away from Big Foot who wasn't too happy about Donnie turning down the food she made.

"Fuck everywhere I go Big Foot is right behind me. She is following me around like a lovesick puppy" Donnie complains to Raph while his brother was playing a video game. "Now you know how April feels when you follow her around" Raph stated which makes Donnie think about how he is always been around April. He realizes that Raph is right and feels bad for how he had been acting. Donnie goes to where April left the music box and looks at it realizing that acting like a lovesick puppy and following April around wasn't going to do any good. Big Foot decides to talk a walk around the farmhouse because she was feeling sad about Donnie not wanting to spend time with her. Then she came to the barn where she heard Leo and Casey talking about her, "Hey Leo do you think Big Foot has a chance with Donnie?" Casey askes Leo and he answers, "Maybe if after she shaves herself" Laughed Leo causing Casey to laugh as well. Big Foot starts crying and runs away because of what she overheard Casey and Leo say about her. Leo and Casey heard Big Foot cry and felt really bad for what they said. "What Big Foot we're sorry for what we said" said Casey. "You're very pretty. Please come back" Leo shouted but it was no good because Big Foot was really upset. Donnie and Mikey see Big Foot running away crying. "What did you guys do?" Mikey asked. "We said that Big Foot has no chance with Donnie unless she shaves" answered Leo. "I can't believe you guys. What you both said was really mean!" Mikey scolded his oldest brother and Casey who started to feel even worse after Mikey yelled at them. "Big Foot come back!" Donnie and Mikey said as they ran after Big Foot. "Please Big Foot come back with us. Leo and Casey were stupid for saying that and I'm sorry about everything. I think it's sweet that you're fond of me" Donnie said as he tried to make amends with Big Foot who did her best to stop crying. However Big Foot falls into a trap set by The Finger. "The Finger finally captured Big Foot" said The Finger when he came out of hiding. "I'm so proud of you The Finger" The Finger said in his lady voice while speaking through his shrunken head.

"Where's Big Foot?" Donnie and Mikey wonder as they discovered she was trapped in a net. "We'll get you out of there Big Foot" Donnie tells her before he and Mikey get trapped themselves by the Finger. "The Finger is going to make a lot of money selling Big Foot on the black market and those green alien buddies of Big Foot. I think I'll stuff them right here right now" The Finger said as he prepares to do what he was intending on doing. "Oh shit I gonna think of a way out of this mess" Donnie said as he was able to escape The Finger's Trap. "Hey Finger your mama is just a shrunken head!" Donnie shouts at the Finger. "Is he talking about me The Finger?" said The Finger speaking through his shrunken head. "Nobody insults The Finger's mama and gets away with it" The Finger declares as he shoots an arrow at Donnie cutting the ropes that held him. "I'll get you out of this trap" Donnie said as he freed his younger brother. "Let's take him down!" said Mikey as he and Donnie began fighting The Finger. "Our moves barely work on this nut job" Donnie said to Mikey who agrees. "Ha The Finger has defeated you" The Finger tells Donnie and Mikey. "Hey The Finger how many explosive arrows do you have left?" Donnie askes. "42" answered The Finger when Donnie all of suddenly threw an explosive and said, "All of your arrows are about to go off." The Finger's arrows start exploding sending The Finger flying in the air. After the smokes clears and The Finger is out of arrows he gets really angry and said, "If The Finger is going down I'm taking big foot with me."

Big Foot manages to stick her head out of the net and was still wearing the makeup April put on her looks at The Finger with a sad face. The Finger sees Big Foot's makeup and said in shock, "Big Foot is a lady?! The Finger can't shoot no lady. I'm sorry Mama" cried The Finger as he felt awful for he had done to Big Foot. Big Foot gets out of the trap and picks up The Finger. As soon as Big Foot and The Finger looked at each other it was love at first sight. "Big Foot is going to take care of sad man. Good bye and thank you" Big Foot tells Donnie and Mikey who were shocked that Big Foot fell in love with The Finger and ran off into the woods. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Mikey askes Donnie. "I'm not sure" answered Donnie as he and Mikey went back to the farmhouse to get some rest from everything that happened. The next day Donnie decided to talk to April and accept any rejection that he believed was going to come his way. "Hey April" Donnie said as April was chopping fire wood. "What's up Donnie?" April askes as she was curious to know what Donnie wanted to tell her. "I just wanted to say that I won't be bothering you anymore with music boxes anymore. I get it now. Donnie is to April as Big Foot was to Donnie. I'm just a mutant" Donnie said with a sad look on his face. April felt horrible after what Donnie said because she realized how much Donnie really cares about her and would do anything to make him happy. Then she tells Donnie, "You're not just a mutant Donnie. You're my mutant" April tells him before kissing him on the lips. Donnie is shocked at what April did but she just smiles and walks away leaving Donnie alone. "I understand nothing" Donnie tells himself as he couldn't believe that April kissed him like that and stood at that spot for a long time to think about what had just happened.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 Donnie wishes upon a star

"I understand nothing, I understand nothing" was what Donnie kept repeating to himself over and over again for a long time after April kissed him on the lips. Of course he loved it when April kissed him but at the same time it shocked him. "Yo Donnie are you ok?" Mikey asked when he found his third oldest brother just standing there when he called and said that lunch was ready. "I'm fine Mikey" Donnie answered. "Well bro lunch is ready so are you going to eat or what?" said Mikey. "No thanks Mikey. I'm not really hungry. If you please excuse me I have to finish up on an experiment that I've been working on" Donnie told Mikey which was a lie because he just wanted alone time to think. "I'll save you some food just in case" Mikey said as he went back into the farmhouse. For the rest of the day Donnie spent it by himself. When it got dark outside he decided to go for a walk but not too far because he didn't want to get lost. Donnie didn't tell anybody that he was going for a walk. Then again his brothers, April and Casey all thought that Donnie was just working on something important. For the next few days Donnie wasn't seen much by anyone because he decided that he needed some time for himself to think. Everyone was starting to get worried about Donnie especially April because she really cared about Donnie a lot. One night when Donnie's brothers and Casey turned in for the night April was the only one who stood up because she wasn't able to sleep. "Maybe writing and looking over my journal will help me ease my mind" April said to herself as she read something she wrote the other day about Donnie,

"Dear Journal,

Today Donnie gave me a music box that he made himself. I know that he made it because it had his picture inside of it where the mirror is supposed to be. I was shocked to be receiving such a beautiful gift and I feel awful for sounding that I was ungrateful. I guess it's because I'm still unsure about my own feelings. I made up some excuse that I had to go train when in reality I was freaking out. I've come to the conclusion that I really believe Donnie has feelings for me for more than just as my best turtle friend. Also the other day we all found out that Big Foot was not only real but was girl too. I couldn't believe it but hey I'm friends with four giant talking turtles and somebody who I thought was my best friend turned out to be one of the Kraang. In other words I can't say I have a normal life."

April continued to read the entry she made about Donnie and Big Foot. A moment later she came across a page in her journal that April wrote in big black letters, "I KISSED DONNIE ON THE LIPS BECAUSE HE IS MY MUTANT!" April never told Casey or the other turtles what she did because she wanted to keep it a secret. While April was writing another entry in her journal she saw Donnie through her bed room window walking towards the woods. "I wonder where Donnie is going?" April asked herself before she decided to follow Donnie. April made sure not to get spotted as she continued to follow Donnie until he stopped at a spot near a lake with a large rock that he sat down on. April began to wonder if this was something Donnie did often because she barely saw her friend on most nights. Then April heard Donnie say something that totally shocked her. While Donnie was looking at the starry sky he said to himself, "For the past few nights I've been coming here at first it was just to gaze at the stars and to chart them in my notebook. However ever since April kissed me I've been trying to sort out my thoughts and wonder if April will ever have feelings for me? There have been so many times where I wanted to tell April that I Donatello Hamato have deep feelings for my best friend April O' Neil. I guess you can say I love her so much but I think that she is into Casey since he is well human and I'm not. For the first time ever I'm going to do this star light star bright first star I see tonight. I wish I may I wish might half the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I could just tell April how I feel about her and maybe someday she'll feel the same way about me." When April heard Donnie confess his feelings she couldn't believe it. Then again ever since they met April had a feeling that Donnie had romantic feeling for her but was unsure and for a long time she was trying to figure out her own feelings towards the smart terrapin. Then April heard Donnie singing an old Disney Song from the movie Pinocchio,

"When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those to love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true"

After Donnie was done singing a tear fell from April's eyes and she got back to the farmhouse before Donnie did. April went straight to her bedroom, took out a pencil and wrote this entry in her journal,

"Dear Journal,

Tonight I saw Donnie going into the woods. I've been wondering what has been bothering him for the past few days after the whole Big Foot thing. I followed him and I hid somewhere that way he wouldn't be able to spot me. I heard him talking to himself and he said that he may be in love with me. Ever since we first met I've always believe that Donnie and I had a special connection especially on the night when he and his brothers dropped me off at my aunt's house after I was rescued from the Kraang. When I was living with him, his brothers and Master Splinter in the lair when the Kraang and Shredder were after me I felt like Donnie and I became closer than ever. Before we escape New York City from the Kraang when they invaded Donnie wanted to tell me something important. At first I wasn't ready to hear how he really felt about me since I wasn't sure about my own feelings towards him. After what I overheard tonight now I realize my feelings. I really do care about Donnie a lot and I think that I may be in love with him as well. However I'm not sure when it will be the right time to tell him because I'm still under so much stress from everything that has happened over the past three months."

After April was done writing in her journal she turned to a blank page and started drawing herself and Donnie kissing with a bunch of hearts all over the page. After that she went to sleep for the night and wondered when will she tell Donnie the truth about she feels about him and if he will ever tell her his true feelings.

Author's Note: Here is the 68th chapter of my fanfiction. For this chapter I had this idea in my head for a really long time. When You Wish Upon a Star is a song that was sang in Disney's Pinocchio that came out on February 7th, 1940. Both the song and the movie are own by Disney not me. I just thought it would be interesting to add this sweet song for my fanfiction. Plus I had When You Wish Upon a Star stuck in my head for a while now. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 A mother daughter reunion

April and her friends the turtles and Casey were getting used to living in the farmhouse. Of course they still miss New York, their old lives and Master Splinter who they weren't sure if he was dead or alive. One day April called her friends over because she needed to discuss something with them. "What's up Red?" Casey asked when he and everyone else came to the living room. "Guys since we 've been living here for a little over three months now I need your help keeping my house clean so about we all help out with the cleaning today?" April requested. "Anything for you April" Donnie exclaimed as he was willing to do anything for her. The other turtles agreed to help April with the cleaning. As for Casey he wasn't so thrilled because wanted to train instead but knew April would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't help out. "Thanks guys I appreciate it very much. Now if all follow me I will give you each a chore" April said as she gave each of her friends something to do. While Donnie was moping the floor he was trying to get April to notice him because while he was moping Donnie used the mop like his bo staff. However April just walked into the bathroom with a bucket because she was going to clean the bathroom with Casey. "Oh fudge April just walked right passed me" Donnie thought to himself as he pouted. "Casey I could use your help here" April said as she was scrubbing the floor. "You're doing a great job Red keep up the good work" Casey said as he just sat in the bath tub. "Just clean the tub Casey!" April said as she threw a scrubby sponge at Casey's face.

As everyone continued to clean the house April was happy and pleased that everyone was making her house look better than ever. "Thanks guys for helping me clean the farmhouse. All that is left is the living room and we'll be all done" April pointed out as she and everyone else headed to the living room. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikey screams when Casey accidently pushed Mikey down the stairs. "Dude I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Casey asked when he ran to see if Mikey was ok. "I'm fine but what the shell is under this rug?" Mikey said when he felt something as he fell. Everyone removed the rug and found a trap door. "What in the world is a trap door doing under my house?" April asked. "Who knows but I say we open it and see where it leads to" Raph replied as he opened the door with his Sais. "Ok we found stairs who wants to go down and see where it goes?" Leo asked. "NOT IT!" Everyone shouted at the same time because they were too scared to go except for Leo who was draft picked to go down first. "Awwwww really are you guys kidding me? I'm still injured have we forgotten that?" Leo said as he tried to get out of being the first one to see where the stairs goes but nobody wanted to do it so Leo had no choice as he carefully walked down the stairs with everyone else behind him. "It's just an empty basement" everyone thought at first until Donnie saw something that shocked him. "Guys look at this" Donnie calls everyone and were just as shocked as Donnie. "IT'S A KRAANG SCOUT SHIP!" The Turtles, April and Casey freak out at what they just saw. "I don't think this ship has been used in years" Donnie said as he cleans off the dust of the space ship.

"I wonder how did this Kraang Space Ship get under my house?" April asked as Donnie opened the door and everyone went inside to check it out. "I think somebody is inside one of these pods! Don't touch anything." Donnie exclaims as he sees a woman inside of a pod. However Mikey accidently activated a switch causing the container with the woman inside of it to open. April takes a closer look at the woman who just came out of the pod. "Oh My God it can't be!" April gasped as she sees a familiar face. "Uhhh Where am…I?" said the woman who came out of the pod. Then the woman screams freaking out when she sees the turtles. "It's ok Miss please calm down" said Leo. "Who are you?" asked the woman when all of a sudden April said, "Mom?!" "April my little girl. You're all grown up but how is this possible? The last time I saw you were only six years old" said April's mom right before she and April both passed out. The turtles and Casey decided to get the both of them upstairs and to do their best to wake them up. Later on April and her mom wake up and the two were very happy but shocked to see each other. "Oh mom all these years I thought you were dead" said April as she poured her mother a cup of tea. "Mrs. O' Neil can you please tell us what happened to you and how did a Kraang ship get under your house?" requested Leo. Mrs. O' Neil was still nervous around the turtles but decided to tell April and her friends everything she knew, "It was a long time ago a Kraang ship crashed into the spot where the farmhouse was built by April's great grandfather. One day he came down into the basement and saw the kraang ship. He woke up the kraang that was inside and the kraang's horrible way of saying thank you they did horrible experiments to not only April's great grandfather but to his entire bloodline. When you were born April the kraang believed that you were very special to them and wanted to do horrible experiments to you to perfect their mutagen. Your father escaped with you in the party wagon but sadly I was captured. I thought I would never see you or your father again. Where is Kirby anyway?"

April and the other turtles didn't know how to answer that question. However Casey wasn't afraid to tell Mrs. O' Neil the truth or at least he tried to, "Kirby got mutated by the…" "Don't listen to Casey. He doesn't know what he's talking about" Leo pointed out who then said, "Kirby is on safari in Puerto Rico." "Mom I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much over the years" April said as she hugged her mother and began to cry. "I've missed you too my little girl. I'm so happy that we're together. We can be a family again" replied Mrs. O' Neil as she hugged her daughter back. While April and her mom were hugging each other Mikey started to have strange ninja vibes about April's mother. "I don't trust Mrs. O' Neil and I doubt that she is April's mom. I'm going to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't hurt April" Mikey thought to himself as he stared at Mrs. O' Neil.

Author's Note: Hello to all of my fans, readers and followers. Forgive me for the long wait for the update to Fighting For Love. I wanted to finish off another fanfiction I wrote which I did the other day. I want to finish this story soon as well because I want to write this other fan fiction very soon. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 Mikey ruins a mother daughter moment

Casey and the turtles were happy for April since she got her mom back except for Mikey who had a bad feeling about April's mom. He decided to keep an eye on Mrs. O' Neil because Mikey didn't trust her one bit and doubted she was April's mom. "April sweetheart do you want to sit outside with me tonight and look at the stars just like we used to when you were a little girl?" asked April mom. "Sure mom I would love to do look at the stars with you tonight. While we're sitting outside I can tell you what has been going with me that way you'll be up to date with my life" answered April as she looked forwarded to spending some time with her mom. When it got dark outside April and her mother went outside together and sat on the swinging bench outside of the farmhouse. "Here mom I brought this photo album with me. It's filled with pictures of me growing up. I hope it's ok that I show you it" said April as she landed her mother the photo album. "Of course sweetheart. Since I missed out on your life for the past ten years because of the kraang I need to see what my little girl looked like growing up" replied Mrs. O' Neil as she started to look through the pages. April's mom started to crack up when she saw a picture of April with glasses and braces and a big goofy smile. "When did you have braces?" April's mom asked. "Towards the end of Middle School and the beginning of High School. I had them removed a while ago" answered April. Mrs. O' Neil saw some pictures of herself along with her husband and daughter. Then she came across some pictures of the turtles which scared her. "April you keep pictures of your turtle friends in your album?" asked Mrs. O'Neil.

"Yeah I do because ever since I met the turtles we've been really good friends. Donatello the turtle with the purple mask is my best friend. He and I share a special bond and I lost count on how many times he is the first one to be at my side whenever I'm trouble" answered April. "Well April if I didn't know any better I would have to say that you have feelings for Donatello and maybe Donatello may feel the same way" said April's mom. "Well maybe but who knows" exclaimed April as she and her mother finished looking at the album and looked at the stars. "The night sky is so beautiful. We used to do this all the time remember April?" Mrs. O' Neil asked. "Coming out here with you is one of my favorite memories of the two of us together sharing a wonderful family moment. It's something I've always treasured. Mom I don't know how many times I dreamt of you, me and dad being a family again. I just can't believe that you're alive" said April. "Besides the three of us sitting together on the swing I remember the last movie that we watched together called Anastasia based on the story of the lost Russian Grand Duchess. Well after everything that happened after you were taken the song Once Upon a December was always in my head and in my heart." "I remember that song" Mrs. O Neil before she and April sang together,

"Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December"

"That song always did touch my heart but nothing made me cry tears of joy when Anastasia and her grandmother were reunited after so many years being apart and sang the short version soon you'll be home with me Once Upon a December" said April's mother. April was happy that her mother remembered the song from one of the movies they enjoyed together. April felt like she and her mom were sort of like Anastasia and her Grandmother being reunited after so many years of being apart. As April and her mom continued to look out into the night sky Mikey jumps out of nowhere swinging his nunchunks ready to hit April's mom. "Why is one of your turtle friends attacking me?!" Mrs. O' Neil asked with a scared look on her face. "GET AWAY FROM APRIL!" Mikey shouted as he continued his assault. "AH!" April's mother screams as she ran away. "MIKEY ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" April screamed at Mikey. "April the reason why I attacked your mother is because…" Mikey began to explain as April became even more angry and shouted, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. NOW I HAVE TO CALM MY MOTHER DOWN!" April was so furious with Mikey for what he did. "April what's wrong?" asked Donatello as he saw the look of anger in April's face as she was trying to hold back her angry tears. "Mikey tried to attack my mother while the two of us were trying to enjoy a mother daughter moment. Because of him my mother is most likely going to be more scare of you guys than she is already" April said to Donnie, the other turtles and Casey who were beyond pissed at what Mikey tried to do.

"Don't worry April we'll take care of Mikey" Donnie assured his upset dream girl as she thanked her friends and went to look for her mother to try her best to calm her down. The other turtles and Casey went to look for Mikey who was looking for April because he wanted to apologize to her. But his brothers and Casey stopped him and dragged Mikey to the Barn, sat him down on a stool as they shined a really bright light on his face. "I feel like I'm in a cop show where the criminal is in a room with the cops that want to question him for his crimes" Mikey thought to himself as he realized that he was in a lot of trouble. "Michelangelo YOU ATTACKED APRIL'S MOTHER!?" Donnie screamed. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What were you thinking when you decided to attack Mrs. O' Neil like that?" "What did you dude wasn't cool at all" Casey pointed out as the other turtles agreed. As the turtles and Casey were yelling and scolding Mikey for what he did Mikey explained his actions, "I don't trust Mrs. O' Neil. In fact I highly believe whoever that woman is she isn't April's lost mother. She is all kinds of wrong. You guys have to believe me." "Yeah right you're always telling stories and excuses that aren't true like the time you said tiny elves stole your nunchucks and replaced them with mozzarella sticks" said Leo. "Let's not forget the time you said that you and Ice Cream Kitty entered that break dancing contest" Raph pointed out. "I'm telling the truth and if you guys don't believe me then I'm just going to have to prove it" Mikey declared as he left the Barn with the goal to prove that he is right about April's mom.

Author's Note: I wanted to write about a touching moment between April and her mother. While trying to figure out what to write I remember the cartoon version of Anastasia that was created in 1997 based on the story of one of the Grand Duchesses of Russia who was assassinated along with her family in 1918. As most of you out there already know whenever cartoon movies are made based on people from History they don't include parts that may too gruesome for young viewers. Anyway point being I recalled a scene from the movie where Anastasia and her Grandmother are reunited after so many years. I also really find the song Once Upon a December really beautiful so I thought it would be nice if April and her mother shared a nice mother daughter moment where they sing together. Once Upon a December isn't own by me. It was written and sung by Deana Carter. I also don't own the 1997 film Anastasia. All credit for that movie goes to whoever created it. No copyright intended. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 That isn't April's mother

"Mom where are you?" April said as she looks for her mother after Mikey tried to attack her. "I'm over here April by the lake" Mrs. O' Neil answers as her daughter came to where she was. "Are you ok mom?" April asked. "I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just a bit shaken up by what just happened that's all. I've been standing here trying to think of the happy and wonderful memories you and I shared together when you were still a child. I still can't believe that I've missed so many years of your life and that you're a teenager now. I don't ever want to miss another moment of your life ever again" April's mom answered as she held April's hand. "Awwww thanks mom. I'm really glad to hear it and since you're back you can totally make up for lost times. After all it isn't your fault. It's the kraang who we have to blame. They're the ones who took you away from me" April said. "True and now that I'm back I want the both of us to just drive off, start a new life together and leaves those freaks that you call your friends behind forever" Mrs. O' Neil stated with every intention of leaving the farmhouse and taking April with her. April was shocked at what her mom just said. "Mom the turtles aren't freak. They're my best friends especially Donnie. They are like family to me and no matter what they always have my back whenever I'm trouble or whenever I need them to be there for me" April told her mother. Mrs. O' Neil wasn't too happy at what her daughter said and told her, "I'm your family April. Your real family not those turtles. I plan on leaving tonight and you better make up your mind about what you want to do" Mrs. O' Neil said angrily as she walked away leaving April heartbroken and sad about what her mother just told her. "I'm going to have to make a really tough choice" April said to herself as she walked back to the farmhouse.

"What's the matter Red?" Casey asked when he saw the sad look on April's face. "Sit with me and I'll tell you everything" said April as she and Casey sat down on the swinging bench as April told Casey everything that just happened. "Red that's really harsh what your mom said about the turtles. Do you want to go with her?" Casey asked. "I don't really want to. You and the turtles are my friends and the last thing I want to do is leave you guys especially when we haven't attempted to save New York City from the kraang. My mom is dead set on leaving tonight. She is really freaked out by the turtles and I don't think there is any way to change her mind" April declared as she began to think about what is the best thing to do. Back at the Farmhouse Mikey is sitting in the kitchen with a couple of cans of whipped cream, a bowl of cherries and his mutant pet cat Ice Cream Kitty who was in her bowl. "I don't know how I'm going to prove that Mrs. O' Neil isn't who she said she is. Nobody believes me except you Ice Cream Kitty. I know you always have my back" said Mikey as he sprayed some whipped cream and a cherry on top of Ice Cream Kitty's head. "You're so cute that I could just eat you up" Mikey declared as he and Ice Cream nuzzled each other. While Mikey was playing with his pet Ice Cream Kitty started to hiss and meow angrily. "What's the matter Ice Cream Kitty?" Mikey asked his pet who then pointed to Mrs. O' Neil going into the basement. Mikey decided to follow April's so called mother to see what she was up to. What Mikey saw next totally shocked him. "I was right all along that thing isn't April's mom. She is with the kraang. I have to get the others" Mikey declared when he saw the creature's neck stretch out to get a vial of mutagen.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the alien as she captures Mikey preventing him from telling anyone the truth. Meanwhile Donnie was on his way to the basement because to check out any data about the kraang and what they wanted with April's mother. "I wonder what the kraang would want with April's mom after they were able to capture her after April and Kirby were able to escape all of those years ago" Donnie said to himself as he looked over some kraang files. "Hello Donnie how are you?" Mikey askes all of a sudden when he came into the kraang pod with a weird smile on his face. "I'm fine Mikey. I'm kind of busy at the moment looking up information about the kraang and Mrs. O' Neil" Donnie answered as he wondered why was his younger brother smiling so strangely. "Have you guys seen my mom? I've been looking for her everywhere" said April as she came down to the basement. "Sorry April I haven't seen your mom" answered Donnie. "Don't worry April I'll help you look for your mother" Mikey offered. "The last thing I need is help from you so no thanks" April angrily stated as she was still furious with Mikey for trying to attack her mother. After April leaves Donnie continues working on finding more information about the kraang and Mrs. O' Neil. "Oh shit Mikey was right about Mrs. O' Neil. I have to tell April and the others" said Donnie as he was about to leave the basement. "I can't let you do that Donatello" said the creature disguises as April's mother as the creatures uses her long alien arms to smash the laptop Donnie was using before she and Donnie began their fight.

A few minutes later Leo comes down to the basement searching for Donnie and April's mom. "Mrs. O' Neil? Mom where are you?" said Leo. "I'm right here Leonardo. Is there something you want?" asked Mrs. O' Neil. "By any chances have you seen my brother Donnie?" asked Leo. "Your brother Donatello is standing right over there by the computer" answered Mrs. O' Neil. "Oh that's good" said Leo as he saw his brother where Mrs. O' Neil said he was. All of a sudden Leo saw a broken laptop on the floor. "I know my brother Donnie and he would never smash a laptop on purpose ever" Leo thought to himself. "If you will please excuse me Mrs. O' Neil I have to take care of something" Leo said as he tried to leave but his injury slows him down. Suddenly one of the steps under Leo breaks on him and the kraang creature captures Leo as well. "Oh shit I think Leo is in trouble. I'm coming Leo!" Raph shouts as he heads to the basement where he heard his older brother scream. "Leo are you ok?" Raph asked. "I'm fine and get this Mikey was right about Mrs. O' Neil. She is actually a kraang creature set to kidnap April to bring to the kraang" answered Leo. "Oh dam I had no idea and I totally believe you bro since I know you would never lie to me" said Raph as he got out his Sais ready to take down the creature posing as April's mom. "Where the fuck is that alien? I want to take her down!" Raph declared. "Here" answered Leo revealing to be the kraang creature as she was able to capture and absorbed Leo as well before Raph came. Raph is shocked when he find out the kraang creature captured and absorbed his brothers.

"April is going to know the truth about you!" Raph said as he manages to cut himself free from the kraang creature that shaped itself to look like Leo from its alien arm and uses a smoke bomb to make his escape. As April and Casey continued talking outside about April should do. All of a sudden both April and Casey see Raph running for dear life and out of breath. "Dude what in the world happened to you?" Casey asked. "A…April…. Mikey was right… about your… mother. She isn't your mom… at all. That thing is a kraang creature created to capture you" Raph answered as he tried to catch his breath. "We don't believe you" said April and Casey who were both mad that Raph who was starting to believe Mikey's wild story. Raph sees April's mom coming towards them and got ready to attack. "Raph not you too. That's my mother" said April angrily as she grabs Raph's wrist. "That thing isn't your mother. She is a creature created by the kraang. What did you do to my brothers?!" shouted Raph. "April are you going to let him talk to me like that. I'm your mother and your coming with me whenever you like it or not" April's mom declared as she grabbed April by the wrist and started to drag her away. "Mom I'm not going anywhere. LET ME GO YOU'RE HURTING ME!" April demanded as she managed to get free. Then out of nowhere April's mom turns around to reveal the truth. She was indeed an alien creature created by the kraang. "Mikey was right you're not my mother!" April realizes in shock.

The alien disguised as April's mother turned into a giant monster alien and attacks April, Casey and Raph which scares the living day lights out of the three of them as they were chased into the barn. Before Casey went inside the barn he finds an ax with the intention of using it chop up the alien creature. "Casey help me barricade the door. That creature cannot get to us" said Raph as he and Casey began to barricade the door. "I can't believe Mikey was right that monster isn't my mother…" April said to herself in shock at what just happened. All of a sudden the creature came into the barn from under the ground. Raph, Casey and April were all freaking out because the monster was more ugly and freakish than before. "Guys you have any ideas on how to stop this monster?" Raph asked April and Casey. "How about we just refreeze this monster?" April suggested. "Not good enough. That thing needs to be destroyed once and for all!" Casey declares as he suggests electrocuting the creature destroying it once and for all. Casey finds a nearby power box and uses the electricity to shock the creature. The creature was somewhat damaged but it wasn't enough to take it down. "Come on Raph we have to fight this creature head on" said Casey as Raph agreed with his friend and attacked the creature head on. However it was pointless because the monster absorbed Raph and Casey.

"Oh god oh god oh god what the fuck am I going to do?! I'M ALL ALONE!" April cried as she was face to face with the monster who pretended to be April's mother. "April come join me. We can be a family again" said the creature that showed April all of her friends that were absorbed into its body. "I'll never join you. You're not my mother!" declared April as she refuses to join it. The creature then grabs April with its long alien arm trying to pull her in. As April struggles to get free her powers increase so much that April sends out a powerful wave of physic energy causing the creature to blow up into gross slimy chucks. As for the turtles and Casey they were finally free from the creature and were covered in the slimy remains of the alien creature. "Dear God I really need to shower badly!" said Raph as the others agreed since they were covered as well. "Are you guys ok?" asked April. "Yeah we're fine thanks to you" answered Mikey. "I'm really sorry that I didn't believe you Mikey" April told him. "It's ok April. I'm sorry that you had to found out this way" answered Mikey as he and the others left the barn to clean themselves up.

After the turtles and Casey were cleaned Donnie led everyone to the basement. "Guys this is what I found out about that creature. She was created by the kraang with a combination of Mrs. O' Neil's DNA and kraang alien along with all of Mrs. O' Neil's memories. However the kraang realized the creature was too dangerous even for them which led them to decide to deep freeze it forever" Donatello told everyone. They were all in shock especially April. "Um I think we should talk about this later. Right now April needs us" Leo states as he pointed to April who was sitting on the floor with her head down crying her eyes out. "I can't believe that thing poised as my mother. I feel like I lost her all over again. I lost my family!" cried April. "Cheer up April. We're your family and that thing was never your mother to begin with. She was this gross alien creature that I was totally right about not being your mom!" Mikey bragged as he told his brothers he was right all along. "SHUT UP MIKEY YOU'RE MAKING APRIL FEEL WORST THAN SHE ALREADY FEELS!" Donnie shouted as he stops Mikey from talking. "No matter what April we will always be here for you and we'll help you get through this" Donnie told her as he helped April from the floor and dried away her tears. "You're absolutely right thanks" said April as everyone came together for a group hug and comforted April in her time of need.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 Leo and April overcome all odds and save everyone

As time went on for everyone at the Farmhouse the turtles and Casey did their best to be there for April because she was still taking it hard about finding out the truth about the alien creature that posed as her mother. In time April did heal thanks to her friends who she knows deep down are like family to her. She was grateful to Donnie the most because there was some nights where April had nightmares about what happened and one night while Donnie was getting himself a glass of water he heard April crying and went into her room to see what was wrong. April told Donnie about her nightmare that the creature somehow came back and captured her. "April that is never going to happen. You destroyed that monster and saved us all using your powers. If it wasn't for you that thing we would all have been doomed. Besides I checked the kraang ship. There aren't any more clones of your mother" Donnie assured April. "Thanks Donnie. You always know how to make me feel better. I hope I can do the same for you one day" April stated as she smiled at her friend. "You're welcome April would you like a glass of water?" Donnie offered. "That sounds good thank you" said April as she accepted Donnie's offer for some water. Donnie came back with two glasses of water. One for himself and one for April. "To us Donnie may we always be close" said April as she raised her glass. "I can drink to that" Donnie said as he and April tapped their glasses together before drinking their water. Donnie wished April good night before returning to his own room for the night. Before April went back to sleep she thought to herself, "Donnie does really care about me a lot and I think I realize I may have strong feelings for my best turtle friend."

One day April met up with Donnie in the barn because Donnie needed her help with an experiment. "How can I help you with your experiment Donnie?" April asked. "I invented this psychic neuro transmitter helmet to help extent your psychic powers. If you could please put the helmet on we can begin the test" Donnie requested. "Ok sure. I want to know more about my psychic powers myself" said April as she put the helmet on. "Ok April this is how we're going to do the test. I'm going to hold up some flash cards but you're not to see the pictures. You have to guess what the pictures are without looking. Are you ready?" Donnie told April. "I'm ready as I'll ever be" answered April as she and Donnie began the test. April got every picture of the flashcard wrong including the one with Donnie's picture on it. "April you got them all wrong. I think I need to increase the power on the helmet" said Donnie. "Are you serious?! I got them wrong?! Maybe you should do what you have to do" April stated. All of a sudden April started levitating the flashcards. "Hey Donnie how's the experiment going?" Mikey said as he walked into the barn. Mikey sees what April is doing and is in shocked. Donnie speaks to April about what she was doing but April doesn't answer right away which puzzles Donnie. "Um April are you ok?" Donnie askes when April gets up from her chair but begins to stumble and bumps into everything. "Donnie I can't see anything but clouds" said April. "Oh dam what did I do?" Donnie said as he begins to panic.

While Donnie was trying to figure out how to reverse what he did to April by accident Casey and Raph were beginning their training session. "Hey Leo are you up for training with us?" Casey asked. "Of course I am. I'm feeling a lot better and I know I can take the both of you on" answered Leo as he takes a step. However Leo started to scream in pain as his leg started to hurt again. "Fuck my leg has been hurting me for so long that I doubt I'll ever get better no matter what" complained Leo. "That's not true Leo you're going to get better and soon enough you'll be sparring with us again" assured Raph and Casey as they tried to boost Leo's spirit. "The only thing I'm fucking good for now is watching otherwise I'm useless" said Leo. "Oh April I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I promise to never experiment on you again" Donnie cried. "Donnie its fine. You're the smartest guy I know and I believe that you'll fix whatever you did to me" April said when all of a sudden she started to have strange visions. "What do you see April?" Donnie asked when he questioned what April was seeing. "I see clouds and a giant bird heading towards Raph and Casey. We have to warn them NOW!" shouted April. "GUYS YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO BE ATTACK BY A GIANT BIRD!" The other turtles and Casey heard April's warning but it was too late because the monster bird started to attack. Everyone did their best to fight off the giant monster bird. "AH! THE GIANT BIRD MONSTER GOT ME!" Casey screamed as he along with Raph, Donnie and Mikey who were also grabbed by the giant monster bird.

"Oh my god Casey and my brothers were taken away. What am I going to do now?!" Leo cried as he began to panic and did his best to follow where the bird went.  
"Leo where are you?!" said April as she wondered through the forest bumping into everything. "I'm right here April. Can't you see me?" Leo questioned as he wondered why didn't she see him. "I'm afraid I can't see anything but clouds and where that monster is flying off too with Casey and your brothers" answered April. "April we have the save everyone and the only way we can do that is by working together. I'll be your eyes while you're my legs because I still can't walk on my own" Leo pointed out. "Do you really think we can do this Leo?" April asked him and he answered, "We have to try otherwise that bird is going to eat my brothers and Casey too." April knew Leo was right and together they started to make the journey to rescue everyone. "April do you see where the monster bird is heading?" asked Leo. "From what I can see it looks like it's heading towards a mountain but it's still flying in the sky" Answered April as the both of them continued with their mission. While April and Leo were heading to where the guys were taken the giant bird lands in a nest dropping three of the turtles and Casey into its nest. "Oh shit this nest is beyond disturbing. It's made out of human bones!" Raph pointed out. "I bet this monster bird ripped off the flesh of its past victims" exclaimed Mikey which didn't make the others feel better about where they were at the moment. "We need to escape so let's go while the bird isn't looking" said Raph as he, his brothers and Casey snuck out of the nest and hid inside of a crack in the mountain. "Oh crap we're inside of a geyser and it's going to blow soon" Donnie pointed out. "How do you know that?" Casey asked. "Geysers erupt every so often. The walls in here are really smooth because of the boiling hot water. We have to get out of here before we're done for" Donnie answered as everyone agreed with him especially Raph who then said, "Guys if you have a rope or anything I think we can climb out of here." "Here use my nunchuck" said Mikey as he handed it Raph.

As the other turtles and Casey tried to escape April and Leo were doing their best to make their way. All of a sudden the both of them stopped because of April. "Why did you have us stop? We need to get to the others before something bad happens to them" Leo stated. "I'm sorry Leo it's just that I'm so hungry!" April exclaimed as she charged at Leo as fast as she could because April was attempting to eat Leo. The blue masked terrapin started freaking out. "April you have to calm down. I'm not food we're friends and we need to work together" Leo pointed as he surprisingly was able to dodge April from her attempt to eat him. When he got back up Leo did it without the use of his walking stick. "Oh my god I was able to get up on my own without my walking stick" Leo exclaimed with a smile. "That's great Leo. I just wish I could see you and sorry I tried to eat you" said April. "It's ok April. It's not your fault. We should continue our journey" stated Leo as he and April resumed their mission.

"We're getting the fuck out of here" said Raphael as he threw the rope line up which hooked on to a rock. Casey and Raph climbed up first with Donnie and Mikey behind them. However they weren't able to escape because the monster bird used it's long neck to stick its head in the crack of the mountain that everyone was hiding in and cut the rope with it's beak. "DAM THAT MONSTER BIRD!" Raph screamed as he and the others began to freak out on what they were going to do. "Oh shit Leo the guys are in deep shit now and we have to rescue them right away otherwise their done for" April stated. Leo knew April was right and told her, "Let's pick up the pace and rescue the guys." As fast as they could Leo and April made it to the mountain where the giant monster bird was along with Leo's brothers and Casey as well. "CRAP WE'RE DONE FOR!" Casey cried as the boiling water started rising higher to where they were. "Guys we're here!" Leo shouts as he and April finally arrived. "GET US OUT OF HERE LEO!" Mikey shouts. Leo and April weren't sure how to save the others especially after Leo is retained by the monster bird's talon but then gets himself fee and gets an idea. "I'm going to grab that bird by the neck" exclaimed Leo. April thought it was insane what Leo was going to attempt to do but she didn't have time to argue with him. As soon as Leo grabs on to the monster's neck it takes off into the sky with Leo. "Oh shit Leo is actually on the neck of that thing and they're flying away!" screamed April. Leo is able to change the way the monster bird is going and forces it crash into the mountain. The other turtles and Casey were rescued and after they got out the monster bird was flown into the crack into the mountain and Leo plugged up the holes with boulders. The geyser blew up destroying the creature. "YAY I CAN SEE NORMALLY AGAIN!" April cheered as her vision returned to normal.

April, Casey and the turtles returned to the Farm house relieved that the horrible nightmare was over. "April I'm really am sorry for what I did to your eyes. Experimenting on you is wrong and I know better to do that ever again" said Donnie. "It's ok Donnie. It's wasn't your fault that helmet was going to do that. I got my sight back because I know that whatever that monster bird was is gone which is a shame because it was amazing to see through another pair of eyes" said April. "Leo you're able to stand on your own again. Does that mean your leg is all better?" asked Mikey. "Yes my leg is ok now and I'm completely healed. Now it's the time for some serious training because we're going back to New York City and we're going to save everyone" Leo declared as everyone knew it was back to take back their home from the Kraang who invaded New York City.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 Feelings are confessed and realized

After training long and hard for many days the turtles, April and Casey were ready and determined to return to New York City, stop the Kraang and save the world. A few days before it was time to go back to New York Donnie spend some alone time at night in the woods. Nobody knew what Donnie was going but April had a pretty good idea. One night Donnie went out as he always did and unknowing to him April was right behind him but far enough that way Donnie wouldn't be able to spot her. "I feel wrong for spying on Donnie but at the same time it's time that I tell Donnie how I feel about him. Plus I'm worried about my dear friend" April thought to herself as she continued to follow Donnie. April followed Donnie to the spot where she once witnessed Donnie said to himself that he loves her. Donnie looked up at the stars and said, "I really do hope we can save New York and the whole world. I'm scare of letting everyone down including April the girl of my dreams who I'm still wondering why did she kiss me? Does April have feelings for me or was she just feeling sorry for a mutant turtle such as me" Donnie told himself. "Donnie…." April said out loud startling the turtle. "April you startled me. Where did you come from and how much did you hear?" Donnie questioned. "Forgive me Donnie for scaring you. I've been worried about you" April said. Donnie was surprised at what April said and wondered if April knew how he really felt about her. "There is something I've been keeping from you and I think it's time I told you the truth" April began to say. Donnie wondered what April wanted to tell him and the following thing that April said totally shocked him, "Donnie after the whole Big Foot incident I've noticed that you have always gone out at night and one night I decided to follow you. I heard you singing when you wish upon a star and confess your feelings for me. I'm sorry for intruding. It was wrong of me to do that. After I heard you say how you feel about me I've been trying to figure out my own feelings about you."

"April you don't need to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way about me. I know you only like me as a friend and I'm just going to get used to it" Donnie exclaimed. "Actually Donnie that isn't true and if you just let me finish then you'll know how I really feel about you" April pointed out. "Donnie ever since we first met when our hands touched I felt like you and I shared a special connection. For a while I've trying to figure out my feelings about you. I wasn't sure if I liked you as just my best friend or more. Back at my apartment while the Kraang were invading the City I figured that you wanted to tell me the truth about how you really felt about me but I was too scared to hear the truth which is which I tightened the bandage around your hand making you scream in pain. Since we've been staying at my family's old farm house I've been trying to figure things out because I still blame myself for what happened at the lair. If I didn't bring that crazy bastard Kraang Subprime who was disguised as my best female friend Irma I highly believe none of this would have happened and we would still be at home with our families back home. When I heard you say that you have fallen in love with me I shocked but at the same time it made it realize how I really feel about you. Donnie I… I love you too. I love you so much and I'm sorry that it took me so long to tell you. I hope you can forgive me" April said with tears in her eyes.

Donnie couldn't believe what he just heard from his dream girl. "Do you really mean it April? You…. Love me?" Donnie asked nervously. "Yes I do and I wouldn't blame you if you turned me down flat because of the way I've been towards you especially after you gave me the music box. I've never been in love before and no guy has ever had feelings for me" answered April. "How can a guy not fall for a beautiful girl like you?!" Donnie questioned. "Well not all guys are like you" stated April. "Well I would have to agree with you on that mostly because I'm a giant talking turtle" Donnie pointed out making April giggle. "April O' Neil I love you from the bottom of my heart. You're brave, strong, determined and beautiful. I've always wanted you to be my girl but don't know if you want me as your guy" said Donnie. "Of course I want to be your girl. I know deep in my own heart how I really feel about you. I love you Donnie" April told him. "Oh wow I'm…so happy. Since you're my girl now may I kiss you?" Donnie asked and got his answer right away when April pulled him in and started to kiss Donnie deeply and romantically. Donnie was shocked but thrilled at the same time so he started kissing April back. "We have to let the others know about us" April said when she broke the kiss for a moment. "Not just yet. Let's wait for the right moment which I think the perfect time to tell them is after we save New York City and the world from the Kraang" said Donnie. "I'm ok with that" exclaimed April. "One more thing since we're together now there is something I've always wanted to ask you" Donnie said to April. "What do you want to ask me?" April asked. "When the world is saved will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" Donnie asked. "Of course I'll go on a date with you silly turtle" April laughed as she kissed Donnie once again. Donnie was happy to hear that April said yes to a date with him once New York City was saved from the Kraang but was more thrilled that April said yes to being his girl.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 The trip back to New York City

April was happy that she finally figured out how she finally felt about her best turtle pal Donnie. She loves Donnie as much Donnie loves her. Whenever the others weren't around Donnie and April met up in secret and took romantic walks especially at night under the stars. "You know Donnie at first I thought the forest was really creepy especially at night. But when I'm with you I'm not scared especially since I'm not by myself. I'm going to miss it here but I miss New York, our lives and my dad very much who I don't know how I'm going to tell him about us" said April. "We'll cross that bridge when the City is save and the Kraang are stopped once and for all" Donnie assured April giving her a big hug. "I still can't believe that you have feelings for me and that you're actually my girlfriend. I'm so happy that I could cry. Is this a dream? If so I don't ever want to wake up." "No silly it's not a dream and yes we are a couple. Remember we're waiting for the right time to tell the others about us" April reminded Donnie. "I know my sweet princess. It's just that I want to shout out from the top of my lungs on either the tallest mountain or building that I love April O' Neil and she loves me" exclaimed Donnie. April blushed and smiled at Donnie because she was touched at what Donnie just said. "Donnie there is something that I wanted to ask you" said April. "You can ask me anything" Donnie told her. "Do you still have that pretty music box that you made for me?" April asked. "Yes I do. I kept it in the barn because I thought you didn't like it or me" Donnie answered as he remembered how fast April ran away after Donnie tried to impress her with a gift to show her his affection. "Well Donnie I was wondering if I may please have it back? I want to keep it as a reminder of how sweet and wonderful you are to me if that's ok with you" April told Donnie which surprised him and he said, "Of course you can keep the music box. I just have to fix it up a bit because after you turned down my gift to you I started to take it apart but don't worry I can put it back together in no time."

"Thanks Donnie I appreciate that" said April as the happy couple continued their secret romantic walk under the stars. "I'm glad we were able to spend this last night together here since tomorrow we're going back to New York to hopefully save everyone out there from the Kraang. Who knows when the two of us will ever get the chance to be alone again once we go back home" said Donnie. "I couldn't agree with you more" agreed April. When Donnie and April the other turtles and Casey were busy doing their own thing to prepare for the trip back to New York and for saving everyone from the Kraang. "Good night my sweet princess" Donnie said as he kissed April's hand. "Good night to you as well my handsome mutant" answered April as she kissed Donnie on the lips before she went into her room for the night. "I'm such a happy mutant!" Donnie thought to himself as he went into his room for the night. The next day before the turtles, Casey and April left Mikey suggested to watch Crognard The Barbarian. The others were up for it as Mikey popped in a video of Crognard The Barbarian. While everyone was watching Crognard The Barbarian their show was interrupted by a news report from channel six news. "Ever since the invasion known as the invasion of New York everyone wants to know what is going on. Everything is fine. No human is allowed in or out of the City until Kraang… I mean the military allows it. This is Carlos Chang O' Brien Gambe." "Does that news reporter seem a bit kraangy to you?" Mikey asked everyone. Raph got annoyed at his question, hit him over the head and said, "What are you on the pepperoni?!" "The kraang may have the rest of the world fooled but not us" April pointed out which everyone agreed with her. "What's the plan Leo?" Raph asked his older brother. "Storm the Castle. Donnie do you have the plans ready?" said Leo.

"Yes I do. It's not as heavily armed as the shell raiser but it does have weapons and it gets better gas mileage. "Well let's stop talking and built this sucker" Casey exclaimed. With that said and done the turtles, April and Casey got to work on the new and improved Party Wagon. "I hope Mr. O' Neil doesn't mind what we did to his old hippie bus" said Donnie. "I'm sure my dad won't mind especially after the world is saved" stated April. Everyone took one last look around the farm and the farm house before saying goodbye to their temporary home. "Goodbye old Farm House. I won't forget you" April said before getting in the front seat of the party wagon. Casey was in the driver's seat because he believed it would be best for him to drive to avoid getting spotted just in case if a cop were to pull them over and freak out if a turtle was behind the wheel. "Are you guys ready to go back to New York City?" Casey asked his friends and they all answered, "Yes." Casey started the Party Wagon and began the drive back to New York. Donnie wasn't too thrilled about April sitting with Casey because he was afraid that Casey would make a move. April assured him that she wouldn't allow it and Donnie was the guy for her. Donnie felt a bit better after what April told him. "Hey it's that diner that we stopped at on our way to the farm house. Anyone hungry?" Casey asked. "What diner?" Leo asked. "When you were still unconscious Leo we stopped at that local diner to get food while making the drive to April's old farm house" Casey answered. "I could go for some food. Do they have pizza?" Leo asked. "Yes they do" answered Casey as he and April went to the diner to get food for the road for themselves and the turtles. "Well I didn't think I would never see you two kids again" said a familiar voice. "Oh wow you're the waitress from last time" said April. "That's right what can I get for you kids?" asked the waitress. "Four personal pizzas, six sodas and two grilled cheese specials please" said Casey. "You got it any dessert for you kids?" The waitress asked. "If you have any cookies that would be wonderful" answered April.

"The waitress took April and Casey's order and submitted to the kitchen. In no time all of their food was brought to them. "Thank you madam" said April as she and Casey paid for the food. "Those kids have really big appetites if all of that food is for them" the waitress thought to herself as she saw April and Casey walk out the door and into the party wagon. "Aww nice food!" Mikey exclaimed with a smile as he took a bite out of his pizza. "Oh wow the pizza from that diner is amazing" Leo said as he ate his food. "Too bad I was unconscious the first time you guys stopped at this diner." "We're just glad that you're ok and that your leg is all better" said Raph. While Casey continued the drive he saw a sign that said, "New York City straight ahead." "Guys we're almost back in New York" Casey told everyone. When Casey finally got to the entrance to get to New York City it was blocked by soldiers who were under the control of the kraang. "We better duck and cover" Leo said to his brothers and did just that. "Stop your vehicle at once" ordered one of the soldiers who was guarding the way into New York. Casey did what he said, rolled down the window, smiled as if everything was ok and asked, "Is there a problem?" "Nobody is allowed in or out of the City known as New York City" answered the soldier. Casey and April knew right away that the soldiers were really being controlled by the kraang which was when the turtles came out of their hiding spots and Leo told Casey to ram the gate which he did. "GOONGALA!" Casey shouted out as he ram the gate and got the party wagon along with his friends inside of the City.

While Casey drove around the City he and his friends couldn't believe what the Kraang did. All of the trees were crystalized and there wasn't any people around. "It's like all of the people of New York disappeared. From a City that had billions of people I can only sense around hundreds of people who are scared and in hiding" said April. Casey and the turtles were shocked but knew that rescuing the City was top priority. "What's the plan Leo?" asked Raph. "The first thing we have to do is find Master Splinter and pray to god that he out there somewhere" answered Leo as everyone agreed, "It's time to find Splinter."

To be continued in the next chapter.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 A Happy Mutant Family Reunion

As soon as the turtles, April and Casey got inside of New York City Casey began driving around and everyone was shocked to see what had become of their beloved home. "I wonder where everyone is?" Donnie asked as he, his brothers and friends were all wondering the same thing. "I wonder if every human in New York has been mutated?" Mikey questioned. "It's like millions of people have disappeared. I can only sense hundreds who are scared and in hiding from the kraang" April stated. The others were shocked at what April just told them but knew she was right. As Casey drove around the City none of them saw any other humans around. "Well at least we haven't run into any kraang" Mikey pointed out but at last Mikey spoke too soon because some kraang bots came out of nowhere and started shooting at them. "It is the ones known as the turtles along with April O' Neil and Casey Jones" one of the kraang bots said as they continued shooting at them. "Let's see what the party wagon can do" ordered Leo as they began shooting weapons at the kraang. Donnie and Mikey shoot soda bottle bombs with breath mints causing them to explode and sting the kraang's eye. Raph fired a stink bomb which really had a nasty effect on the kraang. "I'm going to run them over and turn the kraang into road kill!" Casey pointed out as he did what he was going to do. "Gross dude the kraang that you ran over look like chewed up bubble gum!" Mikey pointed out. "That's disgusting Mikey" stated Raph but agreed with his youngest brother. "Where should we go now?" Casey asked. "I built a secret tunnel when I made the shellraiser. We'll take the secret tunnel to hide from the kraang let's go!" Donnie said as told Casey where to go. Donnie opened up the secret tunnel and Casey drove right into it.

"We better walk the rest of the way just in case" Leo suggested as everyone got out of the party wagon. "Normally I'm fine walking around in the sewers but now that kraang are controlling New York I'm a bit freaked out because who knows what's down here now" April said to her friends. "Don't worry April you're going to be fine. We're in this together" Donnie assured his girlfriend. April smiled when her boyfriend assured her that they were going to face any challenges together. As the turtles April and Casey continued making their way through the sewers they spotted some mousers. "We have to avoid them if we don't want to get caught" said Leo as everyone was able to quietly get away from the mousers. "April do you think you'll be able to use your powers to find Splinter? You've done it before" said Donnie. "I can give it a try but I don't know if I'm able to this time because for all we know Splinter could be unconscious, insane or worse. Everyone didn't like the idea of Splinter being gone but they want to lose the hope of finding him alive. "Let's check to see if Master Splinter is back at the lair" Mikey suggested. "That's actually not a bad idea" said Leo as everyone headed to the lair. "Mikey you April and Casey stay behind us while Donnie, Raph and I go up ahead." While everyone was checking out the lair they all couldn't believe the huge mess. Everything in the lair was broken and there was a lot of robot kraang parts from the last time the turtles fought the kraang when their lair was discovered by the evil alien race.

"I'm going to check to see if Master Splinter is in his room" Leo said to Raph and Donnie as he made his way to their father's room. "Master Splinter are you in here?" Leo asked as he checked all over Splinter's room in hopes of finding him. "I'm sorry to say Splinter wasn't in his room and the kraang have put up something to detected if anyone is in the lair" Leo told his everyone. "This fucking sucks big time. We should just take back our home. I miss all of my stuff and our lives here in our home" complained Mikey. "Mikey we can't just move back in" Donnie began to point when all of a sudden April exclaimed, "Guys I sense Master Splinter!" What April said made them leave the lair right away as they followed April to where she was sensing the humanoid rat. When they found Splinter he was being attacked by Baxter Stockman's mousers wearing nothing but his bandaged underwear. "Sensei!" The turtles shouted when they saw the sight of their adoptive father. However Splinter wasn't himself as he was hissing and acting more rat like than his normal self. Splinter charges at the turtles but manages to spin down Casey instead. "GET HIM OFF ME!" cried Casey as he was scared that Splinter was going to bite off his face. "Sensei we're your sons please calm down" Donnie begged. Splinter managed to calm down but only for a few moments because one of the mousers sets off an alarm and in seconds the foot bots arrived. Splinter escapes from his sons grip and ran away from them. "That's just fucking great" Raph angrily said as he was mad at what just happened. The foot bots chase after Splinter until one of them stuns him and takes him to Shredder's lair. As for the turtles they saw the whole thing and follow the foot bots.

Meanwhile at Foot Clan Head Quarters Shredder was in his throne room sitting and thinking about Karai. It had been many weeks since he ordered his henchmen to find his missing daughter who wasn't his child to begin with but didn't care. He was determined to find Karai and cure her of her mutation because he still blamed Splinter for what happened to her. Tiger Claw them walks into the throne room because he needed to speak with Shredder, "Master Shredder the kraang have taken over New York City. We need to do something about this before things get more out of hand than they already had." "Tiger Claw I don't give a fuck about the kraang. Your mission along with everyone else's is to find my daughter so she can be cured of her hideous mutation once and for all and once Karai is found we'll destroy the kraang and take back New York City for ourselves because this City will forever more belong to the foot clan" Shredder ordered. Tiger Claw feared that his master was losing his mind but knew not to question him otherwise there would be a serious penalty for disobeying the leader of the foot clan. Before Tiger Claw was able to leave to continue the search for Karai the foot bots came bursting through the doors with Splinter on hand. "HAMATO YOSHI LIVES?!" Shredder said as he was shocked to see his sworn enemy alive. However Shredder also noticed how Splinter was acting more like a rat than a man. "Master I would very much like to put this rat out of his misery once and for all" Tiger Claw requested. "No if anyone is going to take down my sworn enemy it's going to be me" Shredder pointed out as he turned down Tiger Claw's request to end Splinter's life. "Now take him to Baxter Stockman's lab because I want his mind restored before our final battle." Tiger Claw wasted no time carrying out his evil master's orders but he was disappointed to not have the honor of ending Splinter's life.

The turtles, April and Casey managed to follow the foot bots that had Splinter back to Foot Clan Head Quarters but didn't go inside because they didn't want to get captured. However they did find another way in through an underground tunnel after Donnie takes off a manhole cover. "Oh crap am I only one who feels like that we're being watched?" Casey points out. Everyone was feeling the same when all of a sudden they spotted a familiar figure. "Fuck its Shredder!" Leo screams as he and everyone freaks out. But the figure that came out that looked like Shredder wasn't him at all causing everyone to start laughing hysterically. "Ha H and Ha what is this mini Shredder?" Raph points out as he continues laughing at the tiny Shredder. "He's kind of cute like a shrimp" said Mikey. In a few short seconds everyone stops laughing because the mini Shredder clone proved to be a tough opponent when it started fighting them. Eventually everyone finds the entrance to Stockman's lab and close the door before the Shredder clone can get to them. After getting away from the mini Shredder clone the turtles, April and Casey made their way to Stockman's lab and found Splinter imprisoned inside of a glass tank. "Master Splinter it's us. We're here to rescue you" said Leo after he managed to get Splinter's attention by tapping on the glass and Donnie figures out how to get Splinter out of his prison. "There has to be a way for me to reach him that way I can turn him back to normal" said April. "Why don't you reach Splinter the same way you did with the guys in their dreams?" Casey suggested. "That may be able to work" Donnie states.

"Turtles here?!" Stockman said when he saw them and began to fight them. Stockman fly is easily defeated by the turtles. "I may be no match for you turtles but my watch dogs are" Stockman points out opening a door showing his other Shredder clones who then began attacking. "Mikey you take down Stockman we'll take care of the clones" said Leo as Mikey did what Leo said and started fighting the mutant scientist. Splinter who still thinks he is a rat starts fighting April. "Please Sensei you have to remember who you are. You are not a rat. You are Hamato Yoshi. You're our sensei and the turtle's father" April said as she placed her hands on Splinter's head and with the use of her physic powers she restores his memories. "Master Splinter is that you?" April asked her Sensei who nodded yes and smiled at his Kunoichi in training. Splinter saw that his sons were in need of help because one of the Shredder clones is proven to be too difficult for the turtles to beat on their own. Splinter jumps in and takes down the large Shredder clone with ease. The turtles look at Splinter and wondered if he was back to normal. "Father" Raph said. "Sensei" said Leo. "Oh my sons I have missed you so much and the rest of my family" Splinter said as the turtles hugged him because they have missed their father as well. "I hate to cut this happy reunion short but look who's here" April points out when she sees the Shredder along with the rest of his henchman enter Stockman's lab. "I see the rat thinks like a man again. Let's settle this once and for all" Shredder said as he noticed that Splinter was back to his old self. "I'll gladly take you down Shredder" Splinter pointed and before Splinter can began fighting Leo holds him back and tells him, "Now isn't the time to fight. We should escape." "You are right Leonardo" Splinter tells his oldest son as Leo throws a ninja smoke bomb letting the turtles, April, Casey and Splinter make their escape. After the smoke clears Shredder is furious that his sworn enemies have escaped. "After them!" Shredder orders Tiger Claw and without hesitation he goes after them.

Everyone makes their way back underground and into the party wagon. "Not so fast" Tiger Claw stated when he suddenly appears out of nowhere ready to destroy everyone. "Oh shit we're so DEAD!" Casey stated. However Tiger Claw is knocked off by a flamethrower hidden inside of the deer on the party wagon. As soon as they were in the clear the turtles made their way in the party wagon onto the streets. As they were driving Leo asked, "I wonder where are we going to live?" "Homes are transitory. What matters most that we all together" Splinter tells everyone. "That's true sensei but we still need a place to hang our masks" said Leo. "Well there is the abandoned power plant or one of the many subway tunnels" Donnie begins to suggest. "Wait I have the perfect place for us to call home" Mikey exclaims. Everyone was curious to know what Mikey had in mind. Eventually everyone arrived at where Mikey told everyone to go which was Antonio's Pizza Pizzeria. "I guess this place will do" said Splinter as everyone agreed with him. "I'm ready to turn New York City back to normal" said Raph. "Me too" agreed Casey. "I'm with you guys on this because I'm determined to find my father. I feel like he is nearby as he is right next door" April said as she was eager to find her missing father and hoped that he and the rest of New York would be turned back to normal.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Work keeps me busy. I'm getting closer to finishing this story. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 April's terrifying nightmares

Shortly after moving into the pizzeria everyone tried to make it into a nice home because they weren't sure how long they were going to be staying. The turtles missed their home in the lair and April and Casey missed their own families as well. One day Leo suggested to his brothers for them to go to the lair to gather as much things as possible that were needed. Splinter didn't like the idea of his sons risking their lives because he feared that they would get captured by the kraang. However he knew that things were needed especially for Donnie since he needed his lad equipment to figure out how to cure everyone in New York City. "Be careful my sons" Splinter told them. Mikey chose not to go with his brothers because he was too upset about not being able to return home. However he did request for a TV that way he can watch Crognard The Barbarian. "Be careful Donnie. I don't know what would happen if I lost you" April said to her boyfriend. "I'll be careful trust me my sweet princess" said Donnie. "I know you will. I just fear that you and your brothers will get caught" said April. "We're ninja we'll be ok" Donnie told her as he quickly kissed his girlfriend before leaving with his brothers. "I wonder what April and Donnie were talking about in the other room?" Raph thought to himself as he saw April and Donnie come out together. In no time flat Leo, Raph and Donnie came back with many things they were able to find in the lair even though it was still completely trashed. "Sensei I found your old family photo. It's a bit bended but I know how much it means to you" Leo said as he handed Splinter the picture of himself as a human along with his late wife and missing daughter. "Thank you Leonardo. You are a good son" Splinter said as he was grateful to have his most cherished photo back.

Mikey looked through the stuff his brothers brought back and was happy to find a TV. "Yes now we can watch Crognard!" Mikey happily said as he wasted no time plugging in the TV. In time everyone was starting to get used to living in the old pizzeria. However things weren't as right as rain because April was showing signs of being really tired. "April are you alright? You don't look well" said Splinter. "I'm fine I just didn't get enough sleep last night but don't worry I'll be ok trust me" April assured her sensei as she decided to go back to bed out of the flower sacs that she made into her own personal bed. Splinter highly doubted that April was fine and began to worry for her. Later on that night while everyone was sleeping April was tossing and turning because she was having a nightmare. "Dad where are you?" April called out to her father. All of a sudden April started screaming in her sleep. Donnie heard April's scream and ran to her room as fast as he could. "April what's wrong?!" Donnie asked when he heard April screaming and bursting into tears. When April saw her beloved boyfriend right next to her she hugged him with dear life. "You're here I'm here" April said. "Of course we're here. What's wrong? I heard you scream" Donnie asked. "I don't want to talk about it" answered April. "Please tell me. I noticed that you haven't been sleeping much and I have been hearing you scream in your sleep at night since I'm not far from where you sleep" said Donnie as he was really scared for his girlfriend. April knew it wasn't right keeping something from her boyfriend who loves and cares about her very much especially when something was bothering her.

"For the past couple of nights I've been having nightmares about all of the people of New York who are under the control of the kraang screaming and crying out in pain. I can hear them which is why I haven't been sleeping well at night. I'm scared to go to sleep because I fear I won't wake up" April told Donnie as she began to cry again. "It's ok April I'm here. I understand that these nightmares scare you. I'm scare too" said Donnie. "I'm scare of failing everyone I care about including you. You're finally my girlfriend and we're all back in New York and yet I keep thinking will I be able to save New York and protect you?" "Donnie you're an amazing ninja and the smartest guy I know besides my dad. You can do anything when you put your mind to it" April told him. Donnie knew April was right and said, "You're right April it's just that how in the world am I going to create enough retro mutagen to cure all of New York?" "You'll figure it out. You always do" stated April. "True and when this whole mess is over I can't wait to go on our first date" Donnie pointed out as he wiped away April's remaining tears. "I should have told you sooner about the nightmares I've been having" April said. "It's ok April at least you're telling me now and no matter what I'll always be here for you" Donnie assured his red haired beauty. "Thanks Donnie I appreciate that. Could you do me a favor?" asked April. "Sure no problem. What is the favor?" said Donnie. "Stay with me until I'm able to go back to sleep and always watch over me" requested April. "Always" said Donnie as he tucked April back into bed and stood with her until she fell asleep. "I promise to always look after you and be by your side. I love you so much I'll never stop loving you" Donnie assured his sleeping girlfriend as he kissed her goodnight.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 The Turtles meet the Mighty Mutanimals and team up

Living in the pizzeria was something that everyone was getting used to. However that didn't mean nobody missed their old homes and lives. For many weeks Donnie was getting closer and closer in finding a cure for all of the mutated people of New York City. April was a big help to Donnie because she was willing to give Donnie a sample of her unique DNA since she was half hybrid and April knew Donnie had no intention of draining her life force unlike the kraang who wanted her special powers for their own evil plans. "I'm beat let's turn in for the night" April suggested. "That sounds good I'm exhausted as well" Donnie replied as he followed April out of his make shift lab. After the couple left Mikey walked in because he was bore with nothing to do with his mutant cat Ice Cream Kitty. "I know let's play scientist and see if we can improve Donnie's retro mutagen" Mikey suggested to Ice Cream Kitty and she replied with a meow. Mikey put goggles on himself and his pet to feel more like a scientist. As soon as the goggles were on Mikey wanted to create Plutonium so he started stuffing random things in Mikey's retro mutagen. While Mikey was doing what he was doing Donnie got out of bed and saw what Mikey was doing to his retro mutagen. "MIKEY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?! WHAT ARE DOING TO MY RETRO MUTAGEN?!" Donnie screamed. "Ice Cream Kitty and I are trying to improve your retro mutagen" Mikey answered and before he could continue Donnie tried to stop him but it was too late because Mikey dropped something else in the retro mutagen causing it to bubble. Donnie feared all of his hard work was wasted but luckily nothing happen. "Thank god nothing happened and we're still alive" Donnie said relieved. "Good thing too because I'm not done" exclaimed Mikey as he wanted to go back to playing scientist. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Donnie shouted as he tried to attack Mikey.

Master Splinter heard what was going on between his two younger sons and pressure points the both of them causing them to be still. "What is going on here and why are you two fighting?!" Splinter demanded before he let go. "Mikey here was messing around with the retro mutagen I've been working on. He may have ruined all of my hard work because it almost exploded!" Donnie stated. "I just wanted to improve it" said Mikey. "Michelangelo you should know better than to mess around with Donatello's chemicals" Splinter pointed out to his youngest son. As Splinter continued to scold Mikey Donnie checked to see how much damage was done as he took a sample of the retro mutagen Mikey was messing with and put it under the microscope. Leo, Raph, April and Casey heard what was going on and came to see if everything was ok. Surprisingly to Donnie he found out that his little brother actually created Plutonium. "OMG Mikey you actually created Plutonium. Thanks to you I'll be saving months on research. You're a genius! What was in the Plutonium anyway?" Donnie asked as he dropped in a sample of the Plutonium that Mikey made into a canister of mutagen turning it into retro mutagen. "Let me think I used Muronic Acid, urinade and a slice of pizza…" answered Mikey as he forgot everything else. "Are you fucking kidding me Mikey?! You do one awesome thing and you can't remember how you did it?!" Donnie shouted. "Donatello calm yourself. Because of Michelangelo's tomfoolery he actually created something that is going to save the people of New York" said Splinter.

Donnie knew Splinter was right and the most important thing was for him and everyone to save New York City. Everyone began to wonder where in the people did the people of New York City disappear to. "I know where they are" April exclaimed. "The kraang took them to Dimension X. They've been mutated and enslaved. I know this because I can hear them screaming and crying out in pain in my dreams. I just want these horrible nightmares to stop!" Donnie saw how upset April was and said, "It's going to be ok. We're going to save New York and stop the kraang before they take over the world." April smiled at her boyfriend and believed in him and his brothers. "Come outside I want to show all of you my newest invention that will help us in our fight against the kraang" said Donnie as he showed his brothers outside. "Donnie this is just a freaking water tower" said Raph as Leo agreed with him. "What am I looking at exactly?" Mikey questioned as he and his brothers were confused. "It may look like a water tower but it's not because I had to disguise it from the kraang stealth ship so they wouldn't be able to find it" said Donnie and before he could reveal his invention the turtles heard people screaming in terror. "Let's go" said Leo as he and his brothers jumped down to see what was happening. The turtles found out that a couple was about to be captured and mutated by the kraang. Leo jumped in and stop the kraang bot before the couple could be mutated. "Aliens!" The couple said as they screamed before running away from Leo. "It was nothing really I just saved your lives" Leo sarcastically said as he watched the couple scream in terror at the sight of him.

The other turtles jumped in and more kraang started coming. "Leo we're outnumbered!" Raph pointed out. As the kraang bots came closer to shooting the turtles out of nowhere a breadcrumb fell out of the sky and a familiar mutated pigeon came flying down causing both the kraang bots and the turtles to be distracted. "Hey fellas long time no see" Pigeon Pete said causally to the turtles. Shortly after three other mutants came out who the turtles were familiar with as well and it was Slash, Leatherhead and Doctor Tyler Rockwell. The four of them started beating the shit out of the kraang bots that surrounded the turtles. After the kraang bots were destroyed Raph ran up to his former pet and greeted him with a smile. "Slash it's been a long time. It's good to see you" said Raph. "It's good to see you too Raphael and turtles. Let me introduce you all to my team the Mighty Mutanimals. I believe you all have met my second in command" said Slash as he introduced Leatherhead. Mikey smiled wider than he ever had because he had missed his gator buddy. "LEATHERHEAD I'VE MISS YOU!" Mikey cried as he hugged the mutant alligator. "It's good to see you too my friend" Leatherhead replied as he continued to hug Mikey. As Mikey and Leatherhead continued their happy reunion Donnie was staring at the mutant chimp. "What in the world are you looking at?" said Doctor Rockwell. Donnie was shocked that Rockwell was able to talk. "Doctor Rockwell?!" Donnie asked in shock. "Indeed it is me" said Rockwell. "How are you able to speak?!" asked Donnie. "When the kraang captured me they did horrible and unspeakable experiments on my mind but they made the mistake of returning my intelligent and also giving me physic powers" Rockwell told Donnie. "Rockwell is the brains of the team. Here is the last member of the Mighty Mutanimals" Slash said as he pointed to Pigeon Pete. Raph made a rude remark by saying, "Pigeon Pete the world's most useless mutant?!" "Hey! You met me once as a pigeon boy but I've grown. I'm now a pigeon man. I'm the team's spy!" Pigeon Pete pointed out.

"More like bait. How can you use your own teammate as bait?! What kind of leader are you?!" Leo asked Slash as he scolded him. "I was a different turtle before. The mutagen messed with my mind. I wasn't thinking straight but now I am and I have my own team to lead" answered Slash. "Slash is a good leader and friend" Leatherhead pointed out. "Everyone deserves a second chance" said Mikey as he back up his friend. "Come with us and meet the person who has been helping us fight the kraang" Slash suggested. The turtles wondered who was helping out the Mighty Mutanimals as they led them to their secret hideout. When everyone got to the Mighty Mutanimals secret hideout they were all surprised to see a familiar face and it was Jack Kurtzman. "Greetings turtles I'm happy to see that you have made it" said Kurtzman. "Jack Kurtzman you didn't get mutated but how?!" Leo asked as he and his brothers were shocked to see their old alley. "I managed to escape from the kraang and survive the invasion. I tried to find the four of you but when I could you guys I came across these noble warriors and ever since I've been helping out in any way I can to stop the kraang's invasion" answered Kurtzman. "I wouldn't call all of them noble" Leo stated as he gave Slash a nasty look. "I want you turtles to team up with the Mighty Mutanimals and together I believe that all eight of you can stop the kraang and save the world together" Kurtzman pointed out. "Team up?! Are you kidding me?! Why would we team up with Slash?! He doesn't know the first thing about being a good leader!" Leo shouted as he, Slash and everyone else except Mikey and Leatherhead were arguing with each other about how to save the City and all of the people from the kraang.

"That's enough! Fighting among each other isn't going to solve anything. Now the kraang are building a missile filled with mutagen. They plan on shooting it up to the sky. If they are able to do it then everyone on Earth will mutate and Earth will become a 2nd Dimension X. I have a disk that can help put an end to this invasion and stop the kraang once and for all" said Kurtzman and before he hands them the disk kraang bots burst through the doors. "OH SHIT THEY FOUND ME!" Screamed Kurtzman as the kraang bots started shooting. "Kraang has found the ones known as the turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals and Jack Kurtzman" One of the kraang bots said as they continue shooting while the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals fought them off and tried to protect Jack Kurtzman. Sadly one of the kraang bots managed to shoot and take down Kurtzman. The turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals were shocked. "JACK!" Slash screamed as he saw his human alley go down. "MR. KURTZMAN NO!" Cried Pigeon Pete. Leatherhead ran to his aid and picked him up. "Come with us to our hideout. We'll be safe there and hopefully Master Splinter can help" said Leo as he led his brothers and the Mighty Mutanimals back to the pizza shop where they've been living at. "Will Mr. Kurtzman be ok?" Pigeon Pete asked his friends. "I hope so my friend" answered Leatherhead as they all continued to the pizza shop. "My sons what has happened?" Splinter asked when he saw his sons and the Mighty Mutanimals come in with Kurtzman.

Leatherhead laid his injured friend on the couch. "Here Leonardo take this and together all of you can stop the kraang…." Kurtzman said as he handed Leo the disk before passing out. "Is he…" Mikey began to say before Splinter cut him off and said, "No he is just unconscious." "We're going to need rubbing alcohol, bandages and meds right away" said April. "I'm on it Red. I can hit up the Pharmacy for supplies" Casey offered. "Be careful not to get caught by the kraang" April warned. Casey promised to be careful before leaving. "I have an idea of how we can disable the mission" Donnie said to everyone as he explained his idea to everyone. "I say we take the kraang head on at the TCRI building" said Slash. "No way the missile needs to be taken on sky high" Leo pointed out. "Forget it Leonardo my team and I are going with my plan" Slash said before he and the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals left the pizza shop. Mikey sadly looked at Leatherhead as his gator buddy left with his team. "Leo since you want to take down the missile in the sky this will be the perfect opportunity to show all of you my latest invention that is going to help take the kraang down follow me" Donnie said to his brothers as he brought back to the water tower. "Donnie this is the same water tower you showed us earlier" said Leo. "How is this supposed to help us?" Raph ask as he and the rest of the turtles wondered the same thing. "I'll show you I give you the turtle blimp!" Donnie proudly showed off. When Leo, Raph and Mikey saw what Donnie created they were amazed. While Donnie was explaining to his brothers how the turtle blimp works down on the streets Kraang Subprime was complaining to his fellow kraang bots, "What is taking so long?!" "Kraang had used up most of the perfected mutagen for the invasion of the City known as New York City" One of the kraang bots answered. Kraang Subprime was angry, grabbed the kraang bot that answered him and said, "What is with the invasion of the City known as New York City? We've been on Earth for Millions of years and nobody knows how to speak perfect English? I should slap you!" "Stop right there kraang!" Slash shouted as he and the rest of team arrived and started fighting them head on.

While the Mighty Mutanimals were fighting the kraang the turtles saw what was happening. "You see Leo we need to team up with the Mighty Mutanimals. They can distract the kraang while we take the missile down" Raph pointed out. "I hate to admit but maybe you're right" said Leo as he and his brothers got on the turtle blimp and headed to the missile. Kraang Subprime saw what the turtles were going to do and said, "There is no way I'm allowing those turtle freaks to stop the missile from launching!" Even though they did their best the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals were unable to stop Kraang Subprime from launching. "We may not have been able to stop the missile from launching but I can change the coordinates" said Donnie as he was able to do what he was going to do. The turtles jumped off from the turtle blimp and safely glided down. "Yay we did it. This calls for some bread!" Pigeon Pete said. Before he could start munching on his victory snack the robot Irma head that was on Kraang Subprime's body which came off during the fight shot at Pigeon Pete. "Don't you dare hurt my team mate!" Slash yelled as he smashed the robot head. Leo saw what Slash did and told him, "Wow Slash you actually protected your team mate. You were really brave and I'm sorry for doubting you." "It's ok Leonardo I'm glad you know that I've changed for the better" said Slash. "Mighty Mutanimals and my brothers I know what must be done. Jack Kurtzman is right we do need to team up if we're going to take down the kraang and save the world together. Are you with me?" asked Leo which everyone agreed to do. "Good to hear Mighty Mutanimals I'll need you guys to break into the TCRI building and make sure the portal to Dimension X is kept open while my brothers and I take the turtle blimp to Dimension X and stop the kraang and save the humans" said Leo as he and his brothers went back on the turtle blimp. While the turtles were getting ready Donnie texted April letting her know what happened and what he and his brothers were going to do. April texted him, "Be careful my handsome mutant and come home to me." Donnie texted her, "I will come back for you my sweet princess because every time I fight is to protect the people I love including you. Plus I owe you that first official date." When April got that last text from Donnie she smiled to herself and whispered to herself, "I love you Donnie."

Author's Note: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait for this update. I know it's been over two months but the reason why I haven't been writing is because sadly I had my heart broken by the man who I thought I was going to marry and spend the rest of my life with. I cried so much and I lost my mojo for writing and doing the other things I used to love doing. My heart is still broken but the story must continue and I can't disappoint all of you my fans and followers who are into reading the fan fictions I write. I promise to update more often and I guess I can do that more than ever since I'm single and alone. Please stay tune for the next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78 Saving New York and the World

Donnie looked at a photo of himself and April on his T phone as he was ready to save the people of New York and the world. "I'll be back for you April this I promise because I love you" Donnie thought to himself before he put away his T phone. "Ok so what's the plan? How are we going to save New York City?" Raph asked. Donnie and Mikey answer Raph's question which he understood most of it. "Ok I get that part but how are we going to save all of the people that were turned in kraang hybrids?" asked Raph. "That's where Donnie's retro mutagen comes in right Donnie?" said Leo. "Yes for sure and hopefully after we're done saving the people of New York Rockwell will teleport us all home safely" Donnie stated. Raph felt a bit nervous because he didn't know if Rockwell would be able to teleport them home. "Don't worry Raph the Mighty Mutanimals will keep the portal open" Leo assured Raph.

As for the Mighty Mutanimals they were able to break into the TCRI building. "Ok team remember our mission is to open up a portal to Dimension X that way the turtles can get in and save all the humans that were mutated and get out when Rockwell here can find a way to teleport them back home safely" Slash said to his team and they all knew what they had to do and were ready to fight. Slash and the rest of his team broke into TCRI with no problem. Rockwell is able to open up a portal to Dimension X. "Oh wow the Mighty Mutanimals actually did it. I'm really impressed" Leo stated as he and his brothers as they were riding in the turtle blimp went through the portal. Unknowing to them someone saw what they were doing and it was Kraang Subprime and he wasn't too happy. "Those turtles think they can come into my home turf. Forget about it. I'm going to put a stop to those blasted turtles once and for all" Kraang subprime declared as he flew right behind the turtle blimp and through the portal to Dimension X. "Ok welcome back to Dimension X everyone" said Leo. "Yeah that's great we're back here but how the fuck are we supposed to get through this place?" asked Raph. "I know how and it's going to be awesome Booyakasha" Mikey said as he floated up and put on a familiar disguise. "Salvage Mikey of Dimension X has returned!" "Not the fucking costume again!" Raph said as he was annoyed with Mikey dressed as his so called alter ego. "Let's just play along Raph. Hey Salvage Mikey so how are we going to find the people?" asked Leo as he tried to be supportive of his youngest brother while he is in character. "I will use my powers to locate them" answered Mikey as he said some strange words that made his brothers question his sanity. "We have to go this way" said Mikey as he pointed in one direction. "I'm on it" said Donnie as he drove the Turtle Blimp to where Mikey was pointing at.

While the turtles were making their way through Dimension X the Mighty Mutanimals were having some problems with the kraang at TCRI. "We're totally outnumbered!" Pigeon Pete shouted as he and his teammates kept on fighting, "We can't let any of these kraang bots get near Rockwell. We have to give him cover" Slash stated. A moment later Ms. Campbell and a couple of baboon and Irma bots appear. "Attack!" Ms. Campbell orders them and some of the Irma bots pin down Pigeon Pete. "I have to help my team" Rockwell said to himself as he began shooting physic blasts from his helmet. Sadly one of the robots was able knock off Rockwell's helmet. "FUCK!" Rockwell cursed to himself as he too was defeated. Back at Dimension X the turtles were wondering where the humans were at. "Are we there yet? I feel like we've been traveling forever!" complained Leo. "Mikey do you even know where the fuck are we going?" Raph asked. "I know exactly where we're going" answered Mikey and before the youngest turtle could say anything else a Kraathatrogen came out of nowhere. "I'm gonna take it down!" Raph declares as he starts shooting it with the trash cannons. "Oh shit the trash cannons have no effect!" The turtles freak out when the Kraathatrogen comes towards them destroying the turtle blimp causing it to trash on a nearby island. "Oh fuck I think my brain might be broken!" Mikey exclaimed. "What brain?! I'm going to fight this thing!" said Raph as he went head on with the Kraathatrogen. However the Kraathatrogen hits Raph causing him to fall on Leo and Leo ends up falling on Donnie. "Ouch!" they all said as they all fell on top of each other. "I'm gonna hit the Kraathatrogen in its butt face because that's its weak spot!" Mikey exclaimed as he was able to defeat the Kraathatrogen with no problem. "I see something going on that island over there" Donnie pointed out as he showed his brothers what was going on. "Let me take a look" said Leo as he looked through a telescope. "The Kraang are forcing the kraang hybrids to work as slaves to get as much energy crystals for the kraang as possible" Mikey said which then Leo replied, "You never cease to amaze me Mikey." "Ok that's great and all but how are we going to save all of these people and turn them human again?" Raph asked. "I'm wondering the same thing" answered Donnie. "I know it seems impossible but I believe the Mighty Mutanimals got it all under control" Leo stated.

However back the TCRI building the Mighty Mutanimals didn't have thing under control because they were getting their asses kicked by the kraang bots. "Somebody get these robots off of me!" Pigeon Pete cried. "I'm being pinned down as well" said Rockwell. "Leatherhead save Rockwell" ordered Slash. Before Leatherhead was able to carry out Slash's order he too was held down by the baboon robots. "Fuck my team is being held hostage!" Slash screamed. "That's right and unless you surrender your team is going to get killed" Ms. Campbell declared. "Don't do it Slash. If you surrender the turtles won't have a way to come back to Earth" shouted Rockwell. "I have no choice. I can't let my team die" Slash stated as he dropped his weapon and was locked up with the rest of his team as they watched the kraang shut the portal down.

Back in Dimension X the turtles kept on going with their mission. "I see the humans on three other floating islands up ahead" Leo pointed out. "Wonderful but how in the world are we going to turn the humans back to normal?" Raph questioned and Donnie answered, "Remember all we need is a large source of mutagen and with my retro mutagen mixed in we can reserve the mutation and turn them back into humans." "I think there is a ton of mutagen in that Technodrome right over there" Mikey points out as he and his brothers look over to where Mikey was pointing to. "Mikey are you suggesting that we steal that Technodrome over there because that's just crazy!" Leo stated. "I say we go for it but the real question is how the fuck are we going to get to that Technodrome?" asked Raph. "We can always just take one of the kraang's stealth ships" Donnie answers as he points to their ride. "You know what this plan is so crazy I like it let's do it!" Raph excitedly points. "That sounds like a great idea!" Kraang Subprime points out as he appeared and ready to stop the turtles from going forward with their plans. Mikey threw some of his energy crystals he picked up towards Kraang Subprime. Everyone wondered what was Mikey going to do when all of a sudden Mikey did his shriek that he can only do in Dimension X. "AH!" Mikey shrieked as loud as possible blasting Kraang Subprime out of their way. "Little brother that was amazing!" Raph exclaimed. "That's because I'm sweet!" Shouted Mikey as they were able to escape. "Those blasted turtles won't get away with it!" Kraang Subprime shouted angrily as he called his troops. "This is Kraang Subprime. I need the Kraang from High Base to release the Drakodroids to take down the Kraang Stealth Ship the turtles are in NOW!" Within seconds many Drakodroids came out. "Oh shit we got company!" Raph screamed as the Drakodroids shot down the stealth ship the turtles were in but lucky for them they crashed onto the Technodrome they wanted to hijack.

Back on Earth in the TCRI building Slash was feeling horrible and doing his best to break him and his team out of their prison. "Slash stop it's no use!" Leatherhead pointed out. "What kind of leader am I that lets his own team get captured? Maybe Leonardo is right I am a horrible leader" cried Slash. "No my friend you're a good leader who didn't want to see his team be killed in battle" replied Leatherhead. "Um Rockwell what in the world are you doing?" Slash asked as he noticed Rockwell really focused. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Pigeon Pete screamed as he was panicking. "Shut up Pigeon Pete I'm trying to considerate!" Rockwell said as he slapped his teammate to shut up. "He is focusing his physic powers to get us out of here but without his helmet it's hard to do" Leatherhead answered. The rest of the team watched as Rockwell somehow manages to get the cage open and the Mighty Mutanimals were able to break free. "Attack!" Slash told his team and with that that the kraang and the Mighty Mutanimals were fighting again.

Meanwhile at Dimension X the turtles broke into the Technodrome that they crashed into. When the turtles broke into one of the control rooms that had a large source of mutagen Leo said, "We have to defeat those kraang bots that way Donnie can turn the mutagen into retro mutagen." "Leo when we're here in Dimension X I'm the leader so I say we do what you just said" Mikey pointed out causing Leo to grunt in disgust. "I have no idea how to alter the mutagen into retro mutagen let alone start this ship!" Donnie stated. "Here let me do it since I'm smart" Mikey said as he was able to start the ship and turn the mutagen into retro mutagen. Donnie was shocked at what he saw his little brother did but at least the plan was coming together. As for the Mighty Mutanimals they defeated the kraang at the TCRI building and got the portal up and running again. "Rockwell this is Donatello. Are you there?" Donnie askes as he tries calling. "This is Rockwell. Were you successful on your part of the mission?" Rockwell asked. "Yes we were successful. I'm ready whenever you are to turn the humans back to normal" Donnie answered as he and Rockwell began the process of reversing the mutation. "Yes we did it!" Donnie exclaimed as he and Rockwell were successful on not only turning the hybrid back to humans but they managed to teleport the all the kraang back to Dimension X and the humans back to Earth. "Send me your coordinates that way I can teleport all of you back to Earth" Rockwell said to Donnie. "We're going to have our particles beam just like in Space Heroes!" Leonardo shouted excitedly while smiling. "No way do I want my particles beam!" Raph said when all of a sudden the turtles heard a noise. "You're not getting away you turtle freaks!" Kraang Subprime shouted as he showed up with back up. "Oh shit I changed my mind. Start beaming our particles!" Raph exclaimed as he starting beaming the retro mutagen and Mikey is put in charge of piloting the Technodrome. "Looks like it's up to me" Leo said as he began fighting Kraang Subprime. Leo manages to defeat their evil and very crazy enemy while preventing more kraang bots from coming. "I will get you blasted turtles!" yelled Kraang Subprime but he misses because the turtles along with the remaining humans were teleported back to Earth. "NO FOILED AGAIN!" said Kraang Subprime as he missed his shot causing the Technodrome to exploded with him in it.

"We're back home on Earth" said Leo relieved as he was happy that the mission was a success because he and his brothers saw the humans were turned back to normal. "What happened and where is my daughter?" Kirby thought to himself as he walked around the Streets of New York which was still covered in energy crystals. "Oh wow the guys were successful!" April said to Casey and Jack Kurtzman. "Looks like it now let's go find them" said Jack as he, April and Casey walked around. "DAD!" April shouted happily as she saw her father. "April my little girl I'm so happy to see you. What happened and where are the turtles?" Kirby asked as he hugged his daughter. "It's a long story but right now I'm so happy to have you back" April said as she continued hugging her father. "Mr. O' Neil good to see you again" Casey said. "Good to see you too Casey" replied Kirby. "Hello I'm Jack Kurtzman. I'm a friend of the turtles, your daughter and Casey" Jack said as he introduced himself to April's dad. "Hi I'm Kirby and it's nice to meet you as well Mr. Kurtzman" Kirby replied as he got to know Jack a little bit more. "I wonder where the Mighty Mutanimals are" Raph questioned. "We're right here" Slash answered. The turtles were happy to see that the Mighty Mutanimals were ok. "Leatherhead you're alright" Mikey cried in happiness. "I'm happy to see you too my friend" Leatherhead replied as he and Mikey hugged each other. "Well Rockwell I have to say two geniuses are better than one" Donnie said. "I agree but a mammal's intelligent is still superior to a reptile's intelligent. BURN!" Rockwell said as he gave a sarcastic smile to Donnie. "You know Leo none of this would have been possible without the help of Slash and his team" Raph pointed out. "I agree and Slash I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. You're a good leader after all" Leo told Slash as they shook hands. "I just try to model myself after the best leader I know which is you Leonardo" Slash states. "My brothers and Mighty Mutanimals tonight we celebrate!" Leo points out and everyone agrees as they shout out "BOOYAKASHA!" together. "I say we say all of us have the hugest pizza party back at our temporary home because tomorrow I want to go back home to our lair" said Mikey. "I'm couldn't agree more" replied Raph as he and everyone headed back to the boarded up pizza shop to tell Master Splinter everything that happened and to celebrate their success on saving humanity. While on the way back Donnie texted April that they were back home and to meet up to celebrate. "Dad we have to celebrate with the turtles since they saved the world again" said April. "I'm fine with that let's go" Kirby. "Casey and Mr. Kurtzman are you coming?" Kirby asked. "Sure why not" they both replied as they headed to the boarded up pizza shop to celebrate with the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79: So much pizza and revealed secrets

April along with her dad, Jack Kurtzman and Casey went to the turtle's temporary home to party with the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals in honor of both teams saving the people the people of New York from the kraang once again. "Hey April you're just in time. I made a lot of pizza" Mikey said as he greeted April, her dad, Casey and Jack Kurtzman. "I'm glad to see that you're ok Mr. Kurtzman" said Pigeon Pete. "Me too but more importantly I'm very proud of the Mighty Mutanimals and the turtles are putting their differences aside to work together to defeat the kraang" said Kurtzman. "We're glad that you're ok Jack" Slash told his friend. "Now that we won let's get this pizza party started!" Mikey exclaimed as he and everyone started eating and partying. While everyone was eating and catching up April and Donnie couldn't help but stare at each other while nobody else was looking. A moment later Raph noticed how Donnie and April were blushing and smiling at each other and began to wonder, "Is there something going on between April and my little brother?" "If you would all please excuse me for a moment I need to check on something before we move back home" Donnie said. "April I may need your help." "No problem Donnie" April as she got up and went with Donnie. A few minutes went by and Raph was wondering what was taking them so long? "I need to be excuse to use the bathroom" said Raph as he got up. Raph didn't really have to use the bathroom. He wanted to see what they were up to. When Raph peeked into Donnie's lab he saw something that he thought would never happen Donnie and April making out. "So it actually happened. You two actually hooked up?" Raph asked which surprised Donnie and April because they didn't know Raph was there. The couple were blushing deeply and they knew they were busted. "Yes we're a couple" April told Raph and he asked, "When did this happen?" "Back at the Farmhouse after our visit from Bigfoot" answered Donnie. Raph was surprised that Donnie and April kept their relationship a secret for so long but was even more shocked that he was wrong about April ever falling for a mutant. "Well I have to say I'm surprised" stated Raph. "Why is that?" April asked. "Because I never thought you two would become a couple" answered Raph. "Donnie is this true?" "Yes April because I felt disappointed when you put down the music box I made for you and ran off to train Raph told me it would never happen because you're human girl and I'm a mutant" Donnie answered.

"Raph that wasn't very nice what you said" April pointed out. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want see my brainy brother's heartbroken" Raph stated. "You make a good point but I'm not like other girls. I've known you guys since you rescue me from the kraang the first time. Plus for a while now I've been trying to figure out my true feelings for Donnie and after everything that happened between the kraang invasion and all of us staying at my family's farmhouse I've come to realize how much I really care about your brother and how much he means to me. To be honest I've fallen in love with this handsome smart guy" April said as she winked at her boyfriend making Donnie blush and giggle. "Ok I get it you guys have the hots for each other but here's my question when are you going to tell everyone? Eventually our friends and family are going to find out about you guys" Raph pointed out. "You know Raph makes a good point" said April. "True but when should we tell everyone?" Donnie asked. "Right now" April exclaimed as she took Donnie by the hand and lead him back to the party. "Everyone we have something to tell you right Donnie?" Donnie was shocked that April wanted to tell everyone right away about their relationship but he knew Raph and April were right. In time their friends and family were going to find out the truth sooner or later. "What is it you want to tell us Donatello?" Splinter asked. "Um well the thing is… Um it's about me and April" Donnie answered as he was trying to speak but couldn't get the words out. "What is it that you're trying to say?" asked Kirby. Donnie was too afraid to answer April's father because he was scare on how Kirby was going to react about his daughter dating a giant talking turtle. "Oh for Pete's sake Dad and everybody Donnie and I are boyfriend and girlfriend" April shouted. "Did somebody call me?" asked Pigeon Pete who heard his name and wasn't really listening because he was eating bread. "No not you Pigeon Pete" replied Raph. Donnie and April's friends and families were shocked to hear what April blurted out especially Kirby. "Dad I know this is a shock to you because knowing you the idea of me dating is something no father wants for his daughter to do but I really care about Donnie a lot and he really cares about me too. I hope you understand" April told her father. "April O' Neil you're right most fathers don't like the idea of their daughters dating and I'm one of those fathers. However you're not a little girl anymore. If your mother was here she would scold me on not letting me allowing you to be happy with a boy that makes you happy. If you and Donnie want to date its fine as long as he treats you well" said Kirby. "Thank you Mr. O' Neil" said Donnie. "You're welcome Donatello. Just be good to my daughter" Kirby told him. Donnie promised to be a good boyfriend to April which made everyone happy.

"Let's eat more PIZZA!" Mikey exclaimed as he pulled out more pizza pies from the oven. While everyone was eating Casey was extra quiet because he couldn't believe that April became Donnie's girlfriend. Truth be told Casey had a secret crush on April and felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. "I can't believe Donnie and April are a couple!" Casey thought to himself. "Hey Casey are you ok?" Raph asked. "I'm fine dude. I should get back home. It's been a while since I've seen my dad and little sister" answered Casey as he left. "I'll walk you home Casey" Raph offered as he left with his friend. As the two of them were walking to Casey's house Raph noticed Casey was upset. "What's wrong Casey?" asked Raph. "I can't believe Donnie and April are a couple!" Casey answered. "I'm shocked as well but hey love works in strange ways that it can be hard for a lot of people to understand. Plus you knew how my brother has always been crazy about April" Raph stated. "Yeah but the thing is…" Casey started to say until Raph cut him off and said, "I know dude but life goes on and I kind of figured you were crushing on April as well ever since you showed me your wall art of you and April together before we left New York." "Do you think I'll be able to move on?" Casey asked. "I believe so" answered Raph. When Casey and Raph approach Casey's house Raph wished his friend good night before leaving because who knows how Casey's family would feel seeing a giant talking turtle. Raph went back to the party and pigged out on pizza with everyone else for the rest of the night. Before the sun came up everyone passed out from eating so much. "Uh too much pizza" Mikey groans as his belly was crazy full. "I can agree on that" Raph pointed out. "We should get going before anyone sees us" said Master Splinter. Everyone agreed and they all left to go home. "I'll see you later April. Remember we need to discuss where we want to go for our first official date" winked Donnie. "Of course later" said April as she and her father left together. "So April besides Donatello becoming your boyfriend did anything else happen? I feel like the last few months are a blur. The last thing I remember was you, me, the turtles and your friend Casey outside with my old party wagon as we were about to leave New York City" Kirby stated. "It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it after we get some rest" said April. Kirby was fine with that idea because both and his daughter were exhausted.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80 Donnie and April's first official date

A few short weeks later after the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals saved the world they did their best to continue on with their lives. The turtles did a major clean up at their lair because a lot of things were broken and their food was seriously spoiled to the point where Mikey had to wear a gas mask just to clean out the fridge. Within time the lair was cleaned and restored to the way it was before. "Well that the lair is good as new I can finally plan my date with April" Donnie smiled as he called his girlfriend. "Hey April how are you?" Donnie asked. "I'm fine Donnie however I'm a bit tire from helping dad and the other volunteers cleanup New York City from all the damage the kraang has caused" answered April. "Well I hope you're not too tired to talk about going out on our first official date" Donnie stated. "Of course not I'm up for anything as long as we get to spend some time alone together" said April. For a little while April and Donnie were brain storming ideas until they came up with one they both agreed on. "A romantic dinner for two at Mr. Murakami San's Noodle Shop sounds like a plan" said Donnie. "That is so true and hopefully our first date will be as normal as possible because I don't want any more crazy stuff happening" stated April as Donnie agreed. The next night Donnie was getting himself ready because he wanted to look nice for April. "Ok Donatello you can do this. April is finally your girlfriend and you're actually going on a date with her. Don't blow this and keep calm" Donnie told himself as he was looking in a mirror. Donnie left the lair and went up to the surface to pick up April at her house. "Hi Donnie" April said as she greeted her boyfriend. "Hi April you look really pretty tonight" Donnie replied as he saw April wearing a new outfit. "Thank you Donnie. I wanted to look nice just for you in honor of our first date" stated April. "You look beautiful in anything you wear. Shall we get going?" Donnie said as he held out his arm for April to grab on to. "Sure thing" April replied as she and Donnie left together to have dinner at Mr. Murakami San's Noodle Shop.

When the couple arrived April was surprised to see a table reserved for them. "Donnie what is this?" April asked. "Well I wanted out first date to be really romantic so I asked Murakami San to set this up for us. He was happy to do it for after my brothers and I saved him and for making his Noodle Shop more popular thank to the pizza gyoza. Isn't that right Murakami San?" Donnie said and Murakami San told him, "that is correct and because this is your first date I have closed the restaurant early so you two can be alone together. I will get started on your dinner." "Wow you did all of this for me?" asked April. "Of course I would do anything for you my sweet princess" Donnie answered. While Murakami San was preparing dinner Donnie and April spent some time talking. April told Donnie how she and her father along with the rest of New York is cleaning up the City after the invasion and when she was going back to school. "So the energy crystals at my High School have finally been removed and I can go back to school next week" April told Donnie. "I'm glad to hear it and if you ever need help with your homework you know you can always come to me since I've been your tutor for a while now" said Donnie. "I would like that very much" said April. "Dinner is served" Murakami San said as he brought out a tray of pizza gyoza for the couple. "OMG I forgot how delicious Murakami San's pizza gyoza tasted" Donnie said while eating. "Same here" stated April. "We were at my family's farmhouse for so long I gotten used to living out of the City but I like being back home." "Me too" Agreed Donne as they continued eating. When the couple were done eating Murakami San came up and asked them, "Did you enjoy your meal?" "Yes we did thank you very much" said April. "Thanks for letting us have the Noodle Shop to ourselves" Donnie said. "You're very welcome and tell your brothers I said hello and to stop by soon" Murakami San said as Donnie and April left the Noodle Shop. "So Donnie do you have any other surprises for me in honor of our first date?" April asked. "You'll see Donnie winked. While walking around the City together all of a sudden they saw some purple dragons robbing a store that was closed for the night. "We got this boys no one can stop us!" said one of the purple dragons. "Not so fast!" Donnie and April shouted together as they prepared themselves for a fight since they had their weapons on them. "Oh Dam it's one of those turtles and that girl who hangs out with them" said one of the purple dragon thugs. "Who cares let's take care of them!" said another member. The purple dragons charged head on and were ready for a fight. Donnie and April beat the purple dragons in no time flat and Donnie tied them up. "I'm sure the cops would love to throw your sorry asses in jail" Donnie told them as April called the police and reported the robbery that happened.

"Well I wasn't expecting that to happen" April stated. "Same here and I hope it doesn't spoil your good time with me" exclaimed Donnie. "Of course not" April told him. "But what about having a normal date?" Donnie asked. "We live in New York City where the craziest things happen. To me that is normal" April answered. Donnie smiled at his girlfriend and was happy that the purple dragons didn't spoil April's happy mood. Donnie took April for a night time stroll through Central Park. "Oh Donnie Central Park is so beautiful at night especially when the moon is out" April told him and Donnie said, "That's not all come look at this" Donnie said as pointed to where he wanted to April to look. April looked in the direction of where Donnie told her to look and she was amazed to find so many fire flies in one place. "Oh wow they look like tiny glowing stars that came down from space" said April. "They are beautiful but not as beautiful as you my dear" Donnie stated making April blush. As the couple enjoyed their time together they turned and looked into each other's eyes and a moment later they shared a romantic kiss under the beautiful night sky. A little while later Donnie escorted April safely. "Oh Donnie this was so romantic. Thank you so much" said April. "You're welcome and I look forward to many more dates and beating up more bad guys with you" Donnie replied. April agreed and wished Donnie a good night as did he. "Wait Donnie you forgot something" April told Donnie and he asked, "What did I forget?" before Donnie got his answer April kissed him goodnight and it made him smile as he did the same thing. April went inside her house and in Donnie's mind he once again imagined himself flying around the world shouting out in happiness, "I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!" before returning home to the lair.

The End

Author's Note: Hello everyone this is finally the end to my long story I started writing more than a year ago. Now most of you may be wondering will there be a sequel to this fan fiction? Well the answer is yes. I just don't know what to call it yet. Thank you all for being so patient with me and sticking around since the beginning. Please stay tune for the next time I write another fan fiction based on tmnt or whatever else I can of writing about. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
